Free Press
by Krita
Summary: Never in a million years would I be with someone as arrogant as you, never would I break my own heart that way. Edward Cullen, you don't know what you're up against. All human.
1. New Job

Free Press

I felt the heat of the cement as I turned the last corner of my five mile run. The sun had just risen enough to heat up the ground as my apartment building came into sight. My muscles tingled in a tantalizing way as I started my 'cool down' stretches.

_What a beautiful morning_ I thought to myself. My run had taken me along a path around Lake Washington's border allowing me to admire the glittering waves as I set my pace with whatever song was playing on my i-pod.

I lightly jogged up the flight of stairs and into my apartment. Placing my i-pod in its home, music poured from its speakers and followed me into the shower. "Enter Sandman" by Metallica had me dancing slightly as I lathered and rinsed in preparation for the day. Today was my first day at my new job. I was a new journalist at Seattle Sun Times. I felt myself smile as I thought of it.

Jumping from the shower I danced around as I dried off not trying to conceal my glee. This was a chance of a lifetime to make a name for myself. My outfit was already laid out on my bed so once I blew my hair dry and applied sparse make-up I got dressed. I was wearing a light gray skirt to my knees with nude colored panty hose along with a light pink blouse. I stepped into surprisingly comfortable Jimmy Coos and placed a matching gray jacket over my arm while grabbing my brief case.

I passed my car parked at the curb on my way to the bus. I only lived a few blocks from the newspaper so there was no need wasting gas. Public transportation was packed this morning but I didn't mind. Nothing could change my mood.

When the bus reached my stop I was glad to see a friendly green sign promising sweet caffeine. It seemed that the Starbucks one block over had more traffic than this one to my relief. I only had to wait behind five people before I ordered.

The air conditioned lobby was nice but I was glad I grabbed my jacket as the elevator doors closed. Once on my floor I felt a little tremor in my hands. _Oh no you don't_ I thought to myself forcing them to stop. This was no place for fear.

The bull pen was humming with life as I passed. I could see a desk in the corner without any personal effects. _That one must be mine._ I smiled with satisfaction and continued my way to the editor's door.

"NO! That was not what I asked for! Geez Mel, next time follow assignment right or I'll boot you ass out so fast…" She yelled into the phone. I felt my heart stop and restart painfully when she glanced at me. Not only was she the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but she was my boss Rosalie Hale. "Yeah, alright. Call me when you have the story." With that she hung up and looked at me. "Can I help you with something?" Her blue eyes pierced me as I stood speechless by her desk. She was wearing a crimson blouse and tan pants. She looked stunning.

"Oh, hello. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm supposed to start work today," I replied with only a slight tremor in my voice. She looked me over and seemed to approve because the tension left her body.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella. I'm Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose. I'm sorry you had to hear that but one of my other reporters interview the wrong person and now I have half of page five to fill," She smiled.

"Wow. Um, you can call me Bella if you would rather Ms. Hale. Whichever you prefer." She gave me a looked and laughed lightly.

"My name is Rose. We aren't that formal around here. Let me show you to your desk," She replied as she came around her desk and started briskly out the door. Her strides were long and purposeful so I had to practically run to keep up since mine was so much shorter. "Here we are. Look at that, you even got a view." My desk was on the perimeter of the bull pen with a nice view out the window. A fountain and a nice courtyard were visible. I felt myself smile.

"Thanks!" I slid into my chair and fell in love. My desk was a warm wood and fit me perfectly.

"Well I can't give you work until you get a laptop and other essentials. Why don't you head down to IT and see if yours have arrived." I nodded and stood making my way back to the elevator. It was only two floors down but when the doors slid open it was a much different feel. It was very dark and there were barely any people around. I saw a faint light at the end of a hall and followed it. As I reached to open the door a deep thunderous laugh bellowed on the other side. I continued my motion and opened it.

There stood one of the tallest men I had ever seen. His dark russet skin looked satin smooth and I stopped the urge to touch him. His hair was jet black and pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was the one laughing. There was a smile person sitting on the edge of the desk and I assumed that she must have told him a joke. Her hair was black too, but she had a very pale complexion.

When the door closed behind me she turned her head at the noise. She too was oddly beautiful. I smiled and stepped towards them hesitantly.

"Hi there. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm a new reporter and Rose sent me down to pick up the essentials?" To my surprise the large man replied.

"Oh, you're the rookie. It's nice to meet you. I'm Jacob Black and this here is…" his voice was happy and light. I immediately liked it.

"I'm Alice Cullen. I am also a reporter here. I was just harassing Jake waiting for my computer to be fixed." She gave me a friendly smile and I relaxed.

"Well it's nice to meet you two. You can call me Bella." Jacob held out his hand to shake mine. I obliged and my hand was lost in his grip. His hand was warm and calloused.

"I'm sorry but I haven't received your laptop yet. I'll let you know when it gets in," he said letting go of my hand.

"Ok, I guess I'll be going then."

"I'll ride up with you," Alice decided and hopped off the desk. She had on a black knee length skirt and a brown blouse. "So why in your right mind do you want to be a journalist?"

"This might sound trite, but I deeply believe in the right to free press. I know that paparazzi can go overboard sometimes, but the other occasions when justice is found it is worth it. I want to make a difference by telling the world the truth." Alice nodded and smile as the elevator doors opened.

"I think I like you Bella…"

"Bella! I think I found a job for you!" Rose called across the room. I smiled at Alice and we went our separate ways.

"Yes Rose?"

"The Seattle Seahawks just started summer training at the stadium. I have an 'in' with them so they always promise my paper the first interview. Why don't you head over there and interview the players on their hopes for this season."

"Sure!" My first story!

"Alright. So here is your press package; one press badge, one notebook, one pen, one tape recorder, and some helpful hints." She smiled at me. "Oh and try to get all the players. If we don't then we have to go back later." I nodded and went on my way.

Finding the stadium was not difficult since it was in the city itself, but finding my way to the locker seemed frustrating. All the hallways seemed the same. I had been wandering for about ten minutes when I heard footsteps for the first time. Desperately I tried to follow the sound and find other people. But it turned out to be a janitor.

My hopes fell. I couldn't find the locker room by myself, but I could ask for help.

"Excuse me!" I called as I caught up to the retreating figure. He had a navy blue hat and a janitorial body suit. The name 'Ed' was stitched into the chest. He stopped and turned towards me. _Wow_ I thought to myself. I felt my mouth pool with saliva just looking at him. His emerald eyes bore into mine and his perfect face looked impatient.

"What?" He was not very friendly. He kept glancing over his shoulder anxiously.

"C-Could you possible tell me how to reach the locker room? I'm supposed to interview the players," I asked while my hand rummaged looking for my press pass. Where is it?! I can't get in without it!

"What are you looking for?" He asked curiously peering into the depths of my bag.

"My press pass, I know it's here somewhere." He chuckled lightly. I looked into his eyes again to tell him off. What kind of arrogant jerk laughs as I try to do my job? At least I don't have to see him again…

His elegant hand reached towards me. I watched it, to mystified to stop him. His eyes laughed at me but I was frozen. His hand reached my collar bone and slide down. I felt my hands clench and my eyes close slightly. _Why are you letting a stranger touch you!!_ My mind was screaming. _Hit him! Scream! Do something!!_ My mind wanted to flee but my body wouldn't respond to anything but his touch.

"This?" He asked innocently holding my press pass up for me to see. It had been hanging around my neck. I felt blood rush to my face out of embarrassment and horror. I slapped his hand away and took a step back.

"Yes, thank you." I started to walk around him but he turned and kept pace with me still smiling. He was the most beautiful man… "Why are you following me?" I demanded with acid in my voice. I wanted to blend in with the wall so maybe my face would stop burning.

"You need help finding the locker room," He replied giving me a crooked smile.

"I'm fine thank you. You have assisted enough for one day." He shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he chuckled and turned back around. He disappeared around a corner and I stopped to catch my breath. _Stupid stupid stupid!_ Shaking my head I wandered around still failing to find my destination.


	2. Interviews

Eventually I gave up looking for the right hallway and made my way to the field. There had to be an entrance there. The grass squished under my feet as I tromped towards a tunnel. It wasn't well lit so the pile of pads caught me off guard.

The twisting straps wrapped around my ankles causing me to topple over. "Agh!" I spat when I landed in the rank gear. This was disgusting. Freshly used football pads still damp with sweat. Gross.

"Hey are you ok?" I heard a voice behind me. I arched my back trying to fling myself from the pile. I failed and under up just rolling and tangling myself more.

"I could use a little help," I consented since now my arms were caught too.

"I'm not entirely sure how this is humanly possible. You could not get more tangled if it were done on purpose," A second voice chimed. The light was behind the two nice strangers so I couldn't see their faces. "What were you trying to do in the first place?"

"I was just walking, minding my own business when these disgusting pads captured my feet. The tangling would have been caused from my failed escape," I sighed as their hands worked to free me. "I wonder if this is what a fish feels like, caught in a net." They both laughed and grabbed my arms to get me up.

"Why you were down here is what I meant."

"Oh, I'm a journalist for the Seattle Sun Times and my editor sent me down to interview the players. But I got lost. You wouldn't happen to know the way to the locker room would you?"

"Actually we do. Since we are players," the larger shadow replied.

"Finally!" They laughed at my joy and walked me back to the locker room. Then I could finally see their faces. The larger of the two had tight brown curly hair and adorable dimples. He smiled at me and held out his hand for me to shake.

"The name's Emmett Cullen. It's nice to meet you… ah what is your name?"

"Right, I'm Isabella Swan, but you guys can call me Bella. Everyone else does." My other rescuer was taller and lean. His light blonde hair matched well with his bright blue eyes.

"I'm Jasper Hale. It's nice to meet you Bella." His smile was sweet and charming.

"Wait, Cullen and Hale? Are you guys related to Alice and Rosalie?" Their smiles broadened.

"Yes we are in fact. Emmett is Alice's older brother while Rose and I are twins."

"Wow, what a small world. "

"And getting smaller by the looks of Alice and you," Emmett chuckled. I gave him a look but ignored the comment.

"Ok, so who wants to be interviewed first…" My gaze moved around the locker room. There were about twenty guys in various stages of undress all staring at me.

"Emmett! It's not my birthday until next week, you shouldn't have buddy!" A greasy black haired man stepped towards me. I felt myself shiver in revulsion when I understood his meaning. He thought I was a prostitute. "Hey there sweetie. Why don't you do a little shimmy for me?" He smiled revealing slightly yellow teeth and bad breath.

"Back off Eric, this is Bella. She's the new journalist at Rosie's paper," Jasper replied with disgust.

"Well then, go ahead and ask some questions." He didn't remove his eyes from my breasts the entire exchange. I crossed my arms feeling violated before I walked to the center of the room.

"Gentlemen, if you please. I need to interview each of you so please make sure you talk to me before you leave." There were many grunts in response.

"Want me to go first?" Eric asked as he removed his sweaty shirt. Bile rose in my throat. Swallowing sharply to keep my coffee I diligently took out my tape recorder and notebook.

"What are your hopes for this up-coming season?" I asked in my most professional voice. He smiled at me and licked his lips.

"I'm hoping for lots of coming actually." I knew what he meant and my anger flashed.

"If you do not take me seriously I will leave you out of the article. I have no problems pretending I have never met you. In fact, at this moment it would be preferable. If you excuse me I have a job to do." With that I turned on my heel and walked towards another player.

Occasionally I would glance up to find Eric staring at me but I ignored him, the disgusting dog. Most of the players gave cookie cutter answers. 'I'm gonna give 110 this season. But we'll have to see.' Fifteen times in different word groups could hardly make up an article so I decided to switch up some questions.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked as I approached one of the last players. He was big around the shoulders with dark brown hair. He glanced at me revealing ice blue eyes. He blushed under my gaze and I felt my smile soften.

"I'm Ro-Robby B-Blake, ma'am" He stammered growing redder.

"It's ok Robby. Relax. I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you," I said softening my tone and holding out my hand. He took it in his. He was as strong as an Ox but as quiet as a lamb. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" He shook his head no and released my hand. "Why do you play professional football?" He glanced at me surprised.

"No one has ever asked me that before."

"I thought so. Well?"

"I guess it was expected of me. I'm from Texas, ya' see. Football is a big deal. Championships are everything. If you lose it isn't just a game that you lost, you lost the respect and support of entire towns. I couldn't handle losing, so I didn't."

"Isn't that a lot of pressure for high school students? Why would you continue that life?"

"It made my Daddy so proud when those college scouts came up to me. I was the only one they offered a full ride to Notre Dame. I couldn't let him down. What kind of son would ruin his father's dreams like that."

"But what about your dreams? I'm sure there was something you wanted more than what your Daddy wanted for you."

"I really like carpentry," he practically giggled after thinking for a minute. "Wood shop was my favorite class." He went on to describe his favorite wood types and steaming methods.

"Can't you do carpentry and play football? You don't have games all the time." I pointed out lightly.

"Yeah, but what kind of football player plays with wood?"

"This one," I said. He smiled slowly.

"I never thought about it." I placed my hand on his arm as I stood.

"Well Robby, I suggest you find yourself a workshop. I feel like you have some creativity yearning to get out." He picked up a leather jacket and a helmet I didn't notice before. He waved and exited.

"Is it my turn yet?" Emmett asked from his cubby hole.

"Sure, sure," I replied and made my way over.

It didn't take long to interview Emmett and Jasper so I continued to ignore Eric as I packed up for the day.

"Oh, there weren't any players missing today were there guys?" I asked trying to rile Eric.

"Well we were all here for practice, but Eddy skipped out early. He didn't want to be late for something," Emmett supplied.

"Dammit. I guess I have to bother you guys again sometime."

"It wasn't a bother at all," Jasper replied smiling.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny at the beginning. I think only you could have accomplished that." I smiled.

"So is Eddy a really important player? Or could I gloss over the gap?" I asked. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other in disbelief.

"Do you even watch football?" Jasper asked slightly bewildered.

"Not really," I blushed feeling stupid. It was probably an insult to interview about a sport you don't know.

"Eddy is one of the best quarterbacks in the league." My blank look caused a synchronized moan. "Bella!? Do you not even know what a quarterback is?" Emmett demanded.

"Maybe…." I averted my eyes but my face burned under their stares.

"He is basically the captain. He throws the ball, calls the plays; he's kind of a big deal."

"Oh…. So that means I have to interview him." I huffed.

"I think his fan base would be upset otherwise." We laughed as we walked back down the tunnel and across the field. "Now don't let any more sportswear capture you," Jasper instructed.

"I'll try."

"I hope Rose invites you to the Benefit tonight," Emmett decided right before we parted ways.

"I'll ask. Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

When I stepped onto the floor the bull pen was much more tension than before. It must be closer to deadline.

"Bella! Welcome back, can I see you in my office?" Rosalie called from the copy room. There seemed to be REMs of paper flooding from the copier. There were three people around trying to stop the flow. I saw Alice and waved. She beckoned me over.

"Hey Bells, how did you enjoy your first assignment?" She asked sweetly. She was sitting with her legs tucked under her. In this room of chaos she seemed perfectly serene.

"It was great. I met your brother, and Rosalie's. They are so nice! For the most part the team was great. Except this one guy. Ugh, he wouldn't stop hitting on me." I shuddered at the memory.

"Brothers," Alice replied.

"Excuse me?"

"I have two. You should have met both of them. And from the sound of your description it sounds like you did."

"Gross! Emmett didn't say that Eric was his brother. No offense or anything but that guy gave me the serious creeps." Alice looked confused for a second and then understood. She laughed a tinkling laugh.

"No! Eric is not our brother. Disgusting thought. Edward is my brother. Didn't you meet him?"

"Oh! No, I didn't get the chance. He was gone before I got there."

"Then you should come with me to the Benefit tonight to meet him!" Alice decided. She even took out her planner and made a little note. I think it said something along the lines 'make-over' but I wasn't sure.

"Emmett said something about that too."

"Bella? Come on I need a report!" Rose called from her office. I bade Alice farewell quickly and made my way over. "What do you have?" She asked from behind her desk. She didn't look up as her hands flew across her keyboard.

"They were giving me cookie-cutter responses, so I mixed it up a little." She looked up then.

"Like how."

"Instead of asking about this season, I asked why they where professional football players. I got this answer out of Robby Blake about how he was in football for his father, but he really liked wood work. It was fascinating." Rose thought for a second, letting the idea bounce around in her brain.

"I like it. Does this mean you need to re-interview some players?"

"I don't think so. Maybe it could be a feature thing. Like each major game one player would be chosen and we would learn interesting facts about him. This week could be Robby Blake."

"But you would have to go back eventually…" She chewed her lip.

"I did miss the interview with Eddy Cullen. He was gone when I got there." Rose looked at me.

"Eddy?" As if she didn't know who he was. "Edward! Oh! Then that settles it." She decided and started typing again.

"Decides what?"

"That you come to the Sports Benefit tonight. It won't be entirely work related. But you can introduce yourself to Edward."

"What is the dress?"

"Formal. I'm sure you must have a cocktail dress somewhere." Rose flipped her hand as if I should have an elegant gown waiting for every occasion.

"What time?" I asked glancing at my watch. I had to hit the outlets before they closed to find something suitable.

"Here" Rose handed me an invitation with all the needed information. "I think you are done for the day miss. You can go get ready/shop/ whatever. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, I'll see you there." I slowly backed out of her office and leaned against the way. The speed of the bull pen was frantic now as deadline crept closer.

"Bella, let's go. I want to help you find the perfect dress," Alice appeared next to me with my briefcase and jacket in hand.

"Alright." Help would be appreciated since I had never been to anything of this caliber before.


	3. The Benefit

"No way," I stared at Alice as she held up yet another rejection. This one was bright red. That wasn't the issue. The issue was that there was no back and barely a front. It was a halter with only a thin piece of fabric attaching top to bottom. There was no way I would wear such a thing, not just because this was a business party, but out of morals alone.

"Come on Bella, you aren't even trying any on. This would look killer on your body." I rolled my eyes and smile slightly.

"Even if that were true I would never wear that thing in public." She sighed and went back to the displays. I walked over to the clearance rack and slid my fingers along the fabrics. As I stepped forward I felt the most luxurious material known to the world, silk. I stopped and separated the clothes on either side. It was a deep blue color and it shined in the light. Gently I lifted it.

"Bella…" My name was a whisper on Alice's lips as she gazed at the dress I held. It had a princess neckline and shoulder straps that sat at the very edge, for maximum back exposure. But it was not obscene. It was just gorgeous.

"Would you like to try that on Miss?" A store clerk asked when Alice and I stood there for a few minutes.

"Yes," I hugged the dress to myself and hurried into the dressing room. The fabric kissed my skin as I pulled it on. I looked at myself in the mirror at every angle. Closing my eyes I twirled in my booth pretending to dance. An imaginary man emerged from the shadows to take me in his arms. We stared into each others' eyes. His were emerald and they sparked while his face was in shadow.

"Bella?" Alice called over the wall. I immediately stopped my waltz and looked at the mirror again. "Come on, I want to see!" Alice pleaded. When I still made no move to the door she barged in. "Wow, its breath taking." She spun me to look at the dress from all sides.

"How much is it?" I asked trying to shift to see the tag. Alice popped the tag off the plastic cord and walked out of the changing room. "Alice!! What are you doing?!" I demanded. She walked to the register with my tag and a dress in her hands.

"Hi there, I would like to purchase these two dresses." She smiled sweetly at the man behind the counter. Her visa was through the machine before I could change and make it to her.

"Have a nice day ladies." The clerk smiled at us both.

"Why did you do that? I can buy my own clothing."

"Yes, but I want to give it to you. It may have been on the clearance rack, but it was not a clearance price. It's a "congratulations on your new job' present." Her tone left no room to argue.

"Thank you," I said truly meaning it. "Can I see your dress?" She smiled hugely.

"Not until tonight!" She was practically dancing in the street as we walked home. It turned out that Alice lived only three blocks from me. Such a small world. "So do you need help getting ready at all?" she asked. I could see she wanted to use me as a dress-up doll but I stopped the plan quickly.

"No, I think I can handle it. Thanks for the offer though." She pouted but didn't argue. She was planning something but I could not decipher what.

"Fine then. I guess I'll see you later tonight. Want me to stop by and pick you up?"

"No, that's alright. I have something I need to do before I leave."

"Alright. See you later Bella."

"Bye Alice." I walked up my stoop and into my apartment building. I put on some jeans and a shirt to be more comfortable. My cat, Maurice, emerged from hiding as I glanced through the newspaper looking for coupons. "Hello handsome, are you glad to see me?" His green yellow eyes blinked at me but he didn't move any closer. "Yeah, yeah I know what you want." I walked to the cabinet and took out some wet food. As I popped the top I felt him rub against my legs. "I definitely know the way to your heart." I chuckled and scratched his head as he ate.

Glancing at the clock I swore to myself. I will just have to cut this visit short so I'm not too late tonight. The walk to the Assisted Living place was not too bad, but the smell of the elderly always caught me off guard.

Charlie lives in a little studio apartment in 'Greenland Fields'. He suffered a stroke last year and he just couldn't live alone anymore. He had lived with me for about two months before we were both to miserable to bare it any longer. I was still in graduate school and my coming and going to various night classes and two waitressing jobs prevented him from sleeping. Eventually I broke down and got him an apartment where he could be taken better care of.

Every other day I visit him. To think about him sitting in his room alone encourages me to come more often, but that is all my schedule can handle. "Hello there." An older lady greeted me as I passed her chair. She was petting a stuffed animal cat.

"Hi there." I tried not to stop since this conversation could last longer than necessary. She continued to talk to the cat once I kept walking. Other people sat in chairs waiting for buses home to places not even in this state. My heart beat faster but there was nothing I could do to fix their broken minds.

Charlie was sitting on his bed holding a fishing rod. "Hey Charlie," I took his hand. It was once callused from work. Now it was soft. He lost much of his speech from the stroke, not that he was ever loquacious. I basically just sat with him and told him about my day. Some days he would mumble out a question. Others he would just listen. Today was a listening day.

"So I got to meet the Seattle Seahawks today. I know how much you love sports. Would you like me to get you and autograph? I have connections now. I could pull some strings." He just bobbed his head up and down. "I'm going to a Sports Benefit tonight. I got this really nice dress." He just kept bobbing. "I brought you the paper," I said handing him the pages.

"T-anks Bells." I smiled at him. He motioned with his hand for me to leave. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his balding head. He smiled and waved. Much of my time spent with Charlie was spent in silence. But neither of us minded.

The Benefit had started a half hour ago I thought as I quickly did my make-up. Damn. I ran a brush through my hair. I swept it up into a French twist with relative ease before I shimmied into the dress and put on some heels. Grabbing my phone and little clutch purse I was out the door. I jumped into a cab and told him the address.

There were limos parked along the street with drivers ready for a quick escape. Paparazzi thronged around the door. There was no way I wanted to go through that mess. The cab pulled over and I got out. Crossing the street away from the flashing cameras I found an alley that looked promising. There was a door propped open. I prayed it was to the right place as I stepped inside.

It was a kitchen. All the wait staff was peeking out the door into the ballroom while the chefs did their magic. Tip-toeing up to the door I peeked through the window as well. There was a man on stage. I couldn't see him very clearly through the steamed glass but his hair was a peculiar color. It was bronze. I had never seen hair that color before.

I placed my hand on someone's shoulder so I could stand a little higher, trying to get a better look. The man I touched glanced at me without interest at first until he saw my formal wear.

"What are you doing back here?" He hissed.

"I'm sorry. I got here late and the front door is mobbed." The men in front of him all tried to turn at once to see who he was talking to. They must have assumed I was a celebrity to be here so they seemed urgent. At first I just thought the man was leaning away, but then I realized to late the catastrophe. They had created a human knot that was toppling towards the swinging door.

I tried to regain my own balance so I wouldn't go down as well but it didn't happen. The first few guys hitting the floor went un-noticed but when the rest of us fell through the room took interest.

I was on top since I was in the back of the line. I was pressed against strange men but I couldn't get up. We were a tangle of limbs.

"Is that Bella?" I heard a familiar voice ask followed by Emmett's roaring laughter. The man on stage cleared his throat trying to regain attention but my fiasco wasn't over. The men beneath me 

started to move. They squirmed and pushed. They were able to free themselves one by one until it was just me sitting on the floor.

"Excuse me Miss? In the blue dress? If you could please find your seat, I would happily finish my speech." The voice was velvet but the words were venom. I flushed and tried to gracefully stand. Alice and Emmett were at my sides helping me up and leading me to their table before the beautiful voice could scold me again.

"Are you ok? What was that?" Rosalie asked. She was wearing almost the exact same dress that I had rejected earlier today, but with her body she looked beautiful.

"Yeah Bella? Why do you always have to make an entrance?" Emmett chuckled quietly. My face still burned with embarrassment.

"I couldn't get through the paparazzi at the front door so I came in through the kitchen, and well you saw the rest." Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett all started laughter. The beautiful voice stopped again. It cleared its throat and continued yet again. I turned to see if I had a better view now. Nope. There was a man's head directly in my way. But the tenor of the voice did set off little day dreams. Just thinking about his tongue caressing each word before his breathe gave it sound.

I tried to snap out of it but I was ensnared. Only the sound of applause brought me back. "Did you enjoy it Bella?" Alice asked as I pulled myself from my trance.

"Yeah, who was it?"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear…" Alice whispered as someone approached the table. He sat on the opposite side of the table next to a rail thin model.

The waiters had composed themselves by now and they began to serve chicken cord en bleu for dinner. It looked delicious. I tried to inspect the new comer through my lashes when I thought he wasn't looking. His nose was perfectly straight leading to expressive lips. I couldn't see his eyes from this distance but his hair still boggled me. It looked so soft I wanted to reach out and touch it…

"Madame? What would you like to drink?" One of the waiters was asking me. He must have been on the bottom of the pile since he didn't seem to recognize me. Everyone around the table looked at me.

"Water will be fine thank you." I replied trying to be polite and proper.

"Perrier? Poland Springs? Aquafina? Evian?" The waiter prompted. Eyes bore into me again. How can there be choices of water? It came in one flavor, fresh.

"Can't I just have tap water?" I mused trying not to sound like an idiot. The waiter sniffed and walked away. The newcomer was still looking at me smirking.

"So Bella, that's Edward," Alice whispered in my ear while Edward and I stared at each other. I didn't know if I forgave him for his rudeness or if his beauty excused him. I could not decide. The stick next to him whispered something in his ear that drew his gaze from mine. "The girl with him is Fiona. She hasn't used her last name ever since she got the cover of ELLE magazine. I think she wants to be like Madonna or Cher. But she is as dumb as a brick. I can't believe Edward stays with her." Fiona's features were perfectly symmetrical and her hair was bleached blonde. I could barely hear her voice, but it reminded me of a whining child.

"Here is your tap water." The waiter put it on the table and walked away as if by carrying non-bottled water was beneath him.

Almost everyone was done eating the exquisite food, except Fiona. She had just moved it back and forth across her plate. The only thing missing was the garnish. Which I think she ate. I turned to Alice to tell her my theory only to see her on the dance floor with Jasper. It was the first time I noticed Alice's dress. It was a dark eggplant color but it suited her. It was knee length and strapless showing off her shoulders and neck.

They seemed to be made for one another as they danced. Both graceful and beautiful enough to not dishearten. I turned the other way to talk to Emmett and Rosalie when I realized that they too were on the dance floor. Emmett spun Rose so fast her hair engulfed her face. They moved together like it was a choreographed battle. I was mystified. How could I not notice the way those to couples were together? I rolled my eyes and turned forward again.

My chicken was long gone but there was nothing left to do. I felt eyes on me so I looked up. Edward was staring at me. His date had disappeared and left us sitting at the table alone. I didn't know what to do. Part of my job was to introduce myself to him tonight, but he looked ravenous.

I craned my neck to see if there were any other people I knew in the ballroom. I recognized a few players I had met today but they all had dates just like Edward. Models, actresses, or actresses/models. Rosalie, Alice, and I had to be the only women in the bunch who actually ate our meals. Turning back around again Edward was still staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable and I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks.

He stood slowly and walked purposefully towards me. Our eyes were locked and I didn't know what to do.

"Hey Bella! Do you want to dance?" I turned to see Jacob Black looking larger than ever in a tuxedo holding a hand out to me. He didn't wait for me to find my tongue, instead I felt myself being pulled towards the dance floor. My eyes went back to Edward and he looked furious. "Did I do the right thing?" Jake asked once we were away from Edward.

"What do you mean?" I forced myself to look at Jake instead of searching for Edward who seemed to have disappeared.

"He looked like he wanted to eat you," Jacob whispered. He was joking so I chuckled, but I had the same feeling as he had. That was exactly what Edward had looked like. A predator stalking its prey. "You look amazing by the way." His eyes slide down my form. I felt myself blush as he placed his hand at the small of my back.

There was no fabric between his hand and my skin. It felt heated. It relaxed the muscles that were knotting anxiously. I stepped forward so we were closer together and place one hand on his chest and the other in his hand. Since he was so tall I had to crane my neck to see his face. A slower song began and I felt him tug me in rhythm. It was a smooth as silk jazz song so I felt my hips swaying with the words and feelings. Jake just smiled and twirled me.

I caught sight of Edward hitting on one of the other models against the wall. To think he would give up that easily. It's a pity.

Jacob and I dance a few songs until I excused myself. I wanted to get home. I made my way to our table and gathered my things. Alice bounced up next to me and kissed my cheek.

"I thought I saw you leaving. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah it was great. But I have to go to bed." I stifled a yawn.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She asked but I saw her glance wistfully at Jasper.

"No, I'm a big girl. I'll be ok."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." We hugged and I turned to leave. Rosalie and Emmett waved from the dance floor as I passed and I smiled at them. I seemed to be the first person leaving. No one else was in the lobby. Or so I thought.

"You are leaving already without even introducing yourself," Edward stated as he leaned against a pillar. He was standing next to a window puffing on a cigarette. Normally I wouldn't condone smoking, but as he exhaled smoke his emerald eyes were ablaze. They looked so familiar… "So, are you going to introduce yourself? Or just stare at me all night." I blushed.

"I'm Isabella Swan, most people call me Bella. I work with Rosalie and Alice." I tried to be polite but my voice still trembled slightly. Normally I would have offered to shake his hand, but I could not bring myself to step towards him.

"As you probably know by now, I am Edward Cullen. Alice's brother and quarterback of the Seattle Seahawks," He stepped towards me.

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward, but I was just leaving." I took a step away again.

"Would you like company?" He took several quick steps forward and I was trapped against a column. His eyes seemed to ignite as he stared at me. Normally that kind of thing would immediately turn me off towards someone but it was having the opposite effect. I thought about having a one night stand with Edward. I wanted it. Bad.

He must have seen the warring emotions in my eyes. Deliberately he moved closer still so our faces were mere inches from one another. His breath tickled my nose and made my eyes flutter. If just standing in close proximity with him had this effect I wonder what it would be like to kiss him… No! You can't become emotionally involved with someone like it. It would be disastrous. I blinked my eyes clear and looked at him.

"No thank you Edward. Goodnight." I pushed passed him as quickly as possible trying to avoid contact. He looked surprised but I didn't give him a second thought. I rushed out the front door right into the paparazzi. The flashes disoriented me but I couldn't let it interfere with my exit.

Maurice welcomed me home with a soft mew. I slid the dress from my shoulders and into a pair of ratty shorts and a t-shirt. My bed never looked so inviting. I lay down and stretched. Maurice hopped up but my mind imagined someone kneeling on the edge of my bed. He moved closer to me green eyes burning. My lips parted in anticipation and I fell off the bed. Reaching for what isn't there generally has such a result.


	4. French Resaurant

My alarm beeped softly, but just loud enough to disrupt my dreams. I stretched my arms over my head and felt a few vertebrae pop into place. Maurice lifted his head to glare at me.

"Sorry pretty kitty. I didn't mean to wake you up." I scratched his ears until I was forgiven. I pushed my covers aside and made my way to the shower. It was overcast today so I dressed in darker clothing. Rain+ light colors see through. I had learned the hard way one day, but those construction workers did enjoy the show.

I pushed the button on my single cup coffee maker and the aroma filled my kitchen. I sat at the table trying to dissect last night. My first cup of coffee woke me up enough to think relatively straight. I was no school girl so I should not have been so surprised by Edward's invitation. Obviously Fiona or whatever her name was had to leave so he needed someone else to fill the slot.

I grimaced. To think I was third choice to a horny football player. Yuck. Maybe if I had been his first choice… no, don't even go there. Just because I haven't had a relationship in six months does not mean I should lower my standards…

Maurice sauntered in. He yawned and looked longingly at the cabinet. I sighed and served him breakfast. His gray sides vibrated with his purr as his food was engulfed.

"What do you think Maurice? Should I get involved with an arrogant football player?" He turned and licked his lips. "I'll take that as a maybe…"

The office had calmed once again as I stepped from the elevator. Alice was speaking into her phone and Rosalie was nowhere in sight. Maybe I should drop off my stuff and go back to IT. I hung my jacket on my chair and made my way back down stairs.

Jake's door was open so I walked right in.

"Knock knock." He lifted his head from a computer mother board.

"Hey, Bella. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" He asked returning his eyes to his project.

"I did thanks to you." Was I flirting? I couldn't tell if I was interested in Jacob that way. He was handsome…

"Glad I could help," he chuckled. "Are you here looking for your computer?"

"Caught me red-handed." He smiled. "It came in just before close last night. I'll get it for you." He stood and walked into a back room. I followed him and peered into the storage room. It was a mess.

"How do you find anything in here? I can see no sign of organization what so ever…" I was hesitant to actually enter the room. It wasn't very big and Jake took up most of it.

"It's all organized right here," he replied by tapping his temple. I couldn't stifle my laugh so he turned looking mischievous. "Don't you trust me Bella?" He asked sweetly as he took a step forward with a box under his arm.

"Sure. You are god of the technology department. I believe you have some sort of system. I was just thinking about if someone ELSE wanted to find something. This tactic could either be laziness or security. I'm thinking lazy… but I'm open to opinions." He barked a laugh and cracked a huge smile.

"I knew I liked you," he ruffled my hair playfully. I smiled in return.

"Is that mine?" I asked slowly reaching towards the mystery box.

"It most definitely is."

It didn't take long for Jacob to finish setting up my computer. He even hooked it up to the floor network so I didn't have to fool with it. Alice was still on the phone so I searched out Rosalie.

"Hey there," I called from her doorway. She was furiously typing away at her computer.

"Hi, come in. I wanted to talk to you." She kept typing without looking at me. I slid into one of the leather chairs around her desk. There were a dozen or so more key strokes before she finally looked at me. "I have decided I like your idea, this weekly article on different players. I feel like Washington needs to become acquainted with their sports teams. That's way this special is going to be seasonal. Basketball, football, baseball, and hockey will all be interviewed. We might add in soccer since the baseball season is so long." Her eyes glazed over as she calculated in her head.

"Whoa, Rose. I don't know if I'm ready for that. That is a lot of pressure for my first assignment. Maybe you should give it to someone else." My hands were shaking slightly. I couldn't tell if it was from excitement or fear. There was a cyclone of emotions going on inside of me that I didn't even know what I wanted. Rose bit her lush pink lip lightly as she thought.

"Ok… how about this. We'll start with football and see how it goes. Maybe send out a poll to the people to see if anyone even wants the information we're offering. Does that sound fair to you?" Finally her eyes returned to mine and I gulped. There was no reason for me to turn down an opportunity like this. The only obstacle in my way was myself.

"I guess I could do that." Rose smiled quickly and then turned back to her keyboard.

"Fantastic. Why don't you interview Emmett next? I'm having lunch with him today and you are welcome to tag along. He really liked you. Actually, it made me a little jealous when all he could talk about last night was your waiter collision." A faint smile tugged at her lips as her fingers danced across the keys.

"Oh…" I felt my face flush with embarrassment, but of course she was too busy to notice. "So, are you and Emmett and item? Wow that sounds horribly juvenile to my own ears…" I felt my face flush more when she turned to look at me.

"Well, technically, we are engaged. But we haven't come out publically." It clicked in my mind. They were so perfect together last night it made sense that they were in love. It had seemed like their universes revolved around each other.

"Congratulations! That's so exciting!" I was surprised by my own jubilation. Generally I tried to keep my emotions in check but my romantic heart was ecstatic. The world was right at least once. Two people who were obviously destined for one another were getting a happy ending. _Star-crossed lovers…_

"Shhh! By quiet Bella! I just told you we haven't come out with the news and you respond by shouting? Really, I thought you could keep a secret better than that." She pouted her lips. I clamped my hands over my mouth but I still couldn't stop my smile. We both ended up laughing.

"I would yell 'stop the presses,' but I think that might be a bit less discreet than you want…" I shrugged and continued giggling slightly. She returned my smile.

"Well, I'll add you to our reservation for lunch. I'll get you before I leave so don't worry about that. And, I guess you can start typing your first article since I saw Jacob installing your computer earlier." With that I stood and made my way to my desk. Alice waved from behind a mountain of paperwork. I returned the gesture but didn't approach. We both had work to do.

With my new computer humming under my fingers I rolled my head along my shoulders stretching muscles. My feet jiggled slightly with impatience as it loaded. I should have gone for my run this morning but the chance of rain always made me lazy. Yet now I have pent up energy.

The familiar Windows logo finally appeared and I quickly opened word. It didn't take long to lose myself in my work. Occasionally I would glance at my notes but I just let the words flow.

Writing was another outlet in which to release energy but when I reached a good stopping point at closed my eyes for a few seconds. I saved my document and lifted my arms over my head. My back popped and I felt the blood rush to my brain. Feeling slightly dizzy from the welcome sensation I just let my head loll to the back of my chair and my eyes close.

"I thought I had lost you in the Twilight Zone or something Bells. I've been standing here for five minutes watching you work. It puts me to shame…" My eyes popped open to see Alice standing behind me. She looked amused and bubbly as normal. I twisted my chair around to talk to her.

"When I get in the zone, nothing much can stop me. How was the rest of your night?" I asked. She smiled a wicked smile and I laughed and raised my eye brows. "I see…" I chuckled crossing my legs in my chair preparing for the story.

"Well after you left Rose and Em got really cozy. I assume Edward disappeared with a random bimbo, so Jasper and I got to know each other." When she mentioned Edward I felt a blush creep up my face. I tried to suppress it, but nothing escapes Alice's gaze. "Why are you blushing?" She seemed honestly stumped for a minute trying to work out the mystery.

"So are you together now?" I desperately tried to divert attention from myself and back to her relationship. She rolled her eyes. I assumed she thought I was a prude.

"God no. I want to torture him a bit. That's actually one of the reasons I came over here, not that I don't love talking to you." She added to gloss over any hurt feelings. "He was acting all macho trying to impress me. I think he got the wrong idea about me since he tried this tactic. Whenever a guy tries to act all egotistical I feel the need to take them down a few notches." There was an evil glint in her eye as she said the last part.

"I didn't take him as that type at all. He was very laid back and seemingly honest when I met him yesterday."

"That might be true, but I think the guys were teasing him or something. He changed his actions towards me and he deserves to be punished. You and I are going out tonight and I am going to make him so jealous that he'll have blue balls for a week." She smiled wickedly and a slight maniacal laugh escaped. I felt my mouth open slightly as I saw Alice on a rampage in my head. I couldn't even imagine what she had in mind.

"So what are we doing?" I practically whispered. I felt a slight tingle of anticipation. Whatever happened tonight was going to be fun.

"You'll find out later. What are you doing during lunch break?"

"I'm going out to lunch with Rose and Emmett. I'm interviewing him for my next article." She smiled hugely

"Alright then, I'll pick something out for you and be at your place after work. This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was almost time for lunch.

Alice made her way back to her desk and I started the lengthy process known as editing. It didn't take long before Rose came over to get me. We walked in compatible silence to the lobby. There was a car waiting for us. It drove us to a nice restaurant and Emmett was waiting inside.

Rose and Em's eyes met and a private smile tilted both their lips. It was known that they were together, but their engagement was a secret. Yet they did not kiss. He laced his fingers with hers and turned towards me with a big goofy smile.

"Hey Bella! Don't you want to sneak through the kitchen and make all the waiters hate you again?" His booming laugh seemed out of place at this restaurant. I smile and blushed slightly.

"Don't worry about me Emmett. I'll make a fool out of myself when I try to order." I promised with a smile. Rose elbowed Emmett in the side lightly to quiet his laughter. We were gaining an audience.

"Bonjour, your table is ready Monsieur," the host informed Emmett as he led us across the thick carpets to a discreet corner. The cream linen on the table was luxurious as I slid my fingers over the material.

"I could get use to this…" We were each handed a menu and as I expected nothing was in English. Relying heavily on my high school French I tried to decipher the gibberish.

"What do you think you want?" Rose asked as she delicately folded her napkin in her lap. My eyes searched the page looking for something recognizable.

"Um… escargot?" I squinted at the words describing the meal with no luck.

"Huh, I didn't take you as the snail type," Emmett commented as he too studied his menu. I just about swallowed my tongue.

"Are you serious?" My whisper was fierce but quiet, not to get attention. Rose laughed lightly.

"Would you like me to help you choose?" I nodded and her eyes slid down the list of options. "Do you like fish, poultry, or beef?"

"Poultry."

"How about… coq au vin?" She looked up expectantly, as if I knew what she had said.

"Huh?"

"Chicken in wine sauce." The waiter appeared baring water and a wine list. Rose listed off our wine order and he sped away. He returned with an open bottle of a rosia. "Since we are all having poultry I figured a nice pink wine would be best." She swirled her glass and inhaled the scent before she sipped slightly. It must have reached her standards since two more glasses appeared in front of Emmett and me.

The food was delicious and the company was entertaining. It barely felt like an interview. Instead it felt as if I was learning things about a new good friend. Time flew as we laughed and ate. All too soon the dessert and check were received. We shared a massive tiramisu while Rose slipped the waiter his credit card.

"Since this was a business lunch, I think the business should cover it." She smiled at us.

"Thank you for lunch. It was delicious." I dabbed at the corners of my mouth with my napkin. I would hate to walk around with food on my face. "I think I'll quickly powder my nose before we leave. I'll be back in a minute." I stood quickly and ran right into the unsuspecting waiter. The water pitcher 

that had been in his hand spun in the air for what seemed like minutes when it could not have been that long. I saw Emmett's eyes light up as my disaster poured over my head.

"Excuse-moi mon chere! Je suis tres desole!" The waiter began in French. I felt the ice water drip down my back and I arched slightly. It slid right down my spine and I shivered. I felt a strange coat being put around my shoulders so I glanced up. A stranger stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Here, let me help you." He reached down and took my hand, helping me to my feet. He ushered me to the bathroom before I was aware of what was happening.

"Who are you?" I asked in a daze and he handed me a towel. As I dried my hair and neck he answered while lounging against the sink.

"My name is Mikhail Strauss. It is nice to meet you. What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan," I replied slightly stupefied by his beautiful accent. It was Slavic and scrapped my senses.

"Does this sort of thing happen to you often Miss Swan?" His ice blue eyes bore into mine. I felt myself lick my dry lips and his eyes followed the motion like a predator. It reminded me rapidly that we were alone in a bathroom.

"Not every day, but it does seem to happen on a regular basis." I blushed and tried to nonchalantly shake the remaining ice cubes from my blouse. Obviously it didn't work because he started to laugh. I blushed and huffed at the same time. "Thank you for your assistance, but I really mustn't keep you. My party is waiting." I handed him his damp jacket and went to leave.

"I am sorry for laughing. It was just a very humorous situation." He chuckled again. His hands lifted to the sides of my face and pushed my disarrayed hair back into place. "I would like to see you again. May I have the number of your telephone?" His voice purred and I felt my heart jump.

"I… I… I don't give my number to strangers." My eyes closed half way. He leaned closer so that my back was pressed against the tile wall. It was cold on my wet back but my face felt like it was on fire. I sucked in a ragged breath trying to concentrate.

"I see. Then perhaps I may give you mine and you may contact me at your leisure." I felt his capable hand enter my pocket. My knees trembled slightly as he retrieved my phone. Without removing his gaze from mine he entered his number and replaced my phone.

"I re-really do have to go…" His lips moved closer still, just a breath from my own when Rosalie slammed into the room. Her eyes zeroed in on us. She smirked, grabbed my arm and pulled me along behind her. I heard Mikhail laugh again as the door closed. Once in the fresh air outside I could breathe properly. It was raining now so my wet attire was not as shocking.

Emmett kissed Rose on the cheek goodbye and ruffled my hair before jumping in a car. Another pulled up and Rose thrust me in.


	5. The Club

Her eyes bore into me the entire ride back to the office. I didn't turn towards her hoping to stop the inevitable conversation. The car stopped and we got out without her asking a single question. The elevator ride up was another story.

"So…" I rolled my eyes and sighed slowly turning to look at her. "Who was that hunk drooling over you in the bathroom?" She tried to look innocent and failed miserably.

"His name is Mikhail Strauss. That is all I know." I shrugged hoping she would let it drop. Instead her eyes slightly bugged from her head.

"Are you kidding!?"

"No, why? Do you know him?"

"Not personally, but I know OF him. He owns 3 of the most prominent vodka empires in Russia. He is practically royalty!" Now I'm sure my eyes bugged out.

"Are you kidding?" She shook her head no and started to smile.

"Wow Bella, you sure attract the rich ones don't you?" She smirked and pushed me from the elevator.

The rest of the day flew by as I thought about my Russian admirer along with Alice's plans. I still didn't even know where we were going tonight. My ride home was spent day dreaming about the night to come so I was surprised to find Alice sitting on my stoop when I arrived.

"Aren't you early?" I asked looking at my watch. I wanted to get in at least a two mile run before we went out so I didn't act like a hyper teenager.

"No, what I have planned will take the whole afternoon." She stood and walked up the stairs next to me. She held various bags from stores I couldn't even dream of. Once my door was closed she prowled my apartment to see what she had to work with.

It was tidy as always with Maurice sleeping on my couch. She stopped to scratch his chin and looked at me.

"Go take a shower and then we'll get to work." I nodded my consent since I was still slightly chilled from my ice water bath. The hot water felt blissful as it cascaded along my aching muscles.

I emerged squeaky clean and was immediately attacked by Alice. She thrust me into my room with an outfit and waited by the door to make sure I was changing. First there was a panty set from Victoria Secret. It was black lace and left the bare essentials to the imagination. To my surprise I felt comfortable in them. Normally lingerie made me feel uncomfortable, but there was something about theses panties that made me feel bold.

Next came a black leather mini skirt and a blue v-neck tank top. I swiveled in the outfit and was not surprised when the shirt rose to expose my stomach with each movement. Yet still I did not feel self conscious.

"Does it fit?" Alice asked impatiently through the door.

"Yeah, you can come in if you want." I had barely finished the sentence before Alice was through the door inspecting me. She pulled out some black strappy heels to finish the outfit but didn't force them on me yet. Instead she changed into her outfit for my critique.

It was a yellow halter that flowed with her every movement along with black leather pants. They were so tight I could not understand how she could move. Of course her perfect body was gorgeous, but I didn't feel half bad myself that night.

The rest of the day was spent on manicures, pedicures, make-up, and hair. We ate some leftover chicken Caesar salad for dinner and got ready to leave.

We arrived at a hot club down town that I had never been too. The line was around the block but with Alice at my side we got right in with a wink at the bouncer. He smiled revealing a few gold teeth. We made our way to the bar and found a few stools. The bartender ignored a few college guys down the bar from us to come and take our order.

"And what do you lovely ladies desire this evening?" He had shaggy blonde hair and hazel eyes. I smiled back so he directed his charm in my direction.

"I would like a Grey Goose Martini dirty with extra olives while my friend here would like…"

"Double tequila shots and keep them coming." He smiled at us and went to get the tequila from the other end of the bar. I felt eyes on me so I scanned the crowd. There was a throbbing mass of people on the dance floor but the gaze was coming from the VIP section. There my eyes met the scorching emerald eyes of Edward Cullen. His arm was along the back of a sofa with a new model stick figure next to him. Jasper sat in the chair nearby. He was taking a shot of something so I wasn't sure he saw us yet.

"Jasper and Edward are here," I whispered into Alice ear. She glanced at me with that evil glint in her eye again as she downed her shots. I sipped my martini until I felt a tap on my arm. It was the bartender.

"Here is another martini courtesy of that man there," he said pointing in Edward's direction. Alice too had a man buying her next round. We stayed there a few more minutes until we were both on the way to being drunk.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me from my stool. I felt the music pump with my heart and my hips started to move of their own accord. At first Alice and I was grinding together with our arms in the air until a cute guy asked Alice to dance. I smiled in encouragement and started to dance again. This time with my eyes closed.

The thick press of people was intimidating with my eyes open so I moved freely with them closed. I dropped down low and on my way back up I felt a pair of hands caress my hips. My lips smiled and I glanced at who was touching me. It was Mikhail. His eyes bore into me but the alcohol in my system replaced my muscles tension with awe at his eyes. He was a hot man dancing with me. My logic saw nothing wrong with that. Even if my body would have preferred a different man's hands…

"I wasn't sure I would see you again," he murmured into my ear. I just shrugged and started moving again. This time against him. My back was to his front so with every move of my hips I slid up and down him. His fingers ensnared my wrists and held them above my head as he gently turned me towards him. Next he slid a leg between mine and still my hips pumped against him. His pupils dilated and yet again I felt like prey under his gaze.

I glanced around looking for Alice. She was back at the bar, only this time she had a whole posse of men. She sat in one's lap as she licked the salt from another neck before doing another shot. I felt Mikhail's arm slid around my waist pulling me even closer. His breath was minty and I felt myself lick my lips again. His eyes half closed as he moved closer still. This time there was no Rosalie interruption.

His lips pushed against mine as if searching for something. I was surprised at first but my hungry body decided this was a good course of action. I slid my fingers into his hair and opened my mouth allowing him access. His tongue did little circles around the tip of mine and I felt my knees quake. One of his hands moved to cup my ass now pulling me closer to his leg yet still dancing slightly.

We broke apart after a minute both gasping for breath. I glanced over to the VIP room and saw the stick figure sitting by herself, with fuming Jasper, looking in her compact mirror. It shouldn't matter to me when I'm having a hot and heavy encounter with this Slavic man, but I wanted to find Edward. I knew he had to be here somewhere. I placed my hands on Mikhail's chest and pushed slightly. Begrudgingly he released me. I went up on my toes and kissed his cheek before I disappeared in the crowd.

I didn't have any idea where Edward would have gone so I just made my way to the wall where I could safely lean against a sturdy object. The brick was cool on my heated skin so I turned my flushed face and closed my eyes.

"How do you know Strauss?" A harsh whisper directly in my ear interrupted my rest. My eyes slid open to reveal Edward with hands on both sides of my head trapping me against the wall. His face was very close to mine and his cologne made my mouth water.

"How do you know Malibu Bimbo?" I was surprised by my own voice. I had just said my thoughts aloud and his mouth twitched into a crooked smile.

"I asked you first." I rolled my eyes trying to decide if I should answer. I caught a glimpse of Alice with her tongue in some guy's mouth and I felt evil. Jasper was sitting a few seats away now trying to build nerve enough to cut it.

"To be frank I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just here having a good time." I tried to look bored with the conversation. His nostrils flared as he stepped closer to me again. He had no right to do this. I was just a release for him, why did I care what he thought? We barely even know each other. I tried to reason in my head.

"Malibu Bimbo is a new fashion model. She is out right the dullest person I have ever met. I think the Aboriginals are onto something, because I think that pictures have stolen that girl's soul." The honesty of his answer surprised me along with his wit.

"I met him this afternoon when I was at lunch. He helped dry me off when a pitcher of water was poured on my head." The story sounded ludicrous even to me so I wasn't surprised to hear him laughing. He had bent his head to my shoulder and he was laughing.

"Was there anyone trying to give a speech?" His hands danced along the back of my neck. I shivered.

"No, but I think I gave the waiter a concussion." His thumbs caressed my collarbone and my eyes closed while my mouth opened. He must have taken this as an invitation because the next second his lips where on me. They started at the base of my throat and worked their way to my ear. He nipped my earlobe and I heard a soft moan come from myself. His chest rumbled with a chuckle.

My eyes popped up and I regained control of myself. This was the best way to break my own heart in one day or less. I went to lift my hands but he ensnared my wrists at my side.

"I don't think…" I began.

"Good, it makes this easier," he teased as his lips moved along my jaw to my other ear. I felt anger build now. Nothing breaks a buzz faster than anger. My eyes opened all the way and I tucked my chin down so he no longer had access to my throat. He lifted a brow questioning so I stomped on his foot with all my power. Shock and pain covered his expression and I pushed him away from me.

Finally freeing myself I went to Alice's side. I had to tap her shoulder. I couldn't wait for her to come up for air, Edward or Mikhail would have spotted me by then.

"Alice I think I'm going to go home. I'll see you later." I kissed her cheek as she waved slightly confused after me before her most recent tonsil hockey opponent regained her attention.


	6. News Flash

Sun streamed through my window the next morning. It was going to be a beautiful day. I rolled myself onto the floor hoping it would encourage me to get moving for the day. Maurice opened one eye and watched me hit the cold wood floor. I bet if he could he would have snickered. But that is why I like cats, they can't talk. I groaned and sat up finally. My head swam slightly with the remnants of alcohol but a run and a shower would fix that.

I slowly stood and entered the bathroom to brush my teeth. Appraising myself in the mirror I noticed that apparently when I had arrived home last night I did not feel the need to remove my make-up. I sighed and got out the make-up remover and scrubbed any traces from my face. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and changed into some track shorts and a t-shirt. Lacing up my running shoes I did some stretches.

I jogged down the stairs carefully so I didn't fall. Once outside the sun caressed my skin and I felt all the nerves leave my body as I jogged in place for a minute. Then I was off. My i-pod managed to keep most of my thoughts at bay while I did my circuit. I wasn't going to let two pushy guys ruin my morning.

The music followed me into the shower as I scrubbed and exfoliated the night before away. It shouldn't be too difficult to put yesterday behind me. Technically time is past and can never be regained, therefore I should not dwell. If only time didn't have consequences.

The bus was packed today but I didn't mind too much. There was a creepy fat man behind me who every once in a while 'bumped' his hand against my butt and squeezed. I looked directly at him and turned so he no longer had access to my posterior end. This is ridiculous. I left like I was releasing heavy duty pheromones or something. Guys barely noticed me in college, why was I getting attention now?

We reached my stop so I hopped off and walked the block to the newspaper. I got a few strange looks in the lobby but I tried not to think anything of it. Before I went farther into the building I ran into the bathroom and inspected myself in the mirror to make sure nothing was missing, with a bra, or a skirt. Everything seemed to be in order but once on the elevator I still got a few snickers.

The doors opened to my floor and Rose launched herself at me.

"What happened last night?!" She exclaimed pulling me roughly into her office. I couldn't tell if she was asking as a friend or a boss.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously not willing to give anything away. Alice burst in and sat in the seat next to me.

"What happened last night!?" They both asked together this time. This confused me more.

"Alice you were there, nothing happened. What are you guys talking about?" My easy going morning was slipping though my fingers.

"This!" Alice said slapping the paper down on Rose's desk. My eyes bugged out of my head.

I ran to the elevator and pushed a random button. Anywhere but here is good right now, I was promising myself. I ended up on a deserted floor pacing back and forth trying to come up with a plan.

_Be rational Bella, so paparazzi got a picture of the kiss. No big deal. You're a journalist, publicity is good. Dammit!_ I shook my head and huffed out a half curse when I heard the elevator bing. I wasn't sure if this floor was off limits or what so I followed my instinct and leap under a desk and rolled into concealment as the door opened.

The floor was covered in saw dust so my earlier pacing was drawn like a map across the ground. I silently swore and tried to stay quiet. There was a moment of silence before I heard a chuckle so I quietly turned onto my back. Jacob stood above me.

"What exactly are you doing rolling around on the floor Bella? From what I see you don't even have anyone with you." He chuckled and ended up laughing out right at his own joke. I scowled at him.

"Very funny," my voice dripped with sarcasm as I got to my knees. He reached down to help me but I slapped his hand away.

"Come on, it's a little funny." He began.

"No, not even a little."

"At least it wasn't our paper," he sighed and shrugged. "Why are you down here? The elevator doors opened and I saw you leap across the room and roll like a Marine. I'm surprised at how agile it ended up. I was half expecting you to break your wrist. And, you didn't answer me yet." I glared at him as convincingly as possible but Jake seemed to break through the gloom.

"I was avoiding people."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? Everyone is staring at me. I hate getting a lot of attention." He seemed to lose focus and wander away. "Jake?" He didn't respond. "Jake!" I said punching him in the arm. He pretended to be wounded and turned towards me.

"I thought you said you didn't like attention." He grinned and I punched him again. My knuckles hurt after colliding with his solid arm. I shook my hand discreetly.

"You are worse than…" I trailed off. I was going to say 'my father' but Charlie didn't really tease me anymore so that was a bad comparison.

"Oh, that's mature. Leave me hanging."

"You're worse than a tse tse fly. ESPECIALLY if it is carrying malaria." I concluded and smirked.

"Well you're like a mosquito with triple E." He countered.

"You're a bubonic plague rat!"

"You're a salmonella turtle!" His response caught me by surprise and we both curled over with laughter. "Do you feel better yet?" I nodded with a sinking feeling in my stomach. What was I going to do?

"What should I do Jake? Nothing happened but the paparazzi aren't going to leave me alone. I kissed him ONCE. This is so humiliating…" I run and hands through my hair and sat on a random desk. Jake sat next to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Why did you kiss him in the first place? I didn't know you went for the foreign guys…" I punched him again.

"He kissed me to be exact. I went to a club with Alice last night to help her make a guy jealous. I was dancing and he joined me. I had two and a half martinis at that point and it didn't seem like a bad thing. I just let Mikhail kiss me. It wasn't bad either. But it's not like we're in a relationship. Soon after I up and left," Jacob raised his eye brows at me. "Without him you douche." I rolled my eyes but I was still oddly comforted.

"I see. So what are you going to do?" I shrugged and hung my head.

"Find a really big hole and jump in."

"How will that solve the problem? You should go out again and make sure that you aren't with anyone for a while. The paparazzi will lose interest quickly." This made sense. I leaned into his warmth and felt my hope come back.

This might work…

I had sat with Jake long enough so I decided to go back to work. I had not noticed my desk in my haste to leave so I was breathless to see hundreds of white lilies on or around my desk. Whoever sent them obviously did not know me well since I hated stuff like this. Sure a bouquet can be nice now and then, but this was just obscene.

So many helpless flowers…

"Have you read the card yet?" Alice asked from behind me. I blushed and searched for it amongst the buds. I found it eventually.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I had a lot of fun last night. I hope you did as well. My dreams were of you…_

_ Mikhail_

My response must not have been what Alice wanted because she grabbed the expensive parchment from my hand to read it herself.

"Why aren't you happy? You're a celebrity, isn't that good?"

"No it's not good! I don't want to be a celebrity. I don't even like the guy. I just kissed him. Once, that's it." I huffed and tried to find my chair between the flowers.

"The picture looks like more than kissing is going down…" She trailed off and I grabbed the paper from her hands. I was positive I was hidden from view as I tried to read the caption.

_Last night at Club Casablanca, hotty Mikhail Strauss was caught playing tonsil hockey with this lovely lady. This tantalizing temptress is Isabella Swan, a journalist at __Seattle Sun Times__ and she most certainly has good taste. Yum._

I inspected the picture trying to remember the night before. I barely could remember the sensation of Mikhail's lips. They paled in comparison to the super nova that was Edward. I put my face in my hands and tucked my feet under myself. This is most certainly a mess.

"Bella?" I heard Rose outside my oasis. I craned my neck so my head emerged from my forest. "Good, you're still here. How is the Robby Blake piece coming?" She was all business.

"Good. I'm in the final stages of editing. I should have it by lunch."

"Excellent. I'll read it over after I eat. Thanks," with that she wandered away to talk to someone else. I turned my computer on and waited for it to boot. The smell of the lilies was relaxing along with setting off slight hay fever. I could both stay hidden from those around me and end up all stuffy, or I could move some of the flowers so I actually got air. It was a tough choice.

I stood and walked around the room depositing a vase of flowers where ever there was a surface to support it. The entire office smelled of lilies, but it was no longer over powering. Eyes followed my progress but I wasn't as panicked as before.

Once I set to work the world dissolved around me. There was just me in a cyber world looking into Robby's past. My left foot began to cramp eventually bringing me from my zone. I glanced at the clock as I saved the document. It was finally finished and I was starving. I e-mailed Rosalie a copy for her final edit and I stood to search for Alice.

Her desk wasn't too far from mine but as I got closer I noticed that she too had flowers. Only hers were in her trashcan.

"Why'd you throw them away?" I asked trying to rescue the pretty buds. She kept typing one handed while handing me a small note. It was not nearly as high quality as mine, but it was cute.

_Alice,_

_I will never forget last night. Call me._

_ Kyle_

It was a bit forward, but sweet that he sent flowers.

"So what's the problem?" I asked handing back the paper. She huffed and turned to look at me.

"I ditched the dork a block from the club after I made sure Jasper saw us leaving together. I thought Jasper would pursue us or something, to stop me from making a mistake. Instead he just sat there moping. I was very disappointed," she pouted. The wheels in my head turned as I tried to remember Jasper's reactions. He obviously wasn't happy that Alice was with someone else and I was positive that he wanted to cut in.

"Maybe he wanted you to be happy." It clicked. It made sense. Jasper was too much of a gentleman to make Alice choose, so he had bowed out. Alice looked at me as her brows creased.

"What do you mean?" She was trying to be angry but I knew she wanted me to be right.

"Maybe he just thought that you wanted to be with that guy, so he let you. It's kind of sweet in a way. He didn't want to embarrass you or something." I shrugged and knowing bloomed on her face. Her mouth formed a radiant smile before she grabbed the phone and started dialing. "So does this mean you aren't going to lunch with me?"

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry Bella. I need to do this as soon as possible." She placed her hand over the receiver but turned her attention back when it started to ring. I shrugged and walked away. Where should I go and sit by myself without looking like a complete loser?


	7. Lunch in the Park

The park seemed to be the best option. It was one of the few sunny days in Seattle and I wanted to soak up some vitamin d. It was not very crowded when I got off the bus and it did not take long for me to find a suitable café. I got my meal to go and found a nice sunny bench. As I ate more people seemed to appear and squeeze through the pathways.

My chicken salad sandwich was half gone when I heard a chuckle. I looked up into his eyes and I felt my stomach quiver.

"Hello Bella, are you having a nice lunch?" Edward asked sweetly standing in front of me. He was wearing normal clothing. Just a rugby shirt and faded jeans, but he looked mouth watering. The majority of his face was shadowed under the bill of a baseball hat with some unruly copper hair sticking out. He chuckled again and I was positive I was drooling.

I sat straighter and discreetly checked my face for food or drool. There was none.

"Yes thank you." My voice cracked slightly so I tried to swallow to prevent it from happening again. My throat was so dry I could barely remove my tongue from the roof of my mouth. From drooling to dry mouth, Edward definitely had some unpleasant side-effects. I took a swig of water waiting for him to state his purpose. He just stared at me.

All I could think about was his lips on my skin as his eyes raked over me. I definitely need a therapist. I could not want someone who would utterly destroy me.

"May I join you?" I was surprised but I tried not to show it. There was room on both sides of me so I couldn't lie. The only way I could stop him would be to stretch my entire body down the length of the bench since he already moved to be seated. I didn't respond and it seemed he wasn't expecting me to.

"Why are you here?" My voice sounded hostile and I regretted it. I started to apologize but he just smiled. Its perfection left me in awe.

"Well I was going to Bose to find a better stereo but I saw you sitting here all by your lonesome so I came over. Would you prefer if I left you to your thoughts?"

"No!" I answered to quickly triggering another laugh. Dammit, I was playing right into his hands. He was trying to make me compliment him, but I wouldn't give. "I mean… I don't care if you sit here. I was just leaving anyway." I invented. I inwardly sighed and bade farewell to the sun as I rolled up the remains of my meal.

He seemed genuinely surprised by my response. His emerald eyes searched my face for my bluff. Apparently he didn't find it because he countered. "Are you going back to work early?" I inwardly swore and glanced at my watch. I still had forty-five minutes to kill. I really didn't want to miss out on the sun.

"No, I was just going to walk in the sunlight. It's so rare I feel like I need to relish in it before it leaves again." He nodded.

"So, would you like to accompany me then? It's about a ten minute walk to the store." I tried to dissect the pros and cons of my actions. I could a) go with him and make an ass of myself in public b) go with him and make a wonderful impression or c) not go and argue with myself for the rest of the day about my decision.

"I guess I could." I tried to sound reluctant as I stood. He smiled took my hand to lead me off. I stuffed my water bottle and sandwich into my purse so nothing was holding me down.

The crowd seemed to unconsciously part for us as we walked. I barely noticed my surroundings as his thumb skimmed over my pulsing wrist. His mouth turned into a crooked smile and I felt my feet falter. It was not fair how beautiful he was. His arms came around my torso as my legs gave out.

As he moved a breeze caught the edge of his hat flipping it off and everything seemed to happen at once. His bronze hair shimmered in the light, any girl in a ten block radius screamed, and paparazzi materialized from thin air. To my surprise they weren't just calling his name, but mine as well.

"Isabella! Edward! Look over here!" One called. Edward's arms where still around me so when I turned I was cradled in his embrace. A very bad choice. The cameras where blinding so I turned my face into Edward's chest. This also was a bad decision. I glanced up to see Edward just staring at me. I froze caught in his gaze. We were giving them quite a show.

It all took about a minute before my brain caught up for me to push myself upright again. I grabbed Edward's hat, handed it to him, and booked it for the crowd of people. Spectators did not move for me as I tried to pass so I hip checked some random fan girl. Other stepped aside and I managed to get through. I ran for two blocks before the cameras stopped flashing but I could still hear foot falls behind me. Turning another corner I saw the door to a limousine open.

Mikhail's face was just inside. He barely saw me before I launched myself inside and shut the door.

"MOVE!" I shouted at the driver. He didn't argue and slid effortlessly back into traffic. I was panting and leaning against the leather seat trying to catch my breath. This is ridiculous. I get a new job and I can't have a normal day anymore. Reassessing the situation I glanced at Mikhail. He still looked confused, but not upset since my legs were across his lap. My skirt had risen up with my flying jump and I felt naked as him eyes studied me.

Almost rudely I yanked my legs to myself and pulled my skirt back down. He smirked and leaned back into his seat.

"It seems I always see you at the most peculiar times."

"I'm starting to think you're bad luck. You got me into this mess!" I accused gesturing back the way we came. He chuckled.

"I do not recall pouring that ice water on you. I do not recall dragging you to a club. And I do not recall sending the paparazzi after you on a random afternoon. How could these things possibly be my fault?" His logic was sound. I banged my head lightly against the window. I had no one to blame but myself. Perhaps I should be a hermit; I couldn't make a fool of myself that way. "So where do you wish to go since apparently I am not going to my meeting," he inquired as he slid his arm along the back of the seat. I hadn't even thought about why the limo door was opening. I had just thought of it as a safe haven. He was about to get out and go somewhere important.

"OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't even think… you can just pull over here and go back. I don't mean to intrude," I felt myself babbling. He dropped a finger on my lips to silence me.

"It's alright. I did not want to go any way. So, where to beautiful Miss?" his eyes sparkled in the dark.

"Um, the Seattle Sun Times? I really should go back to work." He nodded and relayed the address to the driver.

"Did you enjoy the flowers?" he played with the ends of my hair.

"They were very nice thank you. A bit showy, but a nice gesture." I couldn't be rude to him. I wanted to blame him for my day of hell but it was not his fault.

"Showy?" He obviously didn't understand the term.

"Ostentatious, unnecessary? Do you understand?"

"I know what showy means Isabella. I just never thought it would accompany one of my gifts in a sentence."

"I'm sorry. I just, I don't like drawing attention to myself like that. The whole office is covered with them right now and along with the picture in the paper everyone must think I did something to deserve such a gift. You can call me Bella by the way. Everyone does." He sat quietly for a minute.

"Bella…" he leaned towards me. I felt his breath before his lips. I could have stopped him but I felt bad for insulting him. His lips pushed gently at mine but they were not trying to take over. It was a very sweet gesture. Maybe I underestimated this guy…

My door was pulled open and I heard my name being yelled again. I pulled back from Mikhail to see photographers everywhere getting pictures of me practically in his lap, again. I looked back at him and his eyes never left me. He seemed oblivious to the outside world.

"Let me take you to dinner." I knew this was a reasonable request but tonight I had to go see Charlie. I bit my lip and said I would think about it. I tried to gracefully climb from the car and hurry into 

the building but my heels caught and I ran into the door. There were still a lot of flashes but once inside the tinted glass doors I felt safer. Tomorrow's gossip pages where going to be crawling with my face and name. Stupid, stupid, stupid!


	8. The Escape

The rest of the day was a blur. I just wanted to become invisible or match the décor, that way people would stop staring. I had to verbally harass Stephanie, the gossip columnist, to leave me alone. She wanted an interview since we did work for the same paper. I outright refused and spent five minutes threatening her with bodily harm if she made up a story. Finally she sniffed and sauntered away.

Alice seemed happier but occupied when I glanced over at her. I guess Maurice would just have to listen to my rant when I got home. I absent mindedly scrolled up and down the web page I had open, not really reading the words when Rose came up to my desk. She looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling fear well in my stomach.

"You were seen with Edward Cullen today! Not to mention Mikhail! AGAIN!! Why didn't you tell me as soon as you got back! Now we're the only paper without a story! This is humiliating as well as infuriating! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Now that Rose's rage was pointed in my direction all eyes moved away. No one wanted to be caught staring at us now.

"Calm down Rose, nothing happened," I tried to explain.

"That's what you said last time and the press is still having a field day! The only way to fix this is to release a statement or something!" My face hardened.

"No, I will not put my personnel life on display for all of Seattle to see! I shouldn't have to change my life just because some rich guy likes me! Free press my ass!" I had stood during my rant staring deep into Rose's eyes. I would not back down on this point. Even if I was fired. She seemed to realize this by the set of my mouth.

"Fine." With that she stomped back to her office and closed the door. I decided that I had worked enough today. I couldn't handle being around people anymore.

I put on my sun glasses before I left the building, but the paparazzi still recognized me. I tried my best to ignore them as I trekked home. The bus was full so none of the photographers wanted to follow me on public transit. I wondered if they knew where I lived, and if I really cared. If I just ignore all people of the opposite sex, barring Charlie and Maurice of course, for the next few days hopefully the attention would die down.

My stoop was empty to my immediate relief when I reached my block. I climbed the stairs and closed my door sliding the dead bolt too. With the lock in place I felt my entire body relax. I was finally alone. My knees were shaking from exhaustion so I flipped onto my bed at the earliest possibility. Maurice slit his eyes at me as he bounced but he didn't hold a grudge. He stretched along my side and fell back asleep. My eye lids fought to stay open, but they lost.

Hours later my eyes creaked open and I looked at the clock. I had to go see Charlie but I didn't want to move. I groaned softly and rolled onto my back. I was stifle from the position I had fallen asleep in so I hurt as I stood. I changed and grabbed the paper before heading out a few minutes later.

My stoop was no longer vacant. There were cameras everywhere when I opened the door. They couldn't follow me to Charlie. I couldn't put this unnecessary pressure on him. I huffed a breath and closed the door. I sat on the stairs and tried to think of an escape. The fire escape! It was along the back of the building so it shouldn't be visible from the front. This was perfect. I ran back up the stairs and to my bedroom window.

Crap. The escape looked sturdy enough, but the floor was made of grate allowing me to see the ground through where my feet would be. A terrible fear of heights constricted my chest as I thought of a fall to the cement below. Charlie needs me. I have to do this. I half convinced myself to the point where I was half in and half out the window. My left sneaker rested on the grate. I shifted my weight slightly and heard it moan horribly. I winced and eased off.

I could hear TVs from other apartments blaring and I tried to concentrate on their voices as I stepped out of the window. The grate groaned again, but I was ready. I reached out and grabbed the rail before I placed down all my weight. The groaning stopped with my movement. Obviously it was strong enough to hold me; I just had to climb down now.

I took a cautious step towards the stairs/ladder. The iron protested again, but I could handle it. My hands and legs were shaking horribly as I climbed down the flight. If this metal death trap didn't kill me, my nerves would. I stopped on the next level when I heard my name. I froze and looked around. There was no one. Then I realized it was coming from a TV. My heart pounded as my ears strained to hear the story.

It must have been one of those celebrity gossip shows because there was no way my kissing a vodka tycoon would be World News Tonight worthy.

"Yesterday evening Mikhail Strauss, one of Russia's most eligible bachelors was caught in the act with the girl next door. A Seattle native, her name is Isabella Swan and she really knows how to pick them. He seemed to be eating out of the palm of her hand again today when his limousine appeared to chauffeur her back to work after a steamy kiss behind tinted windows. But hold on folks, this story gets even spicier. Earlier this afternoon before Mikhail gave Isabella a ride around town, she was seen walking hand-in-hand with none other than Edward Cullen, Seattle's most eligible bachelor. He is a known ladies man who seemed to cool for school. Or has Bella stolen both these hearts? Only time will tell. I'm Jessica Stanley, thank you and good night." I felt my stomach drop. I gripped the metal rail as I retched over the edge of the fire escape. My life will never be the same. I'm the next K Fed…

The fire escape groaned again while my stomach emptied itself. I needed to get off of this thing. I reached down deep and found strength I didn't know I possessed. I used it to make my way to the last level. Now all I had to do was lower the ladder and I was home free. I undid the latch and the metal grated against itself with a horrible sound. I cringed and covered my ears trying to block the reverberation.

The sound stopped abruptly so I grabbed a rung and swung down. Not until I made it to the end did I realize that the ladder had not slid down all the way. I was still about ten feet from the ground. I didn't have the strength to climb back up and I didn't have the courage to jump down. This was not good. Just when I had thought my day couldn't get worse, the bad luck gods felt the need to add the cherry to such a day.

I felt a few tears squeeze through my shut eyes. My finger tips were numb by now, their death grip slowly loosening. I had to do something. My only option was to try and swing and land on something semi-soft or break my ankle in the process. I had broken bones before but I did not enjoy the experience.

Prying my eyes open I surveyed my surroundings. There was a parked car, a grocery cart, and a dumpster within my swinging radius. The parked car not only would cause me injury, but some type of reciprocation for its owner if anything was damaged. Jumping into a grocery cart reminded me to much of Camp Kill Yourself and I did not consider myself cool enough to pull off a cast. Dumpster it was. I couldn't tell if there were bags inside to catch my fall. IT could be full of glass shards for all I know. I pressed my forehead against a metal rung trying to hype myself up for this stupid act.

When I opened my eyes again I thought I saw someone. Nope, must have been my imagination. I'm trying to distract myself from the task at hand. I slowly lowered myself with my arms as low as possible. I still had a good drop below me. I really didn't want to jump into the dumpster so I was playing with the idea of landing like a cat. Brace yourself with the balls of your feet. Let your joints accept the impact. I could do it. I think.

It was too late since I had removed my feet from the rungs my exhausted fingers couldn't hold on any longer. I simply let go.

I had been expecting pain and injury, but instead I had found myself in someone's arms. I hadn't been hallucinating that there was someone in the alley with me.

"I don't understand how someone like you can attract so much danger and destruction." The voice was strained but light. My eyes were glued shut and my finger nails were dug deep into my own palms waiting for impact that had yet to come. "Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked. I peeked through my eyelashes at him and his face looked concerned. My foot twitched bringing me to the present.

Edward had appeared out of nowhere and caught me. He was still holding me in his arms. And I could kiss him if I wanted to…

"Where did you come from?" I asked. I tried to relax my tense muscles but it wasn't working. Edward saw my difficulty and sat me on the hood of the car. He took my right forearm in his hands and started to massage. My skin felt feverish under his cool touch. Slowly I felt my finger relax and unclench. He repeated the process on the other side, then my legs.

"I was walking down the street when I heard your voice. You were muttering so I wasn't sure. I just remembered Alice saying you lived around here so I figured it was you. When I entered this alley you were just standing on that ladder clutching to it for dear life. I could still hear your voice, but not your words. It was like you were arguing with yourself about something. What were you arguing about?"

"The pros and cons of landing on a parked car, a grocery cart, or a dumpster. As strange as it is to say, yours arms were definitely an upgrade from my choices," I felt myself blush as I complimented him. Dammit don't flirt! He just happened to save you, whatever. He doesn't matter in the long run.

"Well thank you. Why were you climbing down a fire escape in the first place?" I blushed deeper not sure if I should tell him the truth. He seemed honestly curious so I took a chance.

"My father lives in an assisted living community and I go to see him every other day. Today is one of those days and I didn't want to bring the paparazzi into his life. So I had to find an alternative way of exiting this building. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, except for my horrible fear of heights actually. I think a normal person wouldn't have had any problems." I shrugged. Edward nodded.

"So that's where you're going now?"

"Yeah, I'm already a little late, and I lost his paper, but he'll still be happy to see me." I smiled thinking about Charlie's smile. The memory warmed me.

"Can I come?" The request floored me. Why would this bronze god want to accompany me to urine smelling assisted living to visit my speech impaired father?

"Why would you want to?" I was honestly mystified. I had a tingle in the back of my head, warning that this was a tactic to soften girls to his charms and pave the way to their beds.

"Well I don't really have any plans and I think you'll need a boost up to reach that ladder again later." I felt my stomach drop at the thought of climbing that ladder again. I couldn't think of any reason to say no to Edward. He didn't seem like a threat.

"Fine. But you have to know that my father is not loquacious. He had a stroke a while back and he has not fully regained his speech." Edward nodded grabbing my hand. He pulled me out of the alley.

"Which way?" I removed my hand from his grasp and pointed left. He retrieved my hand and set off.


	9. Ben and Jerry

He took long strides forcing me to run. His hand was wrapped firmly around my wrist and I was sure he could feel my pulse. My heart was beating erratically under his fingertips. He wanted to meet my father. I was not expecting this. I need to lay the ground rules before we get any closer. My thoughts were barely coherent and I felt that each step brought on a mini panic attack.

"Edward, stop." I was surprised at the strength in my own voice. He only slowed until I planted my feet. Of course he was stronger so I ended up stumbling for a few steps but eventually he came to a halt. He turned his gaze on me and I froze. My words seemed irrational and stupid when he looked at me like that. Why shouldn't I trust this beautiful creature… _because you've known him for three days and he has tried to get into your pants twice already…_ my head was reasoning. _Because he isn't a permanent fixture in your life and Charlie doesn't need this kind of stress…_ my heart bargained. My body might want him but my life wasn't ready.

"What is it?" The sun was setting behind him and I felt my resolve falter.

"I don't think you should come with me," I whispered and bit my lip. I wasn't sure what kind of reaction I was going to receive.

"Why?" The fading light left his face in shadow but his eyes seemed to glow filled with some unnamed emotion.

"Because I hardly know you and I don't think I'm ready to share this part of my life. Not just with you, but with anyone. Not to mention I have only known you for three days, you shouldn't even want to come." He released my wrist and my skin burned. I didn't know how to fix this situation. He couldn't come with me but it didn't feel right leaving him behind.

"I see," was all he replied taking a small step away. My heart thumped.

"Edward I'm sorr-"

"No, you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry to have bothered you." He picked up my hand and gently kissed my knuckles. I shivered but not from the cold. He let go of my hand again. I wanted to keep gazing into his eyes but visiting hours were coming to a close so I started walking again feeling his eyes on my back.

Before I turned the corner I looked over my shoulder. Edward was still standing there watching me.

My visit with Charlie went as expected. Nothing to exciting happened. I was almost glad I didn't bring him the paper since there would be a picture of me kissing Mikhail inside. He didn't seem to mind but I still felt guilty.

I read him the article I wrote about Robby Blake and he smiled. Of course it wasn't completely finished but I thought he would enjoy the story. It felt normal but I was anxious on the inside. I half expected Edward to barge in but he didn't. Charlie looked at me questioning but unable to form the words. I pretended to not understand to avoid answering proving what a horrible person I am. I stayed for a little over an hour before the aides politely asked me to leave. I hugged Charlie and made my way back to my apartment.

On the way I stopped two blocks from where I left Edward. I knew he wouldn't still be standing there. It would be preposterous, but I was still motivated to find a different route. It wasn't too difficult but I felt childish. Half of me wanted Edward to stop giving me attention while the other half wanted to rip off his clothes. There was no winning.

--

The next few days went by in a blur. Not in the fast way where so much activity blends together, but in a slow congealing mass way of too many asinine acts. I felt like I was drowning in molasses. Rose sent me out on a few new assignments but they barely perked my interest. They were just fluff pieces but I wasn't expecting much more than that. An interview with the neighborhood 'cat lady' hardly seemed hard hitting.

I still received flowers from Mikhail, but in much more reasonable amounts. The office had smelt of flowers for days and people seemed to like it better than the stale coffee and ink toner aroma.

The rumors and staring cut down immensely when I kept appearing alone but the photographers stood at the ready to catch me in any mundane act. A speeding ticket, jay walking, anything seemed to be news. My original thoughts of free press were being diminished as I pitied celebrities everywhere dealing with the constant attention.

The weekend finally arrived without anymore disasters. I just wanted to lock myself in my apartment and have a ménage a tois with Ben and Jerry. Phish Food was calling my name. It was Maurice's favorite as well. I was daydreaming about it as I packed up my stuff Friday afternoon. I didn't even see Alice until she handed me a tissue.

"You're drooling Bella. What on earth are you fantasizing about? I hope it involves a very hot Russian…" she wiggled her eye brows at me. I came out of my dessert euphoria long enough to scoff.

"No, nothing like that. I was just thinking about the exclusive relationship I plan on having with Ben and Jerry's this weekend. The two men I love most even if they are in Vermont, we can be together through their delicious decadent delights." I felt my mouth watering again and Alice laughed.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think the Russian would be a better choice…"

"Why would Mikhail be a better choice?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't he? He is gorgeous, rich, GORGEOUS, and wants you very badly. You shouldn't send him away with his tail between his legs…" I was suspicious.

"Why are you pushing Mikhail at me so hard? Neither of us knows him very well and here you are singing his praises…"

"Exactly! We don't know him, therefore you should invite him to the double date you're having with Jasper and I this weekend." She smiled sweetly. There it was, and ulterior motive.

"Let me guess. You already bought tickets or whatever and I have no choice in the matter." I rolled my eyes as my Ben and Jerry dream slipped away.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Bella but it was so perfect. I just really thought you would be with Mikhail… or somebody by now so I didn't think when I bought the tickets."

"What exactly is the show?"

"A new jazz performer. It's amazing I'm sure you'll love it. Thank you thank you thank you!" I just rolled my eyes yet again. It's not like I ever really had a choice in the matter.

--

It was raining by the time I got outside. I scowled at the sky as I hunched deeper into my raincoat. Normally rain didn't bother me but it was getting on my nerves today. It had been raining for two days and I had had enough. It made my hair stick to my neck and my shoes squish. I just wanted to scream. I hadn't been able to run for two days and it was getting to me. My entire world felt off. There was something missing or something new throwing my life out of balance. I couldn't figure it out.

I didn't even greet Maurice as I pushed my way into my apartment. He lifted his tail and turned away in a sniff. I ignored him and shed my coat. It dripped on the floor leaving little droplets as I walked to the closet. I slid off my shoes and shoved them in as well.

I could feel the rain clouds pressing down on me even through the roof. I felt trapped and angry. I needed a way to get rid of this energy or I was going to explode. I glanced at my cell phone and thought about the jazz show. It sounded interesting but was it worth being in public with Mikhail?

I shuffled into the kitchen and decided that I would at least have a one night stand with my two favorite men. I'll get chip-faced and have sugar induced dreams. It sounded good but I knew it wouldn't remedy the problem. I reached into the freezer and popped the top off my salvation. Tomorrow I would call Mikhail, and join a gym. I went and snuggled up on my couch with Maurice stretched along my side. He seemed to smile with pleasure as I stroked his belly and purred. Apparently I was forgiven.

I woke the next morning still on the couch with an empty ice cream container. Maurice was still by my side with a few sticky drops caught in his whiskers. What a pair we were. As I stretched he curled in next to me so we never lost contact. Love for my little furry man swelled in me as I stroked his head. This was the perfect relationship. Why human men couldn't take learn a thing or two was beyond me.

My cell phone sat on the coffee table in front of us reminding me of my duties. Gently I shifted Maurice so I could move without crushing him. He slit an eye at me but didn't hold a grudge. I stood and moved to the trash to dispose of my affair. Looking out the window I could see little breaks in the clouds. I felt a genuine smile stretch my face. The muscles felt out of use. Those weren't rain clouds. I did a little victory dance over the weather right over to my i-home.

I pushed play and as usually it was on shuffle but the selection it chose made me laugh. "It's Raining Men" By Aretha Franklin pounded out of the speakers and I took it as a good omen. Obviously the i-pod gods wanted me to go out tonight. I jumped in the shower and then threw on some jeans and t-shirt never losing the beat.

The noise must have roused Maurice because he sat in my doorway watching me make a fool of myself. I knew he was looking for breakfast so I spun into the kitchen to grab his food. I slid on the water still on the floor from my jacket. I didn't seriously injure myself but there was already a bruise forming on my thigh. I pursed my lips and stood. It seemed not even bodily harm could break this good mood.

I locked my door behind me on my way to my neighborhood gym. I still had a spring in my step but as the real world engulfed me I felt my happiness fade just a little. I didn't let it stop me from my task so I continued on my way. There were no longer paparazzi sleeping on my stoop so I didn't hesitate as I started down the street. I wanted to be proactive about this depression.

It had to be exercise related since it was the only thing I was without for the last few days. _Except him…_ I stopped the thought quickly convincing myself I was wrong. I needed to get my endorphins pumping, that was the only problem. Running allowed me to think clearly and be healthy. Without it I felt like a fat lump. Of course the ice cream binge last night probably didn't help that feeling.

The gym wasn't anything to special but it had my only prerequisite, treadmills. I walked up to the perky blonde at the desk. She smiled a toothy smile at me and looked me up and down. I hated her immediately.

"Welcome to Global Fitness, how may I help you today?" I tried to return her smile but I wouldn't be surprised if it came out as a grimace.

"Hi, I'd like to get a gym membership here."

"Alrighty, you can just fill out these forms and then we'll work from there." Another bright smile. I didn't even try this time. I just took the clip board and sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair. I filled out all the information quickly. I normally hated working out in front of others but I needed this for the rainy days I tried to reason with myself. I stood and brought the form back to Miss Sunshine.

"Here you go." I tried to be friendly, honestly, but her next response brought out a glare.

"Okey dokey, so how much weight are you looking to lose?" She seemed to raise the volume of her voice so that a few people looked over waiting for my response. I could feel their eyes judging me.

"I'm not looking to lose weight. I just need a dry place to run when it's down pouring outside." I heard the acid in my voice. I felt myself blushing with anger and humiliation as she surveyed my body again as if to say 'You might not be looking to lose weight… but you might want to fatty' or 'Where Ben and Jerry worth THOSE thighs?'

"Oh, I'm sorry for the confusion ma'am. Here's your information packet and your membership card should be mailed to you in a few days." She smiled another fake smile as I grabbed the folder from her hands. I turned and stomped out of there.

Maybe I should run really late at night so that I don't run into people like that. I jogged back to my apartment and right to the mirror. I stood staring at myself trying to see what she saw. Sure I wasn't skeletal, but I was in no way fat. I sucked in my stomach and turned to the side biting my lip. I hated feeling unsure of myself and that fake little twit had destroyed my self image.

Alice called about a half hour later while I was doing endless crunches.

"Why are you out of breath? Is there someone there with you?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"No, I was just doing crunches. What's up?"

"Have you called Mikhail yet?" She knew I hadn't but I still replied sheepishly.

"No…"

"Do it, right now. I'm calling back in twenty minutes for his answer. I will know if you're lying." I sighed and hung up. Alice, noun, a terrifying little pixie who knew how to back me into corners. I scrolled through my contacts and stopped over his name. This was a big step. Going from random running into at public places and ending in steamy kisses, to planned encounters most likely to end in steamy kisses. I pushed send and put the phone to my ear. I rang a few times and I hoped he wouldn't answer.

"Hello?" his voice was hesitant. I had forgotten that he didn't have my number.

"Hi, Mikhail? This is Bella Swan?" I didn't know why it sounded like a question. God I hate talking on the phone.

"Isabella?" He sounded surprised to hear from me, but happy. "And what do I owe such an honor?" I could picture him smiling at me. I closed my eyes and pretended it was a face to face conversation.

"Well, I'm sorry this is so last minute, but are you busy tonight?" Say yes, say yes, say yes!

"No, not at all. What did you have in mind?" Dammit. In my mind's eye he was making an innuendo but I pretended it was an innocent question.

"A friend of mine has tickets to a jazz performance and I would lo…like you to accompany me." I was going to say 'love' but I didn't want to lie. I really wanted him to reject me brutally so I had a reason to mope. He was quiet for a minute. I thought he was trying to decide until I heard papers shuffling.

"Well my schedule is clear for the whole evening. I would love to accompany you."

"Ok… great. I guess you can pick me up around nine? It's rather a late night thing…" I was giving him one final out to say no.

"Fantastic. What's your address?"

"12 Spruce Ave, apartment c."

"I'll be there." I wasn't sure how to end this conversation.

"Ok bye." I hung up quickly in a panic to even waiting for his response. I muttered to myself as I made my way back to the bathroom to get ready. Any time I spent with Mikhail I needed to be confidence so he didn't try to take over. I didn't want to do anything stupid tonight.


	10. Sexophone

I stood in front of the mirror when I heard the intercom buzz. I took a deep breath and tried to smile. It looked pained but passable. Alice would probably ask about it later when Mikhail and I arrived. She was very sneaky with this whole evening I wouldn't even be surprised if 'something came up' or she and Jasper 'had other plans'. I pursed my lips and crossed to the intercom.

"Hello?"

"It's Mikhail, may I come up?"

"Sure." I pushed the button until I heard a click then I walked back to the mirror. My black cocktail dress stopped a few inches above my knees and its bust was less conservative than my other dresses. I was positive Alice would approve. My hair was up with a few pieces framing my face. It was the best I could do by myself. There was a knock so I crossed back to the door to let Mikhail in.

He was speechless when he saw me. His eyes roamed over me and I felt a blush creep up my face. When a man as sexy as this gives you a look like that, the opinion of a lowly gym girl matters very little.

"Bella Donna. You are a vision." He stepped forward to kiss my lips but I turned my face slightly. He instead kissed both my cheeks in turn. I smiled at him trying to hide my nerves.

"You don't look bad yourself," I commented. He was wearing a navy blue silk shirt with coal gray pants. He oozed elegance but as I looked at his face I longed for another. _"You had your chance."_ My head snapped up and looked to the side. A certain green eyed man stood in my kitchen doorway. No that's impossible. _"Don't worry; he can't see me, considering I'm a figment of your imagination."_ My hallucination explained.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikhail asked looking into my kitchen.

"What?" I was startled from my own thoughts. "Oh, no I was just trying to remember if I… fed Maurice or not." I smiled again. I am officially going insane.

"Who's Maurice?" His brow furrowed.

"He's my cat. I think he's asleep on my bed right now actually. Would you like to meet him?"

"Hmm, perhaps another time. I think it best we be going." I nodded and grabbed a shawl to wrap around my shoulders. There was a car waiting for us outside and to my surprise no cameras. Perhaps tonight would be more relaxing than I had expected. "Do you like jazz?" He asked once we were situated and gliding down side streets.

"I love all music. No exceptions." I tried to look him in the eye but my eyes were drawn elsewhere. His gaze was to intent on me.

"Even the 'hillbilly' music?" He made quotation marks in the air with his hands as he asked the question. I couldn't help myself despite his seriousness. I burst out laughing but calmed quickly.

"Yes even the 'hillbilly' music." I retorted with the same gesture. He smiled.

"To be frank I did not think I would see you in such a setting."

"What kind of setting?"

"One of convenience or on purpose."

"Why do you say that?"

"I get mixed signals from you Miss Swan. Even now." I didn't know how to respond.

"I'm sorry if my actions are confusing. I have never had to deal with paparazzi before, or so much pressure. It seems like my life was falling apart this week. Please forgive me for any rudeness. That was not my intent." I tried to cover the bases, smooth any hurt feelings. It was his turn to laugh.

"That is not what I meant at all." He didn't elaborate. The car came to a smooth stop so we exited. He held out his hand to assist me from the car and as my feet touched the ground the flashes started. We smiled tightly at the cameras. I noticed that once I was up right Mikhail wrapped an arm around my waist. I didn't protest but I did not approve.

I saw Alice's head pop up behind the mass of people so we waded our way through the crowd.

"You made it!" She held Jasper's hand as she bounced up and down. Jasper smiled at me when our eyes met. I had never asked Alice how they had reconciled… "Come on, it's going to start soon." We stepped into a smoky atmosphere. Each low table had four comfortable leather chairs situated around it. Ours was towards the back of the club, but still had a perfect view of the stage.

"So who exactly is playing?" I asked as Mikhail slid out my chair for me. I gave him a smile but directed my attention at Alice.

"You'll see." She smirked. Once we were seated a waiter materialized. Mikhail handed him something discreetly and smiled. The waiter looked in his hand and blushed.

"Right away sir." He stuttered and practically ran to the bar. I cocked a brow at Mikhail but he just shrugged. His 'show' was getting on my nerves. _"Relax Bella, Alice and Jasper are watching,"_ He whispered in my ear. I could have sworn I could feel his breath on my cheek and I felt myself blush and shiver. "Here you are." A bottle of Stolichnaya Elit appeared in front of us and I felt my eyes widen. It is one of the most expensive vodkas on the market.

"Don't look so surprised Bella; this is my calling after all." Mikhail smiled and poured us all vodka on the rocks. No wonder Mikhail never drove himself anywhere, vodka ran in his veins.

It didn't take long for the lights to dim and the announcer to come on stage.

"Good evening to all you cool cats and dolls, within these walls you will be on the balls of your feet, so quick with the beat, with the rhythm and flow, you know the soul just soars with the birds with 

the words of… Jacob Black." His voice was intoxicating, that way it rolled and jumped with rhythm but when I heard Jacob's name my eyes popped open. I gave Alice a look but she kept her eyes on stage with a huge smile across her face.

He strut onto the stage looking larger than life. He held a saxophone in his hand. His black hair glistened around his broad shoulders as he flashed a bright smile at the audience. I felt myself clap loudly and smile.

"Do you know this person?" Mikhail whispered in my ear. I cringed a little at his closeness but responded.

"Yeah, he works in the technology department at the newspaper." He leaned back into his chair but placed a hand on my leg satisfied with my answer.

Jake didn't introduce himself. Instead he bowed slightly and slid his tongue out to lick his reed. I chuckled as he wiggled his eye brows at the girls in the front row. Mikhail's fingers massaged my knee slightly before sliding up just a little bit. I stopped laughing. If I forcefully removed his hand it would cause a small scene but I did not like where this was heading. I shot a glance at Alice to see if she noticed, but she had locked eyes with Jasper's. They weren't kissing but anyone could see that they were no longer present at this table.

The first note slid from Jake's sax and I felt myself shiver from pleasure as it moved around the room. He ran up and down a few scales before starting a recognizable melody. Mikhail took my shiver as encouragement and slid his hand a little higher. I tried to cross my legs and discreetly move out from under his grip but his arm was long enough to keep contact. Drums and a piano joined Jake's intoxicating sound as the song continued.

I did not look at Mikhail; instead I watched Jacob's fingers dance along his instrument with awe. His eyes were closed but I could see a faint sheen of sweat on his brow. His tight black shirt accentuated his muscles as his hands moved. I felt myself get lost in the music. Mikhail continued his journey but stopped at the hem of my dress.

I felt the motion and glanced at him. There was a warning in my eyes. I did not want him to continue. He sipped his vodka and took my hand instead. I felt like he was a nervous teenager trying to keep a girl's attention. He was thought of as an alluring bachelor but I was convincing myself he wooed women with his money and charm more than personality. I could not see this becoming anything of consequence.

He played with my hand during the performance. It didn't bother me at all. He traced the lines on my palm and drew intricate patterns. It felt quite good to my surprise. His warm hands helped me relax and enjoy the music more. I closed my eyes and let the notes create a tapestry of color in my mind. Mikhail's fingers were the brush. They stilled as the song came to an end.

No wonder some refer to the saxophone as the sex-o-phone. The music it creates brings with it an erotic wave. Jake played a few more songs as I nursed my beverage. I was surprised at how smooth the expensive stuff was. In college I could take vodka shots like a champ, but this I could drink as water. As my glass emptied I found it refilled without a request. As my blood alcohol intake climbed the tapestry in my head became less defined.

I glanced over at Alice only to find that she and Jasper had moved to the small dance floor. They moved as one. Two halves of one whole, much the same as Rosalie and Emmett. I was happy for them but felt and emptiness in myself. I knew that Mikhail would never be a permanent fixture in my life, he was too much of a ladies' man to settle down, but perhaps he could keep me company tonight. I turned to him and entwined our fingers. His eyes met mine as I stood. He followed me as I moved to the rhythm.

We did not dance as we had at the other club. This was not a grinding session. Jazz is to smooth for something so primal. Jazz is sensuous and liquid. I wrapped my arms around Mikhail's neck and his arms snaked around my waist. Our hips and feet did most of the dancing as the songs continued to play. I closed my eyes and Mikhail spun me. My eyes popped back open not wanting to trip.

"I would prefer you kept your eyes open Bella, I feel like you are imagining someone else otherwise," he whispered in my ear ending with a light kiss on my temple. He caught me. With my eyes closed I was dancing with my hallucination, his emerald eyes gleaming in the gloom never leaving my face. I blushed slightly but didn't respond. I kept my eyes open for the rest of the night.

By the time he had finished Jacob was slick with sweat. I knew how hot stage lights could be and took pity on him. He was surrounded by fans as he stepped from the stage and was replaced by another musician. He smiled but he looked exhausted.

"I'm going to go talk to Jacob. I'll be right back." I explained to Mikhail. I left him on the dance floor and tried to wedge my way through the fans. Jacob must have seen me because he helped me through.

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you were a fan of jazz," he smiled at me. My returning smile was genuine.

"You play beautifully. I was having a mental orgasm for half of the performance." I surprised myself with my wording, but it was true. His smile turned a bit wolfish as he scanned the crowd. He noticed Mikhail and snickered.

"Only half the performance? Bells, if you dump that dude right now I'll have you humming all night long," he licked his lips and I laughed even though I knew he was serious. It was more tempting than it should have been but in the end I couldn't be rude.

"Maybe another time Jake, I invited him here so I would be a real jerk to boot him now. I actually didn't even know we were coming to see you until you came onto the stage."

"That's a pity. I'd play you whatever you wanted to hear." He ran a finger down my cheek. I blushed and bade him goodbye. I made my way over to Alice and Jasper to ask if they were ready.

"Yeah, it is 2 a.m., maybe we should get out of here." Alice looked at Jasper longingly.

"You guys can stay if you want but I really am bushed. I'll see you on Monday."

"If you don't mind, thanks Bella. Yeah I'll see you Monday." Alice replied before Jasper engulfed her in his arms again. I squeezed back through the crowd to Mikhail. He had another glass in his hand.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I'll take you home." He placed his hand on the small of my back as we made for the exit. I glanced back at Jake and his eyes were following me. I smiled and walked out the door.

Back at my apartment Mikhail sensed my exhaustion.

"Are you up for company tonight?" He sounded hopeful but not forceful.

"I'm sorry. I am a zombie right now. I am just going to go to sleep. Thank you for coming with me. It was… ah…" I couldn't come up with a good word to describe the evening.

"Entertaining." He supplied helping me from the car. He walked me to my door and waited for me to open it. I turned towards him before entering. I stretched up and kissed him lightly, just rubbing my lips on his. He went to deepen the kiss but I placed my hand on his chest.

"Goodnight." I entered my building without a backward glance.


	11. Bring On the Rice

Monday morning came too quickly. It was as if the weekend had never existed and work was upon me again. Of course it was raining outside so I gathered some clothes and ran to the gym. I put in my ear buds and ran, hard. I put the treadmill at top speed and ran until my legs felt like jelly. It felt good. I really needed a man to release some of this energy before I spontaneously combusted.

I stepped off the treadmill and crouched with one leg extended to stretch my hamstrings when I noticed that the TV was playing. It caught my attention because my face next to Mikhail was on the screen. It didn't surprise me this time so I just smiled slightly. I looked over at the desk and saw the obnoxious blonde girl sputtering. She kept looking from the TV and then back at me. I gave her a little finger wave and then flipped her off. It was juvenile but it made me happy.

I walked around the gym inspecting my other options before I found a rectus femoral strengthening machine and sat down. It was two paddles against my inner thighs. I had to push in and out with my legs strengthening all the muscles around my hips and pelvic bone. When I finished my muscles were twitching. I then rode three miles on the bike before it was time to go to work.

The rain wasn't as oppressive today as I walked into the building. People were staring but I ignored them. The rain had also kept the paparazzi from my door. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

In the elevator I thought about stopping in IT, but decided against it. Now would not be a good time to be alone with Jacob. His words were still in my head and I desperately wanted to take him up on his offer. I stepped off the elevator and walked to Rosalie's office. As always she was typing at her desk with a phone at her ear. I sat in a chair and waited for her to finish.

"I understand that. Yes, it is an on-going investigation but… No that's not what I… thank you. Yeah. Goodbye." She hung up the phone forcefully and sighed. "I want to leave the police alone and let them do their work but the reporter inside me also wants a good story. Sometimes it sucks trying to sleep at night when you have spent so many hours harassing families in mourning. Sometimes I hate my job." She rubbed her eyes and sighed again.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I knew I couldn't solve any of her problems, but perhaps I could ease the burden.

"No, it's alright. I have a job for you though." She handed me a piece of paper with a photo paper clipped to the corner. It was a picture of a man in his late thirties who looked like he was of Mediterranean descent. He had black hair that waved to his shoulders and flawless olive skin, but his eyes struck me. They were such a light green color they were almost white. "This is Aro Silvia. He is into real estate, Hollywood, and anything else he can get his hands on. He owns a house on the shore and three more in California. His parties are where people go to become someone. I want you to be a regular. Try to meet upcoming stars, that way we will have the first interview with the new 'it' people."

"And how do I know who will be an 'it' person?"

"Use your gut. But I would go alone, a few winks and smiles go a long way with actors." I frowned at the thought of using sex appeal to get what I wanted. It wasn't fair, but technically it was a legal move and I had done it before…

"Alright, I'll try." I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

"Fantastic. You can also work on those Seahawks pieces in your free time. You don't have to come in to the office every day you know. I'm sure you can write just as well from home. Just send updates and things through e-mail. But you're always welcome to come and work here if you have trouble working from home."

"Really? Ok, just send me a timeline for when articles are due and I'll get everything done."

"I figure you'll also need to sleep in later. Aro's parties are not restricted to the weekends so your sleep schedule might change drastically. You can take this paper; it has his numbers on it so you can introduce yourself. If he likes you you will be invited via text message every time he has a shindig. Otherwise I'll have to find someone else. Winning over Aro is the hard part of this assignment."

"I'll try my best."

"Good. Now with business out of the way… how was your weekend?" As she changed to friend mode her face brightened.

"It was good. I went to Jacob Black's jazz performance with Alice, Jasper, and Mikhail. I had fun." She cocked a brow but didn't push me to elaborate. She obviously had news of her own. "So what did you do?"

"Well, I went shopping and spent time with Emmett, and… we decided to make our wedding public. We set a date and everything! It's on August 11th, can you believe it? I want you to be one of my bridesmaids, please say you'll do it Bella!"

"Sure, I guess. Wow that's so soon!" What day is today? I tried to figure out the math in my head.

"Yeah, it's about a month. If today is July 10 that is… a month exactly, 31 days. Wow, I'm getting married in thirty one days!!" She sung and smiled widely.

"I'm so happy for you." Her phone rang. She looked at my apologetically but I understood. I got up and left with a little wave. I went to my desk to gather any paper work I would need at home. I put my laptop in its case and slid papers in a pocket to protect them. It felt strange packing things. I had only been sitting at this desk for week and it already felt like home. I placed the bag back on my chair and walked over to speak with Alice.

"Hey Bella! How was the rest of your Saturday? I'm sorry Jasper and I did that, we get so wrapped up in each other I lose my better judgment. Did you get home ok?"

"Yeah Mikhail dropped me off. It was fine Alice don't worry. I just talked to Rose, talk about big news."

"I know right! I'm her Maid of Honor! It's just so exciting; you have to help me plan everything. The Bridal Shower, the Bachelorette Party, everything! We need to go shopping soon to pick out dresses, decorations, invitations, present registry, the works! There is just so much to do. PLEASE say you'll help?!" I chuckled. She made this seem like a life or death situation.

"I'll help, don't worry."

"Hooray!" She yelled and threw her arms around me. A few people around us snickered at her joy. I blushed and tried to loosen her grip.

"Hey Alice? Have you heard of a guy named Aro Silvia?" She uncoiled her arms from around me.

"Yeah, I went to one of his parties a couple nights ago with Jasper. He is one unique guy I tell you."

"How so?" I wanted to know what to expect, to know whether I had to worry about this guy or not.

"Just kind of eerie. When you first meet him he holds your hand and just stares into your eyes for a while. It's just a little creepy. But I guess he gauges people by their eyes or something like that. He liked me but I don't know why. He gives Jasper the creeps to, but his parties are amazing. It's like going to the Playboy mansion." I pursed my lips.

"I see."

"Why?"

"I have been assigned to go to his parties to meet upcoming stars."

"Lucky, why do you get the good stories? First the Seahawks and now Aro?" Alice pouted slightly.

"Because she isn't dating my brother." Rosalie retorted ruffling Alice hair. She looked less stressed now. Alice snorted in response. I just smiled at them.

--

It didn't take long for me to get situated at home. I had everything set up, my computer was on but I didn't have anything to write yet. I pulled the piece of paper that Rose gave me out of my bag. I looked at Aro again and took a deep breath. I typed in his number and pressed 'send' hoping for the best.

"Hello?" A pleasant voice answered.

"Hi, Aro Silvia?"

"Yes, this is he."

"My name is Isabella Swan from the Seattle Sun Times; I believe you know my boss Rosalie Hale?"

"Yes, Rose. How is she?"

"She's fine. She actually just put me on an assignment that has to do with you. Would you care to meet for lunch and discuss it?" I bit my lip hoping he would say yes.

"Alright, how about Lester's down on Pike street? Say in one hour?" So soon!

"That sounds fine. I will meet you there. Thank you very much Mr. Silvia."

"Please, call me Aro." We hung up and I ran to get ready. I showered and blew my hair straight. Lester's was not an expensive restaurant and not at all what I was expecting him to choose. I pulled on a nice pair of capris and a blouse and made my way over. He was seated already when I came in. I walked over and stood next to the chair across from him. "You must be Miss Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please sit." With that I smiled and sat.

"It's an honor to meet you Aro." I offered him my hand and he took it. He didn't shake it. Instead he sandwiched it in between his and stared deeply into my eyes. Even though I knew it was coming I couldn't look away. His hands were soft and warm and his gaze strong. His eyes were such a peculiar color I didn't mind staring. They were almost sea foam green up close.

To the people around us we must have looked strange staring at each other, but we were not even interrupted by the waiter. After a few more minutes Aro must have found what he was looking for. I on the other hand had not. As soon as Aro released my hand and smiled the waiter materialized.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I think two bowls of clam chowder and two cheeseburgers are in order. I would like a water and she would like a…" he thought for a second," lemonade, thank you so much." He was exactly right.

"That is quite a parlor trick. You knew exactly what I wanted." I was creeped out and in awe.

"Great minds think alike," was all he responded. "So, tell me about yourself Isabella."

"You can call me Bella if you want, everyone does."

"Bella then"

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything you wish to tell me." He spoke with honesty. I furrowed my brow and tried to think.

"I don't like being the center of attention." My voice rose at the end making it sound like a question but Aro didn't interrupt me. "My mother loves attention. She is a child at heart, putting on a show for the adults around. But I love her just the same; I just never inherited that trait. I'm more like my father. We are the 'wait and see' kind of people."

"What happened to your father?" I was surprised by the question. I had not said anything that would imply something. Perhaps it was my tone. Aro smiled kindly waiting.

"Well, my mother left him when I was just a baby. She couldn't handle living in a small town and it broke his heart. She remarried and he didn't. He had a stroke last year and I have been taking care of him since." Aro nodded as if he knew.

"Life is not easy, but he is very proud of you." I was surprised at myself for how much personnel information I had just given him.

"So, would you like to know my assignment?"

"Yes, very much so." He put his face in his hand and waited.

"My job is to interview up and coming stars at your extravagant soirees. That way I will have the first interview. Of course I would greatly appreciate your help deciphering who I should interview. Also if I could be invited to the parties in the first place, it would make my life a whole lot easier."

"I see. That shouldn't be a problem. My parties can always use more beautiful women with actual substance. I will add you to the list." I gulped, not knowing how to word my next question.

"Is there some way I can reciprocate your hospitality and kindness?" I wasn't sure how he would interoperate my words.

"Be honest with me and we will be fine." His face was very serious but smiling.

"Is that all that you want?"

"Yes." The rest of the meal was spent talking about my childhood. Aro was very polite but did not like to talk about himself so he steered the conversation towards me, despite my hate of attention.


	12. Siesta Fiesta

**A/N Edward's back… this chapter might get steamy, take this as a warning**

I had finally found a beautiful café in which to work. It had a nice view of the park and very little foot traffic for distractions. I felt comfortable and at ease here. I slid my laptop from its case and pushed the power button. It had been two days since my meeting with Aro but I have yet to receive a text message invitation to my first big party. I kept my phone fully charged and within grabbing distance the entire time just waiting for it to vibrate.

Not going to the office was a very strange feeling for me. I still got up early in the morning and worked out but once I returned to my apartment I felt empty. I knew immediately I couldn't stay in to work but I wanted to explore this new freedom. I had been searching for the perfect place to write, somewhere quiet and remote but not barren. The first day was fruitless but Alice got hold of me around lunch time. We had started the plans for the various parties and showers for Rosalie. But finally today my oasis was found.

Staring at my phone did not make it ring faster so I set to work on my next article. I would have to go back to the stadium soon. I had yet to interview Edward or half the team for that matter in the material I needed. _Edward…_ I snapped myself from my day dream of his perfect chest and checked my mouth for drool. I needed to stay focused.

My mind drifted into a half dream as I wrote. I relived and watched the stories I had been told through my words trying to catch the essence of the player himself. His name was Trent Cogs and I could barely remember his face, but I would reiterate his story so he was remembered for years. I got so into my work that when my phone vibrated in my pocket I left out a shriek. It was extremely embarrassing.

A businessman a few tables over looked at me with interest but I averted my eyes quickly. The vibrate effect usually had that effect on me, but it was necessary. I tuned out music so easily I rarely heard my phone ring so I had to feel it always with the awkward gasp of surprise and pleasure in result. I flicked it open to read the message. It was from Aro.

_Tonight at 11 come to a fiesta before siesta. The code word is coconut. I'll be waiting. C.c._

The C.c at the end of his message meant that it was sent out in mass. This made me feel less awkward. I didn't want a personalized message every time there was a party, but I wasn't sure what to expect. With Aro, this made sense. Personal and professional at the same time. It suited him. I bit my lower lip and glanced at the time. It was just after three o'clock.

I sighed deeply and saved my work. I needed Alice to create a sophisticated Bella that would not stick out like a sore thumb at this thing. I ate the last bite of my almond biscotti and stuffed my belongings into my bag. I pushed send over Alice's number and she answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"I need you to dress me."

"Really Bella, it is about time you realized this. Where are you?"

"I'm at a café downtown. I'll be home in ten. Meet me at my place?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

--

It's scary to think, that it only took Alice a matter of hours to change my entire wardrobe and transform me into Glamour Barbie. I bet if she ever put her mind to it, she could take over the world. I twirled in front of the mirror again not getting enough of the effect it had on my dress. It was very Marilyn Monroe. It was white flowing fabric that hugged my upper body and floated around my hips and legs. I felt like a princess. She had even styled my hair. It hung in perfect ringlets around my face to a few inches below my shoulders.

I had been expecting to feel strange in this new Bella costume but I was very wrong. Instead I felt light, feminine, and beautiful. I glanced at the clock and decided it was best to be on my way as it struck 10:30, it would take about a half hour to reach Aro's house from the city. My Audi TT sat patiently in my parking place, just where it had been for the last two weeks. I whispered an apology as I trailed my fingers over its silver paint job.

I missed driving; I decided as I pulled away from the curb and relaxed in my leather seat. The rumble of a perfectly tuned engine is intoxicating at the best of times. My car and I were well acquainted but I felt the need to reintroduce myself as I drove. The wheels hugged the curves as I turned. The car and I were one.

The drive to the mansion went by to quickly but I was excited that I would drive home eventually. I pulled up to the gate and opened my window to the security guard. His uniform stated that his name was Demitri. I smiled at him working on my inept flirting.

"Hey there." He smiled in return. Score one for Bella.

"Hello Miss, do you know the code word?" He leaned his muscled arms on his clipboard. He flexed his biceps and they bulged in his sleeves. I tried to stifle my laugh at his show.

"Coconut, thanks love." I winked at him as he let me enter. I handed my beloved keys to a valet once I pulled up to the front door and he helped me from my seat. Alice was right; this was almost exactly what I imagined the Playboy mansion to look like.

The house was whitewashed and massive. Climbing ivy softened its bulk and gave it a classic look from the front. I could hear music pulsing through the open doors so I quickly climbed the stairs to look inside.

There seemed to be priceless artwork on every available surface along with countless chandeliers. The polished marble floor gleamed in the light as people socialized. I pursed my lips trying to think of a good place to park myself. I crossed the foyer and entered the living room area. There were 

big cream colored sofas with embraceable leather seats. A mammoth plasma mounted on the wall and shelf after shelf of movies. They were mostly old classics to my surprise. I ferreted away that thought and decided to come back later for further investigation.

Beyond the living room was a wall of glass which I'm sure during the day would host a panoramic view of the ocean. At night the waves were barely visible. There was a large patio area with chairs, a fire pit, a Jacuzzi, a gazebo, a pool, and a large expanse of grass. An open bar stood at the edge of the patio and next to the pool. I made my way over to get a drink.

"Madouri Sour please," I asked the bartender and he nodded. I leaned my back against the bar and surveyed the people around me. There were countless boobalicious blondes throwing themselves at the men present. The men varied in age, shape, and size. They went from the young and handsome to middle aged and slightly flabby to older and distinguished. I recognized a few faces from the big screen but I didn't go to the movies often enough to know names.

"Here you are ma'am, have a nice evening." I turned and retrieved my drink. It was the perfect mix of sweet and sour. I smiled at the barkeep.

"My my I think you just stole my heart."

"I should hope not," I turned and saw Aro coming towards me. I smiled at him and kissed both of his cheeks. "Hello Bella, how beautiful you look! You put the moon to shame." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles while staring at me with his peculiar eyes.

"Thank you very much. Alice Cullen helped me get ready for tonight." He smiled at her name.

"How wonderful. Her brother is here tonight you know. I saw him just a minute ago I believe."

"Which brother?" I knew the answer but I needed him to confirm it.

"Edward of course! Emmett is much too jealous to let the young actors hit on his Rosalie."

"That does sound like him, but he snapped the trap shut. They are getting married in a month so hopefully he will back off the macho show a bit."

"It is about time. They have been in love for too many years to count. I pride myself on judging relationships and I knew they would last, despite Rose's tenacity." I took another sip of my drink and surveyed the crowd. I noticed a woman I hadn't seen before. She had strawberry blonde hair and legs for miles. I took another gulp of Madouri to calm myself as my ego lost a few points.

She was standing with her arms around a man with a spectacular ass. Her lips were at his ear and a hand on the side of his neck. It was a possessive stance to warn off all women in the area that he was hers.

"What about them?" I looked back at Aro. He turned and looked at the couple for a few seconds.

"It won't last. Tanya is too possessive for Edward's taste. I think it is just a lust-based joining, nothing more." I almost choked on my drink.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, I just told you he was here not five minutes ago, were you not listening Bella?" He smiled a knowing smile at my reaction.

"Yes, I knew he was here but I didn't realize he was with someone." I heard the disgust in my own voice. This was not good.

"Why does it matter?" Aro asked even though he seemed to already know the answer.

"It doesn't." I replied too quickly. He just lifted a brow in response. I sighed. "Ok, maybe I have a… crush." I couldn't think of a better word. It would get awkward quickly if I had responded 'I want to pay homage to his body with my tongue and that slut is in my way'.

"I see." Aro continued to smile. "I'm going to introduce you." He strode away too quickly for me to react.

"Wait! Don't do that!" I made a grab for Aro's shirt and missed. I felt myself topple slowly towards the pool as Aro touched Tanya's shoulder.

I heard him say "There's someone I want you to meet," before I broke the surface of the pool. I was not alone. There were scantily clad girls sitting on inner tubes and flirting with the men near them and they were not happy about being splashed as I came up gasping for air. "Good lord Bella, are you alright?" Aro was standing at the side of the pool looking at me with concern.

"I'm just peachy," I practically spat at him trying to wipe the water from my eyes when I noticed who was standing to his left. Edward with a laughing Tanya latched to his side. I felt my cheeks burn. I pulled myself through the water to the stairs so I could climb out. I stumbled over but Aro caught me before I could escape.

"Tanya, I would like you to meet my friend, and apparently poorly coordinated, Isabella Swan, she is a journalist for the Seattle Sun Times. Bella, this is Tanya, she is a singer."

"I know you from somewhere. You look very familiar. Wait I know! You are Mikhail Strauss's plaything!" She giggled at me. I felt my face grow hot again, but this time in anger. I felt eyes on me so I glanced up and met Edward's gaze. I suddenly felt very subconscious, and did I just see jealousy in his eyes when she mentioned Mikhail? No way. I looked down at myself and finally noticed my predicament. My hair was hanging limply around my head and my dress clung to every inch of my skin it touched, leaving very little to the imagination. My white lace panties and bra were just visible though the wet fabric.

"Ah, excuse me; I need to go throw myself from a cliff." I muttered and walked briskly to the house. That was to close for comfort. I couldn't find a bathroom downstairs so I went upstairs. I finally 

found the master bath and I reveled in its glory for a moment as I stood in the doorway. It was pink marble with a large whirlpool with jets along with a big glassed in shower. It would suit my needs perfectly I decided as I grabbed a fluffy white towel from the counter.

I bent down and flipped my hair in front of me so I could wrap the wet mess up and out of my face. When I stood I was no longer alone. I turned slowly when I heard the door click shut. Edward stood with his hand still on the handle staring at me with a strange look in his eye. My eyes roamed over his body and they were not disappointed.

He was wearing a white linen shirt open at the neck allowing brief glimpses of his perfect pectoral muscles. He wore white linen pants as well. It accentuated his green eyes as unique hair. I wanted to reach out and touch those soft strands but his words cut off my fantasy.

"What are you doing here?" He sounded mad and it fueled my anger.

"Why shouldn't I be here? I was invited." He looked into my eyes and I saw pain. It reminded me of leaving him on that street corner. _You made this choice now stick with it._ My head insisted, but I felt my resolve crack slightly. He doesn't really care. He can't.

"That's not what I meant Bella," He looked exhausted.

"Why are you here?" I was insinuating his exhaustion and poor life choices but he took it a different way.

"I'm here because I'm expected to be here." I snorted not really believing him. When I looked at him again his eyes were roaming over me this time. I felt myself blush and pulled a towel in front of myself. I turned away and walked to the window.

"I think you should go Edward. Tanya is waiting for you." I waited for the door to open and close again. Instead I felt lips at the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Do you want me to leave?" He whispered before biting my earlobe softly. As it did before, it caused me to moan slightly. It took me a second to realize he asked me a question.

"It isn't about what I want Edward." I tried to turn towards him but he had me caught in the towel I had wrapped around myself. Dammit.

"Well what do you want? Because I most certainly don't want Tanya the way I want you." his nose slid down the side of my neck. I arched my head back giving him better access. He turned me towards him without releasing my arms from their prison.

"Hmm?" The sensations he was creating were making it very hard to think.

"I asked what you wanted." He repeated patiently as he slid his tongue along the outer regions of my lips. I felt myself pout involuntarily.

"I want you to kiss me Dammit." I tried to capture his lips but he still had me confined. He chuckled and his eyes darkened. I felt my stomach quiver. This is either very good or very bad.

"Ask me." Was he serious? He was the one who followed me here and he expected me to beg him to kiss me? He flicked his tongue along the ridge of my ear and I gasped again. Was begging really that bad…

"Please." I closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes Bella." They slid open reluctantly. "Say my name so there is no confusion of who you want."

"Kiss my Edward." His lips crushed mine and I left myself pushed against a wall. His hands unraveled the towel around my hair and dove in while his body pinned me. Finally I was able to free my arms and they snaked around his neck trying to pull him closer. Our tongues dueled for dominance and I molded myself to him perfectly. My hands roamed over his sculpted chest and ended up grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. We broke apart gasping for breath. He was sustaining most of my weight since my knees were putty.

"Does Mikhail kiss you like that?" Edward growled pinning me to the wall again.

"No," I stated simply. It was true. Mikhail had kissed me passionately, but this kiss left me branded for life. Edward's knee slid between my legs and lifted me up so he could kiss me deeper than last time. My head was shouting at me. I had promised myself I wouldn't do this and yet here it was happening. I felt my hands flatten against his chest with every intention of pushing him away. I knew that with the slightest push I would be released from his hold, but his earlier question popped into my head.

_What do you want?_ _Edward_. It wasn't as simple as that. I knew it was dangerous to become emotionally involved with Edward so I decided on the spot. _I will not fall in love with you._ Edward Cullen was the perfect specimen of a man, and I could enjoy that while it lasted. Just no emotional attachment allowed.

I caught his bottom lip in my teeth and he growled. His hands danced down my back and rested right in the small of my back. We kissed for another minute before we both needed to come up for air. I tried to stay nonchalant but it was difficult with him looking at me like that.

"Well this was fun. Same time next week?" I was kidding but Edward's eyes lit up.

"Edward?" Tanya's voice carried from somewhere outside the bathroom. We both froze.

"Should people know about us?" His eyes probing mine. There was an 'us'? I felt panic which he took as my answer. He kissed me once more and then pushed me towards the tub to hide. He nodded at me and walked over to open the door.

"Oh Edward, I wondered where you had gotten off too." I heard a sound that was very similar to a kiss. I felt myself blush and cringe with jealousy.

"I was just in the restroom Tanya. I told you I would be right back. It irritates me to no end when you feel the need to check up on me. It's like you don't trust me." Edward's delivery was perfect and I had to fight my giggle. Their voices got softer as they walked away and eventually I climbed from the tub.

My dress had dried quickly but my hair was ruined. I searched through the cabinets I found a clip and swung the damp mass out of my face. A few minutes later I climbed down the stairs and decided I wanted to investigate Aro's movie collection. A guy of average height and build with chestnut brown hair was already looking at them when I reached my destination. He seemed weary when I stopped next to him.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." I didn't want to be rude.

"Wes Chapin, it's nice to meet you." I wasn't planning on having a conversation but Wes seemed intrigued by my interest in the classics after a minute of silence. "Are you a fan like me? These movies are gold, back when Hollywood had class." I smiled.

"Exactly! Nothing screams elegance more than Grace Kelly strutting up to Humphrey Bogart and taking the dance floor by storm." He grinned back.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a journalist at the Seattle Sun Times, I'm supposed to find new talent to interview, but I am failing miserably right now. How about you?"

"I'm an actor actually. It's sad considering how little respect I have for my own profession." He shrugged.

"Well at least you have standards." Our conversation continued and we became fast friends. "Would you hate me if I asked to interview you?"

"I thought that you where." Wes chuckled.


	13. Football Practice

Apparently Wes Chapin was the lead in an upcoming romantic comedy. I had hit the jackpot. The interview had gone very nicely and we promised to stay in touch. Rosalie was ecstatic when I relayed the conversation to her a few days later. She seemed to be on cloud nine as everything fell into place. Alice and I were getting together this afternoon to finish plans for the Bachelorette party. With Alice at the helm this bridal vessel was sailing smoothly and quickly. Time was flying by but the burden of planning was a lot easier to bear while Alice had everything under control.

I sat in my café as I finished my piece on Trent Coggs. I was alone today so my work moved even faster than normal. As I pressed save and attached it to an e-mail for Rose I was surprised. I had finished the articles for all the players that I had the appropriate information. I had to go back to the stadium soon, if not today to continue my research. _But Edward's there…_ I bit my lip. I hadn't seen or heard from Edward since our bathroom encounter. A smiled spread across my face when I thought back to that night. His lips on my skin… that was not a productive train of thought so I forced it from my mind. Fantasizing about Edward did not get work done. I simply had to go to the stadium and interview more players. If he's there then I will decide on a course of action. Most liking a course involving some type of janitorial closet…

I sent the e-mail and closed out the open programs on my desktop. Packing my things quickly I made a stop in the restroom. I couldn't help myself. I fluffed my hair and reapplied make-up thinking about running into Edward.

I walked the short distance to the stadium and took a deep breath before going inside. Just as before the confusing twist in the hallways had me going in circles lost and confused. I made my way to the field vaguely remembering the tunnel. It hadn't crossed my mind that practice would still be going on so when I heard yelling and whistles I paused.

Cautiously I stepped into the light and saw the team executing various drills. I did not know who belonged to which number but I had a vague idea. I figured Emmett was the large blocker on the left side. He knocked the players in his way from his path as if they were merely dolls. I shuddered to think about that strength.

My eyes roamed the field looking for anyone else I recognized. I saw Jasper practicing his kicks into a high net. He must be the punter. He had beautiful form as his leg came around and struck the ball with precision. No wonder his record was impeccable for field goals.

Then I caught sight of Edward. He was shouting out a play with his velvet voice while he stood behind a row of offense men. He yelled 'hike' and they all burst into motion. Edward took two quick steps back once the ball was passed to him and his eyes searched for someone open. He must have seen me instead because he hesitated. It was long enough for the defense to squeeze through the blockers and take him down. My hand flew to my throat in horror as he was buried under massive bodies.

I took the steps two at a time as I ran to the field. I was surprised to be greeted by laughter.

"Come on Eddy, you can't let a pretty girl distract you," someone chuckled as he pulled Edward to his feet once the pile had dispersed. My alarm was for nothing considering he was unharmed. I blushed profusely and stood awkwardly a few feet away.

"I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to distract anyone." I was stammering on until one of the practice coaches jogged over.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No sir, I was just distracted by Miss Swan here. It won't happen again," Edward responded. I glanced at him but wouldn't hold his gaze.

"Good, good. Now who the hell are you?" the coach demanded as I stood with my mouth open and shuffled my feet.

"I-I'm Isabella Swan, from the Seattle Sun Times and I need to finish interviewing the players." I tried to look professional but I wouldn't be surprised if it had come out as terrified.

"Not during practice you don't. Go sit over there," he instructed pointing at the sideline bench. "I'll send guys over during their breaks." I nodded and walked away quickly. "Cullen, I don't care how fine her ass is, you will look at me when I'm talking to you!" he yelled as I retreated. Apparently Edward had been staring at my butt as I walked away. I felt my face flush more and I tried to move faster. That was not a conversation I wanted to hear. Well ok, maybe a little.

I watched in awed silence as the guys took formation again. Edward called another play but this time when he received the ball he faked a pass. He dodged around oncoming tackles and leapt into the air. He managed to maneuver around any obstacles before he shot off down the field. He ran like a mountain lion, swift and agile straight to the end zone. His scrimmage mates all congratulated him on the score with a strange victory dance.

I pulled my notebook from my bag and made notes of who belonged to which number to try and keep from staring. I did manage to hear a few comments once the cheering died down.

"Eddy and the hot girl sitting in a tree…" a few of the players sang obnoxiously as they formed a misshapen can-can line. Emmett grabbed his sides and practically fell on the ground with laughter. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I bet their doing more than that!" They all burst into laughter. I flushed even more and decided to set the record straight before this got even more embarrassing. I stood from my seat and marched over as they were getting little paper cups of Gatorade swinging my hips.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. I hate to bother you, but I think that something needs to be straightened out." I smiled sweetly and avoided looking at Edward. I could feel his eyes and they were not helping my concentration.

"Such as?" One asked gulping his drink.

"Edward and I are not together, and I understand that guys like to tease each other, but at least wait until I'm not around. You wouldn't want to embarrass a lady now would you?" I asked making my eyes wide and pouting slightly. "Does that sound reasonable? I would hate to have to mention some rather disappointing measurements I noticed while I was in the locker room last time." I ran my eyes up and down their bodies with a pointed look. I tried to create a bored expression as if what they had did not impress me. I could feel the ego drop just slightly under my gaze.

"Well I wasn't here last time. I bet I exceed your standards," a buff man stepped forward with a wolfish grin. I smirked at him. I thought I heard Edward growl slightly but I still avoided his gaze. I inspected this new guy as I circled him. I even grabbed his butt for good measure. He tightened the muscles trying to impress me. When I was back in front of him I smiled.

"I'm afraid not, sorry." I finished with a bright smile and sauntered back to the bench. They all burst out laughing as I walked away. I couldn't stop my own smile either.

"What are you lazy asses standing around for? We have a season to train for! GET MOVING!" I laughed slightly and tried to get comfortable. This could take awhile.

Every once in a while the coach would send a player over and I would ask them questions. At first I didn't notice, but slowly a pattern formed. All the guys were clenching their muscles trying to seem bigger while covering their 'manhood' while they sat with me. I tried to suppress my chuckles but it was hilarious and proving near impossible. Some gave me smiles of self importance while others tried to avoid eye contact.

I worked down my list until there were only three names left. I flipped through my notebook for a blank page before I glanced up. Edward stood before me drenched in sweat the muscles in his calves quivered with fatigue and his eyes blazed with some unknown emotion. My mouth immediately went dry. What could I possibly ask this god?

"Are you ready for me Miss Swan?" His voice caressed my name and I shivered with delight. His words had a double meaning but I stuck to the professional one.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, I am. Please, take a seat." I slid down to give him plenty of room. He might look appetizing, but he was quite sweating. It mixed with his scent and I felt my mouth water. It was amazing. A mix between grass, sweat, and heaven. He sat closer than I was prepared for but I tried not to lose focus.

"What would you like to know?" He stapled his hands together in front of himself with his elbows resting on his knees. He turned his head towards me and I was mesmerized by a droplet of sweat sliding down his cheek. "Bella?" My mind tried to think of a good question.

"Why football?" This seemed reasonable. He smiled and stole my breath. I was trying not to hyperventilate while he decided on his answer.

"Why not football?" He searched my face for a reaction but I stayed neutral waiting for him to continue. "Football is the perfect outlet for anything in life. Anger, happiness, lust, anything that you feel you can let go while you play." I shivered again at 'lust' since he was staring right at me I saw his eyes grow dark. His answer made sense but there was something missing.

"What about despair, heartache, and love?" I knew my question was masking another but I didn't have to the strength to ask the real question that I wanted answered for me, not the paper.

"I suppose those work too, but I feel that the fore mentioned emotions are must stronger. More primal."

"I don't see how love and despair are not primal. Love can drive a person to the brink, like a mother lifting a car off her child with inhuman strength because of love. Or a person watching the one they love slowly deteriorate and die, yet still have the strength to live through their despair. If these are not 'strong' enough for you then perhaps you should have added jealousy to your list."

He smirked.

"No, I don't feel jealousy. Whenever I want something, I get it. I don't get jealous, I get even." His eyes smoldered and I needed to direct his attention elsewhere. I was disappointed and thrilled by his answer at the same time.

"Do you have any love interests Mr. Cullen from which you draw these emotions?" I carefully looked away from him once the question had formulated in my mind. He stayed silent. I glanced up after a minute to make sure he hadn't left. He seemed to be debating what to answer.

"For the article?"

"Yes, this whole interview thing is for the article." The lie was audible in my voice and I was sure he heard it but there was no turning back.

"Technically yes." My heart plummeted to my feet.

"Who is this lucky lady?" The false happiness was even more noticeable but I would not back down now.

"Tanya Gilchrest." His eyes seemed to plead with me to see some other meaning, but it was lost to me. I felt tears beginning to well in my eyes.

"Cullen! Get your boney ass over here!" A large man bellowed from across the field.

"Do you need any other information?" Edward asked. I had turned away and was jotting things down in my notebook.

"I will eventually." I hadn't asked him enough questions about his past if he was going to be a feature in the story. I didn't look up again but I knew he had left. I interviewed the last two players and then packed my things. Alice was waiting.

As I walked through the halls I was blinded by my tears. _Stop being stupid! You knew he was with her already, this isn't news! You don't even care for him, why does it matter?_ I kept screaming in my head. Finally I leaned against the wall and took a few calming breaths and my tears stopped. I wiped my face clean of tear streaks and started walking again. No matter how many times I have and will come here in the future, it was very unlikely to ever not get lost.

I took a turn I thought would lead to the exit but instead I found staircases leading to the various tiers of seats. I huffed and swung around. I ran right into the janitor from my first visit.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to find my way out but I seem to have gotten lost again." I explained cheeks flaming. He kept his head down so I couldn't see his face beneath the rim of his hat.

"Would you like some assistance?" he asked. His voice was oddly familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Just a few directions might help me find my way. I'm really am sorry for bothering you again." I said taking a few steps around him. I peered down the hallways looking for an exit sign when I felt his hand caress the nape of my neck. I stiffened and pulled away. "What are you doing?" I demanded. How dare he touch me again! I huffed and started out on my own again wanting to get away from him.

"Bella," he whispered. I shivered again. I glanced back over my shoulder to gauge how far I had gotten. When I saw him his face was in view. It had been Edward the whole time. He took three large steps to reach me before he backed my against the concession counter.

If I had even thought of resisting the thought was banished as soon as his lips touched mine. My back arched against the counter molding us so we touched sternum to toes.

"This is what you wanted to know, correct?" He whispered around the kiss. I gasped under his touch.

"Know what?" I heaved between labored breaths. He was bombarding my senses with so much they were in over load.

"That I want you, despite Tanya." His lips skimmed my chin and neck before he lightly bit the base of my neck. I froze slightly at the mention of her name.

"Not even close." My hands dug into his hair as I pulled his face back to mine trying to banish the thought. We both froze much like the night before when we heard footsteps. I lifted myself onto the counter and pulled him with me as I slid over the other side. He seemed surprised at my move but we were undetected from behind the case. He waited for the sound to fade before continuing the conversation.

"What did you mean 'not even close'?" I kissed him one more time before smiling a sarcastic smile.

"Don't worry about it." I winked and stood, amazed at my own nonchalance. He stood still baffled and watched me walk away. It was the perfect exit, now how do I get out of here?

I hurried to find the exit hoping I wouldn't be too late for Alice and my meeting. She was sitting at a café tapping her foot when I finally arrived.

"Jeez Bella, what were you doing? You're so flushed I would have sworn you ran a marathon." She was kidding but her words cause me to blush even more. "Waiter, I think we're ready to order!" she called and ordered me some water. "Well?"

"I was at the stadium getting the interviews I still need for my series." She pursed her lips.

"And?" I blushed deeper. "Your hair looks like someone stuck their hands in it, so either you met a hot stranger, or Mikhail found you." I averted my eyes not wanted to answer her. "Bella? It wasn't Mikhail was it?" A small smile formed on her face and she laughed with delight. "I knew it! Who is he?"

"I never got his name." I fibbed with gumption. She laughed harder.

"A toast, to Bella's escapades." I tapped my glass with hers and quickly turned the conversation to the wedding.

**A/N I need some feedback. I have three options for this story, I could a) change the rating to M for future chapters b) skirt around any future lemons or c) leave it T but still do lemons with a warning at the top of the chapter. Let me know, I can't write the next chapter otherwise.**


	14. Dress Fitting

Alice and my lunch had turned into an afternoon affair. After we ate we met Rosalie at Vera Wang for dress fittings. Of course perhaps a fitting would have been better before eating an enormous lunch, but sometimes life doesn't work out that way.

Alice was modeling her dress for Rose and me as we sat in comfortable plush chairs. All the bridesmaids' dresses were lilac but Alice's specifically was a fitted bodice and mermaid skirt. Not something I would normally find appealing, but Alice pulled it off. She turned for us and was displaying the surprising amount of movement the fitted skirt allowed. She looked stunning and wouldn't have any problems dancing at the reception.

"Ok Bella, your turn!" Their eyes turned on me. I imagined that this is what a fish feels like with sharks circling over head. I gulped and stood with false confidence. There was no way that this could end well. My ego was deteriorating rapidly.

I walked into the changing room and undressed. I pulled the dress on without really looking at it. I figured it would be the same as Alice's. I was wrong. When I stepped from the room eyes were on me. Not just Alice and Rose, but two shop attendants and a few other patrons. They gasped when they saw me. I blushed figuring that a boob had popped out of something. I shuffled over to the 360 degree mirror covering my chest. My reflection caught me off guard.

My dress was the same lilac color as the other bridesmaids, but the style was unique. It was draped over my right shoulder and hung like a Grecian garment. I assume that was where the inspiration for the dress had come from; some ancient woman would have felt at home in such a draping. It hugged my curves and shifted as I moved. I felt beautiful.

I turned to look over my shoulder and Alice with Rose joined me in front of the mirror. We entwined our arms around each other and a few tears escaped.

"I'm getting married!" Rose sobbed, not out of sadness but I think up to that point it hadn't seemed real. There was only one week before the day and it was better late than never. We stood in each others' arms for a minute before breaking free. I wiped my face clean stepping back into the waiting area.

"That is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!" A woman said as she came to inspect me. I assume she was shopping for her own wedding so I let her look. It seemed that women from every corner of the store had migrated to where we were at the sounds. They were all talking animatedly about their plans. Every once in a while there was a scream of glee and excitement but that was to be expected.

I glanced at my watch. I really needed to leave to go see Charlie, but I didn't want to be rude. I tried not to draw attention to myself as I slide back into the changing room, but nothing gets past Alice.

"And where are you sneaking off to?" She asked as we unzipped each other. No doubt she thought I was meeting the mystery man, but she was sadly mistaken.

"I have to go visit my father."

"Where is he? He isn't in the hospital is he? Would you like me to go with you?" Her concern brought a few tears back.

"No, nothing like that. He lives in an assisted living complex near my apartment. I go see him every other night. It's nothing big."

"May I meet him?" She asked as she pulled her shirt and pants back on. I buttoned my skirt and tried to think of a reason why not. None came.

"If you would like to, I suppose you could." With that we hung up our dresses and waved a farewell to Rosalie. She was still caught in the wedding web.

Even though Alice and I had known each other for only a couple of weeks I felt we had bonded deeply. Despite that connection I was still apprehensive to introduce her to Charlie. It wasn't the same feeling that I had with Edward, but it was similar. But I figured Charlie would like to meet a stable person in my life, and then he wouldn't have to worry about me as much.

On the way I tried to explain Charlie's predicament without being blunt. It was rather difficult.

"So let me get this straight," Alice asked recapping the conversation. "His name is Charlie, he had a stroke so he can't speak very well but he likes to listen?" I nodded. "This shouldn't be too bad. I like to talk and parents just love me." I pictured her at the club for a moment and grinned, if they only knew…

"Hey Alice, I never asked you how you and Jasper got over your hurdle." It had been pushed from my mind with all the wedding plans and work. She blushed a little and coughed trying to avoid my gaze. "Alice?" I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me. She blushed a little darker so I knew the story had to be good. She tried to wait me out but I wouldn't budge.

"Well, I called him that afternoon. We decided to meet for dinner. He was mad at me but was trying to be all noble. But when he saw me with a big smile on my face, after you told me how jealous he was, it clicked. We didn't even go into the restaurant. He came back to my place and I explained why I was mad and my revenge plan. He wasn't upset that I wanted to teach him a lesson. He was upset that I let some sleazy guy touch me. Once everything was all figured out… I jumped him. Then we ordered take-out." She blushed again with a big smile. I burst out laughing.

I pictured them sitting on a couch having a discussion, and then Alice leaping at him. From the look on her face I knew I wasn't off base in my thinking.

"So," I asked, a smile still playing at my lips. "Was he good?" I cut my gaze to her as we walked. She had a dreamy look on her face thinking about it so I knew the answer. "That good huh?"

"The best," she emphasized. I chuckled as she sighed at the memory. "I think I love him," she whispered as we neared Charlie's apartment. I might not have known Alice very long but this surprised me. She was not one to make decisions lightly.

"How can you know so soon? You've been together, what, a week, two tops?" She just smiled.

"I've known him for two years, ever since he was traded to the Seahawks. He, Edward, and Emmett were all friends so he came to family gatherings. That's also how we met Rose. Jasper and Rose's parents died a few years back in a car accident and they were basically adopted into my family. My parents love them. They spend every holiday at my house. I'm actually surprised it took Jasper and I this long to hook-up. I've liked him forever. But, my father will actually be giving Rose away at the wedding since her father can't." I nodded and knocked on Charlie's door.

He answered and had a silent question on his face when he noticed Alice.

"Hey Dad, this is my friend Alice. We work at the paper together and we're both bridesmaids in our friend Rosalie's wedding. She wanted to meet you. Is that ok?" He smiled and shrugged before hugging me. When I was released he held out a hand to Alice. She shook it and they smiled at each other.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Swan." From that moment on Charlie was putty in Alice's capable hands. We sat together just chatting for a long time. Charlie didn't seem self conscious whenever he stumbled over a word. Instead he just concentrated and worked out the sounds. It made me very happy.

I was sad to leave since we were having such a good time, but Charlie was looking a little sallow. He needed to go to sleep to regain his strength. I kissed his cheek and Alice followed suit before we both hugged him goodbye. He touched my shoulder before I left and I asked Alice to wait in the lobby for me.

"I –joy –eeting f-ends, the C-llens are g-od pe-ple." He declared with a smile. I got the gist of the message but I was a bit confused. Cullens plural? He only knows one… I bade him goodnight again and went to meet Alice.

I dropped her off at her stoop.

"Do you want to come up for a drink? You've had a long day."

"No, I just want to go home and go to bed. I'm beat." I smiled and walked away. Alice was still watching me when I turned a corner.

I was emotionally exhausted. I had cried more today than I had for a month. I just wanted to climb in my bed and snuggle with Maurice. As I neared my building I noticed something strange. There was someone sitting on the stoop. At first I thought it was the paparazzi again, but it was a single person. A man to be exact. I knew who I wanted it to be, but I severely doubted it would be him.

When I was only a half a block away Mikhail stood and smiled at me. He had a bouquet of daisies in his hand. I didn't know what to do. I plastered a smile on my face and made my way over.

"Hi there," I greeted standing at the bottom on the steps. He smiled.

"Hello." I waited for him to state his purpose but he didn't.

"So what's up?" He came down the stairs to me since I didn't climb to him. We sat and he handed me the flowers.

"These are for you." He seemed nervous, unlike his normal smooth façade.

"Thank you, they're lovely."

"I had to bring them to you in person. I went to your office today looking for you to see if you have liked the flowers I have been sending. Your desk was covered but you were nowhere around. I ended up finding that small woman, Allie?"

"Alice."

"Right, Alice. I asked her where you were and she responded that you didn't write in the office anymore. She didn't think that you would be at home either. This was news to me. I wasn't sure what to do. I have never had to try so hard to impress a lady and here I found myself walking around the city looking for any place you might be working." I was startled by his confession. He searched the whole city for me to ask how I liked his flowers? "Anyway, I could not find you. You disappeared into the air. Since you wouldn't be at work the only other place I knew you would end up is home. So here I am." He smiled wearily.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"About an hour and a half."

"How is asking me how I liked the flower worth sitting on a stoop for an hour and a half. Why didn't you just call and ask me?" I felt like I was missing something, an important piece to this strange puzzle.

"I wanted to see you," he seemed a little offended.

"Ok." We sat in awkward silence before I caved. "Would you like to come up?" I wondered if my exhaustion was evident in my voice. I didn't really want company right now but I didn't want to be rude.

"Yes please." He replied helping me to my feet. I climbed the stairs slowly before unlocking my door. Maurice sauntered into the hallway and stared at me. I scratched his head on the way to the kitchen. "Is this Maurice?" Mikhail asked following my cat. He reached down to pet him but Maurice moved between my legs and the counter just out of reach. I suppressed a smiled and scooped some food into a bowl before placing it on the ground. Mikhail moved forward to try and pet him again but I stopped him.

"I wouldn't pet him while he's eating. He gets a bit territorial." Maurice glanced up at Mikhail while licking his lips. His eyes closed to slits and he let out a cat growl. I didn't think they would warm up to each other. "Would you like some wine or coffee?"

"Wine please." I grabbed a bottle from my rack and popped the cork. I set it on the counter and leaned my hip next to it.

"So, since you spent most of the day chasing after me I assume you didn't get much work done." He shrugged.

"I've been less than useless ever since that night at the jazz club." I had a strange feeling about this. Like something I didn't want to happen was already in the making.

"Why have you been useless?" I whispered. I didn't want to hear the answer but I needed to. Mikhail's eyes flicked to the wine and he took over.

"I think it has breathed long enough." He poured some in the glasses I handed him. I lead him into the living room. I could either sit on the sofa so we sat together, or I could sit in the chair so we wouldn't. Mikhail made the decision by sitting on the sofa and patting the cushion next to him. I folded my legs under myself as I sat careful not to spill my wine.

Mikhail went to move close but Maurice jumped into my lap. He turned a circle then lay down keeping his eyes on Mikhail. I stroked his head and he purred, his gaze never wavering.

"So, why have you been useless?" He looked pained that I didn't just know the answer.

"Because of you." My heart beat hard one time and then seemed to stop. My entire body froze.

"What are you talking about? You barely even know me; you must be having some latent problem you haven't figured out yet. I have nothing to do with it! Maybe you should see a psychiatrist; I know a few good ones…"

"Bella," his eyes bore into me. I felt trapped and I didn't know what to do. "Never have I felt this way for someone. Women are nothing to me, but you, you are special."

"No! I'm really not! I'm completely average in every way. Ask anybody and they'll tell you. Don't do this." The last bit was a desperate request.

"Bella," he began while reaching for my hand. Maurice hissed and scratched him. "Merde!" Mikhail yelled sloshing wine onto my carpet.

"I think you should go." I decided as I stood. I held Maurice in my arms as a shield and placed my glass on a coaster.

"Isabella I can't get you out of my head. I come here to tell you how I fell and you kick me out?"

"I didn't ask you to feel ANYTHING for me. I just wanted companionship and look what it got me." I was talking more to myself than him but I was too upset to stop.

"I don't want to leave things this way. We haven't finished our conversation."

"I just, I can't deal with this right now. I'll call you eventually, now please, just, leave." His eyes burned but he didn't protest again. He walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind him.


	15. Hung over

I woke up the next morning with the worst wine hang over I had ever had. After Mikhail had left I decided to finish the bottle by myself. After various drunken calls to Alice and Rosalie I had pasted out on my bed.

My mouth tasted stale and dry and I imagine my breath could peel the paint off a car. My temples throbbed and my vision blurred as I stumbled into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and a stranger was looking at me. She had deep purple bruises under her eyes from exhaustion, her lids were puffy from crying, and mascara was smudged all over the place. If I was pretending to be a raccoon, it was a pretty close call.

Dipping my entire head under running cool water in the sink I let it clear my head, if only slightly. I tried to let Mikhail's words wash down the drain with the water. I wrapped my hair in a towel while I brushed my teeth to remove any leftover wine residue. Then I hopped in the shower. It finished waking me up and I felt a lot better.

I walked to the kitchen and took out the Advil. I took one and drank a large glass of water. The majority of hangover symptoms are from the dehydration due to the alcohol so I rehydrated as best I could. I poked my head back into my bedroom to check for my purse and I saw Maurice lying on my bed with all four feet up in the air. I smiled and walker over to him.

"You saved me last night, you know?" I rubbed his belly and he opened one yellow-green eye to look at me. When I scratched a little harder and closed his eye again and seemed to smile. His purr was loud enough that I didn't have to press my ear to his side to hear it. I dropped a kiss on his nose and continued my search.

I found my purse behind my couch. I must have thrown it in frustration when I couldn't find my cell phone last night. I picked up my phone from the coffee table and scrolled through the recent calls list. I had been drunk and upset enough to call Angela Webber, my best friend from high school. She didn't answer but I hadn't talked to her in years. I wasn't even sure the number was up to date. I sighed and plugged my phone in to its charger.

I walked back to the kitchen and drank another glass of water. I wanted coffee but it would just dehydrate me more. I opened the fridge and found a rather old bottle of Gatorade. I grabbed it and took a few swings. Lemon did not go well with the taste of my toothpaste but it would have to do.

There was no way that I could write a cohesive article today so I pronounced today 'I'm too hung over to work and my life is in the shitter' day. It fit perfectly. Maurice padded into the kitchen while arching his back with a yawn. I scooped him some breakfast and even gave him a treat. I couldn't remember much of last night but I knew that I was glad to have Maurice with me.

_The night before._

_Mikhail closed the door behind him. I huffed out the breath I had been holding and released Maurice. He stayed by my side winding around my ankles in comfort. I grabbed my wine glass and down the contents in two gulps. Stomping into the kitchen I poured another glass._

"_Who does he think he is? I've known him for a week… fucking prick!" I grumbled to myself as I paced. I was even to upset to put on music. I was upset enough to swear._

_Twenty minutes and five glasses of wine later I was on my cell phone._

"_But Alice, listen to me! He sat on my STOOP and waited for me for a frickin' hour and a half! HE's crazy!"_

"_Bella, it does not mean he's crazy. It means he's nervous and needy. There is a very large difference."_

"_The –uck he is! Nervous my assss." I slurred into the phone._

"_Are you drinking?"_

"_So what if I am? A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. And this girl has gotta finish the rest of this Pinot Gregio because that ass crack of a douche decided to screw up my life!"_

"_Bella, I think you're over reacting and the wine is not helping. He just told you how he felt. He didn't even ask you for anything in return."_

"_It's 'cause I kicked his ass OUT. Ba-bye motha fucka! Good riddens. Ah!" I tripped over my ottoman but managed to save my wine._

"_Are you ok?" Alice asked patiently._

"_Yeah, I even saved my wine!"_

"_Honey, go to sleep. It will be better in the morning."_

"_M'kay. Night night."_

"_Goodnight Bella." She hung up. I finished another glass of wine, refilled my cup and then I immediately called Rosalie. _

"_What? Bella? Hello? What's wrong? Are you ok?" a half asleep Rosalie mumbled into the phone. I could hear Emmett on the other end asking who it was. "It's Bella."_

"_Is she ok?"_

"_I don't know. I've only been on the phone with her for five seconds. Hold your horses. Bella? What's wrong?"_

"_Shhh you're sleeping. I didn't want me to disturb you sleeping, that's bad. Go back to sleep."_

"_Is she ok?" Emmett asked again._

"_She's plastered! Bella, sweetie, how much have you had to drink?" I stood out of the chair and stumbled back to the bottle._

"_About three quarters now."_

"_Three quarters of what?_

"_A bottle of Pinot Greg. The good stuff."_

"_Well why are you drinking, alone, in your apartment, at 2 am on a Wednesday?" I had to think for a minute to remember way._

"_Fucking Mikhail confessed that he's obsessed with me. He was waiting, at my apartment, when I got home tonight. How creepy is that?" Rosalie started to laugh relaying the story to Emmett._

"_Bella?" Emmett's voice came over the phone. "Do you want me to kick his ass for you?" I smiled even though he couldn't see me._

"_Gee, thanks Em, but I think a broken ego is all one guy can take in one night."_

"_Ok, well Rosie and I are going to go back to … ah… sleep… now so we'll see tomorrow ok?"_

"_M'kay." I clicked 'end' and polished off another glass. I scrolled through my contacts looking for someone to call. I press 'send' over Angela Webber's number but it went straight to voicemail. When it was time for me to speak I just hung up. _

The rest of the night is a complete mystery since the entire bottle of wine was gone this morning. I vaguely remember dancing to the spice girls in front of my window… but that could have been a dream.

I walked back into my bedroom and dressed for the day. Even if I wasn't getting work done didn't mean I couldn't so something. I slid into my favorite worn jeans and pulled on a fitted shirt. I slid my feet into flip-flops and grabbed my purse unplugging my phone. I needed to go grocery shopping.

It wasn't a far walk to the grocery store, but climbing three flights of stairs with arms full of groceries was terrible. I pulled my sunglasses out of my purse as I neared the store. Outside wasn't bright enough to hurt my eyes in my weakened state, but the fluorescent bulbs inside were blinding.

I grabbed a little cart and mentally checked through my list as I walked down isles. I didn't want to buy too much since I had to carry everything back alone. I stuck to the bare necessities.

A short boy who seemed to have just reached puberty was ringing up my food, as well as checking me out. His eyes seemed incapable of looking at my face they were glued to my breasts. I crossed my arms eventually and then he finally looked up. I slid my debit card through the machine and tried to exit quickly. I felt slightly violated by that boy's eyes.

I rushed from the store so quickly I ran into a warm wall right outside. Or so I thought since I could barely see around the bags in my arms. I didn't realize it was a person until he started to laugh as I dropped all my groceries.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Jacob stood holding a helmet under his arm. His other was holding one of the bags I had dropped. He must have caught it since nothing seemed to be leaking or broken.

"Well, I was grocery shopping and you just caught me at a high point. Walking home really is exhilarating." He laughed again but didn't move to hand me back my bag.

"Would you like some help?" I sagged in relief.

"That would be fantastic."He smirked and took the other bags out of my hands and led me to the street.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my baby." Sitting at the curb was a beautiful motorcycle. It was black and glossy with a streamline body.

"Wow," I felt my mouth drop open. Jacob's grin widened. Before I knew what was happening he stowed the food in the saddle bags and swung a leg over. His powerful thigh strained in his jeans and I felt myself blush was I inspected his incredible body.

"Are you going to stare at me, or are you going to go for a ride?" He tossed me his helmet and revved the engine. I stuffed my head in and climbed on behind him. I molded myself to his back and grasped him around the waist. The vibrations of the bike hummed down my legs and into my toes. It was amazing.

Jake grinned over his shoulder one more time before he kicked in the kickstand and we were off. I felt myself laughing with delight as this powerful machine launched us into traffic. Jake's muscles rippled under my touch. There was no other way to face it, Jacob Black was ripped. He hid it well in his suits and slacks, but in jeans and a t-shirt he bulged in all the right places.

I licked my lips unconsciously. His scent was delightful. He smelled of sawdust and motor oil. Very manly. I hadn't even noticed where we were going until I vaguely heard Jake as a question.

"What?" I yelled over the wind as we sped down the street. He met my eyes over his shoulder for a second and smiled pulling over.

"I asked where you lived."

"Oh," I was surprised at my own disappointment.

"I'll help you put your food away, and they we can go for a real ride." I cocked a brow at his innuendo but he played dumb with laughing eyes. "I meant without fear of melting ice cream. Really 

Bella, get your mind out of the gutter." He gave me a wolfish grin and I blushed. That is exactly where my mind had been the entire ride. "So, where do you live?"

"I live over on Spruce." He nodded swiveling back around. I noticed through our entire exchange I hadn't let go of his waist. My fingers didn't want to unlock. We were only two clocks over from my apartment so I spent the time relaxing my hands. When Jake pulled over again, this time in front of my apartment I could release him.

He grabbed all the bags himself being quite the gentleman.

"So Jake, what kind of bike is that?" I was honestly curious. Charlie was anti-motorcycles in every sense of the word but I was always fascinated by them.

"It's a Suzuki Bandit. It's a beauty right? I feel so alive when I ride; it's just so… exhilarating!" He dumped the bags on my counter and sat at the table. His eyes were bright with excitement as he talked about his bike. I smiled as I put things in their place.

Maurice sauntered into the room while Jake went off on another story about old bikes he had. Maurice first wound around my legs and then walked over to Jake. Without stopping the story Jake picked up Maurice and started scratching all the right places. Maurice sprawled in his lap, immediately in love with this stranger. I was surprised. Maurice generally liked very few people, but Jake had won his heart in two seconds flat.

"So what's this fella's name?" Jake questioned as Maurice stretched to his full length. He barely could curl up in a ball on my lap without spilling over the sides, but he could sprawl on Jake and have room to spare.

"This is Maurice, one of the most important men in my life." I cooed at him as I crouched and scratched his head where it was resting on Jake's thigh. I glanced up and Jake and we were very close together. I cleared my throat and stood. "Would you care for a beverage? Or something to eat?"

"Actually, I was planning on taking you out. I wouldn't want to eat all the food you just bought in one sitting." Jacob declared while setting Maurice on the ground and patting his flat abs. I was staring intently as his stomach wishing for a glimpse of beautiful russet skin when Jake started laughing again. "Jeez Bella, way to make a guy feel like a piece of meat! I have eyes you know! It's not my fault that my incredible good looks make you want my body." He started laughing again and ruffled my hair. I blushed again.

"You wish," I countered leading the way from the apartment and back to the bike. It still stole my breath to see it sitting there, like a beast waiting for prey.

"Yeah, actually I do." Jake grinned plopping the helmet over my eyes before straddling the bike. I climbed on behind him again and we were off.

We left city limits faster than I thought possible but then open road stretched out in front of us. I slid my butt and forward as possible and held on to Jake with my thighs so I could throw my arms out like wings. Jake just smiled and sped up.


	16. Motorcycle ride

The wind whipped my hair back and I couldn't help but laugh. This was just what I needed to feel better. My only complaint would have been the noise of the engine. Any other day I wouldn't care, but in my post-inebriated state my head was a little tender.

We flew down roads with tall slender trees swaying in the breeze. We saw fields of corn, dense forest, and so much more. Everything was vividly lush and green from the recent rain and it smelled clean and fresh.

I could see a small diner come into view as Jake slowed. He pulled into the gravel parking lot and cut the engine. I climbed off the bike begrudgingly running my fingers through my hair. I liked the freedom the ride had given me. There had been too much noise for a conversation so I had been left to my thoughts, but now I could feel Jake wanted answers.

"So Bella, what would you like for lunch? My treat." He smiled his white teeth sparkly next to his dark skin. I smiled in response to his happiness.

"I don't know, what's the most expensive thing they have?" Jake barked out a laugh and pulled me toward the counter.

"Very funny." We moved closer to the diner and I noticed there was no 'inside'. It was only a window on the side of a building with menus tacked along the walls. The teenage girl behind the counter was chewing gum and swirling her side ponytail on her finger. Her eyes were glued to Jacob.

"How did you find this place?" We were in the middle of nowhere at a diner called 'Stan the Man's' but Jacob seemed to feel very comfortable here.

"I grew up around here. I actually use to work this job every weekend through high school." I was surprised but just nodded turning back to the menus.

"Hi there, I would like a cheese burger with everything and lemonade please," I smiled at the girl. Her eyes never left Jacob.

"And I would like three hotdogs, a cheeseburger, and a sausage with everything, a large order of fries, and a chocolate milkshake please." Jake smiled at the girl. She blushed and popped her gum.

"Um, sure right away." I widened my eyes at him. How he could eat so much food boggled my mind.

"I'm still growing." He grinned patting his stomach again. "Not to mention they have the best shakes in the entire state if Washington."

"Sure they do, it's not like you're biased or anything. If you keep eating like that the only way you'll be growing is horizontally." I snorted and then blushed. Jake started to laugh again. "So why aren't you at work today Mr. Fix-it?"

"I'm talking a mental health day." He stretched his arms over his head and I heard his back pop.

"For you or the office?" I teased.

"Both, they are connected you know. Once in a blue moon I just don't want to be around people, and I imagine that I convey that message rather loudly and other people don't want to be near me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well last year when I didn't take off time when I should have, I punched a guy in the face and then broke his laptop over my knee." He blushed just a little but didn't seem overly embarrassed.

"Who!? And Why!? What did he do to you?" Jake smiled at my reaction.

"His name is Ted. He works on the third floor. He came up and was harassing me about how long his computer repairs were taking. I had just pulled a double shift so I could finish his computer for him and I snapped. I broke his computer, his nose, and I cracked his cheek bone. He didn't come into work for a while. He, ah" Jake scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact, "had to have his face cosmetically rebuilt." He coughed and glanced at my face for a reaction. "I think he has a metal plate in his head or something like that now.

"Mental health day." I repeated.

"Exactly." We sat in comfortable silence for a second. I thought about the power of his fists while he thought about something else.

"If you need to be away from people for your own health, why did you help me with my groceries? Am I not a person?"

"Not all people, just people who piss me off." He shrugged. The girl called our number so we grabbed the trays. It took two trips to move all of Jake's food to the picnic table we chose. We also grabbed gratuitous amounts of ketchup packets and salt for the fries.

Jake tore into his burger first before asking questions.

"So Bella," he mumbled around a mouth full of half masticated cow, "tell me about yourself."

"Ok, I'm secretly an undercover cop who just can't stand authority figures." I hunched forward trying to whisper as if this was a conspiracy.

"Really." Jake replied with skeptic smile.

"No, not really but I really hate it when people chew with their mouth open." Jake swallowed his food and laughed.

"I thought that would get to you."

"Of course it did. I have manners." It was Jake's turn to snort.

"Well, tell me something true about yourself or I'll make up my own story." I was curious as to what he would come up with but I decided to play along.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"In a town up state, it's called Forks, very small and just as rainy."

"Did you like it there?" I chewed my lip for a second thinking about high school and the relief that was college.

"Not particularly at first, but it grew on me." Jake just cocked his head to the side and took another massive bite. He had moved to the hot dogs now. They were barely recognizable under all the condiments. "Well, I moved there when I was in high school. My mom and dad got divorced when I was still a baby and my mom took me to live in Phoenix, Arizona with her after the break. I didn't move back to Forks until she got remarried. I didn't want to be a third wheel to the newlyweds so I convinced her I wanted a change. So, I moved in with Charlie and made a new life."

"Do you like your mom's new husband?"

"He's alright. He makes her happy. But I felt like I didn't need to take care of her anymore, that's his job now. They had another daughter a year or so after I moved out, I didn't want to intrude in their new family."

"What about Charlie, who I assume is your father, is he still in Forks?"

"Yes Charlie is my dad, and no. He lives in the city just a few blocks over from me." I didn't want to make this outing depressing so I decided not to open the whole 'Charlie' book.

"I can tell you care about him." It wasn't a question so I didn't respond.

"So what about you tough guy?" I didn't want my hotdog to get to cold and I was honestly curious about him. I took a bite out of my hotdog and surveyed his plate. Only one hot dog and about half the fries were left.

"Well, I lived in a town called Redmond. I went to school, flirted with cute girls, cut class, got my high school diploma, had the cute girls groveling at my feet, went to college, met some hot girls, cut class, got my college diploma, had some hot girls groveling at my feet, got a job at Seattle Sun Times fixing computers and other technological stuff, and here we are."

"What, no more hot girls groveling at your feet?" I knew they did, it was displayed all too clearly at the club when he was done playing. Any woman in the club would have happily gone home with him that night. I felt jealousy flare but I crushed the feeling. I barely knew the guy, I had no claim. I didn't even know if I wanted one.

"It's more like I stopped noticing the hot girls groveling at my feet. Now, the beautiful girls who make me laugh… now they are a rare bred." He never looked away from my gaze as he spoke and then polished off his food. Once he swallowed he leaned back and belched. I started laughing at the spectacle.

"So, why technology?" I was trying to subtly change the subject without any confessions or epiphanies.

"I like to work with my hands. I built my first car from scratch, I fixed up my first bike from scraps, and I just love knowing that I can create such beauty and power. I built my first computer in college and I just couldn't get enough. All the intricate pieces, it's just fascinating. I love it, so that's what I do."

"Ok, so why the Times?"

"They were hiring." He shrugged. "What about you, why journalism?"

"I use to believe adamantly in the right to free press. I wanted to uncover my own Waterloo or something like that. I wanted to make a difference."

"I notice that you are speaking in the past tense." He slurped his shake noisily. I blushed slightly since I was pretty sure he knew why my opinions changed.

"Don't you remember me the day my face was all over all the tabloids?" He grinned.

"Yeah, you were rolling around on the floor pretending to be a secret agent."

"Ha ha, very funny. It was because the media was sticking their nose in my life for no reason. One make out session with a rich guy does not make me a news story."

"Technically there were two different times, and yeah, it kind of does." I scowled at him but I knew he was right. "You're going to let a bunch of blood thirsty paparazzi ruin your career choice? That doesn't sound right to me." His words rang true.

"You're right."

"About what?" He sucked up anything remaining in his cup with a loud obnoxious sound.

"I shouldn't let the paparazzi ruin my dreams. I can still make a difference; I just need to distance myself from all this drama. I have to set things straight with Mikhail anyway…" I started to formulate a plan in my head.

"What do you need to set straight?"

"That we aren't together and I don't want to be. I followed a stupid impulse and it has brought me nothing but frustration and embarrassment. No longer."

"Well that's good to know."

"Hmm?" I glanced back at him. I had plans of shutting Mikhail down in my mind. I was still angry that he had put me on the spot like that.

"It's good to know you aren't with that guy, or I might have had a tinge of regret for spiriting you away for the afternoon." I rolled my eyes.

"Bologna. You wouldn't have cared what he thought. You are just happy that I deigned to spend time with you." I purred with sarcastic charm. He started to laugh again.

"You're right. You know me so well." His smile was big and friendly so I felt myself return it. My face hadn't gotten so much exercise in a while. "Are you ready to head back?" He stood and held out a hand to me.

"Yeah!" I jumped up and trotted back to the bike. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I let out one of my yelp moans and blushed profusely. Jacob gave me a look that I did not want to interpret right now. "Hold on one second." I flipped open my phone to read the message.

_The stars will twinkle with delight at my extravaganza tonight. 11 pm the code word is gorgonzola. C.c_

I felt myself blush deeper thinking about Aro's last party. Edward flashed across my mind and I felt sweat break out along my hairline.

"Are you ok? Is it bad news?" Jake tried to peek at the screen.

"What?" I asked jerking my head up. Jake had leaned over me putting his face in my head's path. My head smacked into his nose. I crouched down clutching my head while Jake back away holding his nose. "I'm so sorry Jake. OW! Damn you have a hard face!" My already tender head throbbed. I felt like someone had hit me with a bat.

"It's ok; I take it as a compliment when a girl head butts me." I glanced up still clutching my head. Jake's nose looked a little red but it wasn't bleeding. "Are you ok Bella?" He touched my scalp tenderly. I hissed my discomfort, but it was bearable. "Can you make it back? Wait! I have an idea." He took my hand and helped my stand up.

He led me to the bike and sat down. The difference was he sat farther back so I could sit in front. I was awe struck.

"You want me to drive after a head injury?" I was blown away.

"No, no, no. I have long enough legs I can reach around you. If you sit in front I can make sure you don't fall off or something but still have control of the bike." It seemed logical but I was hesitant. I wanted to see what Jake's chest felt like, but I didn't know if an hour long motorcycle ride was the best 

time to figure it out. I bit my lip. "Come on Bella, don't be a baby." I scowled at him and climbed on. He just smiled.

His skin was softer than I could have possibly imagined. It felt like satin as his arms came around me to grab the handlebars. My hands were resting on his thighs while his claves held mine captive against the bike as they worked the shift and clutch.

"Are you really?" He said right into my ear. I shivered in anticipation and nodded yes. He kicked the bike started and we were off. The wind was colder as it hit me first. I was used to Jake taking the brunt of it. I got cold quickly and found myself leaning against Jake's chest for warmth. He seemed to emanate it.

I could feel the muscles of my chest ripple as his hands gripped the handlebars against my back. His head hovered over my shoulder as he watched the rode and avoided my hair. My head still throbbed but the cool air helped immensely.

The ride seemed longer on our way back to the city. It could have been that I was getting tired, or it could have been the fact that I counted Jake's breaths as his chest rose and fell behind me. When we finally pulled over in front of my building I felt more relaxed to be touching Jake. When he got off the bike I immediately felt cold without his internal furnace.

"Thanks for the ride Jake, it was really fun." I smiled at him as I stood at the bottom of my stoop.

"Yeah, I had a good time too." He seemed to be arguing with himself about something. "You're friends with Rosalie Hale right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where you invited to her wedding?"

"Yeah, I'm actually one of the bridesmaids."

"Oh."

"Why?" I searched his face for some type of emotion. He smiled sheepishly.

"I was going to invite you to me my 'and guest' if you weren't invited." He shrugged.

"Well I'll see you there; I'm kind of obligated to be there." I smiled at him.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you there then." He smiled back. "Bye Bella." He reached up to ruffle my hair but stopped. I must have looked at him questioningly. "I don't want to hurt your head." He explained as he brought his hand back to his side. We both started laughing. I turned and climbed the stairs as he climbed back onto his motorcycle. He slid on his helmet and waved as he sped off.

I ran up the stairs to get ready for Aro's party. If Edward was going to be there I wanted him to bite off his own tongue when he saw me. Or maybe Tanya's if it happens to be in his mouth at the time.

OOOOOOOOOOo

The house was just as beautiful as I remembered. I, on the other hand, felt much more powerful this time as I sauntered inside. Alice had come over along with Rosalie to talk about my Mikhail incident but they had ended up just getting me ready for the party. As a joint effort I could not have been happier.

My dress was forest green spaghetti strap paired with white Manolo Blahniks. I felt like a million bucks as I walked through the front door. I walked straight to the bar this time. It was the same bartender as last time and he seemed to remember me. I gave him a coy smile and a wink.

"Good evening Miss, what may I get you?" He smiled in return.

"I'm feeling a dirty martini with a twist, please." I winked at him again before I swiveled around to see who was near me. The voluptuous women graced the pool again but I paid them no mind. Aro was caught in a group of people talking adamantly about something. I kept searching but didn't recognize anyone else within sight.

"Here you are." I spun back around and took my drink.

"Thank you very much. What's your name?" I lifted my olive from my drink and pulled it delicately from the tooth pick into my mouth. I was working on my seduction techniques and they seemed to be working on this poor man.

"I'm Kyle. What's your name?"

"I'm Bella." I smiled again putting down my glass. I reached over the bar to shake his hand placing my boobs along the counter to give him a better view. He took my hand and released it quickly with a glance over my shoulder. I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway shooting daggers at him. I smirked and sipped my drink. Tanya was clinging to his arm and pulling him towards another group of people but his eyes stayed on me.

Who did he think he was? We weren't anything. If it was anything it was just having fun, no emotional attachment and he was glaring at a man who was just standing near me? If he was going to be so territorial then we had to set some things straight. I could date whomever I pleased. End of discussion.

With Edward's eyes still on me I picked up my glass and made my way over to Aro.

"But it is classless to have useless nudity in a movie. Honestly Patrick I thought you had better taste!" Aro was chastising another man. "Ah Bella! So good to see you!" He wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me into the conversation. I could still see Edward over the other men's shoulder and he did not look happy. His nostrils flared. "Bella, I want a woman's opinion. In a movie when there is a tasteless nude cameo, does it offend you?"

"Come Aro, could that comment have been more biased?" An older man protested.

"Alright Caius I'll rephrase my question. Bella, does random nudity in movies offend you?" I deliberated for a moment. I could argue either side but I decided to be honest.

"A little yes. I feel as if the nude person has little respect for themselves if they would just be that naked person fifteen minutes in. Half of the time they do not even have lines so they play no role in the plot what so ever."

"True, but I feel as if young people nowadays would not go see a movie unless it has something of that nature in it."

"Generally romance or sexual tension is enough to get people to watch it. I personally feel that the imagination when it comes to sex scenes is much more erotic."

"Really? This from a girl who has been caught twice in public with obvious displays of lust?" Tanya had butted her way into the conversation. I frowned at her.

"Neither of those 'scenes' were in public. One was in a private club, the other a tinted window car. The public was not meant to be part of them." I was defending myself but I was still embarrassed that there was truth to her statement. I did not like public displays of affection very much and my actions were coming back to bite me in the butt.

"Well I call those places public. If you did not want people to see you then you should have done such things in a cheap hotel room." She was alluding to the fact that she thought I was sleeping with Mikhail for attention and the rest of her sentence would have been 'like the cheap whore that you are'. It's what her eyes said, I was disgusted and speechless. She smirked at my lack of response. I gulped the rest of my martini and excused myself.

I was walking back to the bar when I saw him. Mikhail was watching me through the wall of glass. I went back to the bar and ordered straight vodka this time. Maybe alcohol could make this easier. I didn't avoid it; I walked back inside ad stood before him. I glanced out the window and saw the little group I had just left watching me. Tanya must be having a field day.

"Hello Mikhail."

"Hello Bella. Have you thought about what I said?" He looked hopeful and I felt like a terrible person.

"I have, but I think we need to speak in private." He nodded. I led the way to the study where there was no one else despite the implications. I felt naked without Maurice this time. "Mikhail, I think I gave you the wrong impression about us," We sat on a small sofa facing each other.

"How so?"

"I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I was just having fun and then you came along. I didn't think I was leading you on, but I can see how you misunderstood. "

"I understood what you were saying, but I wanted you to change your mind." He admitted looking sad.

"Look, I am flattered that you like me, but I hope you understand when I say that I doubt my feelings will change. I'm sorry." He nodded and stood. He walked to the door and turned.

"I could have made all your dreams come true."

"I know, but I want to do that for myself." With that he walked out. I sat alone for a moment with my face in my hands berating myself. He wasn't a bad guy but I was not interested in him. I stood slowly and made my way back to the party. I was not in the mood to socialize so I decided it was time to leave.

I went in search for Aro and found him still on the patio. I stood next to him waiting for a break in the conversation. I had zeroed in on Aro that I hadn't even realized who he was standing next to.

I felt someone grab my hand and I immediately looked around. Edward stood to my left with my hand in his. It was slightly behind his back so no one else noticed.

"But actors nowadays are just over paid children!" Aro sputtered at someone, still oblivious to my presence.

"Tanya doesn't know what she's talking about." Edward whispered in my ear. He was drawing circular patterns on my palm with his thumb.

"I think I was so upset, because she was completely right. I acted foolishly and I doubt that I can ever completely live this down."

"What did he want?" I huffed and averted my eyes. I didn't want to talk about this with Edward. He couldn't possibly understand if he liked to spend time with a witch like Tanya,

"I explained to him that we did not feel the same way about each other." Edward was silent for a minute absorbing that information.

"So how do you feel about him?"

"Nothing. I feel nothing towards him or about him at all. That has been the problem but now he understands." I didn't look but I could feel Edward looking at me.

"Oh Bella, welcome back." Aro finally noticed me.

"Actually I'm afraid I'm leaving. I have had a long day so I'm going to head home."

"But you've only just gotten here." Aro looked puzzled.

"Don't worry Aro, she isn't driving alone. She's giving me a ride back to the city as well. I have early practice in the morning." Edward interjected. I glanced at him in surprise. I did not offer to drive him anywhere.

"Well, I guess if you must leave. Drive safely Bella. I'll see you soon." Aro kissed both my cheeks before we were dismissed. I walked with Edward keeping stride beside me. We walked in silence until I handed my card to the valet.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for your car."

"I meant why are you riding with me. Go find Tanya to give you a ride." I meant the innuendo and I saw shock flash in Edward's eyes.

"I would to prefer to ride with you." We were both speaking with double meaning at this point.

"Well maybe I didn't offer!" His eyes smoldered at me with that same unnamed emotion.

"Please."

"Excuse me?" I could not believe my ears.

"Please, just drive me home Bella." I felt my resolve shatter. I didn't respond. I just climbed in when the car came around and didn't protest when Edward did the same. This would be interesting.


	17. Ride Home

I did not turn on the radio. It would just add to the distraction that was sitting in the seat next to me looking like a god. He was staring out the window and had been for the last ten minutes. His fingers tapped out an unknown beat on his leg. I thought I heard him humming softly but I could have been mistaken. This was the perfect time to ask him questions but I could not bring myself to break the silence.

My headlights cut through the darkness like a knife as I took a sharp turn. I tried to keep my eyes on the road as much as possible but I could feel myself watching him through my peripheral vision. The silence, which was normally welcome, was deafening to me.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out. I couldn't stand the silence anymore. I glanced at Edward as he turned towards me. He sighed.

"I'm riding in your car on my way home." I felt my eye twitch in frustration.

"You know that is not what I meant." I whispered dangerously. I turned my eyes back to the road so I wouldn't touch him. It was a tossup between punching him in the nose or kissing him and either would end up in a car accident. He sighed again and looked back out the window into the black night. I thought he decided to ignore me and was about to rip him a new one when he replied.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." He still did not look at me. I could not tell whether or not his words were mocking or honest.

"That's preposterous." I shook my head but his words just didn't sit right. I saw him turn towards me with my peripheral vision and his eyes seemed to glow. I felt myself blush for no reason but I refused to return his gaze.

"Why is that so preposterous?" I was my turn to sigh.

"Because Tanya is the one who said those nasty things. If you choose to spend time with someone like that I can't help but question your integrity." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Tanya's thoughts are in no way my own. That is the preposterous thought, Bella."

"Oh really? And how is that? Most psychological studies prove that people are attracted to others like themselves. The old 'opposites attract' theory was booted out a million years ago. If you are attracted to Tanya in any way it means there are similarities between you. Therefore it is not outrageous to say that you have similar thoughts." Edward was silent. I didn't want to be right but I believed my own argument. Proven fact, end of story.

I pulled into city limits and I felt myself relax slightly. This would soon be over. A small part in the back of my mind cried out at the thought of Edward leaving.

"You can park wherever you usually put your car. I can walk back to my apartment." He said in a monotone as we neared our neighborhood. I pulled into my parking space and felt my sadness deepen. Edward had never said anything hurtful to me before, I shouldn't be treating him this way.

"Wait, Edward." I called to him as we climbed from the car. He looked at me wearily but there was still a spark in his eye. My eyes pleaded with him to understand my frustration. His eyes pleaded back with me, but I didn't know what he wanted.

The next part happened too quickly to comprehend. I remember taking the first step towards him and that seemed to be all the invitation he needed. He rounded the car in seconds. His hands were in my hair pulling my face up to his in a mere instant. Our lips crushed together and for the first time that day I felt better, whole. Our tongues dueled as I pushed him against my car. My arms were wrapped around his neck trying to pull myself closer.

We broke apart for a second gasping for breath. Our foreheads leaning against each other.

"Can I come up?" Edward whispered. He looked slightly scared as he left the decision in my hands. I didn't think.

"You better." He smiled a beautiful smile and slid an arm under my knees. Before I could hit the ground I was in the air resting precariously in his arms. I slid my tongue up his chin and bit his neck as he walked across the street. He paused at the door. He shifted his weight between his feet. I could tell what he was thinking by the smirk on his face. "Edward Cullen if you kick my door down I will retract my invitation."

"Well where's the fun in that?" He chuckled. His eyes lit up again a second later. He slid me down to my feet and I whimpered a protest. He backed me against the door and his very capable hands snaked into my pockets. My head dropped back and I felt my mouth open as his hands caressed my hips. He wrapped his hand around my keys and pulled them out after about a minute. Again I protested the loss of contact. He just smirked again.

He grabbed my hips and threw my over his shoulder fireman style. I laughed and screamed at the same time as he stuck my key in the lock. As he walked up the stairs I was given a beautiful view of his perfect butt. I couldn't help myself. I reached out with both hands and they each grabbed a cheek. He froze and then quickened his pace.

When we finally reached my door he set me down again and captured me in a cage of his arms. It was my turn to tease him. I slid one of my hands into his pocket and let it explore as he fumbled with my keys. His eyes were glowing in the darkness when my door finally opened. He growled and picked me up again pulling my hand from his pocket.

Maurice scrambled out of the way as Edward stumbled around my apartment. He tripped as Maurice crossed his path a second time. Edward turned his body so he took the brunt of the fall with me landing on his chest. His breath rushed out and I immediately rolled off of him. I knelt on the floor next to his head making sure he was still alive when I started to laugh.

I leaned over pressing my lips to his again and he seemed to regain his strength. Maurice rubbed against my ankle but I ignored him as Edward ravished my mouth. His hands snaked up my sides 

catching the hem of my dress and pulling it up. I felt a wave of nerves when my dress was pulled over my head leaving me in just my underwear while Edward was still fully dressed.

His eyes seemed to absorb every detail of my skin. I felt myself blush more under his gaze. His eyes flicked to my face and he smile encouragingly. He reached out and ran a finger down my face. I shivered.

I tried to stand with some aspect of grace as I lead him to my bedroom. I turned him so he was standing at the edge of my bed. I stood on my tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips. And then another. Slowly I worked my way down his chin and his neck to the top button of his shirt. I kissed the flesh as I undid the buttons. He just watched me with his eyes growing darker by the minute.

When I reached his navel he growled and pulled me to my feet from where I was kneeling in front of him. He gently ran his fingers down my arms and ensnared my wrists. He leaned down and kissed my sweetly. I felt my heart race as he turned us so I was next to the bed.

My head was having second thoughts but my body did not want these wonderful sensations to stop. Edward released my wrists and ran his fingers back up my arms so they rested on my shoulders. They danced along the nape of my neck and collar bone. Goosebumps appeared on my hyper aware skin as they continued their descent. They danced along the clasp of my bra and I inhaled quickly.

Edward paused.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I stared him directly in the eye and kissed him. No matter how much this will hurt tomorrow I want to do this today.

"Yes." He searched my face for another moment before capturing my lips again. I was lost.

OOOOOOOOOOOOo

The sun shining on my face woke me the next morning. What a wonderful dream. I couldn't imagine a better dream. I froze as I stretched in delight. There was a note on my pillow. Did last night really happen? I shot up in bed and grabbed the note.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so early. You looked to peaceful to wake._

_ Edward_

I felt all the blood drain from my face. I had sex with Edward. All horrible scenarios came rushing to my mind, but none could convince me it was a bad thing. I could get sucked into paparazzi drama again, but I have dealt with them before. I could cause Tanya and Edward to break up, that wouldn't be a bad thing. In fact, that became a good reason to repeat my actions. He could break my heart. There was no upside to that fact. Edward could completely and utterly destroy my heart. But I would rather have just this small piece of Edward than none at all.

My heart calmed as I accepted my possible fates. I lay back on my pillow and took a deep breath. It smelled of Edward's cologne. I stopped myself before I rubbed my face on it. That would be uncalled for. I climbed from my bed and walked to the bathroom with last night flashing in my mind.

A sigh, a whisper, a moan. It had been amazing, not at all what I had been expecting. I know Edward would be amazing in bed, but I never thought he would be so gentle and attentive. Every single one of my needs had been met and exceeded their limit as Edward lavished attention on me. I blushed thinking about how intimate we had been. I had expected hard, fast, and primal, but it had been soft, sweet, and amazing.

Maurice sat in the bathroom doorway watching me through slitted eyes. He did not look happy. I crouched down to pick him up and he moved out of my reach. He was upset that not only did I not pay him any attention last night, but he had not been allowed to sleep on the bed. I walked into the kitchen and served him breakfast. Immediately he forgave me and twirled around my legs as I scooped his food. The true way to a man's heart was definitely through his stomach.

I walked back to the bathroom. I needed to shower but I didn't want to lose the faint smell of Edward that clung to my skin. Hygiene was too important to ignore so I stepped under the spray begrudgingly. I would just have to invite him back or steal his cologne.

As the water poured over my body releasing knotted muscles and aches I thought about the night before so more. I had been so caught up in the moment that I could not remember which part of the night was real and which was dream. It had been far too good to be completely real therefore I had to figure out what really happened.

_Edward lay on his side next to me. I was on my stomach as he lightly ran his fingers up and down my naked back. _

_"How are you?" He asked pushing the hair from my face. I smiled at him._

_"After that a girl could be celibate for a lifetime."_

_"I certainly hope not. It was meant to show you how good it could be." He pretended to be offended._

_"Well it was definitely that."_

_"What?" He cocked his head to the side as if he needed assurances that he was a sex god._

_"Better than good. I would use the adjective 'orgasmic' but I think you got that part." I blushed at my bold words and he chuckled._

_"You are quite amazing yourself Miss Swan." His fingers moved back to my spine. "But how are you?" I laughed._

_"I wasn't a virgin Edward, why are you being weird?"_

_"I wasn't talking about that. I meant emotionally. Tanya said some nasty things." He looked concerned but I brushed it off. Tanya had no place in this conversation._

_"That's great Edward. Have sex with me and then mention your girlfriend. Real smooth." My sarcasm was palpable as I went to move away from his touch. I wanted to hurt him since he kept bringing up what I wanted to forget._

_"Bella." He refused to be side-tracked. I turned back to him and got lost in his emerald orbs seeing only concern._

_"I'll be ok." He finally accepted this answer. He got a wicked grin on his face._

_"Are you ready for round two?" He said flipping me over._

_"What?!" _

I wanted that conversation to be real desperately, but I didn't get my hopes up.


	18. Rehearsal Dinner

I rushed down the street carrying my dresses in their bags over my shoulder. This was ridiculous. I had spent all day 'relaxing' with Rosalie and Alice at the spa only to become stressed instantly at what time they had released me. Traffic hadn't helped either. There had been a car accident so the bus was a half hour late to bring me home. Now I had only twenty minutes to make it to the rehearsal dinner.

My shoes slapped against the pavement as I rounded the block. I had to make a quick side step to avoid an older women walking. I started to stumble and had to grab a cross light pole to steady myself before running again. I had to shower; shave, and dress, not to mention make it across town through atrocious traffic. This was turning out to be a day from hell.

When Alice kidnapped me this morning talking about facials and massages I figured everything would be a breeze today. Not only was I stressed now, but the massage had been other worldly.

My masseur had magical hands. He worked my muscles until they felt like they were made from putty. It was blissful. But it kept reminding me of Edward. The only difference had been that Edward's hands are callused. I had to check myself from sighing his name every time my body came back into line.

I reached my building and flew up the stairs. I ran inside and tossed my dresses in the general direction of my bed as I de-troued. I was naked by the time I reached the bathroom. As I shut the door I heard a faint 'meow' from Maurice who might have been consumed by a dress bag, but he was far from my thoughts.

I took a scalding shower scrubbing my skin clean before rushing back out. I pulled my dress for tonight out of its bag and hung it up to let any wrinkles settle from the fabric as I applied makeup and dried my hair. Once I had my face on next came the dress. I barely had the zipper up as I hopped around pulling on my shoes.

Grabbing my purse I glanced at the clock. Ten minutes. I couldn't run now. Not only would my dress and shoes not allow it, but I didn't want to sweat and ruin any effort I had put in. I walked down the stairs suppressing the need to run barely. I contemplated my options. I could walk and be horribly late and possibly sweaty. I could take the bus, be late, and most definitely will be sweaty, or I could drive my car, be beyond late but perfect. This was tricky.

I pulled my keys from my purse and walked to my car. I would be late anyway so why not travel in style? I slid into my leather seat and felt myself relax slightly. I had accepted my fate. The drive to the restaurant wasn't as bad as I was expecting. The accident had been mostly cleared so traffic was moving.

I stopped at a stop light and inspected myself in my rearview mirror. My hair was down and wavy and I had applied minimal makeup so I felt fresh and clean. I knew the dress looked amazing. Nothing like the dress I was wearing to the wedding, but still fantastic. It was black v-neck that went down to the very top of my bra. It hugged my body but still allowed me to move.

Tonight was going to be fun. It was Rosalie's bachelorette party. I had helped plan it with Alice but I was still unclear about what we were doing. I knew that we were having a sexy scavenger hunt, but I didn't know what we had to find. The possibilities were endless.

The light changed and I finally reached the restaurant. I was only about ten minutes late. I climbed out and handed my keys to the valet. His eyes roamed up and down my body but I ignored him as I walked inside. The host also eyed me. I smiled at him politely.

"Cullen party?" I nodded. He led me to the private dining room. I was the last one to arrive so conversation stopped as I neared the table. I scanned the faces. Some I knew but others I didn't. Rosalie and Emmett sat at the middle of the table with everyone situated around them. My eyes searched for the only empty seat when I noticed him.

Edward was staring at me intently and smiling. I would be sitting between him and a lady I didn't know. I took a deep breath to stop hyperventilation. I hadn't seen Edward, or spoken to him since he left my apartment the other morning. I didn't know if I was angry or not, but by the way I felt myself reacting to him right now I would guess not.

"Bella!" Rose jumped up and came around the table to hug me. She was glowing with happiness. I smiled warmly back at her.

"Hi everybody, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it Bells, at least you didn't take down the wait staff with you on this late entry," Emmett chuckled reminding me of the Sports Benefit. I felt myself blush. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie laughed to. There were a few other people sitting with us that I assumed were parents and friends. I smiled at the new people and went to sit down.

Edward stood and pulled my chair out for me. Alice cocked a brow at his behavior, but I doubt he noticed since his eyes never left mine. I felt my face blush brighter.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my parents and a few other members of the procession." Emmett began the introductions. "The lovely lady sitting to your left is my mother, Esme, next to her is my father, Carlisle, next to him is Chuck, one of my friends from college, and Victoria, one of Rosie's friends from school." I gave and awkward wave before Esme turned towards me and took my hand to shake it. Her hands were soft and small. Her face was heart shaped with beautiful caramel hair falling in soft waves around her face. She smiled a maternal smile at me. I left myself return it.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you. I have heard about you from all of my children so I'm glad to make your acquaintance." She smiled again. Carlisle next to her smiled as well.

"Yes Bella, it is good to finally meet you. We have heard many great things." I felt myself blush again.

"I'm not entirely sure that is a good thing." I murmured but everyone heard me. Emmett grinned letting me know that he told they all the embarrassing stories. I rolled my eyes at him but kept my mouth shut. It didn't take long for the conversations to pick up again. Alice decided it was a good time to tell stories about Emmett, Edward, and her childhoods.

"So there I was at the tender age of four sitting in the driveway minding my own business playing with my dolls when I heard yelling coming from the backyard. I get up and run to see what's happening. I figured it was a fight to the death over a Tonka truck between Edward who was 5 and 6 year-old Emmett, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I made it through the hedge and saw Emmett yelling at Edward, 'No! I want to be Ginger; YOU have to be Sporty Spice!' Apparently they wanted to put on a show for when our parents came home that night and our babysitter was an avid Spice Girls fan. It was the only CD she had so they each had to choose which spice girl they wanted to be. Of course I got to my Posh Spice, but I definitely think Emmett would have been a better Scary Spice. I still have nightmares about the baby doll dress he tried to wear and I don't think Edward has ever forgiven him. The sport bra and sneakers look worked better for Edward than we were expecting, but I am very glad neither of my brothers became transvestites." She let out an involuntary shudder at the image. We were all laughing when she finished. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes and I gasped for breath.

"That's not true Alice. I wanted to be Baby Spice." Emmett pouted once we had calmed down. Rose snickered next to him.

"Does this mean I should bring things for role playing on the honeymoon?" She asked seductively but trying to hold in her laughter. It was Emmett's turn to blush slightly with a grin. The waiters arrived with our food and distributed it so we sank into small private conversations.

"So," Edward began next to me. I took a bit of grilled salmon before looking at him. It practically melted in my mouth and I had a mouth-gasm. I moaned slightly as I swallowed. I opened my eyes again and Edward's gaze had gotten very dark. I blushed immediately. "It's that good huh?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry. You were saying something?" I peeked at him from the corner of my eye after turning back to my plate.

"How are you?" He was still acting concerned for my emotional well being. It was sweet in a way.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm resilient and I'll make it through." He looked like he wanted to respond but Alice stood and clicked her glass with her fork before he could.

"I think it's about time that the Maid of Honor gave a toast." Everyone quieted down waiting for her to continue. "This wedding is more than just a joining of two people madly in love. This union is the joining of a family. For years Rosalie has been like a sister to me and I think it is about time that the state of Washington recognizes her as such. To Emmett and Rose, may their years be filled with happiness, love, and family."

"To Emmett and Rose." Everyone chorused clinking glasses together. It made my heart ache just a little to see their happy faces. They were all a family. These were closely knit people. They would always have each other to lean on. I thought about Charlie. I love him, but our relationship was entirely different. It had its strength from silence. We loved despite knowing very little about each other while the Cullens loved every little aspect and quirk.

I ate in silence for a while thinking back on holidays. It usually was just Charlie and I. I would cook a turkey for Thanksgiving or a ham on Christmas but we ate in silence and eventually Charlie would retire to the family room to watch television. I would retire to my room to read. Past loneliness throbbed in my chest but I stopped it. This was a happy occasion I had no reason to be sad.

I forced a smile at Chuck, Emmett's college friend, since he was sitting directly across from me. He smiled back but we didn't speak. Victoria had vibrant red hair and barely touched her food. She just moved it around her plate. Occasionally she would look up and straighten her shirt and smile at Edward. I tried to zone out her flirting but it was making me territorial over something that wasn't technically mine. I still needed to have a conversation with Edward about that night.

The rest of the meal moved by quickly. There were more stories and laughing and at the end there were even a few tears. Esme kissed both of Rosalie's cheeks before we left. She came over and gave me a hug as well. Now it was time for the fun and festivities to begin.

Edward hesitated by the door like he wanted to speak to me but Alice had me by the wrist and there was no stopping. I threw him an apologetic smile as I was dragged away. I saw Emmett call him to their car waiting behind us. I got in my car and drove back to my apartment to park before leaving again.

OOOOOOOOo

Our first stop was a bar called Mavericks. It was also where we had to meet back after a certain amount of time. We gathered around in a circle waiting for Alice instructions. There were six of us playing. Rose, Alice, Victoria, a girl names Hannah, a girl named Beth, and I. Hannah and Beth had not been able to make it to the dinner but they could make it to the bachelorette party. To my untrained eyes I would say they were models just like I thought Victoria was. They were both harshly thin but stunning.

"Alright ladies gather around. We are doing a sexy scavenger hunt. We must get all the things on our list. We will be going to countless bars tonight. At each bar we must have at least two shots, also if anyone offers to buy you another you must comply. We will meet back at this bar at 2 am if we get separated. Each list is slightly different, but they all have the base items. The base items are: 1) three separate body shots off three separate guys. 2) One lap dance. 3) One karaoke performance. 4) One girl kiss (tongue optional). And finally 5) one guy's phone number. Does everyone understand? To prove you have done these things the people around you must take a picture of you completing each task. Alright? Let's go," Alice cheered grabbed her first two shot of the evening off the bar. We all followed suit and downed our Jose Quervo. This was going to be a long night.


	19. The Wedding

I grabbed Rose's wrist and dragged her to the dance floor after downing our precursory shots. We were in a club called Tigress and the music coursed through my blood stream. This was our fourth stop. The other girls where around somewhere completing their tasks. I had already seen Alice do two of her body shots off of some gorgeous men but I hadn't built up enough courage yet. Aka I needed more alcohol. I had had eight shots and was barely coherent but the thought of licking a stranger's navel to neck still made me blush.

Rose and I danced together. She had had innumerable shots by now. It seemed everywhere she went someone would offer and she was not allowed to turn them down. Her movements were still fluid but her eyes looked fevered. She had four guys' numbers already, along with doing her lap dance. I was way behind.

"Bella, you have to get a move on." She shouted in my ear as she pop-lock and dropped it. My special item I needed was an obvious ass grab. I had to grab a random guys butt. I figured that would be a good way to lead to a body shot and hopefully a phone number killing three birds with one stone. I was being picky. None of these guys held any interest for me.

I waved to Rose and made my way to the bar looking for Alice. She would give me courage enough to do these things. I found Victoria instead. Her tongue was crammed down some guy's throat. His shirt was undone so I assumed she had done at least one body shot at this point. I couldn't stall any more. I pulled out my cell phone camera and took a picture of my hand grabbing a random guys butt. I was immensely relieved when he turned around and wasn't disgusting.

"Hey sexy. See something you like?" He grinned at me flexing his muscles. I smiled.

"Yes actually. Can I interest you in a body shot?" I meant that I would do one off of him but he seemed to misunderstand.

"Sure, you do have a great body." His hand grazed up my arm. I forced my smile to stay in place as we got the bartenders attention. When I went to unbutton his shirt I noticed that he had to take it off for this to work. I took a deep breath and hooked my thumbs in his belt loops to bring him closer. His eyes shinned.

"I was thinking I would like to do one off of you if that's alright." I whispered into his ear. I was carefully to slide up and back down his body as I stood on my tip toes.

"Sure thing." He smiled larger. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and edged it up. It slowly revealed chiseled abs and well defined pecs. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward in front of me. I superimposed his face over this stranger's to make this easier. It worked wonders. I felt my smile become genuine. "What's your name anyway?" The guy asked before placing a lime wedge in his mouth.

"I'm Bella, and you?" I licked a spot next to his collar bone so the salt would stick better.

"Matt." I nodded and downed my shot before licking up the salt I had just sprinkled on his body. It ended with my lips on his as I bit into the lime. Juice slid down my chin. Matt took out the rind from 

his mouth and licked the juice from my neck. When he had finished I smiled at him again and grabbed a napkin to wipe anything left off so I wouldn't get sticky. "So, do you want another shot?" He asked with a primal grin. I smiled back at my pretend Edward and replied yes. We had three more shots and I ended up giving him a lap dance despite my better judgment.

I did end up getting his number eventually but soon after we were moving to the next club so I didn't have a cling on. I bade Matt a goodbye and stumbled off into the night laughing with the other girls. That was the last thing I remembered.

OOOOOOOOOOOo

I woke up to a shrill alarm blaring next to my head. I moaned and rolled over trying to block the noise with my pillow. It penetrated the fabric so I slapped at the contraption until it was silenced. I heard other people around me groan as well so I sat up.

At first I thought I had brought a guy home last night and felt serious panic until I noticed all the inhabitants of the bed were girls. We were all in Alice's apartment and there were four of us in her bed.

"Bloody hell, what time is it?" Rosalie cursed when I moved, pulling the covers off her slightly. I swiveled and stared at the clock for a moment.

"It's nine." I mumbled rubbing my temples tenderly. I don't remember getting back to the apartment and I could still feel alcohol swimming in my system. The worst of my hang over wouldn't come until it was all gone. Great.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauties!" Alice chimed walking into the room with a platter of coffee and muffins. How she could look perfect and cheery after a night like last night I don't know. It was utterly unfair. I grabbed a mug and breathed in the intoxicating aroma.

"Fuck." Rose whispered quietly while staring into her brew.

"What's wrong?" Alice inquired. "Did you lose your purse or something?"

"What? No, nothing like that. I'm getting married today." We all sat quietly for a moment. Normally we would burst out in giggles or screamed but none of us were in any shape to do that. Rose smiled softly. Even with her hair in a messy ponytail and smeared day old makeup she was beautiful. She never looked so happy. I leaned over and enveloped her in my arms. Alice put down her tray and joined us as well. Hannah and Beth were still asleep in the bed next to us so we stayed quiet for a minute.

"You won't change right?" Alice peeped still hugging tightly.

"No, I promise," Rosalie vowed as I sighed and loosened my grip. Alice followed suit. We three stood and made our way to the living room. I did not remember coming in the night before so I took this time to investigate.

Alice had a balcony off of her living room with a beautiful room. Mount Rainer could be seen in the distance, it looked majestic shrouded in clouds. Victoria was passed out on the couch in a very un-lady like position. Her legs spread wide and he mouth open allowing little snores to escape. I suppressed a chuckle.

We sat at the kitchen table sipping orange juice for a while. It revived me quite a bit. Advil was passed out when the other girls woke up and we started to get ready. Today was a big day.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. We were all dressed and at the public garden where the wedding was to be held on time, yet little disasters kept popping up. We all kept eyeing the sky praying that it wouldn't rain as we rushed to make things perfect.

I knelt behind the flower girl pinning up the last of her golden curls when I noticed Carlisle. He was watching me from across the tent. He was standing near the opening which led to the guys' side. His eyes were smiling at me so I smiled back. He looked like he was going to say something but a hand tapped his shoulder to get his attention before he spoke.

I saw the back of Edward's copper head as he spoke to Carlisle. He looked good even from the back in a classic black tux. Carlisle's brow furrowed at something he said and they hurried to the other side. I was intensely curious but I didn't know if I was allowed to cross the sex-border. I knew that the groom wasn't allowed to see the bride, but I wasn't sure if there was a by-law about bridesmaids.

"Bella!" Alice called motioning me to follow her. I patted the little girls head and made my way to Rosalie's changing room. She looking more than stunning, more than beautiful, it hurt me to see her and yet I couldn't look away.

Her dress was a satin cream color with side sleeves and a low bust. It was long and elegant with a train that didn't need people to carry it. It had a bow on the back of her hips that twined into the train accentuating her curves. Her hair was swooped up into braids along the sides of her head ending in an intricate pattern. White roses and baby's breath were strategically placed among the strands. Her lips where blood red and her eyes a deep blue. Never had the ever been such a beautiful woman.

Tears stung my eyes as I looked at her.

"Rose," I placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She looked nervous.

"I don't know if I can do it." She whispered clinging to Alice and my hands.

"Why?" How could she be having second thoughts? This must be cold feet.

"What if he decides he doesn't want me?" This goddess was the epitome of perfection and she was worried a man wouldn't want her?

"That's ridiculous, Emmett loves you!" I exclaimed.

"Now, but what about a year from now? Or twenty?" Her forehead wrinkled in worry. Alice took her by the shoulders and forced her to look her in the eye.

"Rose, I have never told you this because of Emmett's stupid pride but you need to know now. We have known you for three years. Do you want to know the first thing he said when he saw you?" Rose nodded slightly. "He said 'Alice, I think I can die happy, because I think that angel just smiled at me.' He still calls you 'Angel' doesn't he? That's what he's talking about. He had loved you from the first moment he saw you. He will not falter and neither will you. There will be fights, but makeup sex is the best kind." Alice smiled wickedly. Rose's eyes looked glassy with tears. I grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled a watery smile and dabbed at the corners or her eyes to prevent makeup smearing. We heard the first few notes of the canon and each gave Rose a hug. It was time.

We watched as Hannah, Beth, and Victoria followed the flower girl down the aisle. I was next. I took a deep breath hoping I wouldn't fall on my face and ruin the moment. I smiled at Rose and Alice as I stepped out to meet Jasper. He was walking with my down the aisle while Edward was walking Alice considering they were the best man and maid of honor. Jasper looked dreamy in his tux and he smiled at me tucking my hand in the crook of his arm.

The aisle seemed to stretch on forever before us as we took slow timed steps towards our destination. We made it eventually as we turned to watch the rest of the procession. Gabriel's Oboe came from the quartet in the corner and it drifted softly over us. Edward stared into my eyes as he came down the aisle with Alice on his arm. I smiled at him resisting the urge to lick my lips. Eventually they too found their places next to the alter and the melody started one final time.

I glanced at Emmett and he was fidgeting horribly. Pulling his hands in and out of his pockets and biting his lip. I had never seen him look so nervous. Carlisle stepped into view and held his hand out for Rosalie. Time seemed to freeze until she finally stepped out. There was a collective gasp from the guests as everyone took in her beauty.

The public garden had been a wonderful choice and it just accentuated Rose as she came towards us not to mention to soft fragrance surrounding us. Emmett had stopped fidgeting and had frozen completely as they neared. When Rose and Carlisle reached the step where he was to give her away and Emmett clumsily stumbled to take her hand. Carlisle kissed Rose's knuckles and gently handed her hand to Emmett.

Her hand looked small in his, but it fit. Their hands twined together as they stared into each other's eyes. Rose's smile was slow and a little shy and Emmett was beaming at her. They slowly turned and came forward to bind themselves together. Till death do they part.

OOOOOOOOOOo

The reception was held in a hotel ballroom since the clouds were looking heavy with rain. Dinner was nice but uneventful. There hadn't been enough room at the main table so I wasn't sitting with anyone I knew. I made small talk with a small older woman who thought my name was Kara. She was a distant aunt of some sort. She kept telling me how perfect I would be for her great-nephew. He was apparently a doctor but I was not even a little interested.

We all heard the click of metal on glass so we quieted down waiting for the toast. Edward stood up from his seat next to Emmett.

"Family and friends, thank you for coming. It is my honor as the best man, and Emmett's brother, to give tonight's toast. From birth we all knew Emmett was unique but never in my entire life would I have expected Emmett to find someone so perfect for him as Rosalie. They were quite literally made for each other. If it's their tenacity or their sense of humor, I'm not sure, but I could not be happier that they found each other. Let us raise our glasses and give a toast. To Rosalie and Emmett, let's hope their children look like their mother." Edward winked at Emmett. Emmett burst into laughter.

"To Rosalie and Emmett," everyone cheered chuckling. I smiled thinking about little Emmetts running around wrecking havoc on wherever they live. I shuddered for their future neighbors. The band began to play and Carlisle led Rosalie to the dance floor for a father-daughter dance. When the last few notes swirled Carlisle handed her over to Emmett and they danced their first dance as a married couple to "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole.

We cheered as they finished and the band started a new number. I saw strawberry blonde hair for a moment and I froze. Tanya had Edward by the hand and was pulling him to the dance floor. I felt my eyes narrow. I didn't think she had been invited. I scowled for a moment before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I glanced back and noticed Jacob smiling at me.

"Oh! Hey Jake!" I felt my anger at seeing Tanya melt looking into Jake's dark eyes.

"Hey Bells, you want to dance?" He held a hand out for me. I grabbed his huge palm and led him to the dance floor. Jake looked amazing in a coal gray suit. It must have been tailored because it fit his tall frame perfectly. The song was Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight" and Jake whirled me around the floor. He danced so freely I felt myself forget about our surroundings. It made me realize something as I spun. How very different Jake and Edward were. Edward was gorgeous and made me put my life into perspective. Jacob was raw sexuality and helped me live in the moment.

Now the only question was which was better.


	20. Reception

I couldn't see over Jake's shoulder, but occasionally I caught a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair to my left or right. I tried to stop myself from looking, but it seemed useless. Eventually Jacob noticed.

"Why do you keep looking at that lady?" I scowled still discreetly staring at her as she and Edward moved effortlessly across the floor.

"I really don't like her."

"Who is she and why?" Jake led in a way that we could keep watching them but not obviously so.

"Her name is Tanya Gilchrest and she is just a very unpleasant person." I wanted to say she was a bitch, but decided that would be immature. Jake half smirked.

"What did she do to you?" He leaned closer so I could tell him the story. With his head so close to mine it would look, from three angles, as if we were kissing. I tried not to think about Jake's close proximity as I told him the tale.

"She goes to Aro Silvia's parties just like I do and every time I see her there she says nasty things. Last time she made me sound like a prostitute sleep my way up the social ladder. I was deeply offended and I don't think I have it in my bitter heart to forgive her." I tried to make my tone light and sarcastic but Jake still noticed my hurt. His arms tightened around me slightly, and then relaxed.

I glanced back at then when Jake straightened up again. Edward's eyes were on us and they were shooting daggers at Jacob. I felt almost smug that he looked jealous. If he still chose to keep company with a snake like Tanya than I could see whoever I wanted.

It just didn't make sense to me. It's true that I don't know much about Edward, but I don't understand why he stayed with her. I thought after I showed an interest he might break up with her but as I watched them slow dance the idea seemed idiotic. He wouldn't leave her for me, he had no reason to. I thought back to the old saying 'why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free'. It made me blush slightly. I had definitely given my milk away for free considering I had asked nothing of Edward after our night together. I was officially a booty call.

"I'm thirsty, let's go to the bar." Jake ensnared my wrist and dragged me to the bar in a room off the dance floor. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror as we walked. My Grecian lilac dress was a great success, but the fact that my intended flirtee was being monopolized by the sea hag it was being wasted. "You look amazing by the way." Jake commented as he downed a Jack Daniel's shooter. Ok scratch that, it was not being wasted but I wasn't sure if I felt that way about Jacob.

I sat on a swivel stool next to him as he took another shooter. He must be a tank (A/N can drink enormous amounts of alcohol) to drink Jack in such a manner. My stomach twitched as I remembered my faint hangover headache. I studied his profile trying to dissect my feelings. The truth of the matter was I didn't even know what my feelings where. I liked to be around Jacob, he made me feel comfortable but occasionally I would be attracted to him. Generally it would be my own stupid mind 

finding its own way to the gutter, but Jacob helped in the process by just being himself. He oozed confidence and sex appeal.

"So that's how you take a compliment? You stare off into space for five minutes and check me out? I don't know if I should compliment you again." He slurped his third shooter and sighed.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking."

"I didn't think 'You look amazing by the way' would provoke such profound thoughts." He smirked at me. I gave him a sour look.

"Ha ha."

"So, what were you thinking about?" Shit. I didn't know if I should tell him the truth or not.

There was a moment of silence while I wrecked my brain for a plausible lie. None came.

"Ah…" was all that I managed to get out. This perked Jacob's interest. He smiled slowly and leaned towards me again.

"You were thinking about me naked weren't you?" His eyes sparkled and his shoulder shook with silent laughter. I blushed bright red since that was not far from the target. I was thinking about whether or not I wanted to have sex with him, while would involve him being naked, but not in as many words. "You were!" Jake laughed louder while his eyes darken when I couldn't deny the accusation.

"No I wasn't!" I argued feebly after a few seconds.

"Ok then what." He crossed his arms with a victory smirk. I felt my face flush again. I still had no lie. The truth it would have to be.

"I wasn't thinking about you being naked. I was trying to decide how I… felt about you." He pursed his lips in thought.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What did you decide?" His arms were still crossed but he seemed serious. It was one of the first times that I saw him without a smile. I was speechless.

"Well… I…. don't know." I looked at him through my lashes hoping he wouldn't be angry or offended in some way. He looked thoughtful.

"Fair enough." He shrugged and downed another shooter. He ordered another and I decided to leave him alone for a while.

"I'm going to go see Rosalie and Alice. I'll catch you later Jake." He lifted a hand in farewell but didn't turn. I made my way back through the dance floor own my way to the main table. I walked by a coat closet and felt myself yanked in before I knew what was happening.

I was pulled to the back behind all the racks before I could figure out who it was. Edward had me trapped against the wall but he wasn't kissing me as he normally would be. We stared at each other a moment before I had the courage to speak.

"Can I help you with something?" I tried to sound bored and wiggle out of his grasp. His hands tightened refusing to release me. I frowned at him waiting for him to respond.

"Who is he?" Edward hissed with a barely controlled temper. I felt my back stiffen. Edward had no right to that information.

"What's it to you?" I threw back. My anger at myself for my stupid decisions was coming out and was directed at him. It was my fault that I didn't tell Edward I wanted a relationship, but it was his fault for assuming ownership of me despite that fact. I felt like I was a communal chew toy that he wanted and that made me even angrier. We glared at each other for a minute before Edward realized that I wouldn't back down.

He took a step back and let of my arms. I crossed them under my breast trying to calm myself down.

"Who is he?" He whispered still staring at me.

"Jacob Black, he works at the Sun with Alice, Rose, and I." Apparently the interrogation wasn't over when he didn't relax.

"He's the same one you danced with at the Benefit." I froze. That was the night I met Edward. We hadn't even spoken to each other yet when I danced with Jacob. I felt sweat bead in my hair line. Had Edward watched me as intently as I watched him that night? I shuddered.

We didn't break eye contact until we herd Tanya's annoying screech calling for Edward. I felt my blood boil when he glanced over his shoulder thinking about going to her. I huffed out a breath and shoved him aside. I tried to claw my way through the coats quickly before he could react but I got tangled.

Edward pulled me back into the recesses of the closet once again as Tanya's voice moved away.

"Are you with him?" He held me against the wall again. His eyes were telling me my answer was of vital importance. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It doesn't matter to you. You lover is calling you. You should go to her." I felt the venom of my words in my mouth as I spoke. I regretting being cruel but I didn't want him to see how used I felt. He still didn't let go.

"Answer my question and then I'll leave you alone." The second part of his statement was 'forever' and I felt my chest clench. I felt like half of my heart was brutally ripped from my chest. I tasted bile in the back of my mouth, but I decided to be honest, even if this was the last time we spoke to each other.

"No."

"No what? No you won't answer or no you aren't together?" His gripped tightened with urgency.

"No, we are not together." My half-heart was beating erratically in my chest. With each pump I felt cold creep up my extremities.

"Edward?" Tanya's voice was close again as if she was at the door of the closet. We stood locked in a silent battle. My gaze was defeated while Edward's burned with a strange light. "Edward? Are you back there?" We could hear hangers being pushed aside as she climbed towards our hiding place.

He leaned forward and kissed me fiercely for a second before shoving me into a large fur coat. He grabbed a jacket and started to climb out to meet Tanya. I could hear their exchange.

"Edward! There you are I've been looking for you for ages. What were you doing back there?" I imagine she was peeking around him looking for someone of something of interest. I pulled the fur coat tighter around me and hoped I wasn't visible.

"I was looking for my jacket. I found it. What did you want?" He sounded exhausted.

"Is that lipstick on your face?" Tanya whispered. Oh no, when he kissed me it must have smeared.

"No." He replied flatly.

"Then what is it?"

"The light's playing tricks on you Tanya, there is nothing on my face, and I'm just in shadow. Let's get out of here." There were more moving hangers and I knew they were gone. My trembling knees gave out so I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor.

I waited until I heard people calling my name. I didn't want someone noticing that Edward and I emerged from the same closet.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Alice rushed towards me searching for injuries when I finally stumbled through the door. I have no idea what my face looked like. I felt completely numb. Her hands forced me to look at her but I saw through her. I nodded at her question as she led me to a chair. "Rosalie and Emmett wanted to say goodbye to you before they went to the airport but we couldn't find you. Why were you in the closet?"

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"My hangover headache got to bad to be around people so I hid in there for dark and quiet." This sounded like a plausible excuse.

"Honey, you should have told me. I have more aspirin right here." She handed me a pill and I took it. Maybe it would make the crevice in my chest stop throbbing.

Alice drove me back to my apartment without the radio on. I guess I looked as horrible as I felt and she believed I really was sick. She walked up the stairs with me to make sure I didn't fall.

"Are you positive you are ok?" She asked putting a hand on my forehead to check for a fever for the millionth time.

"Yeah. I'm just going to sleep it off." I mumbled and walked towards my bedroom. I heard the door close eventually so I removed my dress and climbed into my bed naked. It was going to be a long night.

OOOOOOOOOOOo

I woke up with Maurice sitting next to me. Normally he would be asleep until I got him breakfast but he was watching me with bright eyes. He looked like a sphinx as he stared unblinking at me. I felt like he sat there all night watching over me. I smiled at him and pulled him closer.

I spent the day revising my articles on my couch with a cup of hot chocolate in my hand. I only showered and dressed around five because I needed to go see Charlie. Maurice was my shadow as I got ready. He even patiently sat on my bath rug as I showered. When I was closing the door to leave he sat in the hall, still waiting until the door was completely closed. I could still feel his green gaze through the metal.

As always, Charlie was happy to see me. We awkwardly embraced and sat down to have a conversation. Halfway through his garbled description of the day before I noticed a new picture on his bureau.

"Dad, where did you get that picture?" I stood and moved closer to inspect it. At first I thought it was a picture from his and Renee's wedding that I never noticed, but the dress looking too familiar. After closer inspection it became clear. It was me kneeling next to the flower girl, not Renee. "Where did this come from?" I turned with the picture in my hand suddenly. This was a picture from the day before, who had brought it here?

"Cullen." Was all I could make out of Charlie's explanation. It must have been Alice, she was the only Cullen Charlie knew. But I could have sworn that Alice was putting flowers in Rosalie's hair while I helped the flower girl. Maybe Carlisle took the picture and gave it to Alice. My mind wouldn't accept any other explanation.

"So Dad, did you enjoy Alice's visit?"

"Yes, it –as l-ve-y to meet –er. Is she –oming bac-k?" I felt my face freeze in a polite smile.

"Didn't she come here yesterday? To bring you that picture?"

"No." My palms broke out in sweat.

"Then who was it Dad?"

"I –unno –is name –sides Cullen." Charlie shrugged awkwardly since his left arm still didn't function fully. I needed to talk to Alice, immediately. I said goodbye to a startled Charlie and practically ran down the street. No one would hurt Charlie, I would make sure of that, emotional or otherwise.


	21. Penthouse

My blue pumas made a hollow sound as I power walked towards Alice's apartment. I needed answers. I couldn't decide what I believed anymore. Either Alice told her parents about Charlie or Emmett and they brought him the picture, or it was the only other Cullen I knew. This was exactly why I didn't bring new people to see him, it just made everything more complicated.

I jogged up the steps and pushed the buzzer for Cullen. Muttering under my breath I held the button waiting for someone to answer or ring me in.

"Hello?" a tired voice grumbled through the intercom. I froze. That was not Alice. "Hello?" the mystery voice was more irritated now at my silence. I didn't know what to do.

"Um, hi. I'm guessing you aren't Alice." There was silence for a moment. "I'm really sorry to bothering you." Did I not read the chart correctly; I could have sworn I pushed the button for Cullen.

"… Bella?" All the blood rushed from my head. I had completely forgotten that Alice lived in the same building as Edward. His velvet voice sounded different through the speaker. "It's you isn't it." He was no longer asking a question. This was horribly awkward. He didn't want to see me again and here I am harassing him at his own apartment.

I must have been lost in thought for a while because the door opening next to me caused me to jump. Edward poked his head out. His hair was in more disarray than normal. He reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me into the building. He was not wearing a shirt. He was just in black sweatpants with not shoes. He closed the door behind me and started to drag me up the stairs. I just sputtered. I didn't know what to do or how to react.

When we reached the second landing I planted my feet in hopes of slowing him down. I just succeeded and tripping myself and falling against his bare back. His skin was as smooth alabaster and softer than I remembered. He stopped when I hit him, turning slowly. I surveyed his face closely for the first time. I noticed shadows under his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Jeez Edward, you look like crap." I commented before I could stop myself.

"Thanks, I appreciate the compliment, you don't look so great yourself," he replied sarcastically before continuing our ascent and pointing out my lack of effort this morning. We climbed five more flights of stairs before we stopped. I had watched Alice's door come and go as we climbed as I tried to improve my appearance if only slightly with my free hand. The stairs had ended so Edward must live on the top floor, the penthouse. His door was still open when we came to it and he just pushed my inside. He turned and shut the door behind him.

I couldn't even remember why I had come here in the first place as he flipped the lock.

"Are you ok Edward? You really don't look very good." I took a tentative step towards him. I resisted the urge to check for a fever. He sat on his couch and spread out on his back without responding. His eyes were closed so I took the time to inspect the scene around me. Tinted windows encompassed all the outer walls so a panoramic view of the city was displayed. His living space looked practically sterile, as if he never used it. The only evidence that someone actually lived here was the fact that the sheets were pulled down on the bed in the corner and there was an empty bottle of scotch and a glass on the coffee table next to Edward. Everything else was pristine and untouched.

I rocked back on my heels thinking. I did not know what to say or do while Edward lay comatose on the couch. It did look very comfortable. The image of me cuddling in next to him on the plush leather made my shiver. The couch was black leather and had two matching chairs on either side. There was an enormous flat screen plasma mounted on the wall behind me followed by endless shelves or CDs and DVDs.

There were no walls to the apartment except for one central pillar, which was the stairwell and a bathroom. Everything else was open and I felt exposed just standing awkwardly. I glanced back at Edward and his emerald eyes were open. They held mine. He looked beyond exhausted but his eyes still burned. I felt a strong urge to take care of him.

Neither of us spoke. We just stared at each other until Edward's cell phone rang. It sat on the coffee table between us next to the empty liquor bottle. A picture of Tanya in a Victoria's Secret negligee popped up on the screen. The ring tone was "Man-eater" by Nelly Furtado. I felt bile rise in my throat again but still we didn't move. It rang four times before the phone went to voicemail. There was a ding sound and the screen said he had fifteen missed calls.

My eyes met his again.

"Wow Mr. Popular. Why didn't you answer your lover's phone call?" I was trying for nonchalant, but my voice cracked ruining the effect. Edward's right hand migrated to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want to speak to her." He emphasized the word 'her'. My stomach clenched.

"Did you get in a fight or something?" I was prying into his personal life, but I needed to know.

"As a matter of fact we did." I came forward and perched on the edge of a chair waiting for him to continue. I crossed my hands in my lap and twined my fingers together to keep from tapping. "I broke up with her actually, but she is under the impression that the matter is negotiable. Therefore she won't stop calling." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes again. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Why don't you just turn the phone off?" It seemed simple to me. His eyes were on my again and his entire body froze.

"I was hoping someone else would call." His eyes were telling me the truth, but there was something else there.

"Who would be worth dealing with that witch all night for? Are Esme and Carlisle ok?" My eyes grew big. "What about Alice? Is someone in the hospital?" I stood up ready to run out the door but Edward's chuckle stopped me.

"No, no one is in the hospital that I am aware of."

"Then why couldn't you just turn off your phone." He paused and seemed to gauge my reaction.

"You might call." I felt my pupils dilate a little more searching for something that he wasn't saying.

"What." It wasn't a question but he still responded.

"You might call so I couldn't turn it off. It's the only way you could reach me." His eyes were closed again but his hands had balled into fists.

"W-why would I need to call you?" This just didn't make sense. He sat up abruptly and got off the couch. He took a few steps towards me putting us just a few inches from touching.

"You can call me for anything, anytime, anywhere." His eyes smoldered. His breath washed over my face and my toes curled in my shoes. "You don't need a reason."

"But," I didn't have time to finish. His mouth was on mine before my sentence was even formulated in my mind giving me my answer. His hands were in my hair pulling out my hair tie and my hands clung to his bare shoulders trying to stay in this solar system.

Somehow we got twisted around until I fell onto the couch. He came with me. The leather smelt of his skin. He was everywhere around me. It was intoxicating. His lips moved down my throat as his hands pushed off my shirt.

The air in his apartment was cool and it caused goose bumps to appear over my newly exposed flesh. His fingers danced along my bra before undoing the clasp. My nipples were already hard. From the cold or his touch I wasn't sure.

There were so many sensations my body couldn't handle it. The warmth of the couch beneath me, the cold air, and the furnace that was the man above me. I sucked in a deep breath when Edward reached my belly button. My hips of their own accord came off the couch.

_What are you doing!?_ My head was screaming at me but I couldn't even think about a protest. Edward's hands grazed across my stomach and un-buttoned my jeans. His fingers just grabbed the edge of the material; they did not remove them immediately.

"Bella." My hips lifted again thinking he needed help removing the offending piece of clothing. "Bella." He said again tracing small circles on the plane of my stomach.

"What?" I practically screamed as I worked to pull my jeans off myself. His hands caught my wrists.

"Look at me." I forced my eyes open and looked at him. My frustration was growing. He was kneeling at the end of the couch leaning over me. I could feel his moist breath on my skin and it made the air seem that much colder. I shivered. His emerald eyes were staring at me. "I want to see your eyes while I touch you. I want you to know it's me who can do this to you." His fingers trailed along me again and my hips bucked in response.

I had to force my eyes to stay open as he inched my jeans down slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I was completely naked in an instant and I shivered again. His gaze shifted to look at my body and I shuddered at his expression.

His nimble hands slid me closer to him before starting their torture. Every time my eyes closed for more than a blink Edward would stop. My whimpers of protest were unheeded until I opened my eyes again. He brought me to three climaxes before I was panting and shaking with exhaustion.

He slid up my body and kissed me deeply. His tongue tasted of me while it dueled mine and it turned me on even more. Somewhere along his journey he had discarded his sweatpants so we were skin on skin. He still felt fevered to my touch. My hands wandered his back and hair until he repositioned us once again.

Edward lay on his back with me sitting on his stomach. He was giving me the reins to set our pace and I took them eagerly. I lowered myself onto him slowly as I felt myself stretch. I held Edward's eyes.

"Edward, I want you to look at me, so you know it's me and no one else who's doing this to you." He nodded with a faint smile as I repeated his words but I didn't move at first, I just rocked slightly back and forth clenching him with my inner muscles.

Little beads of sweat popped out at Edward's hairline and I knew I couldn't stay like this forever. Slowly at first I moved along his length. As I felt myself losing control I sped up. Edward met my every motion and we spun into oblivion together, my name on his lips.

OOOOOOOOo

I woke a while later. I had fallen asleep next to Edward on the couch. He looked at peace for the first time in days. I lightly traced the dark marks under his eyes willing them away. He turned his face into my hand and pulled my body closer to his. I was no longer cold. Something seemed off.

I put the back of my hand on Edward's forehead. He was burning up. I sat up to quickly in shock and we both fell off the couch. I landed on him with a thud. The air was forced from his lungs but his arms were still tight around me refusing to let me go. I suddenly felt very self conscious since I was still very naked.

There was a loud knock at the door and Edward finally woke up fully. His eyes popped open and his hands still held me tight.

"Edward! It's Alice! Open up!" Even though Alice is tiny, she packs quite a punch. Her bangs on the door echoed though the apartment. I looked at Edward pleading. I was not ready for Alice to know about this. He seemed to understand and finally released me.

I stood grabbing any articles of clothing I could find and run into the bathroom, the only room with privacy. I heard Edward open the door and Alice gasp. I sincerely hoped he pulled on his pants before he let her in. the entire living room must smell like sex or at least look like it.

"I thought you broke up with Tanya." Alice stated sourly, clearly disapproving.

"I did."

"Oh, so was this a pity fuck?" Alice brash comment stung my ego. Was that what this was? Edward could see how hopelessly infatuated I was with him and he took pity on me?

"No, nothing like that."

"Then why did you sleep with her? It just gives her more reason to stick around if you keep giving her hope," she criticized.

"It wasn't her alright." Edward sounded angry and I shivered again. Without his fevered skin I was having trouble keeping warm.

"Don't tell me it was one of those brainless models you tote around like a purse? Edward you are so much better than that, why do you degrade yourself to their level." It sounded like Alice was cleaning. "What's this?" There was a silence. I desperately wanted to know what she found and if it would lead her back to me.

"That would be a thong." Edward answered simply. Thank god it wasn't my wallet. Dammit, if Alice had my underwear I would just have to go commando on the way home.

"I can see that Edward. God, I was here not four hours ago and you looked absolutely miserable and drunk, or at least hung over. As soon as I leave you find yourself some girl and fuck her and now you're better? Obviously it was your dick that was broken, not your heart." I had never heard Alice speak this way. Of course brothers can be difficult so I wasn't overly surprised. It had never occurred to me that Edward would be upset about breaking up with Tanya.

"I didn't ask you to come back. What do you want anyway?" Edward had his back up now.

"I came to take care of you, you stupid ass! But fine, destroy your soul slowly with mindless sex and possible STDs; I don't want to hear about your love life ever again." The door slammed. I waited a minute before peeking out of the bathroom.

Edward stood near the door with the bridge of his nose pinched again. His pants were slung very low on his hips and I had a serious urge to drag him back to the couch for another round but I was still scared Alice could come back. He glanced over at me. His face relaxed and he smiled.

I walked towards him but left space between us. He lifted a brow and closed the space pulling me tight to his body again. I laughed at his move. He swung us closer to his high tech stereo system and pushed the power button. "The Way You Look Tonight" came on and I felt my heart flutter. It was one of my favorite songs.

"I wanted to dance this song with you at the wedding, but you were always with that, Jacob." He wrinkled his nose at the name.

"You could have cut in." I pointed out. But thinking back I probably would have turned him down. I had been angry that he was with Tanya at the time.

"Not with the glares you were throwing my way. Set myself up for rejection?" I blushed slightly. He dipped me and I laughed. He pulled me closer and whispered the words into my ear. "Your sweet laugh, that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart." My heart beat hard and seemed to stop. As the song came to the end Edward spun me. When I reconnected with him once more he was smiling.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

"Stay with me."

"What?" Could he really be asking that?

"Tonight, stay with me." I looked at him through my lashes.

"Why?" He hesitated. He didn't know how to respond. I felt disappointed. I started to pull away but he held me fast.

"I need you to stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." My heart ached at the pain in his voice. I nodded once and smiled shyly. I don't think this meant the same thing to both of us, but I was happy not to be sleeping alone.


	22. In the light of day

I woke up sleeping next to Edward. He was on his back and I was settled into his side. It was a perfect fit. My hand lay on his chest over his heart and I could feel its steady beat.

Last night had been amazing. We had explored every inch of each other, numerous times, before we both fell asleep exhausted. I had not been mistaken, before he fell asleep I took his temperature and it was 102 degrees. I felt myself smile. If he had that much energy sick, I can't even imagine at full stamina.

His skin still felt warm to the touch, but his fever had broken sometime during the night. Since today was Sunday I didn't think Edward would have practice, along with the fact that an alarm hadn't gone off. He shifted slightly in his sleep giving me an opportune moment to escape. I slid out of his arms quickly without shaking the bed too much. Let him sleep.

My original plan was to stay until morning and then sneak out because I did not want to have the awkward morning after talk. It would fulfill my requirement for the night. Yet he seemed so peaceful and finally rested I wanted to help more.

I had had a nightmare last night and Edward was able to wake me before I started to scream, something Charlie had never been able to do. It was a rare occurrence, these episodes, but they always rocked me to my core. Maurice would be the only witness to testify about how often I woke up screaming, but he does not speak English so it's a mystery. My nightmare had been an old one that used to haunt my dreams in high school when I first moved to Forks with Charlie.

It started with me standing in a field. I could see Charlie and Renee as a young couple. They looked helplessly in love with each other, but slowly they would grow apart. I watched their faces change. Charlie turned sad and regretful while Renee looked restless and trapped. Phil walked out and took Renee's hand as I watched Charlie's heart slowly break. Renee and Phil looked utterly happy while Charlie slowly turned sallow. Then, Charlie aged rapidly. He sped through middle age and his elderly years until he died a husk of the man he once was. Renee and Phil didn't seem to notice. Then my mother turned slightly to the side so I could see her stomach grow. Sarah, my step sister, emerged from the woods next and joined the happy couple. It was the four of us left all alone near Charlie's grave. They waved good bye to me as they walked away smiling leaving me completely alone in the meadow with only memories of happiness.

The only thing different this time was that Edward showed up once they were gone. He smiled at me. I smiled back feeling hope and tried to walk to him, but I couldn't cross the distance. The grass spread out in front of me. I could not make it. Edward woke me when I say Tanya wrap her arms around his waist with a large engagement ring on her left ring finger, the diamond sparkling in the frail light. I felt the pain in echoes as I shook in Edward's arms once back in my own body.

I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing about his and Tanya's engagement while he sang me to sleep. Edward was a deep sleeper, the epitome of peaceful. I noticed as I watched him a few hours later. He only woke when his fever was at its worst and when I needed him. I had wiped his brow with a wet face cloth and held his hand just like he had held mine until he closed his eyes once more. It had been for the better that I decided to stay last night.

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I didn't have any clean clothes here so I rummaged through Edward's drawer and found another pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I had to pull the draw string very tight to make the pants stay up but I was thankful Alice hadn't taken my bra. I would be going commando for a while longer.

Quietly I made my way to the kitchen and started looking through cabinets for food. I was going to make Edward breakfast. It was better stocked than I had expected with the lack of use, but the eggs weren't bad and the milk wasn't sour. I could make decent scrambled eggs with that.

I put my iPod in my ears and danced around the kitchen as I cooked. I timed things perfectly. The toast popped just after the eggs were finished and the bacon was crispy. I bobbed my head slightly as I scrapped the food onto a plate. I rummaged through the fridge and found a carton of orange juice. Pouring a glass for Edward and myself I spun to check for anything I missed.

Edward stood leaning a hip against the counter with a small smirk on his face watching me dance around his kitchen. He was only wearing black silk boxers. I felt my mouth water just looking at him. The sunlight silhouetting his physique brought back memories of last night. I felt myself blush slightly but I smiled. I placed the juice on the island and pulled my ear buds out. I scooped up one glass and held it out to him.

His eyebrow cocked.

"I didn't know I had juice." His eyes watched me as he took a careful sip.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I grabbed my own glass to give my hands something to do.

"Much improved. I must say I like your way of making me feel better much more than Alice's way." I blushed again. Calisthenics aren't a normal remedy. "She just yells at me until I pretend to fall asleep or makes me drink god awful tea. Medicinal uses my ass. I wouldn't be surprised if she made the tea bags herself with pencil shavings and potpourri." He smiled and finished his juice.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." I mumbled and turned away. "I made you breakfast." I slid the plate closer to him.

"Aren't you going to have anything?" I shook my head no. I forced myself not to stare at his bare chest. I had explored it last night; every muscle and sinew was burned into my memory but I couldn't get enough. Now that he was rested and healthy I was unsure of myself. Yet again I had not asked for any type of commitment from Edward. I dearly hope Alice wasn't right about a pity fuck.

"I don't eat until after my run." I explained. I needed to go home and change before I could do anything, especially hyperventilate. He took a bite of eggs and smiled at me.

"Thank you for breakfast. What are your plans for today?" He held his plate in front of his chiseled abs drawing my eyes like moths to a flame. I watched as his food slowly disappeared licking my lips. Edward looked more appetizing than my eggs ever would be.

"I need to go home and change, and I am going to go for my run, then I was planning on writing. Why?" I stole a piece of his bacon watching him eat was making me more nervous and hungry. The bacon was all I would allow myself.

"Would you like company?" I froze. Did I want to spend the day with Edward? Of course I did, but was I ready to? No.

"I don't know. You're rather distracting." I shrugged trying to be calm. I didn't want to offend him.

"If I'm well behaved?" His eyes darkened infinitesimally. My stomach clenched at that look. I decided on a compromise.

"You can run with me, if you can keep up." I was trying for cocky but he grinned at the challenge.

"I'm going to have to go easy on you so your confidence doesn't shrivel up and die." He shrugged and finished his food as if I posed little threat. I glared in mock fury at him.

"We'll see about that."

"I'll be at your apartment in say, twenty minutes?"

"Fine." I spun around and grabbed my things. This did not leave a lot of time to get ready. I walked briskly towards the door until I felt a tug on my pony tail. He pulled the end so my neck arched back. He leaned down and kissed me thoroughly before releasing me hair.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered in my ear and planted a final kiss on the nape of my neck. Sure he would see me soon, if I could get my heart beating again.

OOOOOOOOOOo

I flew into my apartment to a waiting Maurice. He had to jump out of the way when I barreled down the hallway.

"Watch out handsome!" I called to him stripping as I went. I noticed that I left wearing Edward's clothes, which inadvertently made them stolen goods. I chuckled pulling on underwear and running shorts. I changed into a sports bra and tank top. I wonder if Edward had even noticed I was wearing his clothes.

I quickly laced my sneakers and debated with myself whether or not to bring my iPod. It gave me my inner rhythm as I ran, but I didn't want to stifle conversation. Unless Edward was a silent running 

I would want it anyway so I wouldn't be distracted by him. I brought it down the stairs with me just in case. I decided that I could always put it in my mailbox if I didn't take it along.

I took the stairs two at a time on the way up to my apartment, but I could not do this on the way back down. I walked carefully. All I had to do was twist my ankle and our run would be postponed. No doubt Edward would jibe me nonstop about backing down at a challenge.

There was still time when I reached the street outside my building. I took a few deep breathes and began my warm up stretches. This was no big deal; I was just going for my run, just like always. The only difference would be the professional football player and sex god accompanying me. Maybe I could even convince Edward to run by my gym and make that snobby girl swallow her tongue. I smiled at the thought.

No, this was about respect. I was going to run my normal speed, if not faster, and my normal route. We'll see if Mr. Quarterback can run long distance.

I pulled my left knee up behind me stretching my quad when I saw Edward jog around the corner. It was not fair how beautiful he truly was. His copper hair fluttered in the breeze catching stray beams of light. He wore a coal gray under armor tank top and loose running shorts along with fancy looking shoes.

"Are you ready Miss Swan?" He inquired once he had reached me.

"I am but we need to make a few things clear. The entire route is about five miles. I run three blocks west..."

"Bella, I'm not going to run ahead of you, no matter how easy it may be, I'll just follow your lead." He smirked and crossed his arms flexing his biceps with the motion. I felt my eyes slit.

"Fine big-shot. If you're left in my dust you'll just be lost in the city by yourself." He grinned. "Do you run with an iPod or silence?"

"iPod."

"Where is it? Are you expecting a running commentary?" I jogged in place a bit. My muscles were ready to begin.

"No, these are the new iPod Nikes. I tap with one of my toes to change the song and I have wireless ear buds. Less wires and mess. And the ladies love it." His grin grew at my skeptical expression.

"Show off." I muttered so he could hear me as I started. I fit my earphones into place within the first block and I was engulfed in my running soon after. I forgot Edward was even there. He was just a heartbeat to my left.

The heat was starting to rise from the street. I felt sweat trickle down my spine. The breeze kissed my face as our feet pounded on. I glanced up when we reached a corner. It was a red light so I ran in place waiting for it to change. Peeking at Edward from the corner of my eye I noticed that his breath was steady, but he was perspiring. His cheeks were flushed as well. I noticed his emerald eye peeking at me as well so I looked back at the traffic symbol and the road beyond.

When we were reaching the halfway point I felt an evil plot arise in my mind. This was the best time to try and lose Edward, not that I begrudged his company. He was actually an excellent running partner. He kept pace and didn't complain, not to mention I could discreetly ogle his body, but his ego needed to be brought down just a bit.

We were entering the park. Normally I would stay along the main path so I could smell the flowers as I passed, but instead I veered to the right into the public garden itself. The paths were narrower so Edward had to move behind me. I increased my speed and turned every once in a while. Every time I turned I increased my speed more until I glanced back and Edward was no longer there. I smiled at my success and made my way back to the main path.

I was expecting to find a dejected Edward sitting on a bench but I was wrong. Instead as I reached the main path I saw Edward standing with his arms crossed again. He looked more surprised than angry. Cautiously I ran over and pulled out one of my ear buds. He fell into step beside me again but didn't speak.

There aren't too many hills in Seattle so I make my own challenges for myself. There is a small skate park near my apartment with four flights of stairs leading back to my street. At the end of my runs I force myself to climb the stairs as fast as possible so I end with quivering muscles and a sense of accomplishment. Today was no different. I grabbed the rail trying to give myself momentum for the final stretch. I felt my mouth drop open as Edward took the stairs two at a time and pulled in front of me.

I felt stupid when we both reached the top. I was breathing heavily and could only jog the final block. Edward still seemed fine. He only panted slightly as we did our stretches. I glared at him while he grinned.

"You left me behind, I thought it was best to return the favor." He declared as we stood next to my stoop. My hands were planted firmly on my hips and I was truly flabbergasted. I should not have underestimated him since running was part of his job description. I had no words so my response was utterly childish.

I stuck my tongue out at him and scrunched my nose. He laughed and captured my wrist pulling me closer to his side. He radiated heat.

"Don't tell me you're a poor loser?" His eyes glittered with humor and he silently shook with laughter.

"I didn't lose. We weren't racing."

"A, touché." I felt myself pouting and tried to free myself of the emotion. It was not helping and was childish.

"I'll admit, you do have some moves." I glanced at him through my lashes as he pulled me closer. I could not begrudge him that fact.

"You have no idea." He growled. "Now let's get you some breakfast."

A/N I'm sorry this took so long to up-date. I was in a no-internet zone for the last week. I hope this appeases you.


	23. Breakfast to go

Edward laced our fingers together as we walked towards the corner café. I felt self-conscious of the stares we were receiving. Edward, after all, was still a celebrity. I blushed but tried to play it off as exercise induced but Edward saw through me and smirked.

Before we could make it inside a fan stopped us.

"Can I have your autograph?!" A teenage girl with wispy blonde hair begged she had two friends flanking her with hope in their eyes. She clutched a sharpie in her hand but didn't have any paper. Edward looked at me as if to gauge my response. I blushed more and tried to pull my hand out of his. His brows drew together slightly before he turned a beautiful smile on the young girl and her friends but refused to release my fingers. They practically swooned from his attention.

"Sure. Where am I signing and to whom?" He seemed perfectly at ease with their adoration. Of course this type of thing could not be new to him considering how recognizable he seemed to be. The girl's hand shook as she handed him the sharpie. I was curious what he was going to sign.

In once quick motion the girl had her shirt up exposing her bra and her stomach. My mouth dropped open and I forced my hand from Edward's grasp. This girl couldn't be more than fifteen and he was going to sign her bra?! No responsible adult would condone such behavior.

"My name's Jamie," the girl sputtered and blushed but didn't waver. The last thing I saw was Edward signing her A cups while her friends laughed nervously as I pushed my way into the building. A bit of a crowd was forming around Edward; he seemed to have a knack of making a spectacle of himself. The onlookers let me pass easily into the café and I was short enough that I could no longer see Edward once I was through.

All the patrons inside were pushed against the windows trying to see what was happening on the outside. I rolled my eyes and forced my way to the display case. There were various types of scones, muffins, and other pastries and each called my name with the delicious carbohydrates they promised. I bit my lip in concentration and crouched to get a better look.

"I understand your pain." A voice above me said as I made pro and con lists in my head. I glanced up and saw a man watching me. He was average height with sun-kissed blonde hair. His amber eyes were laughing at my dilemma. He was also the only one not throwing himself at Edward in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I stood up again to make sure he was talking to me.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day which makes me think it is also the most importance decision of the day. Everything here just looks so… delectable." His eyes flashed over me at the last part. I blushed again. Technically this was a breakfast 'thing' between Edward and me, but I decided on the spot that he was busy with adoring fans. I was intimidated and jealous of the mob at the same time.

"I just can't make up my mind." I shrugged and looked back at the food I wasn't sure if this conversation counted as flirting.

"I highly recommend the Raspberry Maple scones. They're a specialty here." He pointed to the second shelf. In the action he had moved closer to me, I was relatively sure that it was strategic. I could feel his breath on my shoulder and I knew if I turned my face he would be a mere inch away. I looked at the scones he pointed to instead. They did look amazing. My stomach growled loud enough for him to hear. "Here, give me a second," he chuckled and slid behind the counter.

"Are you allowed to be back there?" Was this man pushy or what?

"They haven't kicked me out yet." He shrugged and smiled. I pursed my lips as he washed his hands. At least he was sanitary.

I felt his presence before he spoke and the face of the man behind the counter registered shock confirmed it. His hand curled around the nape of my neck and massaged slightly. My muscles were putty under his fingers.

"What are you getting for breakfast love?" Edward huskily whispered into my ear. I felt my eyes start to close as his fingers pushed harder into my tired tissues until I remembered our surroundings. The blonde man watched us cautiously. He had just been hitting on me and now Edward was a threat.

"A Raspberry Maple scone." I half heartedly lifted my arm in their general direction. My extremities were barely under my control.

"Hey buddy," Edward called as if the man hadn't been watching us intently, "one Raspberry Maple scone for the lady, and two cups of coffee." His tone verged on rude. My brow furrowed. Was Edward jealous of this man? I purposely took a step away from him and his hand fell. I missed his touch but I was not a prize to fight over.

I knelt down and removed a twenty from my sock to pay for my meal.

"It's my treat Bella," Edward insisted when he saw my money.

"Not at all Mr. Edward Cullen. It's on the house." The man behind the counter stated. If anyone in the café hadn't been staring at us before, they were now. The crowd from outside was trying to wedge itself in to the small space without touching us.

"I don't think the owner will appreciate you giving away his or her food for free." I pointed out. I crossed my arms across my chest. Where was the cashier to stop this? This situation was getting awkward quickly.

"Nonsense. For a beautiful woman like yourself and a celebrity I'm sure he will understand." He grinned at me. "Besides, I'm the owner; I get to make these big decisions all by myself." He ended with a wink. I thought I heard Edward's chest rumble slightly but I returned the smile anyway. So the blonde was the owner.

"Well thank you very much." I reached for our food but he caught my hand and brought my knuckles to his lips for a kiss.

"May I have the name of this beautiful woman who is taking advantage of my giving nature?" His teeth flashed at the look I gave him. Edward's rumble grew a little louder, it pulsed in the air.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I stated and slid my hand from his before something bad could happen. This guy was slick and egging Edward on with a vengeance. "And you are?"

"Craig Morgan, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He handed me the pastry bag and the tray with the coffee. I nodded and turned away. I bumped into Edward who hadn't moved from his staring match with Craig.

There were more people watching us than I had expected. Each one was beyond curious. The girls looked like they wanted to rip off Edward's clothes where we stood while the guys looked envious. Edward didn't show signs of backing down so I left him standing there. If he wanted to be stupid and macho that was fine, but I would be elsewhere. I skirted around him and the crowd opened for me. Now that they knew I was 'with' Edward I was a pseudo-celebrity in myself.

I knew when Edward finally followed me to the street because the murmurs of the crowd grew louder. A few fans requested autographs but I didn't hear his response. I stopped and sat on my stoop to eat my meal. I watched as Edward politely refused photos and sexual advances. This might be an omen. This is what it would be like to be with Edward seriously. Non-stop attention and competition. I hated to admit to myself how much those probing female eyes truly angered me. I wanted to stake a claim and concede at the same time.

Edward finally freed himself from the mob and made his way over to me. I handed him his coffee when he was close enough be neither of us spoke for a minute or so.

"So, do you come here often?" I inquired leaning back onto the stair above me. Edward sighed and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about that Bella, it's an occupational hazard." I nodded my understanding and removed my scone from its paper.

Whatever sentence I was going to say were pushed from my mind when I took a bite. It melted in my mouth with a sweet but tangy taste. It was the best scone I had ever had. I could not even suppress the euphoric moan that built in my throat.

"That good huh?" Edward asked sipping his coffee.

"Oh yeah." We sat in compatible silence for a moment longer.

"Did you ever finish your interviews?"

"What interviews?" My mind was saturated with scone goodness.

"Your Seattle Seahawk article interviews."

"Oh that. No. I still need answers from you actually."

"So what were you going to write today then?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"I interview upcoming stars at Aro's parties and then I write articles about them. I have a few I can write. I just don't want to fall behind at work even if Rosalie is in Barbados for her honeymoon. She could kick my butt from there if I slack too much." I gobbled the end of my scone and was truly sad when it was all gone.

"I doubt she would. Knowing my brother I wouldn't be surprised if she is put in traction for a while once they return." I had to think about the joke for a second before I understood. I laughed suddenly when it came to me. Edward grinned at my response.

"I think they both will be sore for a while at least." I took a test sip of my coffee to see its temperature. It scalded my tongue so when I spoke next it was with a small lisp. "So are you always so territorial?" Edward ducked his head a bit.

"Territorial?" He pointedly avoided my eyes as if it was a preposterous question.

"That bakery guy gave me a free scone and I thought I would have to buy you a muzzle to stop you from growling at him."

"He wasn't good enough to look at you that way let alone _touch_ you." He contemplated his coffee staring into its depths.

"People look at me all the time, especially as I'm falling."

"But he was algae on the bottom of the scum bucket."

"You think to highly of me."

"Well you didn't know what he was thinking."

"And you did? I didn't know you had ESP." My tone was dry and humorless.

"I could just tell alright?" Edward stood up. His empty cup flew into a nearby trashcan so his hand could grip the bridge of his nose. He paced in front of me.

"I'm nothing to fuss over." I tried to lighten the mood yet again. His arms rested on either side of me as he leaned towards me face. His breath smelled of coffee. His eyes were bright.

"You are not nothing." His eyes probed mine for something though I'm sure he only saw surprise, we were at a blockade. Edward was trying to tell me something that I could not comprehend. He kissed me fiercely. I felt my feet come up as my torso fell back against the stairs. This kiss had fire and anger, hurt and need. It filled my mind to the brink and plowed through my senses. I didn't even mind the stair digging into my back.

Then I heard a depressing sound. The click of a camera. My mind popped back into focus and I panicked. My hands shoved Edward's shoulders but his hands were tangled in my hair refusing my release. I noticed flashes now too. I couldn't do this again. I shoved again and finally Edward noticed and released me. Without a word I ran up my stairs and into the building. They could not see me cry, I could not do this again. I'm sorry.


	24. Dyeing to know

I cautiously peeked through my curtain to see the street below. They were still there. Like sharks waiting for their prey to emerge from a coral reef before a feeding frenzy. This was a problem. I couldn't leave my building without them chasing me and throwing questions at my back but I could not stay here all day. It was too soon for the pictures of Edward and me to be in the news but tomorrow morning they would be.

I paced across my living room debating my options. This was a mess. Not only had I brutally rejected Edward out of blind panic, but I did it on display. He probably hates me know. But almost as horrible as the thought of losing Edward forever is the paparazzi's continued attention. It was just salt to the wound.

My appearance needed to change enough that I could sneak by and go about my business. That would be the only aspect of this fiasco that I could control. There are very few people I could trust to come to my apartment and help me transform. Alice or Rosalie would be my first choices but Rosalie was abroad. That left Alice.

I would have to tell her the story of Edward and me, well at least part of it, so she won't grow suspicious or bring up Mikhail again as a reason for my change and the mob at my front door. This could get awkward. I was unsure of how she would take the news. I love Alice, but does she love me enough to accept the fact that I have had sex with her brother? I guess I would know soon.

Carefully I made my way back to the kitchen. Maurice sat next to the counter and watched my search for my cell phone. I scrolled through my contact list and stopped over Alice's name. A thought hit me before I pushed 'send'. What if she is with Jasper? I wouldn't want to interrupt them. I also didn't want to tell Jasper about Edward and I. Alice was one thing. I do not know him well enough to gauge how he will react. He might keep my secret or tell the entire football team about that slut reporter they met the week before being horribly easy. I would never be able to show my face again from the shame.

"AHHH!" I yelled startling Maurice trying to relieve some pent up frustration. This trivial bullshit was supposed to stop after high school. It hadn't, but I had put stock in hoping it wouldn't follow me out of college. This was just ridiculous. The paparazzi were the worst rumor starters in the entire world. If anything this was high school drama on crack.

I sat down at my kitchen table and lay my face against the cool wood taking deep breaths. My racing heart slowed and I closed my eyes. Who could I call who is entirely removed from the situation and won't ask too many questions? Maurice wound around my legs mewing softly. Who?

A loud motorcycle engine roared by my open window. It even silenced the crowd of voices below for a second. That's it! I sat up right and lifted my cell phone again. I scrolled again and pressed 'send'.

OOOOOOoo

"This is one of the weirdest things someone has ever asked me to do Bella." Jake commented when I opened my door to his knock. He held the CVS bang dangling from his left pointer finger just above my head. From the look on his face you would think it was poisonous.

"At least I didn't ask you to buy tampons or something. But I really can't thank you enough!" I gushed grabbing the bag. Jacob followed me inside to my kitchen.

"You're lucky you didn't. That type of devotion can only be won after hours of intense groveling and possible bondage. So why did you need 'Auburn Paradise' hair dye anyway?" Jacob sprawled out on one of my chairs. His long legs took over my kitchen while his dark eyes roamed around taking in his surroundings.

"I need to look different." I wandered away but spoke louder so he could still hear me. I set the hair dye on my bathroom counter and then returned to the kitchen. Jake had found my secret stash of chocolate and was munching a Baby Ruth bar in the seconds that he was left alone. I scowled at him and he smiled with his mouthful of nugget. "Why are you eating my emergency stash?" He cocked a brow.

"Why aren't you telling me the whole truth?" I pursed my lips. Jacob Black might be more perceptive than I gave him credit for. I could tell him more, but I would be vague for now.

"First stop eating my chocolate." Jake finished the bar but shut the drawer walking back to his previously occupied seat. I made a mental note to change hiding places soon. Maurice jumped into his lap. Jake's fingers scratched under his chin and I could hear the resulting purr. I took a deep breath.

"Well?" Jake shifted as if preparing for a great speech.

"Well, do you remember that mess I got in with the paparazzi a while ago?"

"Yeah with that arrogant Russia guy or something, what about it?" Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't remember the specifics such as why.

"I find myself in a similar situation now. They won't leave me alone and I can't handle all this attention so I have to disguise myself so I can sneak by their watch. Go under cover if you will." I shrugged. It took a second for my message to sink in before Jake burst into laughter.

"Covert Bella?" He sputtered in laughter again at the idea. I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot impatiently watching his body convulse.

"Are you about done? This is a very serious situation." I tried to force my lips to stay in a firm line but the quivered with the smile I was battling.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's just," he cleared his throat to disguise a chuckle, "you're rather memorable." His eyes darkened a little. Oh boy. "Not to mention that you draw attention to yourself quite often, it won't take long for them to find you." He had a good point. I flopped into the chair across from him. Did I really want to cut and dye my hair if they would figure out my plot in a day?

I pulled my hair elastic out and inspected my hair. It had always been my iron curtain that I could close in high school. I would just let it fall around my face and the world melted away. It had grown with the years but I loved it. It reached the top of my breasts when it hung straight. Could I really cut my last layer of defense to create another possibly faulty one?

"Bella, you don't have to do this. They won't follow you far if you leave. I'll even walk with you and scare them away if you want." Jacob put a reassuring hand over mine on the table. His skin was hot to the touch and safe. I knew if I asked Jake would beat his chest and threaten camera men, but then where would I be? I would have been caught on camera with two different guys in one day, not to mention we might be sued for assault. I surveyed Jake's face through my curtain of hair.

"I don't think I can cut it." I decided. Not to mention Charlie would definitely notice if my entire appearance changed. "But I think dying it might help. I have some big sweatshirts and stuff I can wear and be inconspicuous if it comes to that." I picked up a stray napkin and started to fold it in halves.

"Do you need help? Emotional support or something?" Jake asked uncertain. He seemed concerned by my actions. "Is there more going on than you're not telling me Bella?" I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples lightly.

I could tell Jacob that I had a hot night with a famous football player. I could tell him that I was completely infatuated with said player. I could tell him that when I pushed that player away I felt a piece of me leave with him. But I wouldn't. That's why I called Jacob. He would let me have my secrets, even if they would be exposed with tomorrow's tabloids.

"I just really…. Don't want to talk about it." I lifted my hands and let them fall again. I had no other answers to give. Jake nodded but didn't press. After a small compatible silence where I proceeded to shred my napkin, Jake chuckled.

"So, can this be a nude hair dying?" His grin was wolfish. I broke out in a smile.

"You are such a pervert." I laughed and stood. Bring on the dye.

OOOOOOOoo

"I don't understand why we can't just walk out together Bella. You look way different they won't even notice." Jake tried to convince me to join him for a late lunch. I shook my head for the millionth time.

"I can't risk it. I have to go down and be inconspicuous; you by nature are very…" I was searching for the right word and gesticulating wildly.

"Conspicuous?" Jake supplied helpfully.

"Exactly." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Bella, I guess I'll see you later." He waved half-heartedly and shut my door behind him. A few moments later I heard the front door to the building open and Jacob's voice exclaim, "LEAVE BRITNEY SPEARS ALONE!! SHE'S A MOTHER, AND A SINGER, JUST PLEASE, LEAVE HER ALONE!!" His wails of fake anguish had me clutching my sides as I watched him run away awkwardly. His feet swung out and he stumbled until he rounded the corner as if he was a tear stricken teenage girl. I heard his bike kick to life and he rocketed out of the alley and by the press, all the while presenting them with his middle finger.

I was still grinning as I walked back into the bathroom. Operation 'Dye Bella's Hair' had gone off without a hitch, but clothes were involved much to Jake's chagrin. I was still adjusting to my reflection though. We hadn't done anything to change my face, except when I got conditioner in my eye at one point and Jake felt the need to call poison control. It was only a little red now in comparison to when it first happened. Even if my face was the same, I only saw a stranger in the mirror.

The color I had chosen was auburn, reddish brown, but it was not what I was expecting. The red hue to my hair brought out my complexion nicely. Instead of sickly, I looked milky, soft almost. My brown eyes looked lighter and my lips looked fuller. I didn't know if I liked the change, but I knew it fit my purposes nicely.

I wandered into my closet and pawed thorough my options. I grabbed a Devil rays ball cap and a nondescript shirt. I found a pair of big sunglasses and jeans to finish the look. I brushed my now red hair out so it hung perfectly straight around me like a coat. I pulled on my hat and situated it so a large shadow covered most of my face. I dressed and packed my laptop bag and hooked my glasses on my shirt. This was the big test.

The stairs loomed in front of me. I carefully took each one with care. I didn't need to inadvertently trip myself and go to the ER. I didn't put on my sunglasses until I reached the door. Here goes nothing. I slid them in place, hitched my bag up higher, and opened the door. I pointedly looked down to keep my face in shadow as the first few cameras went off hoping for the element of surprise.

"Oh, it's just a neighbor." A man started clearly disappointed to have wasted two frames on me. I didn't waste time or push my luck. Instead I made my way though and I was off down the street before they recognized me.

My journey to my coffee shop flew by. I was floating on a cloud that my plan had actually worked. I even saw a girl who had gone to college with me. She did not recognize me either. I slid into my customary table and unpacked my bag. My computer booted up as I people watched. It must be a lull since there were very few patrons here right now.

Once my desktop was fully displayed I opened my most recent Word document ready to proof read and immerse myself in work. I hadn't gone one sentence before I remember the subject. I had tried to write about Edward and failed miserably without more information. Just reading his name causes a sharp pain in my chest. My hand was on my cell phone before I knew what I was doing.

My fingers worked furiously typing out messages only to erase them and start again. Nothing was coming out right.

_Edward, I'm sorry._ Was what I decided on after many tries. I was fighting myself about apologizing via text message. I really wanted to call him and hear his voice. Even better, I wanted to see his face and kiss away my mistake in person, but the coward within would not allow me to call him. One small insistent voice in my mind. It was forever pessimistic and its fear of complete and utter rejection had my heart palpitating and my vision spinning. No, I would text him. If he doesn't respond than I'll have my answer, if he does it will be even clearer.

Send

OOOOOOOoo

I sat at my desk staring off into space. It was Thursday and there was still no reply from Edward. My chest tightened as I thought about him. It was a miracle about our pictures. Edward's face had blocked mine enough that I was dubbed 'Mystery Girl'. They did not know my identity. The paparazzi had left my building as soon as they thought it wasn't me involved. After all, who would be caught in a compromising position with a celebrity twice in a few months time?

"Bella! Are you joining me for lunch?" Alice bounced up to my desk. She had come to my apartment two days ago and said the office wasn't the same without me and Rosalie there. I obligingly offered to return so she wouldn't be as lonely so here we were. It was strange waking up again to catch the bus but I felt the routine of things was helping me cope. Rejection is a bitch, flat out. The only reason I got up in the morning is because it was expected of me.

"Hmm? What?" Her voice pulled me away from and Edward day dream. She rolled her eyes at my distraction.

"Lunch?"

"Oh, sure." I stood too quickly and banged my knee on my desk. I crumpled back into my chair and bit my tongue to stop the obscenities lingering on my tongue. I hope I don't get a bruise.

"Really Bella, this is becoming ridiculous." Alice planted her hands on her hips in a 'don't fuck with me' kind of way.

"What are you talking about?" I lightly pressed on my tender flesh wincing slightly.

"You are obviously deeply depressed about something. You have been since the wedding reception. I saw you leaving that coat closet Bella so don't deny it. I thought you just needed a few days to yourself but you just festered in your own misery. Then I thought getting away from your apartment might help, but no you are just a zombie here as well. What happened already?!" She was panting slightly from her rant. Her eyes were livid. "You have become a vapid shell of who you are and I need to know why."

I scowled at her. I thought I had been acting normal. I guess I failed. Not to mention it stung to be called vapid.

"And what is with the red hair? I'm not complaining, it looks good, but why did you dye it? Honestly Bella, I'm dying for details." She was begging now. The people at nearby desks were listening to our conversation now. Great.

"I don't think we should do this here." I carefully stood this time to prevent another mishap.

"But we will do this?" She pressed the issue. She seemed genuinely concerned.

"Eventually." She seemed appeased but her lips pressed into a firm line.

"Fine."


	25. Mistaken Love Interest

I guess this could be considered my first real fight with Alice. She was angry that I was keeping something from her while I was upset at her prying into my life. We walked without speaking to the elevator. Our fellow journalists watched us go with open curiosity. I stuffed my hands in my pockets waiting for the doors to close.

I half expected Alice to jump down my throat in our small enclosure but she didn't. We stood in complete silence watching the lights change as we descended. Only when a copy clerk opted not to enter our elevator on the third floor did I think about how we looked.

Alice's arms were crossed tightly and her small face threw sparks. I too felt angry and it must have shown on my face as well. My distorted reflection on the doors didn't do me justice. It felt good not to feel hollow for just a little while and it is very possible my misery was feeding the flames of my anger. Why couldn't Alice just let me wallow?

We reached the lobby and both exited quickly. People mulling about moved from our path shooting alarmed looks around. I shoved the revolving door until air hit my face. City air filled my nose and helped calm me slightly. Alice stopped once we were outside. I halted next to her.

"So where are we going?" I muttered. Now that I thought about it I was quite hungry.

"How about my apartment?" Alice asked. It would give us the most privacy. I felt myself flinch at the thought. That's where Edward lives. Alice noticed my convulsion and frowned. "What is there something wrong with where I live now?" I forced the shiver from my voice as I answered.

"No, that's fine I guess." I was trying for nonchalant, as if the location did not really matter but there was barely contained hysteria behind me words. Alice nodded and started walking again. I followed slightly behind her.

The building loomed before us as Alice searched for her key. I looked up at the penthouse and thought about the probabilities of Edward being at home, of Edward walking down the stairs, of Edward forgiving me. None were very good. When we were finally climbing the stairs I felt myself hoping Edward would appear or hoping we would hear his voice while dreading both.

Alice's apartment was just as tidy as it was the last time I came to visit. She kicked off her high heels in the front hallway and shrank three inches. Her petite stature amazed me. I removed my shoes as well before following. She walked to a table with a phone and small machine with a blinking red light. She pressed a button and a mechanical voice began.

"You have two new messages." Beep.

"Hey Alice honey, I was calling to remind you about Edward's birthday dinner in a few weeks. I want to really make it special; after all you only turn 26 once. Anyway I booked the restaurant but I wanted to check over the guest list with you. Call me later. Love you." Esme's voice trailed away. I had to hold my entire body rigid at the mention of his name so Alice wouldn't notice my flinch. This was going to be difficult.

"Message erased, next new message."

"Hey Ali, it's me. I," a deep sigh was heard, "I just really need to talk to someone. Could you come up later? Thanks, I know you're my favorite sister for a reason."

"Message erased, end of messages." My heart thudded erratically in my chest. Edward's voice sounded absolutely dead on that recording. Alice sighed loudly and continued into the kitchen. She stood on her tip-toes to reach a bottle of wine. She skillfully popped the cork and set the bottle aside to breath.

"Edward thinks I'll always come and do his laundry and pick up the pieces whenever he loses a fuck buddy. I am about done with it." Her hand pinched the bridge of her nose in just the same way Edward always did. "You know I tried to console him when he broke up with Tanya the night of the wedding but he wouldn't listen to a word I said. He just drank himself into a stupor repeating 'She'll call me, she has to.' Over and over again. Who knew he was attached to the witch anyway? I had originally thought he dumped her. Anyway when I went to check on him the next morning, I was hoping he didn't drown in a pool of his own vomit or something, I found him perfectly fine. Smiling actually and his entire apartment smelled of sex. Obviously that boy just needs to find someone to play 'hide the pickle' and just leave me the hell out of it. I even found the girl's thong on his couch! I bet she left it for him as a souvenir since she seemed to have vanished before I arrived." Her perfectly shaped nails tapped along her counter. "Edward Cullen needs to find a girl who has more substance than a piece of lettuce." Her eyes cut back to me. Her tirade surprised me. Alice really had no idea what had happened. I feigned a shocked expression at the Tanya news, technically I shouldn't know yet.

"Edward broke up with Tanya?" I spat the word Tanya out of true hatred. Alice looked calculating.

"Yeah, they got in a fight at the end of the wedding reception. I guess Tanya was trying to keep Edward's leash a little tight and he snapped and told her off. I guess there was a major scene in the parking lot, but I missed it looking for you." She pursed her lips studying me. "Why do you care?"

"I... um… well Tanya really irked me. I would see her at Aro's parties and she was always so rude to me. I'm glad Edward got rid of her. She was just awful." I nodded enthusiastically from my own lie.

"Right. So are you going to tell me what's going on with you or what?" I had a strange suspicion the pieces where falling into place in Alice's mind, if only slightly.

"What do you want to know exactly?" I hedged. My anger had disappeared as soon as I heard Edward's voice and was replaced with unease.

"Well first of all, why were you so upset at the wedding?"

"I really was exhausted and fighting a nasty hangover headache." Not a lie, but not the complete truth.

"Ok, then why are you upset now and what about your hair?"

"I had a paparazzi scare so my hair is a disguise of sorts. I'm upset because I'm an idiot who pushed away a guy I really like." When I paused Alice cocked a brow daring me to stop. I sighed and continued. "I've known him for a while but we were just starting to get to know one another. But now I don't think he wants to speak to me ever again." I felt tears prick my eyes but I held them back.

"Who is he?" Alice came forward and rubbed my arms in comfort, obviously she thought my paparazzi scare was Mikhail aftermath.

"I think I am definitely going to need a glass of wine to tell you this story." Alice nodded and grabbed glasses. We took the bottle with us to the living room so we could sit and talk.

"I think I know how to make this a little easier to talk about. How about we use aliases for the parties involved? I have a pretty good idea who you are talking about anyway." Alice patted my hand. I took a gulp of wine.

"OK." I studied Alice's face looking for anger. She knew about Edward and I, but was she mad? She just smiled sympathetically and began.

"I'm going to tell you what I think happened, and then you can fill in the blanks." I nodded. "So, you said you met him a while ago, let's call him… Joe. You met Joe around the time you first started working at Seattle Sun, correct?" I nodded again. "And you liked him immediately?" Nod. "But you didn't make a move until later. You saw each other outside of work parameters once you stopped coming to the office and clicked even more. But he was guarded so you were unsure of your feelings. Now the next part I know even less about."

She shifted on the couch and put down her wine glass, untouched.

"You saw each other at the wedding and were having a marvelous time. I don't know what happened that you ended up in the closet alone and upset." She glared slightly, she had seen through my white lie. "But then you reconciled and had a massive crisis between Sunday and now." I nodded again.

"I did meet him after I started work at the paper. He surprised me at first, but then I saw him again at the sports benefit. I have never been more attracted to a person than I was that night. But I didn't want to move too quickly. He helped me deal with the Mikhail incident in his own way which is why we didn't get together immediately, or so I thought. But then as soon as we are together everything goes down the toilet because the paparazzi caught us. I couldn't deal with the attention again so I shoved him off and ran. I tried to apologize later that day but I have yet to get a response from him." I hung my head and ran my fingers through my foreign hair. I grabbed a fist full and decided I hated it.

This was not me; I was just running away from my problems, I would have to face him.

"Oh, sweetie."

"I want to change my hair back." I said sitting up. I wanted to run to the nearest hair salon and demand results. Alice smiled.

"You can go to my stylist. His name is Carlos and he is orgasmically amazing." She looked slightly worried but hid it well behind a smile.

"How soon?" I could no longer stand being this alien person. I needed to go now.

"I can call him and see. Usually he makes openings for me. We can probably go see him later this afternoon." That would have to be good enough.

"Thank you Alice. I didn't think you would be this understanding." I smiled sheepishly. It felt good to have someone other than Maurice know the truth.

"I suspected when I saw you two at the jazz club." Alice smirked. What was she talking about? We didn't see Edward that night. I racked my brain. Where did we miss communicate? "Anyway, I suspect Joe will come to his senses soon enough." I was lost. Who did Alice think I liked?

She took out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello Janine? Hi, this is Alice Cullen speaking. I would like to see Carlos this afternoon if it would be possible." She waited for a response. "Fantastic. I'll be there around three then. Ciao." Her phone flipped shut. "He is a hair god, you will be so happy with your results." She picked up her wine again and took a small sip. "From the way you were gulping this I had to make sure it was the correct Zinfandel, I wouldn't want to be scammed into buying cheap box wine."

"That would truly be a tragedy." I nodded in sarcastic pity. She rolled her eyes at me.

"So do you want me to talk to Joe for you?" She sipped again.

"No! Don't do that!" My response was a bit explosive. I could not have Alice talk to the wrong guy about my feelings.

"So you will deal with this?" She raised her eye brows expectantly.

"I'll try."

"Ok then."

OOOOOOo

When I arrived home from Alice's I had an idea. My mind was racing thinking of everything I wanted to say to Edward, I could not hold them in. I immediately booted up my laptop and set to work.

I had a letter by the time I had to leave for my appointment. I saved and print and placed it in a manila envelope on my desk. I met Alice at the salon.

The décor was interesting to say the least. The floor was marble with beautiful chrome counters and plush leather chairs. Everything screamed money. Alice had already informed the receptionist that my styling today was to be put on her tab. I frowned at her but stopped quickly when I heard a disappointed tongue clucking sound.

"No, no, no! One as beautiful as you should not frown; it will give you premature wrinkles. Ah, Alice darling, how are you my pearl?" A tall and handsome Hispanic man stood before us. He was at least 6' 2" and it seemed preposterous when he bent down to kiss both of Alice's cheeks in turn.

"Carlos, it's just marvelous to see you! How are you my love?" Alice purred at him. Carlos thrust his hips to one side and planted a hand on the bone.

"Darling, I am fabulous. There is no other way to be. Now who is this beautiful specimen here?" His dark brown eyes turned on me surveying my body up and down. I blushed even though I had a sneaky suspicion that he was gay.

"This is Isabella; she is one of my closest friends. She has been hiding from the paparazzi because she was 'in a relationship' with Mikhail Strauss a while back and they have returned looking for a follow up story. Bella dyed her own hair as a disguise but deeply regrets her choice." There was the disapproving tongue cluck again.

"Isabella," his tongue caressed my name as only a fluent Spanish speaker could. "Come with me, I will wash away your worries." His large hand engulfed my own and started pulling me to one of the chairs. His skin was luxuriously soft as only an artist could be. "Now, I would say your original color was a darker brown correct?" He fluffed my hair getting a feel of the texture.

"Yes, a bit on the mousy side but…"

"Tsk tsk tsk. No mousy brown hair for you! I think a rich chestnut with subtle highlights, and possible layers are in order."

"But I just want it to go back to normal." I tried to argue.

"Isabella." His deep eyes locked on mine. I felt lost in the intensity of the gaze. "This is my life. Do you honestly think I would suggest something that would not accentuate your best attributes?"

"No, but…"

"There are no buts. Do you trust me?" I took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Marvelous, then let's get started." He spun my chair so I watched him examine my roots in the mirror. I looked nervous and pale but I gripped the arm rests to hold myself still. I trusted his judgment.

I was brought over to a dyeing station where the magic began. Carlos' fingers did magic on my scalp. I felt my neck release tension and my mind empty as he chattered on.

"Well, I recently met my boy toy, Ricardo, at a club called _Skin_. He was just the hottest thing there." He fanned himself with his free hand for a second. I couldn't stop the laugh. "He is six foot five and solid muscle. My god that man is amazing. There was more than one pair of jealous eyes that night. I'm just so lucky that he likes to snuggle, just like me. It is rare to find such a built man who is fine with spooning." He sighed.

An hour flew by as I heard numerous hysterical stories about Carlos's school days. Apparently Carlos has been out of the closet since about the sixth grade, but he didn't hit his growth spurt until junior year of high school. Once he did he could get back at all the nasty boys who had made fun of him previously. At one point he had hung the Crew captain into the milk refrigerator in the cafeteria. He wasn't found for over an hour, but he was the one who got detention for destroying school property. He had tried to kick down the door and only succeeded in spraining his own ankle and causing mild damage.

"I swear Chica; I didn't stop laughing for a week. My boy friend at the time thought I was crazy." He chuckled and ran the brush through my hair a final time. "Are you ready to see my masterpiece?" I bit my lip. He had turned me away from the mirror awhile ago so I could not watch the process. I could only see the growing pile of hair on the floor. My stomach dropped to my feet as he spun me around.

Slowly I glanced up. My hair was very close to its natural color, but this was even better. Instead of plain, it had slight layers and very calm highlights. My eyes looked deeper with this color reflecting in them. It was perfect. I smiled at myself in the mirror slowly. Tears formed and slid down my face silently. Carlos smiled at me as well and hugged me tightly.

"You go get him Chica; he would be a fool to not love you." He kissed my cheek and wiped away my tears. I hugged him back tightly; I was finally feeling like me again.

OOOOOOOoo

I arrived home rather late. Alice had taken me to dinner at a new restaurant in the area. I fumbled with my keys and forced my way into my apartment. Silence greeted me. I walked to my laptop and took out the letter I had written. Carefully I read it to check for any mistakes. This was the first step in my attempt at redemption.

_Dear Edward,_

_My name is Isabella Swan. You know me physically better than any other man I have ever known, but I feel that we skipped a few steps since our introduction. Perhaps pheromones were to blame for everything, but I feel you have a right to know my soul as well as my body before you make a decision of whether or not to forgive me. This is me._

To be continued.


	26. Receiving

Alice and I stood clutching in the terminal with Jasper looking like idiots. I held balloons in one hand and Alice's hand in the other. Rosalie and Emmett were returning today from their honey moon. We watched as their plane taxied onto the runway. My calves protested as I stretched up on my toes again to see the door they would emerge from. Alice was useless when it comes to seeing over crowds so I was using my slight height advantage and still failing miserably.

"Can you see anything?" Alice strained trying to see over the hordes of people. "I swear, I think every basketball player known to man is here today. Where are the short old women I can tower over?" Alice pouted.

"Alice, would you like to sit on my shoulders?" Jasper asked lightly. His eyes were laughing but he was completely serious despite his nice suit. I was pretty sure it was Italian made, but Jasper would do anything for Alice.

"No, that might be a bit over board since I am wearing a dress and all. You can stand next to me while I climb on that bench though." She slid through the throng easily releasing my fingers. Jasper rolled his eyes at me but followed. I frowned slightly at my predicament. I could no longer see Alice and Jasper so I was standing completely alone. I had a bunch of pastel balloons in one hand. I was that child lost at the theme park clutching a Big Bird balloon. I blushed as I noticed how many people were giving me strange looks. Hopefully I don't look like a Unabomber.

The crowd thinned slightly as the nearby baggage claim was cleared. I could see snippets of Alice and Jasper. She stood on a bench balancing on her toes while Jasper had his arm around her waist to keep her steady. She looked down at him and said something. His response gave her a wolfish grin.

My stomach clenched to see how happy they were together. Love oozed from their very pores. I had finished my first letter to Edward after much revision but I hadn't mailed it. It sat in a nondescript envelope on my kitchen table mocking me. The emotions Edward drew out of me made me nervous. I have never felt so strongly about someone before. I convinced myself after a week without communication that I was better off. I tried to move on but he had a hold on me that was being stubborn. It boggled my mind.

I looked back at Alice and Jasper as they kissed softly. My heart ached.

"Jeez Jazz, get a room will ya?" Emmett boomed. He was wearing a horrendous tropical print shirt and Bermuda shorts. He was burned to a crisp except for a few peculiar lines. His shirt was pink, yellow, and blue mixed to a cacophony of color. Rose stood beside him looking as beautiful as ever. She wore a white halter dress displaying a gorgeous tan. They didn't notice me yet but I began to fight my way through the crowd.

"Are you upset by the public show of affection, or the fact that I am your sister?" Alice asked as she was hefted up.

Emmett grabbed Jasper and Alice in a bear hug. When he released them Rose stepped forward to kiss Jasper's cheek and hug Alice. I broke though the crowd and Emmett burst into laughter.

"Both. There you are Bella. I thought you had forgotten about us! Are those for me?" He picked me up with one arm and hugged me while extracting the balloons from my grasp. Rose watched bemused. All Emmett would need now were Mickey Mouse Ears and he could be a mousketeer. I hugged him back. He dropped me back to my feet so I could hug Rose.

She smelled of vanilla. When I was released again she took Emmett's free hand in hers as if he would wander away, which sadly is a very real possibility.

"Hey guys! How was your trip?" I smiled hugely. It felt true happiness at seeing them again. They had been gone for two weeks.

"It was fantastic." Rose smiled hugely at Emmett. A knowing look crossed between them.

"Yeah, except for your little prank." Emmett gave her a pointed look. Her return glance was completely innocent.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper inquired. His arm hung around Alice's shoulders as we circled around to hear the story.

"Well there we were, on a beautiful beach. White fine sand, cool blue water, hot babes in bikinis," Rose slapped him and he grinned, "anyway. There we were. After a blissful night as a married couple," their fingers wove together, "we decide to just relax in the sun and sip Mai Tai's for the day. Then unbeknownst to me, an evil plan forms in Rosalie's mind. Normally I'm up for anything this girl dishes, but this was just plain mean." He scowled playfully.

"Get on with it already." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well, we are lounging in beach chairs for a minute before I decide, I don't want to get skin cancer so I say 'Hey babe, we got any sun tan lotion?' and my dear wife replied 'Why yes of course man of mine!'" Emmett's impression of Rosalie consisted of an obnoxiously high voice and eye lash flutters. Rose rolled her eyes again. "'Well do you think you could spread some on my back? I don't want to burn from these harmful UV rays.' 'Yes of course snookums!' So I flip over and trust the woman that I love to apply my lotion. I think everything is wonderful. I don't feel like I'm frying and I have a beautiful woman with me."

"Ok, so what went wrong?" Alice interrupted. I peered at Emmett's skin again and suppressed a giggle. I think I figured out what those strange marks were…

"I'm getting to it hold your horses. So we lay in the sun and just relax. By the time dinner rolls around Rosie here is a crisp brown color while I'm red as a tomato. The locals get a kick out of that. They keep offering me ice for my back which was supposed to be protected." Rosalie smirked but was silent. Obviously Emmett couldn't look at his own back and see the truly damage…

"I'm terribly sorry honey. I'll kiss it and make it better." Rose rubbed her lips on his and Emmett seemed to perk up, all crimes cleared.

"I couldn't lie on my back for the entire time. I can finally move properly now. I walked like I had a stick up my butt since the backs of my legs fried too." Emmett snorted at his own misfortune.

"So I'm guessing you were on top?" Jasper asked. At first I thought he was serious but then he flashed a grin. Alice giggled and Rose turned a little pink under her new tan. We found their luggage easily and made our way back to the car. Emmett sat in front with Jasper while Rosalie, Alice, and I sat in back. I sat directly behind Emmett and could no longer contain my curiosity.

"So Em, did you still work out there?" I asked as if his muscles lacked tone.

"Of course. Our hotel had great accommodations." I gave him a skeptical look. "Why?" He seemed a bit self conscious.

"You're back looks funny. Can you take our shirt off for a sec?" we clicked on the overhead light as Emmett unbuttoned his shirt. His broad back still looked painful but there clear as day was a message. It read 'I'm a receiver, call me ;p.' Then his cell number. I burst into laughter and looked at Rose. She had a huge grin on her face as well. Jasper swiveled and studied the writing with Alice. It took them a second to understand the sexual innuendo.

"Dude, I didn't know you batted for the other team." Jasper chuckled and put the car in gear.

"What are you talking about? What's so funny?" Emmett tried to turn his impressive neck to see his back but was unsuccessful. I pulled out my compact mirror and held it so he could read. It took longer since everything was backwards but his face drained of color when he understood.

"Emmy, I'm sorry. It was just too perfect." Rose chuckled into her hand.

"Bullshit! That's why all those gay guys kept coming on to me!? I knew I couldn't have that many 'on' days in a row." He placed his head in his hands trying to wipe away the memories. "Fuck! The guys will see this tomorrow! Rosie how can you do this to me!" He whined when he remembered the group showers after practice and the future jibes he would receive.

"Emmett. Do you remember the night we got engaged?" Rose asked sweetly. Emmett froze and his ears turned redder.

"Yeah." He didn't turn to look at her.

"Do you remember how you proposed to me?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, so you do recall dressing as a burglar and scaring me half to death? Sitting me down and telling me you only had one question for me and my answer would determine whether I lived or died?" the car was silent waiting for the explosion. I think I saw Jasper shrink slightly closer to the steering column so he wouldn't be attacked and veer off the road.

Emmett's Adam's apple bobbed. "Yeah."

"It's true that question was 'Will you Marry Me' and you revealed yourself, but do you remember what I told you after I said yes?"

"Yes."

"And that was?"

"You would get even."

"Exactly. You can consider this a clean slate now, we are completely even." She leaned forward and bit his bright red ear lobe. "Well at least until tonight."

"Come on people; please keep it in your pants for the car ride." Alice pushed Rosalie back into her seat and they started chatting. I snickered and stared out the window not in the mood for gossip. It was good to have them back.

OOOOOOOoo

I e-mailed my last article to Rosalie. I am officially out of information to write about. I sighed and took a bite of biscotti. It melted in my mouth as I people watched through the front window.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and as always I yelp-moaned in response.

"Well, if every beautiful girl I saw sitting in cafés sitting by themselves made that sound as I walked towards them I feel like preliminary conversations are pointless." Craig Morgan slid into the chair across from me. My cheeks flushed.

"Well I hate to burst your ego, but it had nothing to do with you." I smiled tightly and pulled my phone from my pants showing it to him. I had a new text message.

"Whose it from?" He peered around trying to see but I snatched it away.

"It's private." Without Edward here to act as a warning buffer this guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Is it from Edward Cullen?" I gasped at the mention of his name and blushed a little darker. "It is isn't it? I bet he wants you to go meet him for a little rough and tumble, am I right?" I felt disgust and didn't try to disguise it.

"Not that it is any of your business, it is not Edward. Now if you'll excuse me." I shoved my things in my bag and stood to leave. I walked quickly hoping to make a good exit but I was mistaken. Craig stood behind me and starting walking next to me. "Are you following me?" I stopped and glared at him.

"Well, it was more along the lines of walking in the same direction as you. Would you rather I walk behind you and bask in the glow of your incredible ass? I thought I was doing the gentlemanly thing." He shrugged.

"How about you go walk into traffic instead. Find someone else to ogle; I am not in the least bit interested." I turned on my heel and tried to walk away again.

"So are you one of those gold digger types then? Or are you just up for a really good lay, Eddie boy does look like he can keep a girl happy if you know what I'm saying?" He seemed casually interested but I had to stop myself before I screamed.

"How dare you follow me around and make preposterous presumptions about my life when you barely even know me. Who are you to pass judgments? I am neither a gold digger nor a girl just out for a good 'lay' as you so crudely put it. I have morals along with standards and they both are telling me to never speak to you again."

"Why, because I'm not famous?"

"No, because you are a buffoon and entirely off base!" I stamped my foot and walked off again. I didn't look to see if he was following me, I didn't care. He could ogle my ass all he wanted, but he would not get another minute of my time.

I fumed all the way back to my apartment. How dare he make presumptions about my life? I muttered under my breath and occasionally would let out a 'HA!' to scoff at whatever notion I thought of. I scared a few homeless men enough that they did not even ask me for change.

I had completely forgotten about the text message until it beeped out its neglect when I entered my apartment. Maurice was curled up on the couch so I sat next to him. I absentmindedly scratched his tummy as I read the message.

_When the stars align, we prefer to dine, on the Adeline. Code word Picasso._

It was from Aro. I was confused by the message. What was Adeline? I called Aro to ask him.

"Hola,"

"Aro? This is Isabella Swan calling…"

"Oh Bella! It's good to hear from you. What can I help you with?"

"I just received your invitation for tonight and I had a question."

"Alright what is it?" I heard female laughter in the background followed by a splash. I guess the pool bunnies live there year round.

"What is 'Adeline'?"

"Oh, I see. Adeline is my yacht. It is tied at Lynnwood Harbor. I'm so sorry for the miscommunication. If you would like, you can arrive at my house early and ride there with my entourage and me. Would you be interested in that?"

"How far away is Lynnwood?"

"It's a bit of a hike." He sounded apologetic.

"I would love to take you up on that offer then." I had been arguing with myself about attending an Aro party for a week straight. I needed more article material despite my fear of seeing Edward. I would just have to look better than normal.

"Splendid. You can arrive around eight. Goodbye darling."

"Bye Aro." I was a bit nervous about being alone with Aro for any length of time. He has always been cordial but something was off kilter, but I didn't know if I would like his entourage either.

I walked over to my closet and peered in. There were slim pickings, but something would have to do.

OOOOOOOOoo

My purple tube dress rode up slightly as I drove to Aro's mansion. Every time I shifted in the seat the material would hitch up a little more. I was not exposing anything, but I most definitely was showing more leg than I was accustomed.

Aro stood at the top of the entry stairs. He was dressed in a navy blue linen shirt and white linen pants. His dark hair expertly tied at the nape of his neck. I carefully stepped out of the car when Demitri the security guard opened my door. I tried not to flash anyone but I thought I saw Demitri grinning as he drove my car away.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you. You look beautiful!" Aro floated down the stairs as if his feet were not actually touching the marble.

"Thank you Aro. You look very dashing yourself." I smiled as we kissed each other's cheek. Aro held onto my hand and looked me in the eye once we had said hello.

"Tell me what's troubling you." I thought back to our first conversation, about how Aro hated lies. I didn't have the courage to lie but I didn't have the dignity to tell the truth.

"A lot of things right now, but I don't want to weigh down your evening with that boring lot. I came to have fun." I smiled to prove just how much fun I desperately needed to have. He held my hand and led me to a waiting limo. Inside were five beautiful voluptuous blondes giggling away. They obviously had already started drinking. "Do these girls live here? Or just show up to all your parties?"

"Good question," Aro chuckled softly. We sat in the back row by ourselves watching the spectacle before us. "I pay them actually. Sometimes an event just needs someone to be completely free and drunk to loosen everyone else. Also these girls appreciate money, therefore if one of my friends is lonely, he finds a companion for the evening." I tried to suppress my look of revulsion but Aro noticed. 

He chuckled again. "I agree, sex for money is quite low. But I never said I followed such practices. I just like to have successful get togethers so I go with what I know works." This did make sense.

"Huh."

"So, did you hear? I was correct about Tanya and Edward." He beamed but still looked calculating.

"I did hear that, from Alice actually, you truly know your stuff."

"Indeed. I thought they would last a bit longer, but I think an outside source accelerated the break." I cocked my head with true curiosity. Was he talking about me? "I think Edward met someone else he liked and it opened his eyes to how much he did not like Tanya."

"Do you have any idea who?" My voice sounded desperate even to me. Perhaps I'll just sound enthralled with the story.

"I have a few guesses, but this is all speculation. I plan on watching him tonight and trying to decide."

"He's coming tonight?" Blood drained from my head.

"I asked him specifically to attend. I got a call from Alice the other day asking me to get him out of his apartment. He knows very well that I would drag him out myself if it came to that. Hopefully I do not have to go to that extreme." I nodded in agreement.

We both watched the bimbos take body shots off one another for the rest of the ride. This was going to be a long night.


	27. Adeline

A bottle of champagne materialized from a side compartment and Aro poured each of us a glass. I took the delicate flute carefully and sipped. The bubbly elixir tickled my nose and warmed my stomach. This would be my liquid courage.

"So Bella, have you ever really been introduced to Edward Cullen?" Aro sipped his champagne as well watching me. I nearly spit out the expensive drink but I turned the action into a cough. Aro looked bemused.

"Yes I have. I met him at a Sports Benefit a long time ago." I hoped I sounded polite but uninterested in the topic.

"That is strange." Aro gazed out the window at the night flying by.

"Why is that strange?" His eyes looked back at me.

"It's strange because you two do not even exchange salutations to each other at my parties. You would think someone you have met would say hello in a public place." My brain worked quickly trying to come up with a plausible answer.

"Ah, well you see… Tanya was always very hostile towards me so I tried to avoid them. It was nothing against Edward; I just didn't want to cause him relationship problems." This was partially true.

"I bet you didn't." His tone might have been considered dry and slightly sarcastic but I blocked Aro's suspicion from my mind.

We reached the yacht faster than I expected. It was beautifully decorated with millions of twinkle lights. The boat itself was huge and the epitome of luxury.

"Would you like a tour?" Aro offered his hand to me as we walked up the gangplank. I took it and glanced around.

"Where are the bunnies off to?" The bimbos were making a b-line to the upper deck area.

"They are going to the full bar and hot tub." I nodded and let him lead me below deck. The floors were covered in a thick cream colored carpet. My heels sunk into the fabric so Aro took a hold of my elbow to keep me from falling. Despite the fact that we were in a harbor the boat still rocked with each wave putting me in more danger of falling. Since the boat was so large the rocking could barely be felt above, but below the feeling was much stronger.

The walls were all mahogany and everything was pristine.

"This is the kitchen. Down here we have three bedrooms, my office, a living room area, two bathrooms, and a small soundproof room for when I have music artists onboard." The bedrooms all had beautiful silk sheets, the office had a gorgeous mahogany desk to match the siding, and the living room boasted a massive plasma screen mounted on the wall. This was definitely a life of luxury I doubt I would ever have.

"This boat is amazing Aro. I am truly jealous." I smiled at him despite his earlier sarcasm. He returned the smile and pulled me over to the plush sofa in the living room area. The only thing that would make this seem like a boat were the high small windows. All the light in the room was artificial.

"Now Bella." He sat and patted the space next to him. I toppled into the couch. "I want you to be honest with me." The seriousness of his tone had the hair on the back of my neck standing. "Why are you pretending you did not have sex with Edward Cullen?" My blush must have crept to the ends of my hair. How could he possibly know that?!

He sat patiently with his hands folded in his lap waiting for my response. I could feel myself surrender to his will.

"How do you know?" I sounded utterly defeated. His look turned sympathetic.

"I spoke to Alice and I had information she did not. I see you avoid each other and that speaks louder than forced small talk."

"You probably think I am such a whore." I pressed the heel of my hands into my forehead.

"Bella, I supply prostitutes for my party guests. I could never think something like that about you. You must think I am a pimp, which technically I am even if I do not have a cane." I laughed at the joke but it didn't lessen my fear. "You care for him."

"Why are you prying this out of me?"

"So you can see what I see." His hand patted mine before he stood. "Isabella, you need to figure out what you want. Tanya and Edward were destined to end, however you and Edward, that could be a something." I wiped the tears forming in my eyes before they could fall. Aro smiled sadly and walked back to the main deck.

I remained sitting on the couch for a long time. Eventually I listened to him welcome guests. Occasionally I would hear names, but never the one that mattered. I carefully walked to the bathroom to check the damage to my face. Nothing earth shattering but I wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks. Even though it made me uncomfortable that Aro knew details about my sex life, it felt good to have someone else know. Not to mention his comment about relationships. I hadn't known him long enough to know how accurate his predictions were but I desperately wanted that one to come true.

I took a deep breath and made my way back to the stairs. I had to maneuver around a bimbo towing her prey to the lower bedrooms. For the rest of the party I promised myself not to go below deck again, I did not want to hear any extracurricular activities going on.

The bar was easy enough to find, I just climbed a flight of stairs and the upper deck spread before me. There was a hot tub teaming with people. Along with a dance floor and the bar. I skirted around the dance floor and hopped onto a bar stool. The bartender smiled at me. I smiled back.

"What can I get for you Miss?" He leaned towards me interest sparking in his eyes.

"I would like a vodka martini, three olives please." I smiled sweetly but didn't flirt. He nodded and moved around collecting ingredients. I surveyed the people dancing. Whoever said alcohol helped white people dance was horribly mistaken. I felt my eyebrows rise as an older man tried to grind. He looked as if he would break his hip any minute.

"Awful isn't it?" I turned to my right and saw a beautiful girl. Her legs were crossed daintily under her black dress. She had black hair and vibrant green eyes along with sharp features.

"Definitely, I could have gone my entire life and not seen that, and I suspect I would be all the happier." I did a mock shudder. She laughed a tinkling laugh.

"I'm Amber Franklin." She held a long elegant hand out to shake, silver bangles clanging at the movement.

"Isabella Swan." I took hers in mine. We released and surveyed each other.

"So what do you do Isabella?"

"Please, call me Bella; I am a journalist for the Seattle Sun Times. And yourself?"

"I'm a singer actually. I'm the lead singer for the band the Bangles." I nodded along as if I knew exactly which band she was speaking of. She smirked at my expression. "You have no idea who we are do you?" I blushed.

"You caught me." She rolled her eyes but didn't seem angry.

"It's ok, we aren't widely known in America yet." She sipped her drink. I glanced down and saw that mine had arrived as well. I took a sip and popped an olive in my mouth.

"What country are you from?" I hadn't detected any type of accent.

"The UK actually. But I came to live here when I was young, only going back for University, thus no accent."

"I see." Our conversation continued on for a while about our favorite bands and things to do, who we hated in Hollywood and such. By the end I noticed how much information I had collected. "So did Aro invite you to this party specifically?" I thought back to Rose's comment about Aro making or breaking careers.

"No, my agent finagled me an invitation and I did speak to him a bit. He's kind of eerie in a polite sort of way. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could use our conversation in an article. It would give you publicity as well as a page in the paper. Would that be alright?"

"Of course! That sounds great. And here I thought I had just made a new friend, but I also get free publicity, isn't life just grand." She smiled and toasted. We had both gotten numerous refills at this point and were feeling quite loose.

I turned my head to glance around the upper deck and something caught my eye. I could see the back a copper head descending the stairs. Was that Edward? Had he seen me? I felt the blood drop to my feet and I forced a deep breath.

"Amber, I'll be back eventually. Here's my cell number we should definitely stay in touch."

"Cheerio darling!" She laughed. I had made a comment about what the stereotypical English person said and she forced her speech to fit it like a t to prove her heritage. I stood and wobbled a bit. I grabbed the edge of the bar to steady myself before I trekked off to see if that really was Edward. I decided that I would walk right up to Edward and tell him I was sorry, that I wanted to try and be together, but that was only a plan. Now I had to do it.

The stairs were easier than I had anticipated but the throng of people was hazardous. With models teetering on spike heels and drunken young men sloshing their drinks anything could happen. I kept my eyes open for copper hair as I slid through the crowd. I kept moving until I heard my name.

"Yeah, her name is Bella Swan. No, she is completely fake! I swear that little skank stole Edward from me." Tanya confided in a woman next to her.

"Did you catch them together?" The other woman looked vaguely familiar.

"No, but every time I would look at her she would be staring at him. It was embarrassing, but the worst part is when she wasn't looking at him, he was watching her! I swear society is going downhill quickly."

"I didn't know you and Edward were that serious." That was it! The mystery speaker was Jessica Stanley from the news.

"Most people didn't. I mean sure I still needed to iron out his personality a bit, make him need me a bit more, but then I'm positive he would have bought me a five carat engagement ring and made everything official. It's too bad his brother is already married though, I would go after him next otherwise, even if their sister is worse than Bella." She laughed. I took a few steps back so they wouldn't notice me listening to their conversation. Did I really stare at Edward? I was so careful to be discreet, but apparently not discreet enough.

I worked my way to the bow of the ship and leaned against the rail. There weren't that many people near me so I just stared at the sea and the black night. Stars twinkled in the sky and I felt slightly more collected. I turned back around and saw him immediately. He stood on the upper level staring at me. There was a girl holding one of his hands and chatting with one of the bimbos.

His eyes looked almost black from this angle and his face looked rugged. He wore a black polo over slacks and he had never looked better. The girl on his arm tugged to get his attention; he turned his head seemingly reluctant to speak with her. My hands shook slightly as I made my way back through the throng.

"Ah Bella, so good of you to make it." The venom in Tanya's voice was deadly. I wanted to run up the stairs to Edward but she was in my way.

"Hi Tanya." I was going to say 'it's good to see you again' but I opted out of the lie.

"Have you met my friend Jessica Stanley? She's a reporter for channel five."

"No I haven't. It's nice to meet you Jessica, I'm Isabella Swan." She smiled tightly in response. She's the one who covered my Mikhail fiasco. "Well if you'll excuse me…" I tried to sneak by.

"No I will not." Tanya pushed my discreetly. I stumbled as if I was drunk. My face grew hot. She didn't even care about Edward and we obviously weren't together, so why was she being so hostile? Maybe the angry conversation had built while I was gone.

"What's the big idea?" I was flabbergasted that she would actually lay a hand on me.

"Do we have a problem here?" Amber slid smoothly to my side. At least now we had even numbers.

"Of course not." Jessica tried to defuse the confrontation. She tugged on Tanya's wrist trying to pull her away.

"This isn't finished Bella." She spat my name and walked away.

"Jeez, what was that all about?" Amber raised her brows.

"It's nothing."

"Don't worry about it. That bitch is fugly anyway so don't think about her for another second cause she isn't worth it." Amber was quite drunk at this point. I wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned against the railing for support. When our hips bumped the metal Amber's drink sloshed onto the floor. "Dammit." She frowned at the puddle around her feet.

"I'll find something to clean it up."

"Ok." I left her holding the rail and climbed the stairs. Sure I might find a towel elsewhere, but I figured the bar would also have one along with putting me near Edward. He came into view as I climbed. My mouth went dry at the sight. He was smiling with his arm around that girl. It broke my heart. A camera flashed and his smile along with his arm dropped.

I started towards him before I could stop myself. He noticed me and watched my approach but I could not read his expression. The girl tried to wrap her arms around his waist but he shifted away from her.

"Eddypoo why won't you let me hold you?" She looked to be in her early twenties but she acted like a five year old. Her dress was designer and I suspected the gems in her jewelry were completely real.

"Hello Edward." I stopped a little ways away; I didn't want to start another cat fight with Miss Dior.

"Bella." My resolve faltered as I watched his indifference at seeing me. He seemed almost bored. Somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind I found more courage.

"I needed to talk to you eventually." I clasped my hands trying to keep them still. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, wipe away the exhausted smudges from under his eyes, but that would not be appropriate. Instead of speaking he just nodded once. I took that as a dismissal but I saw a spark in his gaze as I left.

The bar did have a towel so I borrowed it and worked my way back to Amber. I glanced at Edward as I climbed back down the stairs and he was still watching me.

Amber was surrounded by two men by the time I made it back to her.

"Listen guys, I'm flattered, but really I'm not interested."

"Come on, I heard all the girls at these parties put out." One guy lifted a piece of her hair. She slapped his hand away.

"Ease off bud, I told you I'm not interested." I immediately sped up trying to reach her. Something caught the edge of my shoe and I ended up stumbling to the rail. Instead of stopping I flipped right over it. The last thing I saw was Amber deck a guy and shock on the other party goers faces.

It wasn't a long fall to the water but the icy waves stung when they touched my skin. That was when it went dark.

_Lights blinded me as something heavy pushed on my chest. If possible I felt even colder as the wind kissed my skin._

_"Hang on Bella…" His emerald eyes pleaded._

OOOOOOOoo

I came to gasping for air. I thought I was still in the water from the deep chill in my bones, but I soon realized blankets had trapped my arms not sea weed. Sunlight gently lit the living room windows as I glanced around. I was still on Aro's yacht but I was wrapped in numerous blankets. I didn't see anyone in my immediate vicinity.

I wiggled my arms free and noticed that I was completely naked under all the blankets. The thought of someone undressing me made me blush. A faint sizzling sound could be heard down the small hallway. I stood carefully and wrapped one blanket around my torso like a toga and another around my shoulders for warmth. Walking slowly I made my way down the corridor.

The scent of bacon had my stomach growling. I peeked into the room to see who was cooking. His back was sculpted to perfection and his hair glistened from a recent shower. Edward, I must have died last night and gone to heaven. He didn't hear me enter. I sat at the table and waited for him to notice me.

I felt rather awkward when he didn't turn around right away, almost stalker-ish to sit in a room without the other occupant's knowledge. It was too late to say anything now so I waited with bated breath. He skillfully flipped pancakes in a pan and kept the bacon from burning. He seemed to work with utter concentration.

When the final pancake was flipped onto a plate he finally turned. He jumped a bit when he saw me but did not drop the plates he was juggling. He even blushed ever so slightly. He put one plate in front of me and the other across from it. He didn't speak; instead he sat and began eating.

"Thank you." My voice sounded hoarse and rough as if someone had rubbed my vocal chords with sandpaper. Edward grimaced slightly at the sound, his eyes looked worried.

"How are you feeling?"

"I seem to be alright, but to be honest the details of last night are a bit… fuzzy." He seemed to relax. We did not speak again until the food was gone. "I need to talk to you." I stared at my plate hoping it would reveal life's secrets.

"So talk." I took a deep breath.

"I feel like you don't want to hear what I have to say." I glanced at him. His arms were crossed and he leaned back in his chair. His jaw was sent in a determined line.

"I think it best that you tell me the truth."

"Well I tried that and you never responded." I forced myself to hold his gaze. He seemed to be having an internal battle.

"What?" it was a whisper.

"I tried that already. The day we were attacked by the paparazzi! I sent you a message that afternoon!" He looked confused. "I'm still waiting for a response actually." I gulped and bit my lip.

"What did this message say?" I played with my knife to avoid eye contact.

"I apologized."

"For what?"

"For reacting like that." I peeked at him again. His chair was on all fours now as if he wanted to be stable for this information. "And asking if we could work around it, but it's ok, I don't expect a response anymore. I understand if you need someone who's better at the public appearance thing." I realized then that every word was true. I could live with Edward's decision to leave me before we began if it would make him happy. Anything to make him happy would be the right course of action, even if I am never the same from it.

"So you think I want a camera loving girl who basks in the limelight?" His eyes danced with some hidden emotion.

"It would make your life easier."

"No it wouldn't. A girl who loves attention also likes keeping it, which means she will find ways to get it. I'm looking for someone who can walk with me down the street and smile for the cameras but not pose for them or seek them out."

"I'm not that either." The cold in my bones deepened and I felt my teeth chatter quietly. Edward noticed.

"Yes you are." His eyes smoldered but hardened with concern. "Are you still cold?" I nodded yes as my extremities twitched. He stood and held out his arm. "May I?" I nodded again and he scooped me up effortlessly. Before I knew what we happening Edward was in the bathroom with me. He stuck his hand under the running shower to check the temperature before unraveling my blankets.

I had forgotten again that I was naked so when I stood before him in my birthday suit shivering I felt heat in my face from my blush. He shoved me under the spray with a smirk. I closed my eyes and let the water cascade over my chilled skin. It warmed the surface but I could not stop shaking. I heard something light hit the floor before his arms came around me.

I jumped from the touch but my body automatically moved closer to the warm presence behind me. Without thought I molded every inch possible together trying to gain heat. Edward chuckled and rested his chin on my head. I froze. I had forgotten who was supplying this heat, who was naked with me.

"What are you doing?" I tipped my head back to see him.

"Making you warm." He began to rub my upper arms restoring proper blood flow. His hands then moved to my shoulders, then back, etc. coercing blood back through. Despite all my best efforts to not be turned on, the feel of his hands had me trembling from desire instead of cold.

He must be feeling something from all this contact? I looked at his body and my mouth watered. His hands moved down my back and worked the backs of my thighs. My knees turned to jelly and I had to put my hands on a kneeling Edward's shoulders to keep myself upright. Once Edward had worked his way back up I was panting slightly.

"Is that better?" His voice was a bit gruff by the time he was standing but he reluctantly stopped touching me. I was sorely disappointed when he did. I looked at him again and noticed he was just as excited as I was. I would have to take the reins on this one, for one last time.

"I could be better." I tried for husky and got hoarse but Edward's eyes still dilated. I reached forward slowly and trailed a nail along his erection. The tendons in his neck tensed at the contact. If I couldn't have Edward indefinitely I would give him something to remember me by. I felt fevered as I lowered myself to my knees. Edward watched me kneel in front of him but said nothing.

Tentatively leaned forward and flicked the tip of my tongue along its head. His fists clenched and a bead of precum formed. I must be doing something right. I swirled the tip into my mouth and I heard Edward groan. I began working it farther into my mouth and throat while creating a ring with my hand to include his whole length. Before I knew it Edward's hands were in my hair coaxing my speed. His eyes burned bright green as he watched me do this for him.

When I thought I couldn't go any deeper he penetrated my mouth one last time as he came. He was gasping for breath as he pulled me to my feet. I was unstable from the mild oxygen deprivation but when his lips touched mine I was perfectly content.

He pushed me against the tile wall and kissed me fiercely. This meeting of our lips would forever be burned in my mind. His tongue dueled with mine as I poured my whole self into our kiss. We were both out of breath when we broke apart.

"Bella, I…" I kissed him again, softly to stop his apology. I reached down and shut off the water and slid out of the shower to dry off. Edward came out behind me and followed suit. I wandered back to the living room to find my clothes but they were nowhere to be seen. "Aro is having them dry cleaned for you. I think he said there were some clothes in one of the bedrooms." Edward leaned against the door casing watching me. He had put his clothes back on so I could no longer admire his chest. I wandered off to find the clothes.

Edward followed me from room to room. Finally I found a ratty t-shirt and a pair of shorts, no panties or bra were available. Edward watched me dress but neither of us spoke.

"Can I see your cell phone?" he asked as we made our way back to the kitchen.

"Sure it's…" I frowned. "In the deep blue sea." I had wondered why no one had called to see how I was.

"Oh."

"Why did you want to see it?"

"I think you entered my number incorrectly." He inspected his toes.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I never got your message." My eyes widened. "I'm still waiting to hear from you actually." He smiled a beautiful smile.

"But that girl…"

"I had a strong suspicion you would be here last night so I had to bring someone to distract myself." I frowned at the thought of her touching him. "Bella," he reached out and captured my hand. "Why didn't you come and tell me in person? I thought you didn't want to be with me, like the paparazzi were a deal breaker for you." My mind was moving slowly. I could not comprehend what was being said.

"What?"

"Bella, I think we should give us a legitimate try." He smiled but there was a touch of vulnerability in the action.

"But you don't want me." I was searching for the exit from this dream.

"Yes, I do. But do you want me in return?"

"Well that's a stupid question. I died didn't I? Crap! Who's going to take care of Charlie?" I started to pace. Edward's smiled widened.

"Bella."

"And what about Maurice? He can't live on the street! He's to pampered!"

"Bella." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "Do you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do." I snorted. Who would be stupid enough not to want Edward Cullen?

"Ok then. We'll go from there."

"But Edward! I died! I can't go anywhere. I'm destined to haunt Aro's boat for all eternity." Edward laughed.

"Sure you are, now come on." We climbed the stairs into sunlight and reality began to sink in.

"This is really happening?" I stumbled towards Edward's car.

"Yes." I planted my feet and we halted next to the fender. I launched myself and hooked my heels around his waist. He stumbled back and leaned against the car. I started to bombard his face with kisses. He got a firm grip and pulled me away slightly. "What are you doing?"

"If I have you, I want you right now." He looked bemused but my heart was racing. If I was dreaming I did not want to wake and if this was heaven I could live with it.

"Well, Aro told me we could use the boat for as long as he needed." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Let's take it for a test drive shall we?"

"Definitely."


	28. Joe Schmoe

The sun dappled the ground as I ran. The birds were singing, people where smiling, much like my first day at the Seattle Sun Times. Only now, my life actually seemed to be taking a turn for the better. My job was going well, my father was doing better, and I had a sex god for a boyfriend. Of course we had only been monogamous for a few days now, but I still got a tingle just thinking about him. My Edward.

I felt my face light up with a smile as I jogged up the last leg of my run. This stair case and almost everything in my life reminded me of some memory shared with Edward. I glanced down the alley next to my apartment building and saw the fire escape. I couldn't stop the chuckle. We had only known each other for a few months and already he was an essential part of my life.

Just this morning it took me three tries to get out of Edward's bed. It was getting harder by the day. I was addicted to Edward Cullen, body and soul. I am nowhere near a nymphomaniac, but something about Edward had me riled. But it was not just his body that held me in such suspense, even if it was perfection, we would talk long into the night about our childhoods or any trivial topic. I wanted to know everything about him and no detail was too small. And to my surprised and satisfaction, he seemed to feel the same way about me, firing off questions at any time. For instance, I now know that he hates anchovies, loves Thai food, and plays the piano and he knows that I have broken three bones, have a step sister, and my favorite book is Romeo and Juliet.

However perfect things seemed to be a small piece of my mind kept nagging at me, but I was blinded by adoration, intrigue, and lust. It kept warning me about telling Edward's family, about how this would impact Charlie and the ever present Tanya but those things seemed unimportant to the perfection of our time together. There was a cloud in paradise sent to torture my beautiful sunset, but I was trying to ignore it.

Come to think of it, I had almost gotten caught by Alice this morning as I went home. She was opening her apartment door as I came down the stairs. She seemed distracted enough locking her deadbolt so that she did not see me crouching on the ledge above. It was a good thing to considering I was still trying to find the proper way to tell her about Edward and me. When I saw her yesterday she couldn't stop smirking so I had a sinking feeling she knew something already without my confession.

The water of my shower worked at the aches in my back once I finished my run. I got dressed for the office then contemplating just saying 'Edward and I are together' completely straight forward instead of beating around the bush with Alice and Rose. My new cell phone chirped from the kitchen so I made my way to it. Maurice sat by the counter eyeing me. He was not happy that the few nights I had spent in the apartment recently I had company so he lost his bed rights. Edward would have to make a truce with him eventually I decided as I fed him.

I picked up my phone and read the screen.

_I would rather be with you anywhere in the world than here right now._ I smiled and sighed. Edward was already at practice since the first preseason game was next weekend. The couch was riding the guys hard but they were all excited to test themselves with new opponents. But Edward still missed me amidst his testosterone and football.

_Even a Slavic prison?_ I pressed send and my message shot off into the air waves. I gathered my things and set off to work. As I exited my building my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but I answered anyway. I hadn't had a chance to collect my past contact list so people I knew called and I had to guess by their voices who was who.

"Hello?"

"Bella! You finally answer! I have left you a million voice mails!"

"Amber?"

"No duh, why didn't you call me back?"

"My phone is sleeping with the fishes; I just got a new one and reactivated my number last night."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. How are you?"

"I'm well, walking to work actually. I spent most of yesterday writing the article about your band so I was going to pitch it to my boss. What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about everything that happened the other night. Do you remember anything?"

"Not really, just when I woke up the next morning."

"Ok, I'll fill you in on the details. Are you free for lunch?"

"Sure that sounds great."

"Fantastic, I'll pick you up."

"Alright I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I continued walking to the Sun as flashes from the other evening flitted through my mind. I only vaguely remember being put on the couch by strong arms… I wonder if something else happened. Amber did sound a bit frazzled or excited about some unknown event. My curiosity was perked by the time I walked onto the floor.

Alice sat at her desk smiling at me. There was a glint in her eye that made me a bit uneasy.

"Why good morning Bella! I'm glad to see you!" Her smile was dazzling.

"Hey Alice. How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I made a few phone calls, got some work done, saved your love life." Her face lit up. My brows knit together. Edward hadn't mentioned anything, what was she talking about?

"What?"

"I talked to Joe for you, he knows the truth now." She smiled hugely again. My stomach knotted.

"Who's Joe?"

"Our codename for the guy you like remember?"

"Oh right." I bit my lip. "Alice?"

"Yes my dear friend?"

"Who do you think Joe is?"

"Silly Bella! I KNOW who Joe is. You thought you could keep a secret from me." She clucked her tongue in triumph.

"Please just, tell me, to be sure."

"Jacob of course. It was so obvious that you wanted each other that night at the jazz club and every time I see you together he looks like he wants to eat you for lunch." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I felt my world tilt. I grabbed the edge of her desk. "Are you ok Bella? I thought I was helping." Alice looked worried as she hopped up and supported my arm.

I forced myself to take deep breaths to prevent hyperventilation.

"Alice, it wasn't Jacob." I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands. I could never face Jacob Black again, this was just to humiliating. Some part of my subconscious was shouting 'I told you not to get cozy!' while another was still shocked by the 'eat you for lunch' comment. Did Jacob like me in that way?

"What? That's not possible. The signs were there." Alice stuttered. Apparently she isn't wrong often.

"You couldn't have known who it was, because you have only seen me with him a handful of times and we were always careful around you. Well actually everyone. No one knew. We actually just got together this weekend." My cheeks blushed at my blatant pronoun use. I was still having problems with saying the name.

"If it isn't Jacob then who?"

"Edward." My hands were clenched into fists so tight my nails bit into my skin. Alice looked dazed from this news. She slowly lowered herself into her chair. Her eyes were wide and staring as if she was reliving the past with this new information.

"Edward met you in the closet at the reception didn't he?" I nodded. "And it was you that he wanted to call him after he broke up with Tanya wasn't it?" Another nod. "So it was you who slept with him that night. I still have your thong by the way." She sounded distant but it was slowly cracking. Finally she blinked once. Twice. Then she turned back to me with a big watery smile on her face. "Oh Bella! I can't think of a better person for Edward!" She stood and threw her arms around my shoulders dragging my torso down. I hugged her back still a little shocked from her reaction.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Alice."

"That's ok, the more I think about it I'm surprised I didn't figure it out. Can we tell Rose?!" She got very excited very quickly and bounced where she stood.

"What about Jacob?" She stopped and looked pensive.

"Do you want me to go talk to him? I'm the one who couldn't keep my mouth shut so I guess I should go break the news to him that I was wrong."

"Well what exactly did you say to him?"

"That you wanted to be with him and were willing to try and make up for past mistakes. He looked confused by the second part but quite excited about the first. He really likes you Bella. He could only respond 'really?!'" She looked regretful. I closed my eyes and my phone chirped in my pocket.

_Handcuffs could be fun…_ I couldn't help my smile.

"It's Edward isn't it?" I nodded yes and felt my face fall remembering my task.

"Alice, I'm the one who should talk to him, it's me after all who was too stupid to notice how he felt."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can we tell Rose after?"

"That's fine, but don't go spreading this around, I don't want to hurt Jacob even more by flaunting my happiness." Alice nodded. I walked to my desk and dropped my bag. I sat down and rested my face on the cool wood. This was going to be awful.

OOOOOOoo

The elevator doors slid open and I felt my stomach flip. I could either defuse this situation with only mild hurt or lose a good friend forever. I plastered a friendly smile to my face before walking to Jacob's office.

"Knock knock." I peered in to see him under a computer tower propped up on carts. I could easily picture a car instead by the way he laid. He glanced up and flashed a million dollar smile when he saw me. I tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat.

"Hey Bella, what brings you down here?" The look he was giving me seemed to project the thought 'I'm harmless feel free to tell me how you really feel about me, you wouldn't regret it.' I gulped again.

"I actually need to talk to you." I bit my lip again and moved farther into the room. I must look like I was facing the executioner because Jake immediately tried to calm me down.

"Bells, chill out you look like I'm going to attack you or something." His eyes looked hopeful and I felt like the worst person in the world. _**Well why can't you be with Jacob Black?**_ My mind began to argue with itself. _Because I'm with Edward. __**But what if that doesn't work out. Don't sever all ties; we are definitely attracted to Jacob.**__ But it isn't fair to give him false hope.__** OK, how would we react if he started to date someone else?**_ I felt as if I was punched in the gut. What if Jacob started seeing someone? I had less than no claim to him, but I liked that he came when I called him. He didn't even ask questions when he helped me dye my hair. My heart was racing.

"Jake," it was a strangled sound as if I was forcing words around a noose.

He knelt in front of me; I had taken the only chair in his office. His warm callused hands helped calm me. He lifted my chin so I looked at him.

"You don't have to say anything Bella. I know already." He smiled a kind smile and I felt my insides trying to escape from my body cavity. "I like your hair this color better than that red." He slid a hand the length of my hair and then back to rest on the back of my neck. There was a warning in the back of my head but I couldn't move. He gently pulled my face towards his and kissed me softly.

His lips were velvet soft and just touched mine. It was more of a promise than a really kiss. I opened my eyes when the contact was broken and he stared back at me. His eyes were bottomless. They seemed to absorb everything about me and reflect back someone perfect, someone worthy of this man.

"Jacob, I,"

"Really Bells, Alice told me already. She told me to leave her name out of it but I don't want to see you agonize over this. Of course I want to be with you, I just didn't think you were ready." He pressed his forehead against mine. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He caught it before it fell.

"You don't understand."

"I do, I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you but I didn't want to push it too far. You seem so fragile that I didn't want to make you change anything for me."

"Stop."

"But Bella it's ok…"

"Stop Jacob." I needed to stop this before it got any worse. "I'm…" Say the words. Alice was wrong, or it was someone else, anything! "I'm not ready." If possible the concern in his eyes deepened. "Alice took things into her own hands before I could do things my own way; I'm just… not ready." It was as close to the truth as I could be without taking advantage of his vulnerability. I realize now that Jacob appeared every time I needed him. I could not hurt him this deeply. He cupped my cheek.

"It's ok; at least you know how I feel now. I'm always here Bella." He kissed my forehead one more time before helping me to my feet.

"Thank you for understanding."

"No problem." I have him a half smile and retreated. Alice, what have you done?


	29. Fortune Cookies and Pad Thai

I stepped out of the building and the sunlight I had enjoyed earlier blinded me. The sounds of traffic sounded muffled and my head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton. Amber was parked at the curb in a cute Mini Copper so I walked towards her. I tried to smile at her but I wouldn't have been surprised if it came out as a grimace.

"Bella! How are you?!" She launched herself from her place leaning against her hood to hug me. She was wearing army green Bermudas and a white tank top. Her onyx hair was up in a pony tail and swung as she moved.

"I'm fine." I felt my smile become genuine as I forced the last half an hour from my mind.

"Ok, let's go. I'm absolutely famished." We climbed into the car and she whipped into traffic like a pro. I thought for a second that she would pull out into the wrong lane but no such thing happened. "So I was thinking we could go to this cute Thai place that I love. Do you like Thai food?"

"Yeah. That sounds great."

"Fantastic!" We took a sharp right and a few more turns before sliding into a spot. I forcibly released the arm rest as the vehicle stopped. Amber was a bit rambunctious behind the wheel.

The restaurant was small and brick sandwiched between two larger buildings. It had beads, elephant statuettes, and smiling Buddha's everywhere. It wasn't overly crowded so we found a table quickly. There were intricate patterns carved into the wood finish of the table tops and a beautiful beaded lamp hung above our heads. Menus materialized as a small Asian woman appeared. She could not have been taller than 4'5" and her hair was coal grey expertly spun to her scalp with chop sticks.

"Hello how may I help?" She smiled revealed tea stained teeth. We smiled back at her.

"I would like a glass of water with lemon please."

"May we also have a pot of green tea?" Amber asked as she eyes scanned the menu.

"Right away," she smiled again and shuffled away. I opened my menu and felt my eyes cross. I had never heard of most of these dishes before.

"Do you know what you want?" Amber asked as she twirled the end of her pony tail around on her finger.

"I have no idea. Any suggestions?"

"The Pad Thai is amazing. It's pretty simple, nothing to exotic. I suggest chicken for you." I nodded and searched for the correct title of my food. The old lady returned with our tea and my water.

"Are you ready to order?" Her wrinkled hands dove into the folds of her robe and came back with a small pad of paper and pencil.

"Yes, we would like two orders of Pad Thai, one chicken the other one shrimp."

"Ok, ginger salad good?"

"Yes."

"Ok, enjoy meal." She pun around and a tray of soup appeared. She placed the small bowls of soup and salad in front of us before disappearing again.

"So, do you really remember nothing from the other night?" Amber asked before stuffing a healthy bite of salad into her mouth. I picked up the bowl of soup and sipped it slowly. Miso soup warms the soul.

"I remember everything before the fall, and the next morning when I woke up on the couch wrapped in blankets, but everything in between is just gone."

"Well I guess you were unconscious for the most part."

"So what happened? I just remember tripping and flying over the rail."

"Well I was fighting off these gross guys trying to shag me. They thought I was a hooker. I thought I looked good that night, not trashy. But I might have been giving off the 'ugly old men can get in my pants' vibe unintentionally."

"Oh, Aro hires some girls to 'entertain' some of the male guests sometimes and maybe they were mistaken." I shrugged. "You did look really good. I actually remember you clocking a guy right in the face as I fell. I was walking towards you when it happened and then 'bam' right in the kisser."

"Oh ok. Well after I clocked the guy everyone heard a splash. We figured something slid off a table of something and into the water, no one saw you fall. They were too busy watching me fight. We all peer over the edge but can't see anything since the water was completely black. Aro thinks quickly and turns on the spot light and shines it into the water. I saw something shiny and then I see your dress. I start screaming 'Oh my god! Someone save Bella!' like the freak that I am. Honestly love I would have jumped in after you if I knew how to swim. I ran around like a chicken with its head cut off looking for a floatation device or something to throw you. Then there was another loud splash. I pushed my way back to the rail and see the most handsome man pulling you above the water." She fanned herself with the memory. "He lifted you onto his shoulder and climbed back up the boat ladder to the back. It took me a while to make my way back there but when I did I was not disappointed. Hot guy's black polo was just plastered to his chest. He was giving you mouth to mouth to resuscitate you."

"Wait, so who was the guy?" I had a feeling I already knew.

"I didn't catch his name. His hair was reddish brown, coppery, and that man was built. He got you breathing again and then forced his way to the lower deck. He wouldn't let anyone but Aro down to help him. I just remember him screaming something and then a group of bare assed geezers and a horde of skanks ran up the stairs. The party broke up pretty quickly after that. I tried to see you but that guy wouldn't let me by. I told him I was your friend and he said he would have you call me when you woke up. I refused to leave until Aro told me it would be alright. He said that we couldn't trust anyone more to take care of you."

I took an experimental bite of ginger salad as I processed the story. So Edward saved me, resuscitated me, and protected me. My heart swelled as I thought about it. He was my knight in shining armor and he hadn't even told me about his heroics. I sighed and smiled.

"So do you know who the hot mystery guy is?" Amber slurped her soup watching me. I nodded yes. "So who is he?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, what is it? Did he ravage you when you woke up?" She eyes glittered with mischief.

"His name is Edward Cullen, he is the quarterback for the Seattle Seahawks, and made official that day, he is my boyfriend." I blushed at the juvenile title. They really needed to come up with new names.

"Naw uh!"

"Yeah, we have known each other for a while and we finally figured out what we wanted that day."

"Wow Bells, I bet that man is hung like a racehorse!" I blushed a deeper red and glanced around the room. There were a few other patrons discreetly eavesdropping into our conversation.

"You can't say anything. I'm still in the 'telling people' stage. He actually just broke up with that girl Tanya, you know the strawberry blonde?"

"Yeah wonder bitch."

"Yeah well she blames me entirely for the break up and I don't think she is entirely wrong so she basically hates me with a fiery passion."

"Oh, naughty Bella. It doesn't matter though, she sound suck it up and move on, the better woman won." Our noodles arrived next and I moaned through my first bite.

"This is amazing!" Enthusiastically I scooped more food into my mouth.

"Careful. It' addicting."

"If this is wrong I don't want to be right."

OOOOOOoo

When I arrived back at the Sun Alice and I told Rosalie my news.

"Are you kidding?! How long?" Her jaw dropped and she stood at the information.

"We're not kidding and it's only been about three days." I blushed under her gaze.

"It's it great Rose! We can all be sisters!" Alice bounced happily on the corner or Rosalie's desk.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Alice, it's still young." Rose cautioned but seemed excited as well. I felt my eyes bug out at their train of thought. I would love to be their sister, but I was not even close to thinking about forever. My parents' marriage had me questioning whether or not I even wanted to get married ever, not to mention right now. My chest felt tight, as if steel bands were being placed over my rib cage one by one, slowly constricting.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just this they are perfect for each other." Alice moved to the space behind my chair and fluffed my hair.

"Well Rosalie I'm glad you know and all but I think I really just need to go home."

"You never told me how Jake took the news." Alice piped up as she ran her fingers through my hair playfully.

"I'll tell you later. I'm beat."

"Ok, later Bella." I lifted my hand farewell and walked out the door.

OOOOOoo

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling and watched as the light slowly slid down the wall. Maurice was curled to my side and I absentmindedly stroked his soft fur. The elated feeling that I had this morning was nonexistent now as life passed me by. I knew that Edward wasn't thinking about marriage, not even close. It was way too soon to think let alone to even speak the word. Then there was Jacob. He was nice and funny and I liked to spend time with him, but he did not give me the same rush as Edward. Edward had my blood boiling just by being in the same room as me.

That is no knock against Jake though. He is quite handsome as well. The night I watched him play the saxophone I was completely turned on, but that could have been from my thinking of Edward. I would just have to tell Jake that I was in a relationship with Edward and that I was sorry, I was happy and I didn't want to string Jake along. My intercom buzzed so I rolled off the bed and trudged to my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Edward's voice caressed my frazzled nerves and I felt myself relax slightly.

"Come on up." I pressed the entry button and waited for the knock. His knuckles had barely grazed my door when I opened it. Edward gave me a quizzical look as he held out a bag of take-out. I grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him inside. I did not want to think right now about anything else but Edward inside of me. I pulled his head down and kissed him brutally as I backed down the hallway. He kicked the door shut with his foot.

I pulled the food bag from his hand and set it on the counter as we passed not releasing our lip lock. My fingers wound themselves into his arm and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He bit my bottom lip lightly and walked me to my bedroom.

His nose skimmed down my jaw as his fingers nimbly removed my shirt and bra once I stood next to my bed. I tugged at his shirt only to have my wrists shackled together by one of his hands. The other traced lines along my collar bone. I shivered at the touch. He slid one leg between mine as our tongues dueled for dominance. I tried to pull my hands free but he refused to release me. I growled my frustration and bit his lip pretty hard. His eyes popped open in surprise but he released my wrists.

I turned us around and knocked him onto the bed.

"Bella what are you…" He was cut off as I pounced on him. I straddled his lap and attacked his lips once more. I gripped the edge of his shirt and yanked it up and over his head. He looked at me questioningly but didn't argue. I tugged at his pants but needed his help to get them down. Mine came next. I wouldn't stop until we were skin to skin.

Edward tried to take over once more as he flipped us so I was underneath him. Once again he tried to slowly our pace and work his way down my body but I didn't let him. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him over. I was using all my strength but he barely budged. I took his moment of confusion as an advantage as I straddled him once more. I grabbed his hands and forced them to his sides when he went to flip us again.

"You just sit back and relax and enjoy the ride, I'm leading this show." I whispered into his ear as I rubbed my hip against his erection. His eyes rolled partially back into his hand and he wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. I kissed him again roughly pulling his bottom lip into my mouth before releasing him. I gave him small love bites along his neck as I slid down his torso. I released his hands so mine where free to roam his body. His fists clenched at his sides trying not to grab me.

I bit his nipple and he moaned as I continued my descent. Slowly I lowered myself onto him and his hands grabbed my hips instinctually. I waited for my walls to stretch to accommodate him before I moved. It wasn't slow and loving as usual, it was fast and hard. I pistoned myself up and down with his hands helping my speed as I hurled myself over a climax. Edward wasn't there yet so I continued to ride him. I reached back and cupped his balls and tugged slightly and he exploded inside of me. I clenched him and milked him dry until I collapsed onto his chest completely spent. We were both panting heavily.

I rolled to my side once I had enough strength to move but Edward kept his arm around me. That connection that I once reveled in now seemed constricting but I allowed it. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Bella," he barely got out between labored breaths. "That was amazing." His eyes were bright with awe. I felt a tingle of satisfaction for getting such a reaction from him but I stayed nonchalant.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I could get use to coming home to something like that." He was joking but I felt myself tense. My tired muscles protested as I pulled myself out of the bed and Edward's arms. I grabbed my bathrobe and turned.

"So what kind of food did you bring? I'm starving." I smiled at him but made no comment about his previous statement. My mind screamed at me to run that Alice was right, but I stayed where I was. I was over reacting.

"Chinese actually, I'm quite hungry myself." Edward got up and stretched. His perfect chest slowly calmed to a natural breath rate and he pulled on his pants and a shirt. "So how was your day?" He followed me into the kitchen.

"It was good; I went to the best Thai food restaurant for lunch with my friend Amber. Their Pad Thai was heaven on earth."

"Really? Which restaurant? I'll have to check it out." He grabbed plates from my cabinet as I gathered silver ware and serving utensils.

"I think I was called Zen Garden or something like that."

"Great I'll have to check it out. Dig in." We each heaped food onto our plates and began eating. Dinner was uneventful, until we each chose a fortune cookie. I cracked mine open and popped half in my mouth after fishing out the small piece of paper. Edward did the same. "'You will have a great success in future days.' I hope it's talking about the pregame this weekend. The Cowboys are looking good this year and I want to see what our rookies can do."

I crumpled my fortune as soon as the words registered in my mind.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Is the food making you sick?" Edward pressed a hand to my forehead but I flinched from the touch.

"No, I just realized I left my laptop on my desk at work today." I tried to smile. "I hope a janitor doesn't steal it or something. What were you saying about the Cowboys?" My hand shook with the fortune inside.

"They picked up a few quality players this draft so I hope the rookies are up to it."

"Won't you play?"

"I doubt it. Coach doesn't like to use first string players in preseason games in case of serious injury so we test the rookies in battle against one another. It's pretty entertaining actually, they really get into it." I nodded as if I was listening.

OOOOOOOoo

Hours later once Edward fell asleep in my bed I crept back into the kitchen to fetch my fortune from the trash can. My hand shook as I retrieved it.

_There is a choice to be made on the horizon; one will lead to eternal love, the other to destruction._

I had never put much stock into fortune cookies but this one was a bad omen. I walked back to the living room and tucked it into the side pocket of my computer case and pushed the case back under the couch where Edward wouldn't find it.


	30. Rain rain go away

I woke in the morning to an empty bed. Edward was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast so Maurice had curled up next to me. I stretched my tired muscles but loved the feeling. Nothing makes you sleep better than mind blowing sex. When I had returned to bed last night Edward woke up. Before I knew what was happening he had me handcuffed to my headboard.

_"I've been thinking about this all day." He chuckled at my bewildered expression. His fingers trailed up the sides of my torso taking my tank top with them._

Obviously Edward had quite the imagination considering I was still tingling from orgasm after shock. I would have to pay him back tonight. A wicked smiled stretched my mouth as Edward poked his head in the room to see if I was awake.

"I know that look. You better stop making that face or we will both be late." He gave me a crooked grin and retreated back to the kitchen. I pulled my discarded pajamas back on and made my way towards Edward's humming along with my iHome. The tune was very familiar.

"When I fall in love by Nat King Cole?" He stood in front of the stove scrambling eggs.

"Yeah," he grinned sheepishly as he scraped eggs onto a plate.

"That's one of my favorite songs of all time." I smiled back. My fear from yesterday seemed inconsequential standing here with him like this in the light of day. Edward and I were monogamous, not engaged so I really had no reason to over react. The back of my neck prickled as I thought about dealing with Jacob but I pushed it from my mind. I reached up my on my toes and kissed the sensitive place behind his right ear as I stole a sausage link. He snaked an arm around my waist before I could leave anchoring me to his side so he could kiss me properly. We ended with me sitting on the counter with my arms around his neck and his hands in my shirt.

His phone buzzed from its place on the counter next to us and he swore into my mouth vehemently kissing me a little deeper.

"Edward, we are both going to be late." My voice sounded breathy as his lips roamed my neck. He growled and leaned back. I wanted to grab him and hold him as close as possible even though I had encouraged the change. My urge had me dropping me hands and releasing him. He picked up his phone and flipped it open.

The look on his face was dangerous as he read the message.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" I hopped down and moved towards him. He flipped the phone shut.

"It's nothing, just Tanya being delusional as always." He smiled at me and I gave him a funny look for mentioning Tanya. "So are you coming to my place tonight?" He wiggled his eye brows at me.

"After I go see Charlie." He got a funny look on his face. I chose to ignore it.

"Ok, well I have to leave. Enjoy your day and I'll see you later." He kissed me sweetly one final time before walking out the door. I sat and ate the breakfast he made me. Rain pattered against my windows and without Edward near to lighten my mood I felt it droop. I finished my eggs and scrubbed my plate in the sink.

Briskly I walked back to the living room and pulled out my computer case from under the couch. The fortune came back to mind but my earlier optimism made it seem stupid. I didn't need an inch of paper from inside of a cookie running my life. If I did have a big decision coming I would deal with it accordingly. I dressed in jeans and a zip up sweatshirt since the day was downright chilly. My toes were still cold from walking around barefoot despite my shoes.

I packed my bag and flipped up my hood and walked out of my apartment. I reached my hand into my mailbox absent mindedly and my fingers touched an envelope as I exited the building. I paused surprised to feel something so thick in my box. Normally the only mail I would receive was bills. Occasionally I would receive Christmas and birthday cards from high school or college friends, but other than that nothing. This surprised me. Slowly I retrieved the envelope.

The paper was thick, so thick in fact I suppose it should be called parchment. The eaves dripped on my hand so I hastily stuffed it into my bag to open at my café. I didn't want it to get water logged.

My bag seemed heavier with the mystery package in it so I walked faster than normal to my destination, not to mention the rain. I sloshed through puddles and tried to avoid car spray. This place could get quite depressing if the rain stayed for too long. In the winter our eyes become accustomed to the gloom and our fingers accept the half-prune faze from all the moisture considering it rains for about three months straight.

Once inside the café I unzipped my sweater and hung it on my neighboring chair to let it dry. Then I unpacked my laptop. Finally my fingers found the envelope again and skillfully slid under the lip to open it. The address was pressed directly into the paper and the sheet a waiting inside had gold leaf inlay.

_Dear Miss Isabella Swan & Guest,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Miss Sarah McDonald and Mr. James Cochran to be held on the fifth of October._

_RSVP 765-973-8134_

_All who RSVP will receive further information. Sarah and James hope to see you there._

I felt bile rise in the back of my mouth. So, Sarah was marrying James. I shook my head and huffed out a breath. So, my step sister is marrying my ex-boyfriend, which is just fantastic news. I'm just glad she did not ask me to be in the bridal procession. I tried to squish the disgust and reason with myself. Maybe James is not the same egotistical pervert anymore. Maybe they really love each other. 

But I doubt it. I would not even be surprised if Sarah was not the one to invite me in the first place. Perhaps Renee is trying to renew our lost bond like she does occasionally.

She always told me she wasn't leaving me; she just couldn't stay in our situation. She always said she wasn't not choosing me to marry him. She always said I still love you even if I have a new family.

_Christmas, seven years ago._

_We all sat around the table filled with catered food and expensive decorations. Renee still doesn't know how to cook._

"_So Bella how's your first year of college going?" I pushed my steamed green beans back and forth across my plate without looking up. I can feel the eyes on me and I still regret letting Charlie talk me into this. He was without any family on Christmas because he made me accept Renee's invitation this year._

"_It's going well. My classes are really interesting."_

"_I bet a pretty girl like you has all those horny college boys chasing after you!" Phil's sister Charlotte snorted at her own joke as she sipped her wine. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not so I didn't respond. Either it was a twisted compliment or a horrible insult._

"_So Bella, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Sarah asked innocently. She sat directly across the table from me. I glanced up at her and blushed._

"_Yeah, I do actually." She looked surprised and sniffed as if she was not impressed. True my relationship with James is very new but it is a relationship._

"_What's his name?" Renee asked curiously, oblivious to my discomfort at being the center of attention. I was out on a limb and she was joining Phil's family in shaking the tree._

"_James. He's a freshmen like me, but he's from Tacoma." I blushed a little deeper. Sarah's cousin Dylan leered at me._

"_Is he good in the sack?" He grinned. I shifted under his gaze uncomfortable as people laughed. They did not notice the serious tone in his voice._

"_So how's Charlie doing?" Renee asked me later as I helped wash dishes. Sarah was in the den watching TV with the men while Renee and I cleaned._

"_He's ok. I really don't like leaving him alone on the holidays though." I was hinting that they should include him in the invitation next time but Renee misunderstood._

"_You didn't have to come if you didn't want to be here Bella .I just thought my daughter might like to spend time with me." Renee dropped the plate she had been washing and walked out of the room. Charlotte entered soon after to take up Renee's position in the assembly line. The rest of the visit was even more strained up until the day I left._

I feel as if Renee gets maternal pangs from time to time. She wonders if she is a good mother, if she raised Sarah and I well. Around these times she calls and tries to become involved in my life again all the way from Phoenix but as spontaneously as they begin they end. I almost wish she didn't try so I didn't have to lose her over and over again. Despite Renee's selfish moments she is my mother and I love her.

I stuffed the invitation back in the envelope and then the envelope back into my bag. There was no sense in worrying about this now.

OOOOOOoo

Hours later I knocked in Edward's door. I held and overnight bag in one hand and I was ready to drop from exhaustion. I just ran seven miles on the treadmill at the gym and my legs desperately protested the climb up here.

Edward pulled the door open and I trudged inside. He reached down and kissed me sweetly as I walked by but he sensed my exhaustion. His presence lifted the gloom I had all day but I was still tired.

"Rough day?"

"No, the rain is just a downer." I flopped onto the comfortable leather couch and threw an arm over my eyes. Maybe the low barometric pressure was making me feel so lousy. "How was practice?"

"We stayed in the weight room for most of the day since the field was so wet but I talked to the rookie quarterback. We had a nice long chat about strategies and leadership. I hope it sticks, that kid can go far." He dropped down next to me and pulled my legs into his lap. Gently he pulled off my shoes and tossed them across the room.

"What are our dinner options?" There was a knock at the door. Edward stood and looked through the peep hole. I shifted my arm so I could watch him.

"Quick Bella! Hide, it's Alice!" He hissed quietly looking slightly frantic. I grinned.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"You invited her?"

"No, but she already knows about us. I told her and Rosalie yesterday she won't be surprised to see me. They're keeping it quiet for now." I slid the arm back into place and I felt sleep tug at me. The knock got more persistent so Edward pulled the door open a crack.

"Hey Alice, what can I help you with?"

"Why is Bella's shoe on the floor right now?" I felt a smile play at my lips but I tried to keep my face neutral so I looked like I was sleeping.

"Well…" I heard fabric brush. "Hey!"

"Oh, hi Bella, it's good to see you, on my brother's couch." When I didn't respond there was silence. The hair rose on the back of my arms before Alice landed on my chest. She began tickling me viciously. "I deserve more of a welcome. I know you're faking I heard your voice just a second ago!" Her small fingers were skilled and I had to curl into the fetal position trying to find relief.

"Uncle! Uncle! I can't breathe!" I wheezed through a laugh. Edward grabbed Alice under the arms like a child and pulled her off of me. "So how are you Alice?"

"I'm well. Famished actually. What are you guys having for supper?"

"We were just deciding when you knocked."

"I want Cajun!"

"I think I have some Zaterans around here somewhere." Edward wandered off running his hands through his chair mumbling about interruptions. Alice climbed back onto the couch with me but did not start tickling again.

"So anything exciting happen in your life today?" She asked me and grabbed a magazine off of the coffee table.

"I was invited to my step sister's wedding to my ex-boyfriend." I massaged my temples.

"That's rather awkward."

"Tell me about it."

"No, I mean you weren't saving yourself for Edward? I don't know how his ego can take it. I bet you wouldn't dive in from of a bullet either." Edward banged a pan on his stove top and Alice snickered.

"Well I'm actually pretty sure I wear the pants in the relationship." He turned towards us from the kitchen area and I could feel the skeptical look he gave me.

"Well as long as you're wearing pants while I'm hear I'm satisfied."

"Want to know something I just realized?" Edward called.

"What?" Alice and I both swiveled to see him.

"I'm the only one here cooking while you two sit there and do nothing. I thought cooking was the women's job." I grinned.

"It is, that's why you're doing it."

"I like take-out better." Alice commented turning the page in her magazine.

OOOOOOOOoo

Later after Alice left we sat in the living room. I read a book while Edward flipped through the channels on his TV. He shifted a few times and sighed so I glanced at him.

"Is there a problem?"

"No." He shrugged but turned off the TV. He faced me and looked me in the eye. I slid my bookmark into place and set my book aside.

"What's up?"

"I heard you talking about your step-sister's wedding thing."

"Yeah."

"And it made me think. Alice and my mom throw each of our family members' birthday parties every year. Usually they rent out an entire restaurant and invite a lot of people. This year I asked them to keep the list small since the party itself is inevitable."

"So for Alice, that would be within the state limits.'

"Right, well I was wondering… well I guess I would be really happy if you would come." He gazed at me through his eye lashes and my stomach melted.

"Sure, sounds fun." His eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to go to your birthday party? I've met most of your family already so I don't think it would be so bad seeing everyone again."

"Well actually I was planning on introducing you as my girlfriend to my parents and everyone."

"When is it?"

"Next week." I bit my lip and thought. There wasn't really a reason for them not to know.

"OK, I'll just have to be liquored up before we arrive. It's a good buffer." I grinned at him. His return smile stopped my heart. He leaned forward and captured my lips.

"It's a date."

A/N I put a poll in my profile. I want to know if I should start another story. I have a good idea but I don't want to lose momentum without people understanding why. I just need some feedback. Thank you.


	31. Homeless Man Hurdle

Edward's birthday party was fast approaching. I felt as if he only invited me yesterday instead of five days ago and I still have a million and one things to do. The top things to do on my list were 1) find an awesome present 2) become utterly beautiful to impress his friends and family and 3) talk to Jacob Black. I paused outside of the Sun and bit my lip. I still had no ideas for Edward's gift; I severely doubted my anatomy would change at this stage in my life, so today was the day I would talk to Jacob.

I went straight to the top floor to check in with Rosalie first. I dropped my bag by my desk and tapped lightly on her door. She had a phone to her ear as always but she waved me inside. I walked quietly and perched on a chair in her office.

"Yes I realize that no one cares about turkeys. It is a cute fluff piece about a turkey living outside of an apartment building on 125 NE Ave. These pieces show people that there is more out there than blood and violence." She paused to listen. "Frank don't be childish. Suck it up and go knock on the door I bet Mrs. Engelmann would love to talk about Hank the turkey." She smiled and tried to stop a giggle. "No, this assignment is of great importance. I expect a full update by the end of the day." Another pause. "Bring some bird seed and yell out your intentions from the street before you step back onto her porch if she has a gun. Come on Frank, you're a professional deal with it." She hung up and chuckled to herself. I raised my eyebrows.

"So has Mrs. Engelmann trained this turkey for defensive purposes?"

"No," Rose laughed, "that's what her twelve gauge is for. God I hope she doesn't shoot him, my insurance rates with fly through the roof." We both chuckled thinking about Frank, the overweight sports writer. He wrote mainly about football and since there had not been any games yet and practices had been closed to the public for the last few days he was given another topic to write about. I could just picture his plump face turning puce as an old woman threatened him with a shotgun.

"I'm glad entertainment doesn't sleep so I won't have to write any turkey pieces."

"Just wait for Thanksgiving, then you will." I stuck my tongue out at her. "So are you excited?"

"About Edward's party? Definitely, but I'm quite scared to. I hope his parents don't hate me or something."

"Well I know what a hard ass Esme can be." Rose giggled again rolling her eyes. I smiled thinking about Edward's mother; she seemed to be the sweetest person on the earth. "But that's not what I was talking about."

"Oh, so why would I be excited then?"

"Channel five is doing a piece on you, duh! As the new reporter in these here parts."

"What are you talking about? I didn't know I was being interviewed. They never contacted me."

"Huh that's strange."

"How do you know they are going to interview me? Reporter grapevine?"

"No, Jessica Stanley was in here earlier asking questions about you." I froze.

"What did you tell her?" I stood and planted my hands on the corner of Rose's desk. My knees shook slightly.

"Um, I told her where you went to college, what kind of articles you write, um…" Her face scrunched as she thought.

"Anything about my personnel life?" My eyes bore into her blue ones.

"Yeah, she asked about your hobbies and family."

"What did you say?!"

"I told her the basics about hobbies and that your mother lived in Arizona with her husband and your step sister and your father lived here in Seattle.

"Anything else?" I felt myself relax a bit.

"She asked where in Seattle but I didn't know the address."

"Does she have Charlie's name?" My hands clenched into fists as I stood straight again.

"Yeah, I referred to him as Charlie and she knows your last name. Bella, what's going on?"

"When I was at Aro's party the other night Tanya introduced me to Jessica as her friend. I sincerely hope I'm wrong with my conclusion jumping, but I'm not sure how low Tanya would stoop to get back at me."

"You think Tanya is using Jessica's connections to get to you? How can an interview be a bad thing?"

"Gather information about me for a future attack? Disrespect my family?"

"How could this hurt them?"

"If they find Charlie I bet they will interview him as well, to see if he's proud of me or something. Of course they don't know Charlie can barely speak and he is very self conscious about it. It will break my heart to see Charlie fumbling through the process trying to answer their questions not to mention they will ask him awkward questions to begin with. He still doesn't know about Mikhail or Edward for that matter!" I ran out of the office, grabbed my bag, and dashed to the elevator. I needed to be at Greenfield Meadows now.

OOOOOOOOoo

I dodged people on the street trying to propel myself faster. The crossing light turned red so all the pedestrians in front of me stopped. I skidded to a halt behind them. It would take longer to run the next block over and cut across than wait for the light so I waited for it to change. I tapped my foot impatiently and occasionally I would jump trying to see over heads.

The crowd surged forward again so I tried to sneak through the cracks. Many people swore at my retreating back but I ran as soon as I was in front. I ignored them. I turned around the corner trying to jump over a homeless man when I landed poorly and bounced off of someone. My ankle rolled to the side and I felt myself topple to the ground. My knees struck the pavement painfully but I still tried to pull myself up. My ankle refused to hold my weight.

Anxiously I clawed at my bag searching for my cell phone. Tears burned my vision but I pressed the appropriate buttons. I called Alice first.

"Hey Bella, what's up? I'm rather busy right now," she said into the phone in a hushed voice.

"Where are you?" I sobbed into the phone.

"Honey are you ok? I'm in jury duty. They have us quarantined in these gross little rooms it's awful. What happened?"

"Tanya is going after me through gossip TV and I think they're going to harass Charlie."

"That bitch!" Alice spoke too loudly. I could hear a muffled voice on the other end. "Shit, Bells I'm sorry they're taking my phone."

"What?!"

"I hope…" and she was cut off. My heart beat rapidly in my chest. I fumbled through my numbers again. This time I called Edward.

"Hey beautiful what's up?" His voice calmed me slightly but my panic still built.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything. Are you ok? Are you crying? Where are you?" He sounded alert immediately ready for instructions.

"Don't worry about me. I need you to go to Greenfield Meadows and ask for Charles Swan. Jessica Stanley is doing a piece on me and I don't want her to find him. It would just be unbearable."

"Sure, I'll leave right now. Do you want me to get you too, are you at the office?"

"I'm twenty-five blocks away. I fell and I think I twisted my ankle. I'm going to call someone to take me to the hospital; I just need you to get Charlie away from there."

"Ok."

"Tell Charlie you're with me so he'll trust you. This is such an awful way for you to meet my father." I rubbed the back of my hand across my eyes. I felt calmer knowing Edward would take care of Charlie.

"Yeah." He sounded slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't be nervous, he doesn't talk much. I'll see you later. There's no time to waste you have to go right now."

"Ok I'm going."

"Alright, thank you Edward."

"You're welcome Bella. Call me with an update soon ok? I'll get Charlie and we'll find you."

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Goodbye." I clicked my phone shut and took a deep breath. A homeless man sat about three feet from me listening to my entire conversation. I took a deep breath and looked at the damage ignoring his prying eyes. Both of my knees were bleeding and bruised but fine and my ankle was turning purple and swelling more by the second. I winced as I pulled myself closer to a building to be farther out of the way.

I opened my phone once more. I wanted to call Amber to come and get me, but there was no way she could help me into a cab. I clenched my teeth and called my only other option. Today's plan was down the tube.

OOOOOOOoo

"Jeez Bella, you really know how to get in a mess." Jacob stood over me. The sun was behind him so I could not see his expression.

"Thanks; you know I really do it on purpose since I love attention so much." I replied dryly. He chuckled and crouched down.

"So how are we doing this?" I pursed my lips.

"Can you hail a cab, make sure no one steals it, then come back and help me inside?"

"No sweat." He grinned and straightened. A few people moved from his path as he walked to the curb. He stuck out his hand and a cab pulled up. He glanced at the man standing next to him who moved forward towards it. He cocked his brow and the man froze. Jacob turned back to me.

"I think I can put weight on my right leg so maybe if…" Jacob scooped his arms underneath me and lifted me straight off the ground not listening to my plan. I immediately blushed as I was crushed to his chest. I was correct in my earlier assumption that Amber would not have been capable of such a feat.

"You ok?" Jake asked and he set me in the back seat. I pulled myself inside with my arms and nodded before Jake climbed in the front.

"Where are you headed?" The cabbie asked eyeing Jacob. There was not enough leg room for his impressive legs so he almost looked like a clown in a miniature car.

"Harborview Medical Center please."

"Alright." The cabbie pulled out into traffic. Jake swiveled his chest so he could see me.

"So what happened again? I was confused by the whole story." I bit my lip trying to remember what I had told him. I was planning on talking to him about my relationship with Edward today, but I did not want to seem like I was using him. It would be awful to ask someone to take you to the hospital one minute and break their heart the next.

"Well basically this woman hates me and is trying to make me look bad on TV since she has a friend on the channel five news. So they were going to do a story on me, but I couldn't let them go near my dad Charlie. He had a stroke a while back and I don't think the pressure would be good for him trying to answer questions. So I was running to get him away so they couldn't interview him and I fell hence this." I gestured to my bloody legs. Jake nodded.

"So what about your dad? Shouldn't we go get him first?"

"No, Charlie's taken care of. I just need to get check out so I can field questions later today." Jake spun back and looked out the windshield.

It was not a long drive to the Medical Center so we arrived quickly. I refused to let Jacob carry me inside so he wrapped an arm around my waist supporting most of my weight as I hobbled inside. After I had checked in and given all of my insurance information I sat with Jake in the waiting room. The chairs were covered in an ugly green pattern but the emergency room was not outrageously crowded.

"You know you don't have to stay here with me. I'm an adult."

"True, but I want to make sure you're ok and help in any way possible." He smiled.

"You shouldn't be so nice to me Jacob. I don't deserve it." I replied glumly thinking about what I had to do.

"Bella you have never given me any reason to treat you any other way." I grimaced slightly as I shifted in my seat. Jacob assumed it was my ankle and not his comment causing me discomfort. "Is there anything I can do?" I shook my head 'no' so he sat back. We each chose a magazine and idly flipped through the pages not really reading.

"Isabella Swan?" A nurse emerged from the mysterious back hallway pushing a wheelchair.

"That's me." She smiled and came over. Jake made a move to stand.

"Are you a family member?" The nurse asked sweetly glancing at his left hand to look for a wedding ring.

"No, I'm a friend."

"Then I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait out here." Jake made a sour face and sat back down. I gave him a finger wave before I was pushed away. "I'm going to take you to get x-rays first alright? Just put this Johnny on with this as a coat to cover the back and the radiologist will be out very soon."

"Alright thank you." I changed into the gown and sat in my wheel chair waiting. A small woman came out a few minutes later and pushed me into the x-ray room.

"If you could just slide onto the table. That's it. Ok so I'm going to put your ankle in certain positions very gently and I need you to stay as still as possible alright?" She draped a lead apron over my body cavity to protect my internal organs.

"Alright." She shifted my leg so my foot pointed every which way. Every now and then she would step behind a cement wall and take a picture. "Alright, I'll have these developed. You can go wait in room 3 for the doctor." I nodded as another nurse appeared and pushed me to my destination.

I sat on a gurney and propped my foot on a pillow. It did not ache as much when it was up higher. I leaned back and inspected the ceiling. The tiles created strange swirling patterns. I tried to follow a single line but they all mixed together. Before I knew it someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

"Miss Swan?" His blonde head was bent over my chart when I looked at him. When he raised his face mine became a smile.

"Carlisle! It's good to see you again!" His face broke into a smile as well.

"Bella! It is good to see you as well; it's too bad these aren't better circumstances. You should have had Edward or Alice call me and let me know you were coming, this whole process would have moved much faster for you."

"It's all in who you know I guess."

"Very true."

"So what's the damage? Do I need an amputation?" I grinned at him. He chuckled halfheartedly at my try at humor. This sobered me up. Was something seriously wrong?

"No, no, nothing like that. You just have a severe sprain. I actually want you to get an MRI to check for torn tendons or ligaments, I'm sorry to bear such bad news."

"Do I have to use crutches?" I grimaced.

"I'm afraid so. Have you used them before?"

"Yes I have. I'm not very good at them, but usually I can get the hang of it."

"Is there an elevator in your apartment building?" My face fell.

"No, there isn't."

"Then I suggest you have a friend walk behind you, unless you want to butt scoot."

"Butt scoot?"

"Sit on the stairs and lift yourself with your arms. How many flights do you live up?"

"Three." I huffed thinking about lifting myself up so many stairs. Either way I would have to take breaks at every landing. If I slid then my butt will be ridiculously dirty by the time I reach my apartment, not to mention Edward's. But hopping up is quite hazardous without a friend to make sure you don't die a horrible death.

"Friend it is. I bet if you bat your eye lashes Edward will help you." Carlisle smiled. I inwardly grimaced again, that's right Carlisle doesn't know we're together yet…

"I'll find someone." I kept it vague.

"Well here is a prescription for pain medication; you are going to be quite tender for a while. And I'm afraid an air brace is needed. I want to keep the ankle stabilized so it will heal." He pulled a box from a storage closet and unwrapped a confusing tangle of straps, Velcro, and padding. He installed my foot without a problem after fitting me with a hospital sock. "Well I believe that should do it. Your MRI results will be sent here so I can alert you of any serious damage and I will be in touch with your primary care doctor. You be safe Bella, as nice as it is to see you, I don't like seeing you in this condition."

"I'll try not to fall again. It seems a bit difficult for me." I smiled. He gave me a quick hug before exiting. A nurse entered again carrying crutches.

"How tall are you dear?"

"5' 4"."

"Alright." She snapped the legs to the proper length and instructed me how to use them. "Step forward with your bad foot accompanied by the crutches, put your weight on your wrists as you swing and continue with your good foot. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think I got it." I took small wobbling leaps around the room before she released me into the hallway. I came around the corner and sat next to Jacob. "Hey thanks for waiting for me."

"Sure, sure." He grinned at me. "So what's the damage?"

"I have a severe sprain and I have to get an MRI." I scrunched my face in dissatisfaction. Jake chuckled again. Then the unthinkable happened. I heard my name not from anyone present, but from the TV in the corner. My hand clenched Jake's thigh as I watched Jessica be introduced in front of Charlie's apartment. "Turn it up." Jake stood and reached up to the controls and Jessica's voice filled the room.

"A recent addition to the Seattle Sun Times team, Isabella Swan, has taken Seattle by storm. This Forks Washington native seems to have her fingers in every pie possible. Her editor at the Sun describes her as fun and talented, but where does the fun stop? Just a few short months ago Isabella, or Bella as her friends and family refer to her, was seen out on the town having maybe just a little too much fun. This is when she met Russian boy toy Mikhail Strauss. Their relationship seemed short lived but that didn't keep Bella down. She moved onto bigger and better things. She is currently reported dating Edward Cullen, the hotty quarterback from the Seattle Seahawks everyone wants a piece of. I, Jessica Stanley, am here at Bella's father's apartment and we are going to ask his opinion of his daughter's wonton ways." She turned and knocked on the door in the tiny screen.

I snuck a peek at Jake and his fists were clenched at his sides. He looked furious. I silently screamed at the TV to please not let Charlie be home, but he was. His door slid open just a little bit to reveal his face and his thinning hair. He inspected Jessica and the camera crew suspiciously.

"Yes?" He kept a firm hold of the door to keep them from entering his home.

"Are you Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan's father and retired police chief of Forks Washington?" Jessica asked into the microphone before shoving it in his face.

"Yea."

"What do you think about Bella's actions?"

"Wha- -tions?" My heart clenched at the look on his face. He blushed from stumbling over his words but he seemed scared as if something had happened to me as well. I sat straighter in my chair and clenched my fists so I could feel the pain of my nails biting my skin. The feeling kept me anchored.

"Her affair with vodka millionaire Mikhail Strauss and her new one with Edward Cullen?" Charlie just looked puzzled.

"Cullen?"

"Yes, Edward Cullen. Where you not aware of your daughters actions then?" Just as Jessica pushed the microphone back into Charlie's face Edward appeared. Charlie smiled at him. He must recognize him from the football games he loves to watch. Edward stepped through the camera crew and in front of Charlie.

"Mr. Swan will not be answering any more questions."

"Oh Mr. Edward Cullen, so good to see you. Will you be answering questions then?" Jessica asked fluttering her lashes. Edward frowned at her.

"Depends on the question." He licked his lips and prepared himself.

"Are you or are you not in a relationship with Isabella Swan?"

"That is between Miss Swan and myself. It is not of public concern whether we are together or not."

"We have a right to know. Freedom of information."

"And I have the right not to speak, which I'm using right now." Edward gave her a harsh smile and slid into Charlie's apartment. Once he was in the door the door closed tight and the curtains were drawn.

"So here you have it, Edward and Bella are having a secret affair and Bella's father is being held captive. For Channel Five news, I'm Jessica Stanley, and I have my eye out for news." She winked at the camera before the screen cut back to the news room and someone else began to talk. I tentatively glanced at Jacob again and his hands were still clenched.

"Let's get you home." He stood and picked up my crutches from the floor. I stood precariously on one foot and hopped after him towards another cab ride. This was going to be bad.


	32. Choices

Jacob opened the cab door for me and climbed in the front again. This time he told the cabbie my address. We did not speak during the ride. When it pulled up in front of my building I rummaged in my purse for money. Jake dropped a twenty on the center console and climbed out. I frowned at him for paying but still didn't speak. There was a storm brewing and I didn't want it to erupt outside. The paparazzi were all around my stoop yet again.

My door swung open and Jake pulled out my crutches. I slid over and stood up carefully. He placed himself between the cameras and me and we made slow progress towards my stoop.

"Miss Swan, is it true you are in a relationship with Edward Cullen?"

"Miss Swan, who is this man?"

"Miss Swan, how many eligible bachelors do you plan on going through?" Questions bombarded us but I kept my head down. Instead of waiting for me to hop up the stairs one at a time Jake swung me into his arms. The cameras went wild as he pushed his way through the crowd and into my building. The door swung shut behind us and I expected him to put me down once the sounds and flashes were cut off but he didn't. He started up the stairs without a word.

"Jake you can put me down now."

"It will take a million years for you to hop up all these stairs and you're going to need your strength." He didn't look at me as he spoke. I was a mere six inches from his face so I noticed his jaws clench and his mouth become a determined line.

"What will I need my strength for?" He did not reply. I clutched my crutches and tried to not think about the impending explosion.

We reached my door much faster than I expected and he set me on my feet, well foot. I unlocked the door while balancing. Jake waited behind me and I could feel his breath on my shoulder. It took me three tries to get my key in the hole before we finally entered my apartment. I hopped into the living area and sat on my couch. My arms were exhausted already, the muscles quivered from exertion. Jake closed my door and took a seat in the chair next to the couch. Neither of us spoke.

My cell phone interrupted the silence after a minute. It was Edward. I bit my lip and glanced at Jake. His eyes were bright but he sat like a statue. I flipped open the phone before it could go to voicemail.

"Hi." I kept shooting nervous glances at Jacob. He watched me calmly.

"Hey is everything ok? I hadn't heard from you and I was getting worried."

"Yeah I just got back to my apartment from the hospital. I saw your father actually, he was my doctor."

"You couldn't have been in any better hands. So what's the damage?"

"I have a severe sprain in my left ankle and I have an MRI scheduled for tomorrow morning. How's Charlie doing?"

"He seems alright. I took him out to lunch and then brought him back to his place. The media had dissipated at that point. I doubt he'll open his door to any knocks for a while."

"Good. He didn't give you any trouble did he? He is not very trusting of strangers." Edward coughed to clear his throat it gave me a strange feeling.

"He seemed to recognize me so everything went smoothly."

"I have a lot of things I need to explain to him. I think I want to black list Jessica and Tanya and then perhaps hire an assassin to finish the job. I don't understand why Tanya hates me so much." I sighed into the phone rubbing my temple wearily.

"Because you stole her chance at happiness perhaps." Jake supplied. I flinched at the ice in his words. I had forgotten he was there.

"Is there someone there with you?" Edward asked.

"Edward I need to call you back later."

"Is everything alright?" He sounded worried.

"It will be soon."

"I'm coming over."

"I don't think that is the best idea right now."

"I'm coming over." He repeated and hung up. I bit my lip and glanced at Jake again as I close my phone.

"You know I was hoping all those rumors were false. I was hoping I hadn't made an utter fool of myself. I was hoping that you weren't one of 'those' girls. But I guess I was wrong." His voice was hard as diamond and made me cringe. I wanted to deny his accusations but they were true. I wanted to say 'I'm not like that!' but to him I was.

"I'm sorry this happened this way Jake."

"What, and some other way would have been easier?" I flinched again. Tears burned my eyes but I held them at bay.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you in person. It was unfair for you to find out that way."

"Why tell me in person? So you could see the pain you have inflicted on my face? I don't get you Bella. I thought we really were something special. I have told you more about my life… I … thought you were different." He placed his face in his hands and become a statue once more. "How long have you been together?" He didn't need to elaborate.

"About a week." I watched him do the mental math. His shoulders slumped as he realized our little talk happened after Edward and I were official. "I honestly do like you Jacob, I wouldn't lie about that. I just figured out what I wanted. I did not even know you felt that way about me until Alice told me. I consider you a very dear friend Jacob, but as long as I'm with Edward we can be nothing more than that. Please understand." He raised his head and gave me a level look.

"You just figured out what you wanted? You didn't notice how I felt? God Bella the next excuse you'll use is 'I love you, but I'm not in love with you'. You should have just told me the truth. You were with Edward, that you don't care about me like that. Either of those would have saved us both this time and energy."

"That's what I was planning on saying; I just didn't want to hurt you." The tears brimmed the edge of my eyes and I pushed at them impatiently.

"Until you needed me to do you a favor." I felt my face flame.

"I was on my way to tell you when I received information from Rose about the media harassing my father. I'm sorry I fell and needed your help. I'm sorry for the confusion. Next time I'll call someone else. But for what it's worth Jacob Black, you were the first person I thought of who I trusted with this. I would have had you go and get my father while Edward took me to the hospital, but I figured Charlie might recognize Edward from Monday night football. My father means the world to me and I was ready to trust you with him. That means something. Maybe not what you're looking for, but Jacob, I can't offer you anything else except my friendship." My intercom buzzed. Jake and I sat staring at each other. We both knew who was down below.

It buzzed a few more times before Jake stood.

"Jake, please don't cut me out of your life." I could barely see him through my tears.

"Goodbye Bella. I need to think."

"Will you call me?"

"I can't promise anything." With that he exited. He left my door unlocked and a few minutes later Edward came in. He rushed to my side when he saw me from the doorway.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Edward's hands roamed my face checking for injuries while looking murderous.

"No, no, nothing like that." I hiccupped trying to calm myself for Edward's sake. "We just had a disagreement." Edward looked angry. He stood as if to leave. "Where are you going?!"

"He'll tell me what happened and then I'll kick his ass." He sounded menacing. I cringed at the thought.

"Edward please, just, leave it alone. Jacob didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault we had a misunderstanding." I pleaded. He hesitated and walked to the door. My heart sank until he shut and locked it. "Thank you." He came back over and crouched beside me.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" The anger left his face and only left concern for me.

"Not right now. They gave me pain meds at the hospital and I can fill my prescription tomorrow. I just want to sleep." My Vicodin was kicking in and fogging my mind. Edward scooped me up gently and moved me to my bedroom. Maurice poked his head out from under the bed where he was hiding. Edward set me down and chose some pajamas for me to wear.

"I'll be back in a second." Edward wandered away while I changed. He came back with an icepack and a hand towel. "We need to ice it for twenty minutes then off for twenty. Also, it needs to be up higher." He grabbed extra pillows from the linen closet and gently slid then under my leg. The ice numbed my skin and the pain medicine numbed my mind so I slipped off into a doze midsentence.

"Thank you Edwar…"

OOOOOOoo

I woke up the next morning to breakfast on a tray next to me. There were no sounds coming from my apartment so I assumed Edward had left for practice already. I stretched and inspected what he left me. My crutches had found their way to reaching distance of my bed, there was a small cooler with water bottles and icepacks to keep my hydrated and my swelling down. Also there was a thermos of milk to be poured over cereal and an apple juice box. I smiled at his thinking. I was almost surprised there was not food for the entire day.

After enjoying my Honey nut Cheerios I made my way to the bathroom. I frowned at the shower. There was no way I could wash myself balancing entirely on one foot so I sat on the toilet and wet a face cloth. I washed my face and neck but felt horribly awkward trying to wash anything else. Carefully I made my way back to my bed and lay down. My foot had started to throb quite horribly from being down so long.

The confusing wrap of Velcro and plastic took longer to remove then I expected. My skin was a deep purple color fading out into greens and blues underneath the contraption. It was also about three times its normal size. Tentatively, I placed the icepack so it wouldn't slide off before leaning back into my pillows. I tried to relax the muscles in my legs but my toes fidgeted despite my effort.

There was a sound in my front room that had me jerking back into wakefulness after I dozed off again. The rattling of keys. I grabbed a bottle of water ready to throw it at an intruder if they entered my bedroom. Alice poked her head around the corner and I sighed in relief.

"Call out next time Alice, I thought someone had broken in." She grinned.

"No, no just little old me. How are you doing?" She peeked at my ankle and made a disgusted face. "That looks awful."

"It doesn't feel so great either."

"Well I hope this makes you feel better. I brought you a perk package since I couldn't help you out yesterday. Can you believe those stupid lawyer guys? They took my phone! I was so mad. I wanted to yell something bigoted or anti-Semitic so they wouldn't choose me after that. Of course they decided not to choose me anyway, but they had some nerve interrupting our conversation." She fumed.

"So what's in the bag?" She carefully climbed onto my bed next to me to show me her bag of tricks.

"Ok, 1) pain medication. I filled the prescription for you. 2) Advil for when you don't want to take the good stuff anymore. 3) Word finds, to keep you busy so you don't go completely insane. 4) The new Jody Picoult book incase puzzles aren't your thing. 5) Candy and snacks to fill you with endorphin goodness. 6) Tube socks to keep the swelling from you foot. And finally 7) the final season of FRIENDS on DVD." I smiled at her.

"How long are you staying?"

"Until Edward gets back. We stole your keys FYI, so we could come and go as we please without you having to get up. I'm in charge of your meals, MRI, and entertainment today so tell me if you need anything." I bit my lip. "Do you have something you need already?" I nodded yes. "What is it?"

"Can you run to CVS and get me a shower bench? I can't balance and a sponge bath is out of the question."

"I don't know maybe Edward wants to play nurse." Alice smirked at me and I glared in return. "You can always pretend you don't have one and he can bath you later if you change your mind." She shrugged and stood. "I'll be back, need anything else?"

"My cell phone and charger would be good."

"Right you are."

"Thank you so much Alice you are a life saver." She smiled.

"You're basically family now, and I know for a fact you would do the same for me."

"I'm not giving you a sponge bath, ever."

"That's harsh Bella; I would empty a catheter bag for you!" I pretended to gag at the thought.

"I have something better. If I ever have need of a catheter where someone has to empty my urine bag, please by all means, shoot me."

"I'll be back." Alice chuckled. I wavered and leaned back again. Once Alice was gone a strange thought occurred to me. I had not thought about Jacob Black once last night. As soon as he was gone and I stopped crying he was pushed from my mind. Edward filled all my waking and dreaming thoughts. A small part of me relaxed, accepting the fact that I made the right decision. Well at least, hopefully.


	33. Edward's Birthday

I clutched Edward's hand in the backseat of a cab on the way to his Birthday dinner. This was it. The moment we have all been waiting for. He smiled at me reassuringly. I tried to force saliva down my parched throat but there seemed to be an immovable object in the way.

"Maybe if you tell me what you're so nervous about I can help calm you down." He chuckled leaning towards me. His nose skimmed my jaw line and he nuzzled the sensitive place behind my ear. My hands still shook in his but my neck went lax giving him more access. His chest rumbled with a laugh.

"That your parents won't think I'm good enough for you." I whispered peeking at him slowly. He leaned back slightly. Gently he rubbed his lips on mine.

"And why would they think that? My parents already love you if Alice, Emmett, and I do." My grip on his hand tightened even more but I doubt he caught his slip of words. He had inadvertently just said he loved me. I tried to hide the tremor in my voice. I was not ready to look at that information.

"That might be a façade! They might only put up with me because you want me around, but they really hate me." Edward's eyes sparkled with amusement at my break down.

"Bella, if my parents hated you I would not have invited you to a family gathering." He stated simply. His left hand that had been dormant resting on my knee inched up slightly but stopped at the hem of my dress. "You trust me don't you?" His mouth was against my ear and his fingers snaked up a little higher. My breath involuntarily hitched when they reached the edge of my panties but stopped. "Bella?" I had not even realized it was not a rhetorical question.

"I guess." I hedged. Our relationship was still new enough that I did not trust him entirely, but I trusted enough that he wouldn't put me in such a situation. He bit my ear lobe lightly and my earring tickled the side of my neck.

"And you know I wouldn't put you in such a situation."

"Mmmmm." His fingers slid along the edge of my thigh.

"Then you have nothing to worry about do you?" He huskily whispered into my ear before kissing me. He traced my lips with his tongue as his thumb found my clit. I gasped into his mouth as he rubbed it back and forth. I felt my eyes roll back into my head at the delightful sensations. His pointer finger traced my entrance and my legs slid farther apart in invitation. Edward's chest rumbled again and I opened my eyes. His were liquid emerald and seemed to ignite me farther.

My hands wound their way into his hair and pulled his face back to mine. Our tongues dueled as his finger entered me, then another. As my release built inside me I deepened the kiss. My inner thighs quivered with anticipation and tried to hold his hand closer. I tried to stifle my moans with our kiss but my labored breathing was audible.

Edward's lips slid down my throat and my head lolled back. His free hand pulled me closer to him as my release crashed over us. I tried to calm my breathing but it was proving difficult. I wanted to climb in Edward's lap and finish the job he just started but I remembered my surroundings. The cabbie kept glancing at me in the rear view mirror and I felt my face flush more. We had just given him a show. Edward pulled my gaze back to his but I could still feel the cabbie's stare.

"Are you still nervous now?" He grinned at his success. I had completely forgotten my nerves about the evening.

"Not as much no, but I would have preferred not to have given the cabbie such a show." I blushed and hid my face in his shoulder.

"We'll just have to be quieter next time." He breathed into my ear. I shivered with delight and horror at the thought of an encore.

We pulled up to the curb of a restaurant soon after and Edward paid the cab. The cabbie did not comment on our actions so we pretended nothing had happened. I carefully climbed from the cab and used my crutches to stabilize myself before Edward held the door open for me.

The Cullen's had rented out the entire restaurant so the hostess led us directly to our table. We were not the last ones to arrive. Edward pulled my chair out for me and I carefully lowered myself. He leaned my crutches against the wall and set up a stool so I could keep my foot elevated. I smiled at him warmly before I noticed the glances his parents where throwing at each other. Esme looked like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Happy Birthday Edward darling. How have you been?" She stood and hugged him tightly. His arms encased her small form and he laughed.

"I have been great mom. Thanks for asking." Carlisle stood and shook hands with Edward and exchanged a 'Happy Birthday' as well. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all not present yet. "I'm sorry, but I'll be right back." Edward dropped a kiss on my head before hurrying off to the men's room. I smiled after him until I realized my predicament. I was alone with his parents.

"Hello Bella! And how are you fairing?" Esme moved to the chair next to me and took one of my hands in her own.

"I'm well." I blushed as she smiled at me. Carlisle stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder affectionately.

"I was happy to see no tears of your tendons or ligaments Bella. How are you feeling?" He smiled a dazzling smile and I felt a little uncomfortable with their undivided attention focused on me.

"Well I was glad to have a capable doctor such as you to help me."

"It was my pleasure and job."

"I fell much better now."

"Well it looks better as well." He inspected my leg from where he stood but seemed pleased. I had been very careful not to step on it and I iced it regularly trying to follow his instructions precisely. Edward's care helped as well. He seemed to know little tricks to stop swelling and ease pain. It might be from his many sports injuries or growing up with a talented doctor as a father. We stood in silence for a minute. Esme just smiled brightly as me. I shifted in my chair under her gaze.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how happy I am that you and Edward are together." She gushed finally. I blushed a deep red and grimaced. I did not want to have this conversation even if it was going in the opposite direction I had expected. "When I saw how beautiful you looked at the Wedding I know you could make him happy."

"Esme, leave the girl be." Carlisle chided and sighed his apologies.

"Edward has not looked so happy in a long time." She patted my knee a final time and moved back to her seat as Edward came out of the rest room.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Edward asked taking the seat Esme just vacated.

"My ankle." I supplied not wanting the subject of Edward and me to reopen.

"You have done a wonderful job taking care of her Edward." Carlisle commended. Edward beamed at the compliment. Rosalie and Emmett entered soon after. Rosalie's hair was slightly disheveled as if someone had their fingers in it and her lips were swollen to a pout.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late." Emmett grinned. He had a lip stick smudge on his neck and I snickered. Obviously they had enjoyed their car ride as much as Edward and I.

"Happy Birthday Edward." Rosalie kissed Edward's cheek and took the seat next to him. Emmett clapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

"Happy B-day bro." Esme rolled her eyes but smiled at her children.

Alice and Jasper arrived last. Alice looked perfect in a red fitted dress while Jasper looked disoriented. His shirt was zipped into his fly as he stumbled along after Alice. Rosalie and I both noticed and caught each other's eye. We raised our brows at Alice but she just smiled.

"Hello everyone." She took the seat to my other side. "Happy Birthday Edward." She smiled and Jasper seat down next to her.

"Happy Birthday Eddie." Jasper grinned at him once he seemed more composed. Edward grinned back and shook his head. The waitress materialized once we were all sitting.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Heidi and I will be your server this evening. How about I start everyone off with drinks?" She smiled at everyone but her eyes rested on Edward. I felt my nostrils flare as interest sparked in her eyes.

"I think a nice bottle of wine is in order." Esme smiled at her kindly. The girl begrudgingly turned her gaze to Esme and smile politely. Edward rested his hand on my knee and squeezed lightly.

"What type of wine would you like?" Heidi had he pencil poised over her little pad of paper.

"How about a Sauvignon Blanc?" Carlisle glanced at the wine selections. Everyone approved his decision so Heidi rushed off to uncork a bottle. She returned with a small amount in a glass. We watched as Carlisle sniffed and tasted the shimmering liquid. It must have reached his standards because we were each given glasses soon after his inspection.

"So Bella, have you come up with a good way at getting revenge on Jessica Stanley?" Alice asked after she took a dainty bit of lamb once our food had arrived. I chewed slowly trying to think of a good answer.

"Well technically she was doing her job. I know that I was quite angry because her job was to torment my father, but I cannot blame her for it." I frowned at my plate. I was trying to be noble but my anger at the interview had still not subsided. I was planning Jessica and Tanya's demise with every waking thought but nothing seemed adequate.

"Well that's surprising. I think I would get her fired for that stunt." Rose interjected.

"She should have had enough class to refuse such a horrible assignment." Esme decided sipping her wine. Her cheeks were flushed a soft pink and Carlisle smiled at her.

"I just don't want to draw more attention to myself over this. I want her to understand what she did without throwing myself into another scandal." I huffed hopelessly. The Cullen's were reiterating the argument I had been having with myself for days.

"I think revenge on Tanya would be a better placement of your time." Edward smiled at me. My brow furrowed. He had not been helping me plan at all and here he had good ideas? I punched his shoulder lightly.

"I would if I knew her weaknesses which you so stubbornly won't tell me." Emmett laughed.

"Come on Bella, isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"Edward is her weakness. She wants him so badly she will sick a friend on a helpless old man. I thought you were smart." He grinned at my dumbfounded look.

"That's preposterous. I know she wants Edward but I can't use him as revenge. He isn't a piece of meat."

"Tell that to the fan girls." Emmett barked a laugh. I grinned thinking about the girls sobbing at the very sight of him. Of course if I didn't have him in my bed my reaction might be similar.

"I think it's time for presents!" Alice trilled as she stood from her chair to receive some boxes in the corner of the room. "You have to open mine first!" She placed a medium sized box in his lap. He shook it experimentally. Alice winced at the motion so he stopped.

"So I'm guessing it's fragile." He joked and slid his finger under the wrapping paper's edge. Jasper gave Alice a look as Edward tore at the box.

"You realize that that present is from Alice and me?" he asked taking a sip of wine.

"I figured you guys would go halfsies." Edward grinned as the paper fell away. It was a camera. But not just any camera, this was state of the art digital camera. Edward's eyes grew large as he inspected it.

"I figured that you needed it since you might want to keep some of your memories." Alice smiled at him. His face broke out into a smile.

"Thanks Alice, Jasper, this is great." His eyes still roamed over the box taking in the details. He popped the seal and started to take out the pieces before I stopped him.

"Perhaps you should wait." He nodded and pushed the Styrofoam back into the box.

"Ours next." Emmett stood and grabbed the largest box and placed it near Edward. "Open it!" Emmett seemed as excited as Edward. Edward's fingers tore the paper faster this time. Instead of popping the tape seams he just attacked the box.

"Thanks Em!" Edward chuckled to see an erector set. I laughed at the sight. I could actually picture Edward sitting on the floor of his apartment and building the different prototypes available. "Thanks Rose." Edward leaned over and kissed Rose's cheek since she was sitting next to him. Emmett beamed at his present's success. Carlisle shook his head slightly but smiled. He then tossed Edward a small flat box. Everyone quieted to see what was inside.

I leaned over Edward's shoulder to get a good look. This box was not wrapped so all Edward had to do was lift off the lid. He tentatively lifted and we both gasped. The certification for a Steinway baby grand piano stared back at us.

"Dad… Mom…. I…" His voice trailed off in wonder.

"What is it Edward?" Alice asked impatiently trying to see what was inside of the box. He passed her the sheet of paper and she smiled. "That's perfect!"

"I remember how hard it was on you when you could not play every day after we moved; we just wanted you to be happy." Esme smiled with tears glassing over her vision.

"Music is part of you son." Carlisle smiled reassuringly. My mind was boggled at the thought of such an expensive gift. It was perfect for Edward in every way, but it put my gift to shame. I clutched the 

box in my purse through the fabric. It would be embarrassing to give him such a gift after he received a piano.

"Thank you so much." Edward smiled hugely and hugged both of his parents. I tried to smile as well but I felt inadequate in this family.

OOOOOOOOoo

Hours later we lay in Edward's bed. I stared out into the Seattle night while he absentmindedly twirled my hair in his fingers. His present still lay in my purse so I pretended being his slave for a day was his gift. I sighed unconsciously and he shifted.

"Why do you keep sighing?" His fingers slid through my hair from scalp to tips. I closed my eyes but could still see the lights of the city.

"I was just thinking." I sighed again.

"Is there something wrong?" Edward tried to sit up but I was on his chest. I moved off of him and sat up myself and he leaned against the pillows.

"No, everything is perfect." I smiled at him because it was. Nothing was wrong. His parents seemed to like me and the paparazzi had lain off a bit. I had no reason to be sad, but I was. His life was just a different caliber of living.

"Bella, tell me what's bothering you." He smiled at me kindly and caressed my cheek. I gazed at him through my lashes.

"I did buy you a birthday present." I admitted as my fingers twined together.

"You didn't have to do that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You aren't going to like it." I inspected my thumbnail to avoid his eyes. He tilted my chin up and I reluctantly looked at him.

"I think that's my decision to make." His finger slid over my bottom lip before he released my face. I sighed again and pointed across the room.

"It's in my purse." He got out of bed and walked to where I pointed. I still felt self conscious even though I spent most of my time naked when I was with Edward. I could feel his eyes on my body as he returned. I pulled the small box from the folds as he handed it to me. Edward rolled his eyes at me but held his hand out expectantly.

Gently I lay the box in his palm and I sat waiting. I bit my lip in anticipation as he opened the box. Inside there was a pocket watch and chain. It was old and beaten up but something about it called to me. The silver was tarnished when I first bought it but I buffed it to a dull shine. The hands were in the wrong place originally but I wound it back correctly. Inside the delicate dented cover was an inscription that had originally caught my attention. It read 'With love to my dearest Edward, 1908'. I did not have it engraved so the fact that the name fit made me buy it.

Edward took the watch out of the box carefully and held it in his hand. He opened the cover and tilted it so the street lights illuminated the writing. His eyes sought mine when he finished reading.

"Why didn't you want to give this to me?" I bit my lip and stared at my hands again.

"It's no Steinway… it's just a watch I found in an antique shop and made me think of you. It's just, not in the same league as your other presents." I glanced at him. His eyes burned with anger. I knew he would hate it, but I didn't think he would be angry from such a poor choice of present. "I'm sorry. I'll take it back." I reached to retrieve the watch from his hand but he moved out of my way.

"You cannot take it back."

"If you don't like it, you don't have to keep it." I explained holding my hand out for the gift.

"Did I say I didn't like it?" I hesitated. He didn't have to say anything. I just knew.

"Edward, please just forget about it." I moved to the edge of the bed once more and watched out the window. I looked out across the street and saw a few drunken men stumbling along.

"Isabella you are right, this present is not in the same league as the others I received tonight." I cringed at his words. "It is beyond them. I received materialistic wants from my family. That is what I'm used to so this caught me off guard, but that does not mean I don't love it. This present is unique and will always make me think of you. Isn't that what gifts are for?"

"They are to commemorate a special event." I mumbled as a car passed by.

"And what better way, than here with you right now looking as beautiful as ever convincing me of my luck? This watch symbolizes the love shared between two people so long ago, but it will never die because the words are saved. This is what I hope we one day will be. This watch is the first step." Edward moved to sit next to me. I looked at him and only saw truth in his eyes.

I promised myself I would not fall in love with Edward Cullen. I promised myself that I would not break my own heart that way, yet here I was at the pinnacle. I could step back and refuse my feelings and lose him forever, or I could leap off the edge into the unknown and hope that Edward Cullen would be there to catch me. I sighed again. He better not drop me.


	34. And Guest

"Well your ankle seems to have healed quite well. You can start putting weight on it but I would bring the crutches as a precaution if you walk for long distances anytime soon. Also, this is an order for physical therapy, the calf muscle atrophied so quickly I want to make sure everything heals properly and you don't cause yourself more problems." My doctor handed me a small piece of paper. I tried to read the swirling scrawl but it seemed to be written in a foreign language.

"Thank you very much. So in English…. I can walk?"

"Yes, but don't overdo it." She smiled maternally at me and I blushed. I had broken my foot a year ago and hadn't followed instructions properly making my sentence longer but I vowed I would this time.

"I will." I ducked my head and folded the order into my purse. I stood tentatively and my leg quivered. My legs were out of practice so I clutched the examination table behind me. Slowly feeling returned to my limp foot and I felt steady enough to walk/hobble out of the room. Alice sat in a chair flipping through a magazine waiting for me in the beige reception area.

"Well look at you hop-along! They're letting you walk!" She popped out of her chair and came to stand next to me. I must look as stable as I feel.

"Yeah, it feels good to have blood going through my foot again." I sighed as the welcome pins and needles tickled my toes. I handed the receptionist my insurance card and paid my copayment.

"I bet." She nodded adamantly. "I would have gone insane if I couldn't walk for any period of time. I would have made Jasper carry me place to place instead of fooling with crutches." She smiled fondly thinking of him and I rolled my eyes. We pushed our way out of the building through stiff double doors. The non-air conditioned air outside warmed my exposed arms.

"You might have a willing slave, but I bet there would be trouble in paradise if it went on for too long." Alice smirked at my comment. The doctor's office was only a few blocks from my apartment but we took a cab since I could not walk that far yet.

"And you should talk? Jasper and my relationship looks down right frightening compared to you and Edward." Alice snorted as we slid into the cab. It smelled strongly of cigar smoke and aftershave. The driver did not look back at us after we gave him the address.

"Edward and I aren't perfect." I scoffed at her accusation. Sure he was amazing and did not get tired of carrying me up the stairs while I was incapacitated, but that doesn't make our relationship perfect.

"Really? Tell me about one fight you have had." I blushed thinking about it and Alice crossed her arms in victory. Occasionally Edward tried to convince me that I was worthy of him but that was as close as we came to an actual argument. "You see! Right there! You haven't had any." Alice smiled with accomplishment. I scowled at her.

"We fight." She folded her hands in her lap and waited for me to continue. I lapsed into silence since I had nothing else to say. Her cocky smile returned as we pulled up to the curb. It faltered when we saw Edward sitting on my stoop.

I pushed my door open and carefully eased myself out. His eyes looked weary when I stood up and took a step towards him but he smiled when Alice didn't stop me. He stood and I walked towards him slowly being sure of my footing before pushing down. The fact that my crutches were clutched in one hand throwing me off balance didn't help my stability. He waited patiently for me to cross the distance like a father watching a toddler stumble forward.

"You can walk." His smile widened and his arms welcomed me. I was wrapped in a hug and my face pushed against his shoulder. I took a deep sniff and hugged him back. There was nothing in the world I liked to smell more than Edward Cullen.

"All by herself too! The wonders of the human body…" Alice mused. I couldn't see the face that Edward gave her since I refused to release my hold around his waist but she snorted. "So Edward, have you and Bella ever fought?" I smiled against his shirt and pulled back slightly. His arm stayed around my waist to steady me as we climbed the stairs. Alice took the crutches from me so I could hold onto the rail.

"Why is it any of your concern?" Edward shot her a sour look.

"I was just wondering how long the calm before the storm will last." Alice mused and climbed faster. She had to wait at my door for Edward and me to finish our climb. I was a bit out of breath and my leg protested the activity greatly. Once my door was open I limped to the couch and propped up my foot on a pillow.

"It will last as long as you shut up." Edward stated before kneeling next to me. "Are you ok?" His fingers probed the swelling softly looking for tender spots. I winced once and he stopped the contact. He stood and entered the kitchen for an ice pack and a hand towel before returning and placing them on my leg. I accepted it with a smile and wrapped the ice in the towel to protect my skin.

"I mean it; sometimes Jazz and I fight just for the make-up sex. It isn't fair if you don't fight." Alice mused as she aimlessly wandered the apartment.

"My head might explode if the sex gets any better." Edward stated shooting her a cocky grin. My face flamed and Alice barked out a laugh.

"There you go Edward! Embarrass Bella a little more and maybe I'll get to see your first argument!" She perched on the end of the couch smirking. I glared at her.

"You two have the strangest family dynamic I have ever seen." I dropped my face into my hands after scolding Alice with my eyes. Edward chuckled.

"And why do you say that?" Alice cocked a brow at me when I looked at her again.

"What siblings talk about sex with each other?" I muttered. Edward and Alice shot looks at each other.

"What kind of sibling would keep that information to themselves?" Alice cocked her head to the side, honestly curious.

"I don't talk about that with my step sister." I shrugged feeling naïve. "We just aren't that close I guess. I'm surprised I was even invited to her wedding. I just would never think about talking to her about things like that, it's just so personal."

"A Wedding!?" Alice perked up immediately forgetting our original topic.

"I only have 'and guest' on my invitation." I looked at her apologetically. If I could I would bring a hoard of people, but I didn't think 'and guest' was plural.

"So?"

"I was planning on asking Edward to go with me." I smiled sheepishly glancing at him. His face seemed blank.

"Sure, show off the professional football player." Alice scoffed and stood with a sniff.

"Are you saying you wouldn't bring Jasper to a wedding if you were invited?" I looked at her skeptically.

"I see your point, that doesn't mean I like it." She rolled her eyes. "Let me know if you need anything Bells, keep this one in line. I have to go get ready; Jasper is taking me out tonight. Bye."

"Bye." Edward and I chorused together as my door closed. As soon as the door was shut Maurice poked his head out of my bedroom. His eyes looked heavy with sleep but he still made the effort to rub against my side.

"Well hello handsome." I scooped him up and settled him in my lap. He vibrated slightly with pleasure and I smiled warmly at him.

"If only I could make you that happy just by entering the room." Edward mused dramatically. I giggled at him.

"If only I could make your day by picking you up and setting you in my lap." I tried to joke back. I blushed at my words and peeked at him again. His beauty still mystified me, I felt like I didn't want to blink because if I did this time together would really be a dream. He gave me a crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat. Alice was insane, it could not be a bad thing that we hadn't fought, if just proved how in tune we were with each other.

"You make me happy just by smiling at me." His left hand pushed some stray hair behind my ear and his fingers trailed down my cheek to rest on the nape of my neck.

"You make me happy just by knowing my name." I blushed a little deeper. His eyes looked back at me and I felt my stomach relax and clench. I picked up his hand and held it against the side of my face after placing a kiss on his finger tips. His callused palm gently stroked my cheek. Slowly he leaned forward and captured my lips in a gentle, beautiful kiss.

My fingers rested on his chest and I could feel the beat of his heart. It was in rhythm with mine. He shifted over me so I slid down the couch. Maurice jumped out from between us as Edward moved closer. His arms moved underneath me and swung me into the air. I gasped in surprise but he quickly reclaimed my mouth.

His silky locks wrapped around my hands as they dove into his hair. My heart was racing as he placed me on my bed. His lips were fevered on mine as I could feel his growing urgency. I tried to unbutton his shirt but my fingers were numb while his mouth explored mine. I groaned when his hand snaked across my stomach and rested on the button of my shorts. I wanted to feel his skin on mine immediately. He caught my wrists in his grasp and moved my hands above my head before resting his forehead against mine.

Our breath was audible and I watched as Edward stood up. I was going to protest until I figured out his goal. He lifted the edges of his shirt and discarded the unwanted garment revealing his tight stomach. I bit my lip in anticipation as he removed his pants revealing inch after inch of perfect male. Edward naked never ceased to amaze me.

OOOOOOOoo

"So, would you like to accompany me to my step sister's wedding?" I smiled into his side an hour and countless orgasms later. His arm was wrapped around my waist holding me tight to his body but his eyes were closed.

"Let me get this straight; is this purely to show off the fact that you have a super hot boyfriend and make everyone jealous?" Edward opened one eye to look at my face. I grinned.

"You know me so well. It's actually because you're famous, your hot bod has nothing to do with it." I rolled my eyes at him. Before I knew it he flipped me over and was tickling my ribs relentlessly. "What… are… you… doing….!" I gasped between outbursts of laughter. I wiggled trying to free myself but it was a futile effort.

"Take it back!" He laughed as his fingers roamed around my torso.

"Uncle! Uncle! I take it back!" As quickly as the attack had taken place it subsided. Edward flopped back down on the bed and circled me in his arms again. "I thought you wanted to be my boy toy." My mouth twitched.

"You wish, you're mine to do with as I please." His eyes slid closed and an arrogant smile stretched his face. I frowned at him despite the joke before an idea struck me.

"I'm yours am I?" My fingers danced across his belly button heading south. His abs quivered with the contact and his hand tightened around me. The arrogant grin fell from his face and his jaw clenched slightly. "You can do with me as you please?" His jaw clenched tighter as my hand found its destination. My hand created a ring around his shaft and I squeezed lightly. His eyes popped open and I was on my back in a second.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered as he entered me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he moved.

"You are a chauvinistic pig." I gasped as his tempo increased. His teeth flashed in the afternoon light and I felt content.Pressure coiled in my stomach as I came to another climax with Edward right behind me. He fell to my side breathing heavily. His emerald eyes slid shut and he settled into the pillows again. Normally I would follow suit but I took this time to watch him rest instead. One eye slid open to peek at me as I watched.

"Why are you staring at me Bella?"

"I think Alice is right."

"About what?"

"This is too good to be true." We stared into each other's eyes in silence. "So, will you go to the wedding with me? It's only a few weeks away."

"If it will make you happy." I leaned forward and kissed him once before snuggling into his arms.

"You make me happy."

OOOOOOOoo

"So I'm thinking that mass humiliation is in order," Rose tapped her plump lip in thought as I absentmindedly sipped my Starbucks Frappachino.

"Well that's obvious, just how grand a scale are we thinking? State-wide, national, global?" Alice took a dainty bite of her scone.

"I don't know guys. Jessica and Tanya need to be taught a lesson, but I don't want to make them hate me more. What happened to the saying 'An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind'?" I raised my brows as them and bit my straw. I rolled it between my teeth in frustration. No form of pay back was sitting right in my stomach. Revenge definitely was not for the faint of heart.

"Bella, they need to be punish in a way that it can't be traced back to us along with being worthy of their crime. They deserve a little retribution." Rose chuckled cynically and swirled her coffee. I sighed.

"Bella if you help us plan this could be over so much faster," Alice complained. She took one of my hands in her small ones and shook it like an impatient child. I gave her a sour look.

"I just want them to apologize. No one should have to go through more pain because I'm angry." Alice's eyes softened and Rose nodded her understanding when my words rang true.

"We'll find a way."

A/N I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to post. I went back to school and I have a lot of work to do. My updates will be few and far between for a while but when I go on breaks they'll pick up. Don't give up on me, I'm doing my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	35. Baby Grand

The familiar hum of the elevator calmed me as the doors slid closed. My hands moved restlessly about. Into my pockets, fixing my hair, playing with my purse, they would not be still. The bell chimed and the doors slid open. I paused before exiting. This was it; I had to take the first step.

As usual the lights in the hallway were off so the light from the office down the hall cast long shadows. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator before the doors could close on me. My heels did not make any noise on the carpet so I could hear small sounds one usually doesn't notice. The shuffle of papers, the audible 'thunk' of someone hitting their head soon followed by a string of profanities, Jake hadn't changed.

I peeked in his office and saw him sitting on the floor next to his desk. His hand rubbed the back of his head and his eyes were closed in frustration. I felt my smile and mustered some nonexistent confidence.

"You should be wearing your helmet, it might be safer," I spoke in a light tone. I was not at all sure how happy Jake would be to see me. He glanced up with his big chocolate eyes and smiled slightly before he registered who I was.

"You know, generally girls tell me I'm hard-headed, but a metal desk definitely disagrees." He looked weary of my presence, but not openly hostile. His eyes seemed more guarded than I remembered.

"What are you doing down there anyway?" I took another step into the office. Jake fluidly slid onto his knees and then to his feet. My neck craned back to keep his face in view.

"I was checking the Ethernet connection under my desk and I didn't slide back enough to clear the edge when I went to get up. The desk caught me right across the occipital lobe." He wrinkled his nose in displeasure as his hand probed his scalp again. I felt my hands begin to fidget again as the awkward small talk melted away. "So how have you been Bells?" His hands crammed into the pockets of his dress pants. I blushed trying to come up with a witty and light answer that will keep the mood friendly.

"You know me, falling down, getting up, getting better, and learning to walk again, the whole kit and caboodle." He nodded thoughtfully.

"So what's up? Is there something wrong with your computer?" He shifted to put his desk between us and avoided looking at my face. My stomach lurched at the sight of his professional poker face and polite tone.

"I just wanted to come and see you. I was about to leave for lunch, would you care to join me?" I infused as much confidence as possible in my sentence and sincerely hoped he wouldn't turn me down since there was not enough for a second try. He plopped down into his computer chair and drummer his fingers on the cold surface in front of him. He pursed his lips and looked me in the eye for once.

"No, I'm all set." His tone lost its amiable tone as I saw the pent up frustration in his eyes. Their dark brown depths still looked pained.

"Oh, ok." I forced my voice not to quiver with hurt at his rejection. His gaze softened a little as he watched me calm myself but he did not retract his words. I lifted my hand in a goodbye gesture and quietly left the office. I could feel him watching me walk away until the elevator closed around me. I pressed my cheek against the cool metal wall and took a few calming breaths. I had forgotten how much I missed Jake, but it was his decision to forgive or not.

The doors opened and I walked out into the chilly fall air. The wind found its way through the weave of my sweater and I shivered slightly. The overcast weather mirrored my mood and I lost the urge to go out to lunch. Instead I took the bus to Edward's apartment.

The stairs seemed to never end as I put one foot in front of the other. No matter how hard I tried to push Jake into the back of my mind I felt the sting of his rejection. With only a half flight between me and my destination I noticed a strange sound. I immediately dismissed it as Edward playing a strange CD or something. Tuesday was his day off from practice so I would come back from work to find him doing strange things with his free time.

Once when I surprised him I came in on him 'conducting' a Symphony Orchestra wearing just his boxers and a tuxedo coat. I nearly coughed up a lung from laughing so hard. The genre of music was similar again so I prepared myself for hilarity despite my bad mood. I slid the key that Edward had given me two weeks prior into the lock and turned it.

Music flooded the hallway and I was left stupefied in the door. Edward sat on a beautiful black glossy bench next to a baby grand piano and the wonderful sounds were pouring from his finger tips. One more rope attaching my heart to Edward Cullen was tied as I watched his fingers gracefully dance along the keys.

As the notes drifted away my heart thudded painfully in my chest to have lost the sound. Edward straightened and I heard a few vertebrae pop back into place. His right hand ran through his copper locks and I watched the muscles dance in his arm. Something dripped onto my hand. I looked down and was surprised to find my shirt damp with tears.

I must have made some type of sound because Edward whirled around to see who was watching him. He smiled at me until he noticed the tears. Silently he stood and came towards me. I dropped my purse and kicked the door shut before meeting him halfway. His hands cupped my face and mine curled around his neck to pull him closer.

"Are you alright?" His thumbs wiped the tears from my eyes. I leaned forward and rubbed my lips on his.

"I am now. That was the most beautiful music, your piano came!" I poured all my awe into another kiss.

"Thank you and yes it did." He gave me a crooked grin and grabbed my hand. He tugged me towards the piano bench with him. We sat down with Edward to the right and me to the left. He began playing again. This time it was a lilting melody. My head rested on his shoulder as he played. My fingers itched to create such a sound, but they did not know the intricate dance that Edward's had mastered.

"How can you play without music?" I mused softly as the song drifted to an end.

"I wrote it." He blushed slightly and peeked at me through his lush lashes. My heart swelled to see his modesty. I kissed his cheek.

"It's the most beautiful song. What's it called?" A hint of mischief sparked in Edward's eyes.

"I can't tell you." I removed my head from his shoulder.

"Why not?" I wasn't upset but my raging curiosity had caught hold.

"It's a surprise." I frowned in response. "So why were you upset?" It was my turn to blush.

"Well two reasons actually." I stood from the bench and moved into the kitchen area. I opened the fridge and rummaged for something to eat. I felt more than heard Edward move up behind me.

"And they are?" His breath tickled my ear and I felt my muscles clench with hope.

"One was that beautiful song you were playing. It moved me." I glanced back to smile at him but I found myself caught in his gaze. He spun my body around so I was facing him but I was trapped against the open refrigerator door. The contrast was amazing. The cold air from the refrigerator and the furnace that was Edward had my mind spinning.

"And the second?" He intentionally invaded my space causing my breath to catch. His breath caressed my neck and I felt Goosebumps rise in invitation. His elegant nose traced a line up my neck tipping my head back. I almost fell into the fridge as I lost my footing. His arms came around me and I snapped out of his intoxicating presence.

"It was nothing." I replied slightly breathy. I turned around again and grabbed a container of cantaloupe and cottage cheese to eat. Edward pursed his lips but let me move to sit down.

I fished a fork from a drawer and slid onto a stool at the counter. Edward found a few ingredients and proceeded to cook them into some concoction of deliciousness never previously known to man.

"So, since my step-sister's wedding is in two weeks I really need to get a nice dress. Do you have a suit already?" I popped a piece of cantaloupe into my mouth waiting for his response.

"Yeah, I have something I can wear." His wrist jerked the frying pan in his hand flipping its contents and catching them again.

"Ok, I have to go shopping with Alice this weekend to find something. I don't suppose you're interested in coming?" I smirked at him. His eyes flashed to mine and he chuckled.

"As much as I love my sister, I will never go through such an ordeal with her again. I have reached my quota." Skillfully the food was plopped onto a plate and Edward grabbed a fork. He sat on the stool next to be and we ate for a few minutes in compatible silence.

"So, is there anything I should be warned of about meeting your family?" I tapped my lip thinking. He was most likely going to cause some type of scene at my family gathering, but I did not know what I needed to prepare him for.

"It's mostly improvisation. My family is unique enough that there are new horrors each time you see them. Just be weary of my step sister."

"Why?" I felt blood rush to my face yet again as I thought about the past.

"James was my boyfriend when she decided she wanted him. That's actually why we broke up. I caught him in bed with her. And things just haven't been very easy between us since." I shrugged away the past pain as if I didn't really care. Edward put his fork down and spun me around so he could see my face.

"I will never do that to you." His eyes burned with rage and I could only nod in response.

"I know." I caressed his cheek and his eyes softened. "But that doesn't mean she won't try."

"She's getting married." Edward's brows creased together in confusion.

"I know, but you are one hot piece of man." I smiled and winked at him. His smile turned predatory in an instant.

OOOOOOOOoo

"So Bella, what color dress are you looking for?" Alice and I stood at the entrance of a store. We hadn't actually entered yet since Alice wanted a game plan ahead of time. I chewed my lip thoughtfully.

"What color do you think would say 'I am hot, I have a hot boyfriend, and I am not jealous of you in the least'?" Alice grinned.

"That would be red, but I don't think that is the message you want to convey." Her musical voice rang out her laughter and I grinned back. Perhaps I still have a bit of pent up frustration with my family.

"Ok, then what should I say?"

"Well I think it should be more subtle. Such as 'I am Isabella Swan, big shot news journalist with a hot boyfriend but I am happy for you for finding some small scrap of happiness compared to me.'" I burst out laughing.

"Subtle, I get it."

"Good afternoon ladies, how may I be of service?" An elegantly dressed older woman asked us as soon as the front door closed.

"We are looking for a dress for a wedding and it needs to be perfect." Alice started to walk the perimeter of the store while the clerk and I trailed behind.

After four hours and three stores we found something. It was perfect.

OOOOOOoo

My feet ached horribly by the time I reached my apartment. The stairs had just served to torture me more than Alice had all afternoon. Damn her and her Yoga-laties. It was not fair how much energy she was allotted in one day was more than a normal person would use in a week. As soon as my door was shut I kicked off my shoes into the linen closet. My arches were protesting with each step but I made my way to my bedroom to hang up my dress. I made sure that it hung perfectly straight so it would not wrinkle.

Maurice twined around my ankles until I flopped onto my bed. He jumped up and spread out along my side immediately. My eye lids felt as if they were made of lead so I let them slid closed, just for a minute.

I woke up an hour later with cat hair in my mouth and a sheet print on my face. I glanced at the clock when I came back into consciousness only to be hit by a wave of adrenaline. I needed to go see Charlie. I bounced off the bed to the bathroom to brush my hair. I rubbed both of my cheeks with my hands trying to make the sheet print leave or disguise it.

I glanced over to where my phone sat on the table by my bed. An idea struck me. If Edward had to meet the bad side of my family, the least I could do was introduce him to Charlie. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open before sitting on the edge of my comforter.

The list of names in my contacts was extensive but I was too lazy to type out Edward's name. Instead I scrolled down to Cullen, and on the way I saw Black. I immediately dropped my phone on the floor as if I had been bitten. Humiliation and frustration crashed over me. Humiliation at having been rejected by my friend and frustration that yet again I had forgotten about him. While I was with Edward all else melted away, and now I was not so sure that was a good thing.

I swiped my cell as I walked into the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. I pressed 'send' between bites.

"Hey there," his voice weakened my flimsy resolve.

"Hi you. I was wondering if you felt up to meeting Charlie with me tonight." I pressed my back against the counter and bit my lip for his response.

"Really? You want me to meet Charlie?" He sounded utterly surprised as if he was caught completely off guard. There was a prickle along my hairline about his tone.

"Yeah silly, I would rather you meet the sane family members before the crazy ones." He paused a moment too long. "You don't have to come Edward. I'm not trying to pressure you." Anger began to replace unease. He had technically met Charlie already, why was this a big deal? I just wanted Charlie to know that we were together. Who know Edward Cullen had a flaw.

"No, Bella, that's not it. I mean…" He seemed to be at a loss for words. My nostrils flared when I heard him sigh.

"No Edward, it is perfectly fine. I will see you tomorrow."

"You aren't coming over tonight?" I gave my cell phone a sarcastic face.

"So it would seem." I flipped my phone shut and dropped my face into my hands. Why was he being so unreasonable? It is not a big step. I had met his parents; did he not want to meet mine? My heart was beating a mile a minute in my chest. Slowly I lowered myself into a crouch. Was I not a serious girlfriend to Edward Cullen?


	36. Truth and Lies

Maurice rubbed along my side bringing me back to reality. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. Edward was probably busy. He might not have time to meet Charlie tonight. My heart was on the verge of breaking but I kept chanting possibilities in my head. I was just over reacting. I carefully stood up and clutched the counter. My legs quaked but steadied. I needed to go see Charlie.

I walked to the closet and slid my feet into my fuzzy boots. The weather was definitely changing in Seattle. My fingers also sought a warmer coat. I grabbed my phone, stuffed it in my purse before I was off.

The brisk air seemed to help me clear my head. I felt my hot face cool, along with my temper. I just needed a little time away from Edward and everything would make sense. He was not rejecting me or Charlie for that matter. He was just … doing something else. Which he had every right to do.

Charlie's assisted living complex came into sight and I felt myself calm down more. Even if Edward wasn't here, I would have a nice time with my father. I waved at the various residents as I made my way to Charlie's apartment. His door was covered in Halloween decorations and I smiled thinking about the man within the room.

I could see him sitting in his recliner in the living room reading the paper and watching the game on TV. That was our life through high school. I didn't ask him awkward girl questions and he didn't make me go fishing. I tapped lightly on the door frame and the door opened a little to reveal an opaquely brown eye. Charlie's wrinkled face lit up when he recognized me.

"Bella." His smile was so warm I was glad I came to see him. There is always something about making someone so happy. His happiness was reflected into me.

"Hey Dad, how are you?" I moved to come into cozy room. The temperature was up to 78 degrees so I immediately began to unzip my coat. I froze when I noticed that we were not alone.

Edward sat in Charlie's favorite chair drinking a cup of coffee. His eyes looked sad but the rest of his face seemed void of emotion.

"What are you doing here?" I sounded more hostile than I had meant and that earned a frown from Charlie.

"I came to see Charlie," Edward replied calmly as he contemplated the depths of his mug. I felt confused by the way that Charlie felt so comfortable with Edward's presence.

"Dad, do you know him?" Charlie nodded yes but looked confused.

"Cullen." I smiled at his response.

"Yes that is Edward Cullen, but do you know anything about him?" I took one of his papery hands in my own. I led him over to the couch across from where Edward was sitting.

"Here Charlie, I'll handle this." Edward sighed and set his coffee aside. My hair prickled again. "Bella, I have something I need to tell you." He leaned forward and we were almost touching. My unease had me scooting back against the couch to give myself more space.

"What's going on?" I directed the question to Charlie but Edward answered.

"Bella, Charlie knows already."

"How? You've only met him once, when you helped him deal with Jessica." Charlie glanced back and forth between us.

"-ella, he- not y-r boy-fr-nd?"

"Bella, do you remember that night I helped you off the fire escape?" Edward's eyes seemed to glow with intensity.

"Yeah, that's the night I told you about Charlie."

"Well, that's also the night I met Charlie." I fought to remember the details of that night. I had told him I did not know him well enough for him to meet my father, and he had gone anyway? I felt betrayal of my judgment sting my eyes.

"But, I asked you not to. Why?" the thudding in my chest picked up again and my hand rested on my sternum to stop it from escaping.

"I was curious about you. I wanted to see if your father was as wonderful as you are. And he is." Edward smiled half-heartedly at Charlie. Charlie put a hand on my arm for support. I hadn't realized I was shaking until he touched me.

"You had no right."

"Bella, I wouldn't have hurt him. I just wanted to meet him. It ended out well, we are together now and you were going to introduce me today."

"But you completely ignored my request!" I felt my anger blow up. "I say things for a reason, I may end up being wrong in the end, but it was still my decision. And you went ahead and did what you wanted anyway." Charlie's grip on my arm tightened slightly.

"I t-ink –ou shou-d –o Cullen." Charlie stood and moved between us in a protective stance.

"But, Bella, please understand, I…"

"Now." Charlie cut him off with his strong tone. I stared at my shaking fingers in my lap while Charlie led Edward to the door.

"I'll call you." Edward said before the door was shut on his face. Charlie moved back to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned into his shoulder and let his familiar scent soothe me.

"Wa-t me get –im arres-ed?" Charlie chuckled into my hair. I smiled into his shirt at the thought but didn't respond.

The rest of my visit with Charlie was very quiet. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to carry a one sided conversation. I kissed him goodbye and made my way home. As I walked by Edward's building I looked up at the windows. There was a faint sheen so I knew that he was still awake. I considered going up to talk to him, but I did not want to deal with this today. It might have been my imagination, but I could feel someone watching me as I walked away.

A/N Ok, so this was a two parter, I don't want to keep going just yet but I consider these last two entries as one chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed. I found the time to write because I broke my right fibula yesterday morning, so I went home this weekend. My misfortune more chapters. Hooray… but I go back to school tomorrow so back to the never ending work.


	37. Our Song

A mug of hot tea warmed my hands as I curled up on my couch. My cell phone sat next to me on the coffee table so I could see the screen without moving. Alice sat on the other end of the couch from me sipping her own beverage. Rosalie was lying on the floor with a glass of wine within reach. She seemed to be sleeping. We had been sitting like this for a long time.

My phone rang for the sixth time in the last hour. I pursed my lips as Edward's name flashed yet again but I did not answer. Alice scrutinized my face as I tried to act nonchalant but I could not hide my frown. It honestly upset me to ignore his calls. She had been present through most of them and she seemed to be getting more frustrated with each failed ring.

"Why don't you just answer?" She sighed and put her mug down. Rosalie opened an eye and smirked but didn't interject her opinion. I picked up the phone and watched the call transfer to voice mail instead of flipping it open. Alice sighed again, louder this time. "Bella, I know he disrespected your trust and lied to you, but it was about something sweet. He was wooing your father as he wooed you!" I sipped tea instead of answering.

That was the argument I had been having in my own head for the last day.

"I wish it was that simple." Gently I placed my mug on a coaster and rubbed my temples with my now free hands. "I like that my father likes Edward, I just wish that he had respected my wishes. What would have happened if Edward and I hadn't worked out? Charlie would have lost someone and that is becoming increasingly harder to handle. Charlie can't be exposed to people who might leave; it isn't good for his health."

"Bella, what exactly do you think you are doing? By ignoring Edward you are cutting him out of Charlie's life and hurting them both. This is exactly what you were trying to avoid." Rosalie cut into our discussion. "But you and Edward did make it, and Charlie is not going to lose someone because you are going to answer the next time he calls. Bella, Edward is devoted to you and I can't believe you haven't given in. I have NEVER seen him put this much effort into making up with a girl. Normally he loses interest, but with you, he doesn't want to lose what you have. That has to mean something," Rose had risen up on her elbows to pin me with her gaze, but once her tirade was finished her eyes slid shut and she lowered herself back to the floor.

"I don't want to lose him either. I just want him to understand how truly hurt I was that he went behind my back." My resolve began to crumble as my need for Edward throbbed.

"I think he has suffered enough." Alice picked up her cup again and sipped. I stared at my phone with my thumb poised over the 'send' button when the sound of a voice mail chirped. My curiosity got the best of me since he had stopped leaving messages sometime yesterday, so I called to hear the message.

It started with a chair scrapping on the floor. Then music poured through the speaker. It was the beautiful melody that he had played for me a few days ago but with all the parts added in. I felt my eyes brim with tears as he wove intricate harmonies into the underlying line. It pulled at my heartstrings. My remaining anger immediately melted away and I needed to be with him. I could hear his pain through each minor chord until I could no longer take it. The song melted into a bittersweet end right before the message concluded and I was prompted to save or erase. I flipped the phone shut and stood.

My eyes sought Alice as I stalked across the room to the linen closet.

"I'm going out." My gaze met hers and she knew I was going to Edward. I pulled a jacket from the closet and swung it onto my shoulders as I exited.

"Go get him." Rosalie chuckled as the door swung shut behind me.

OOOOOOoo

The air was chilled as it slapped my face. Now that my trek to Edward's was urgent it seemed that the wind was trying to stop me. Each step was a battle in itself so I was surprised when I finally reached his building. The stairs seemed higher than Everest as my feet dragged their way up.

There was no sound coming from his apartment as I stood outside of the door. I lifted my hand to knock but stopped myself. I still had my key. My hand found it in the depths of my purse and it took me four tries to get it into the hole. My resolve was weakening as the music faded in my memory.

My hand fell limp at my side and my head bumped into the door as I tried to convince myself to knock. My forehead was pressed to the wood as I took a few deep breaths. I nearly fell onto the floor when the door was yanked open from the other side. Instead I fell onto Edward's chest.

"Bella?" His voice was filled with wonderment. I was frozen staring at his bare feet. His hands held my shoulders so I didn't fall. Slowly I lifted my head. My hair veiled my face at first but I could still see the dark circles under his eyes and his disheveled hair.

Gently his hands parted my hair from in front of my face and slid it behind my ears only to cup my chin.

"Bella?" His thumbs caressed my cheek bones and my brown eyes met his emerald. He leaned forward until our lips met. Once. Twice. My arms came around his neck pulling him closer to me.

His arms were around my waist lifting me up in an instant. The door was kicked closed as my fingers traced his face. Our lips never stopped touching. I felt something hard and cold against my back but I didn't think about it. Edward's hands were all I wanted to think about. Our clothes seemed to disintegrate as our kisses became more fevered.

Our tongues dueled as his fingers explored me. I gasped in pleasure and deepened the kiss when they found what they were seeking. My breasts were crushed against his chest as I rode out my first orgasm. The next thing I knew I was set on a cold surface. As my weight lowered a cacophony of sound shouted its protest. The piano. I didn't even have time to rationalize what had happened before Edward entered me.

The song that ensued was not the most beautiful I had ever heard, but it kept my mind present in the jubilee of emotion flashing through my brain. Edward and my synchronized breaths came to a climax together. My arms were wrapped around his shoulders with my head resting at the nape of his neck. His arms still held out bodies together while he kissed my cheek sweetly.

I drifted to sleep in his arms, the most restful sleep I had in days.

OOOOOOoo

I woke some time later in bed. After first I was confused but my memory returned when I noticed Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to study him while he slept. The dark marks under his eyes were still quite prominent and he seemed reluctant to release his hold on me. My fingers traced his features and a small smile curved his lips.

There was still an ache of betrayal in my heart and soon he would have to answer my questions.

Quietly I slid out of his embrace and padded to the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee and curled up on the couch. I found an old newspaper and flipped through it trying to pass the time before Edward would wake up.

The marriage announcements caught my eye as the black and white pages changed. I read a few boxes and pursed my lips. The proclamations of love on the page were so generic I could smell Hallmark all over them. It made me sad that there seemed to be no more original romances nowadays.

I heard a sound coming from the bedroom. I swiveled my head and saw Edward coming towards me. I shifted up on the couch so he could see me and I saw his face change. It went from miserable to confused in an instant.

"Bella?" It seemed that was all he was capable of saying recently.

"Yes." I lowered my eyes in embarrassment when I glanced at the piano. We had left no marks but our 'song' still clanged in my head. Edward rounded the end of the couch and gently perched next to me as if I was fragile and would flee at any fast movement.

"Are you really here?" His fingers delicately caressed my cheek. I moved my face more securely into his hand unconsciously.

"Yes."

"I thought it was a dream." He dropped his emerald eyes to the floor in shame as he relived his day. "I thought I could only be dreaming. It wasn't possible that you would forgive me. I must have called you a million times."

"You did."

"Then why did you come?" His eyes found mine again. My fingers knit together.

"The song," I admitted. I could hear it faintly in my mind. "I could hear your pain and I just, I just couldn't not come to you." I shook my head. I must be crazy or exhausted to use double negatives in a sentence. Only Edward had this effect on me.

"I'm glad you did. Bella I am so sorry." His eyes pleaded with me as he engulfed himself in guilt. "I should have never done it. And I have never regretted anything more."

"Why did you do it?" My voice held no anger, only pain and confusion.

"I should probably start from the beginning." I shifted on the couch into a more comfortable position. This sounded like it might take awhile. "I remember the first time I saw you." He smiled at the memory. "It was at that horrible Sports Benefit. I was on stage giving a heartwarming speech about nothing to a bunch of vapid rich people when you, along with a cascade of waiters, came sprawling out of the kitchen." I could see the situation through his eyes. "At first I was angry at the interruption but I quickly became captivated by your predicament. To this day I don't know how you get yourself into the situations you seem to. Emmett had to lift you off of the ground since you had contorted yourself into an amorphous heap and were tangled in your own dress. I tried desperately to hold in my laughter and cover it with anger but a few chuckles escaped despite my effort. Not to mention that I was honestly shocked when you were seated at the same table as me once I had finished speaking. I had assumed that Emmett was just being a gentleman, but come to find he actually knew you. "

"I had not realized how beautiful you were until I sat down. I lost all interest in Fiona as soon as I could see you clearly. I was amazed at my luck when she had to leave towards the end of the night; I thought I would have a chance at you. I thought that I would be satisfied for the night and move on, like I had so many times before. But I did not realize how unique you were until you declined my invitation to stay with me that night. Up to that point I had never been rejected before. I burned with the need to know more about you, this new emotion was eating at me. I asked around to find more information but people knew very little since you were so new to the area and social network. I even stooped so low as to ask Rosalie. She just smirked at me and cracked jokes about my waning libido."

"When I saw you again at the night club that next night I thought it was fate working for me. I wanted you more than I have ever wanted another woman and here was my opportunity to have you. I nearly went insane when that Mikhail man put his hands on you. I was so jealous Jasper could not put up with me, not that he was in any better shape. He almost murdered that guy who was kissing Alice. But yet again you evaded my seemingly inept flirting and left alone."

"The next day I found out something new about myself. I needed to know you, body and soul. Your favorite color, movie preferences, anything and everything. I did not feel the need to seduce you as forwardly since there was so much more that I wanted. That didn't lessen my desire to have you anyway possible. Time with you was all I wanted, but the paparazzi interrupted us during your lunch break in the park and drove you back to Mikhail."

"I later had a conversation with Alice about you. She made an off handed comment about you living nearby and I wanted to know where. That night I walked block to block hoping to run into you. Instead I see you hanging from a fire escape. I had felt compelled to turn down that alley as I passed even though I was close to giving up. I could feel that you needed my help. I felt a great need to save you from being hurt as you jumped, so I caught you. It was the only logical move in my head."

"Then, when you told me about Charlie I heard something in your voice. I could tell how deeply you cared about him. I yearned to meet him if he meant so much to you. And honestly Bella, I really like him. I did not mean to go against what you asked; I just wanted to learn more. You were having enough press issues with Mikhail you didn't need me barging in making things worse. Not to mention how much I enjoyed spending time with Charlie so I went of my own accord. That way the press wouldn't link us together." His eyes pleaded with me to understand.

"How often do you go see Charlie?"

"Every few days, when I had free time that I wasn't with you or at practice." I bit my lip thinking.

"So why didn't you just tell me when we did finally get together?"

"I panicked. I didn't want you to be angry. I honestly hadn't thought about the wrong in my actions until I had to lie. I wasn't thinking about the repercussions to Charlie, I just wanted to be closer to you any way possible."

There was only truth in his voice. I felt my anger melt as he continued to berate himself. It shocked me to find out how intensely he pursued me. It made me think back to the first few times I met him and trying to relive them through his eyes. One thing confused me.

"Edward," I took one of his hands in mine and interlaced our fingers. "I forgive you." It took a second for him to comprehend my words. I had already decided to forgive him, but his explanation helped me understand so much more. His eyes blazed with this information and I was pushed into the couch. One hand was tangled in my hair while the other held me close. "I have another question." I giggled as his assault continued. Edward leaned back to look at my face.

"And that is?"

"If you wanted me so bad, why did you go to Tanya?" He smirked a cocky smile.

"We had been together before and I am a guy with needs." I looked at him skeptically.

"So basically you're a nymphomaniac?"

"Only with you baby." His teeth flashed into a brilliant smile before pushing against mine again.

"So she was just an itch." I mumbled between kisses.

"Yeah." I smiled into his mouth.

"Am I better?" I caught his lip lightly in my teeth. His grin grew.

"There is no comparison."

A/N Sorry guys! Really, I started writing this chapter right after the last one to prevent waiting too long but I had midterms this week and countless other things. I hope you enjoyed it, I believe the next chapter will start the Wedding. But who knows. Thanks for reading!


	38. Airplanes and Automobiles

The plane rumbled under my feet and my hand instinctively grabbed Edward's arm. He smirked and glanced at me over his in-flight magazine.

"Are you scared of planes Bella?" His grin was crooked and I felt my insides warm until the plane started to taxi towards the runway.

"No…" My voice quaked and my grip tightened. He chuckled and interlaced our fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me planes frightened you? We could have driven." He brought my fingers to his lips and lightly kissed my knuckles. My other hand was gripping my armrest as the plane picked up speed.

"I don't have a problem with planes." I insisted once more. Edward cocked a brow. The wheels began to pick up off the runway and I pushed my head hard back against my seat. The air from my small vent doused my face and I tried to take deep calming breaths. My heart was beating so loudly in my chest I was positive that the passengers back in coach could hear it.

"Bella." He shook his head and angled his long legs closer to me. "Why didn't you tell me?" He gently caressed my cheek trying to help calm me down. My eyes were fixed on the seat in front of me and I tried to ignore the tilted earth outside of my window.

"I only have a problem with take off." I mumbled. My hand fumbled in my purse until I found a piece of gum when I felt my ears about to pop. Edward chuckled once more.

As the plane began to level off I felt my anxiety drop. The fasten seat belts light flickered off and my heart rate was back to normal. Edward was still smiling but he had resumed reading his magazine. I pulled my book from my purse and began to read. The next two and a half hours should not be too bad.

* * *

We sat reading for about a half hour before Edward put his hand casually on my knee. One would think that such a simple contact would be entirely normal, but his bare palm on my skin was sending electrical impulses all over my body. Edward seemed unfazed by the contact and was now completing the crossword puzzle in the newspaper with a serene look upon his face. I shifted slightly in my seat to cross my legs but his hand stayed in place despite my movement.

I gave him a critical look and a hint of a mischievous smile could be seen but he did not acknowledge my gaze. The people around us seemed unaware of us. I studied anyone I could see trying to ignore Edward, even it if was a futile effort. There was a severely thin woman sitting across the row with a small frou frou dog in her lap. Its collar seemed to be encrusted in jewels. I tried to picture Maurice in such an expensive garment and had to stifle a giggle. I felt a pang of guilt for leaving him with Alice for the duration of our trip, but I knew she would take good care of him. And of course spoil him rotten.

Maurice would sit and glare at me as long as there was something around his neck in the past so I had been forced to let the pet clothing fad pass me by. One Christmas I bought him a small kitty tie and he still gave me dirty looks occasionally for insisting he wear it. The dog was strangely obese for the size of its frame and it became obvious why as the woman fed it cubed cheese. I shook my head and sighed, that dog would not live through hip problems.

Edward's hand inched up ever so slightly but I felt the movement with every fiber of my being. His fingers delicately traced up and down the inside of my knee. The electrical charges intensified as I glanced at Edward. He seemed to be reading something, but I knew better. All of his concentration was on his hand with a glassed over look like that.

Movement caught my eye so I shifted my gaze forward. A small amber eye was peaking at me through the crease in the seats. I smiled at it and was rewarded with a small freckled face revealing itself of the top of the seat. It was a young boy with jet black hair and an adorable dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks.

"Hey Mister. " Edward's small caresses stopped as his eyes shifted to the boy. He smiled politely.

"Yes?"

"Are you Edward Cullen? The Quarterback for the Seattle Seahawks?" The boy rested his chin on his interlaced fingers on the seat, his eyes probing. Edward gave me a sidelong glance and I nodded in encouragement.

"Yes I am. And who might you be?" The little boy sat up and puffed out his chest to seem bigger.

"My name's Jimmy. Jimmy Terrine."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jimmy." Edward held out his right hand (not the one still on my knee) to shake. Jimmy's small hand was engulfed in Edward's but I could see the effort he put in to have a strong shake. Edward released him and waited for him to state his purpose. The boy just seemed to be mesmerized by Edward so I prompted him.

"Can we help you with something Jimmy?" I smiled warmly at him. He blushed as he looked at me. His bright eyes shone with the artificial light of the plane.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake. His skin was as soft as a child's should be. He couldn't be more than 11 at the most.

"Are you Mr. Cullen's girlfriend?" I felt myself blush slightly at the term.

"Well I suppose I am."

"You have good taste Mr. C." Jimmy grinned at Edward. Edward grinned in return.

"Don't I know it."

"Do you think you could sign my football? My friends are not gonna believe I met you."

"Sure thing. Pass it back." The football was passed and I found Edward a Sharpie to sign with.

"Thanks!" Jimmy's entire face lit up as the ball was handed back to him. He held it delicately as if it was made from porcelain. The boy turned back around and slid back into his seat. Edward smiled at me and kissed my lips softly.

"That always makes it worth it."

"What?"

"Fans like that make the hassle of paparazzi worth it." He grinned again. I smiled back at him. His hand continued its soft caresses again. I noticed Jimmy's eye peeking at us through the crack again and I had an idea. I felt a wicked smile sweep across my face as my idea formed. It would not be a good idea for little Jimmy to see anything I had in mind.

"So Edward," I angled my legs closer to him again so our thighs were pushed together. "Are you a member of the mile high club?" I smiled innocently knowing Jimmy wouldn't know what that term meant. Edward had to do a double take at my meaning before he grinned.

"No I'm not actually. But I have been offered a membership a few times. Your offer is the most tempting I must say." He leaned as if to kiss me but I stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"I don't think that was an offer sir." I smiled sweetly. I leaned forward so my lips were close to his ear. "But I do plan on checking out the restroom capabilities and I might need a little help with my zipper." His smiled returned. Slowly I lifted my tray back into position and unbuckled my seatbelt. Carefully I slid by Edward into the aisle and I smirked at him as I swayed my hips towards to bathroom. I winked at Jimmy as I passed.

The bathroom was clean, but that was as far as it went. There would be very little maneuver room with two people squeezed into such a small space. I did a precursory glance in the mirror to check my hair. It was still held in place by a hair tie. I chewed my lip thinking. If we were really going to do this than Edward's fingers would most definitely find their way into my hair. In preparation I pulled it out of its pony tail and finger combed it to get rid of the worst knots. I applied another layer of lip gloss and waited of Edward's knock.

* * *

I unlocked the door and peaked out into the aisle after waiting for twenty minutes. A very large and angry looking woman glared at me.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for almost ten minutes. You got the runs or something?" Her sausage fingers waved as her jowls swung to and fro. I felt my cheeks flush red as a few passengers turned to see who had taken so long in the bathroom. "You better not have stunk the thing up; there are other people on this plane besides yourself." The lady huffed shoving me out of the way. My face burned with embarrassment as I made my way back to my seat. A few people in aisle seats shifted away as I moved passed them.

I felt a pang of annoyance at Edward as I carefully walked down the aisle. He had never come to knock. He sat in his seat looking at me beseechingly. Jimmy was perched in front of him telling him a story but Edward's eyes didn't leave mine. Without touching him I slid back into my seat.

"And then my friend Teddy totally crashed his bike into a tree trunk. He had to get five stitches to get his knee to stop bleeding! It was awesome!" Jimmy's hands flapped helplessly in the air, as if the enthusiasm in his voice was not enough to convey the awesomeness of the situation.

"Well you know not to ride off that jump again right?" Edward asked as if the story really had kept him in rapt attention.

"Yeah, my mom told me I'm not supposed to anymore." Jimmy's eye brows knit together in disappointment at the news.

"Jimmy, why don't you sit down and let Mr. Cullen have a peaceful ride." A kind voice asked from the other side of the seats.

"Aw Mom, do I have to?"

"Yes, now please put your seat belt back on." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Alright." He disappeared behind the seat once more. Edward glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I had pursed my lips and pulled out my book once more.

"I'm sorry. As soon as you left I was swept into the land of backyard football and BMX." I sniffed but didn't respond but inwardly smiled. "Bella? Do you forgive me?" His eyes grew wide and I thought his bottom lip might have trembled just a little bit. I turned to him and pinned him with a look.

"Oh I forgive you. But I expect full compensation for my patience once we reach the hotel." Edward grinned.

"Of course. That was going to happen anyway." His smile tilted and I felt my ears flush. How such a perfect guy chose me was still baffling.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. I finished a good chunk of my book and made Edward keep his hands to himself.

"So where are we going first?" Edward asked as we waited for our luggage at the baggage claim. I glanced at my watch and tried to think of everything that needed to be done. My cranberry colored bags emerged from the port along with my dress bag so I shuffled over to grab them before they passed. Edward carefully loaded them onto the cart.

"I think we need to go to my mom's house first. If we go to the hotel first I know we will be late for dinner." I peeked as him and he chuckled.

"That is an excellent point Miss Swan. But I think you are underestimating my powers of restraint." I laughed.

"Mr. Cullen one cannot underestimate what isn't there to begin with."

"Do I feel a challenge coming on?" His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"That all depends on the terms." We continued to the rental car desk as Edward thought. Grabbing the keys Edward led the way to the garage and our rental car. Of course Edward demanded the best so the fine piece of machinery that was to be ours for the next few days was a Tesla electric Roadster. It gleamed in the florescent light almost seeming ethereal. "Wow, this is some car." I was sure my eyebrows could not climb any higher on my face.

"She's a beauty. I can't wait to try it out." He looked like a little kid in an amusement park as he loaded the bags into the car. I waited patiently by my door until it clicked unlocked. Edward gracefully slide into the drivers' seat and sunk into the plush leather. "This is nice." His strong hands gripped the wheel as if it was a lover. Gently he put it into gear and pulled out of the parking space, down the winding corridors of the parking garage, and into Phoenix traffic.

"So have you come up with any terms for our wager yet? Oh, turn right here." I gestured with my hand as I navigated him towards my old home.

"How about whichever one of us asks for sex first is the loser?"

"Are there rules?"

"Of course. What kind of bet doesn't have rules?" His hand slide through his hair pulling it out of his eyes. "Kissing, snuggling, and touching are aloud. But not penetration of any kind."

"What about hand jobs?" I smirked at him. I thought I saw a bead of sweat appear along his upper lip but it was too dark to tell.

"No allowed. Gripped perhaps but no climaxes." I nodded my understanding.

"What are the stakes?"

"Bragging rights along with one must-answer question."

"We're taking the third exit." My teeth worried my lip as I thought about the terms. Nothing to steep and it would be fun to tease Edward.

"So are you biting?"

"Yes, I'm in." A grin flashed across Edward's face as an idea bloomed in my mind. Rearranging my face in an innocent smile, "so when are we starting?"

"Right now of course. From this point on, until one of us caves." Nodding slightly I inspected Edward's triumphant smile. He seemed very full of himself right now; he obviously doesn't think I can beat him. The feminist in my growled and I felt a streak of competitiveness steel my resolve. There is no way I'm going to let Edward win.

"Alright. So turn down the next street on the left and it will be the third house on the right." Renee's house had undergone a lot of cosmetic work since I was last here. I felt my mouth drop open as it came into view. It once was described as quant, now elaborate, or extravagant would better suit the large arch way and bay window showcasing a large chandelier.

"It this it?" Edward asked peeking out the window with a shocked look on his face. I had described the old house to him but this was a new sight for both of us.

"It's the right number but it looks totally different than I remember." My brow furrowed hoping I hadn't forgotten my own address.

"Ok, so is there any last minute advice you have for me?" Edward forcibly swallowed as we climbed from the car.

"Try not to let them corner you." He shot me a surprised look before Renee burst from the house and launched herself across the lawn towards us.

"Bella! My beautiful baby! How are you? Whose is this? He's a cutie. I haven't seen you in ages. How's your father? How's Seattle? How's your new job? Oh, I'm just so glad to see you!" She bubbled at me. I thought my brain might explode with all the questions until I felt a warm hand encompass mine. I glanced up at Edward and he had a reassuring photo-op smile plastered in his face.

"Hi Mom, I'm well, this is Edward, he's my boyfriend. I know it has been a really long time, and it's good to see you too. Charlie is doing fine as is Seattle I guess. I love my new job a lot. It's actually how I ended up meeting Edward." I racked my brain hoping I didn't forget a question but it didn't matter soon. Females began pouring out of Renee's house towards us and pulling us inside where I soon didn't know who asked which question. One thing was certain, Edward wouldn't leave my side even after countless hugs and sloppy lipstick kisses.

Slowly but surely we trickled back into the house where the more subdued guests were chatting. I saw my step sister chirping away with a group of men in front of the fireplace. The light from, the flames caught in her three carat engagement ring and I felt old anger resurface. Edward gave me a curious look but I just shook my head and plastered on my own fake smile.

"Bella!" she finally noticed me and discarded her group to flounce over to Edward and me. She threw her boney arms around my neck and flipped her fake blonde hair over her shoulder. "It's been to long big sister!" My arms went around her as a reflex just as she was pulling away.

"Sarah, it's good to see you. Congratulations." I tried to send any happiness I felt for her and James into the words but the sentiment was lost on her. She only had eyes for Edward.

"Hello there, I'm Sarah McDonald, Bella's step-sister. And you are?" she daintily held out her hand for him to take. I saw Edward's smile crack just a little but Esme taught him proper manners.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I am your sister's boyfriend. It is nice to finally meet you." He brought her knuckles to his lips for a quick peck and her eyes widened just a little in response. I felt the urge to get out my old label maker and place a big fat plastic tag with 'MINE' written on it on his forehead but the urge passed.

"Wow Bells, you really scored with this one." She glanced back at me and seemed to take in my appearance a little bit more as if trying to find what attracted this gorgeous male and if it was worth copying. I was wearing a coal gray skirt with a blue sweater and black heels. She finished her examination and her eyes flicked to mine. "Well I am so glad you two could make it but I need to make my rounds. I will see you later." She smiled flashing every pearly white in her mouth before sauntering away. I assume the extra sway in her hips was for Edward's benefit.

Renee appeared again and pulled me towards a group of people.

"Oh sweetie, you remember Charlotte, Phil's sister right? Well this is her husband Mark, and their kids Jeremy and Katie." We gave each other the awkward 'nod' since there really wasn't much to say.

"Um, hi everyone. It's to meet/see you again. This is my boyfriend Edward." Mark's face scrunched as he inspected Edward.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" His callused fingers stroked a horrible goatee as he tried to pull off a pensive look. I glanced at their children and was glad that they seemed to take after Charlotte in appearance.

"I'm not sure. Do I remind you of someone?" Edward tried to seem unaffected as if he was use to people trying to place his identity. I gripped his hand a little tighter.

"Hmm, I can't think of it right now, but I will just you wait." I smiled as if it was all good fun and excused myself to say hello to everyone else. I didn't really know anyone there since it was mostly Phil's family and Sarah's friends so there was no group I felt comfortable stopping in. Eventually I worked my way to the kitchen trying to find a less populated area. I glanced over my shoulder to see if Edward was still there as the kitchen door swung shut but he wasn't right behind me.

I turned to go look for him when I heard his voice.

"Bella?" Slowly I turned. There stood James with a glass of scotch in his hand leaning against the kitchen sink. His blonde hair was disheveled as if someone was running their hands through it and his blue eyes seemed blurry as if he couldn't believe I was really standing in front of him.

"Hello James. Congratulations on your big news." I smiled tightly. Visions of the last time I saw him flashed in my mind making it difficult to keep up the smile. I could hear Sarah's moans and his grunts of effort and smell them in my memory. Bile rose in my throat and I thought I would be sick. To avoid vomiting on the floor in front of him I spun on my heel and tried to make a quick exit.

As I went to push out of the room Edward was trying to come in so I invariably smashed him in the face with the door in my haste.

"Edward I am so sorry!" His hand cupped his nose and he tipped his head back trying to slow the blood flow. Renee materialized with a towel that we held to his face before she ushered him upstairs into the bathroom and away from me.

"I see you're as graceful as ever." James breathed into my ear. The hairs along the back of my neck rose on end and I could not prevent the slight hunch of my shoulders to avoid his touch.

"Yeah, well I guess all of us don't grow out of our clumsy phase." I joked and tried to search out a neutral party to go talk to, or an escape route up the stairs. Almost all of the women had clogged the stairwell trying to give some type of medical advice that they learned over the years. Hope at getting to Edward diminished so I sighed. James was still staring at me so I walked away feeling violated.

I found Phil in the living room by himself on my trip around the premises. I smiled at him with actual genuine happiness to see him. Even if I didn't like the fact that my parents didn't work out did not mean I begrudged my mother finding happiness again. Phil was a good guy and a good father.

"Hey Phil, it's been too long." He glanced up at me and mirrored my expression. I flipped onto the couch next to him and his arm went around my shoulder. I slid into the safe embrace of my step-father and felt almost at ease.

"Hey there Hells-Bells, I was wondering when you would show up." He dropped a kiss on my head when it flopped on his shoulder.

"Well there is no way I would miss a chance to see you in a tux, the mockery will last for years with the pictures I plan on taking." I grinned at him. He chuckled and squeezed my shoulder.

"So what's all the hub-ub out there?" He gestured with his hand towards the arguing women in the hall.

"I smacked my boyfriend in the face with the kitchen door and he started bleeding everywhere. So Mom took him upstairs and everyone wants to help." Phil all out laughed at this information.

"Oh, there is never a dull moment in the life of Bella Swan."

"No there is not." We sat in compatible silence for a minute just looking at the fire until Renee bustled in.

"There you are. Sweetie I think his nose it fine. Why don't we go out and get your luggage out of the car? Edward is just trying to get the bleeding to stop and I feel we should be useful." My head cocked slightly.

"Why do we need to bring in the luggage? Edward and I were going to rent a hotel room." Renee flushed slightly thinking about Edward and I sharing a room but didn't comment.

"Come on now sweetie. I never see you and who knows when you'll come back? We have plenty of room here and I would hate for you to waste perfectly good money on a hotel room when you can stay here for free." Renee batted her big brown eyes so like mine and I felt my resolve shatter. There is no way to convince her once she has decided on a course of action. I sighed and stood.

"Ok, let's go get the bags." She whooped with happiness and snaked and arm around my waist.

"Oh Bella, just wait, this is going to be so much fun!" I fought the urge to grip the bridge of my nose just like Edward when he was angry.


	39. Dinner and a Show

Renee helped me move all the bags into my old bedroom after battling the spectators on the stairs. She let out an unladylike grunt of effort as she hoisted my bag onto my queen sized bed. I pulled Edward's bag over to the closet and hung my dress bag to prevent wrinkling. Renee pretended not to notice his luggage in my room as she fluffed my pillows.

My old comforter brought back a lot of memories and I smiled when Renee perched on the edge and patted next to her. She let her head shift to my shoulder and her arm wound around my waist once I was seated. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder in return and we just sat in compatible silence for a while, which is a rare occurrence for my mother.

"I miss this." I surprised myself by saying. I had removed the only female role model from my life when I moved in with Charlie and I had forgotten how nice it could be. Since Renee seemed so shocked that I would leave her in the first place it was strange to be alone with a mature woman after we drifted apart. Ever since that fitful day it was always slightly forced just to speak to each other and I had doubts that we could ever be the way we once were. Of course Renee still had Sarah so I doubt she noticed my absence much. I frowned slightly thinking about my step sister.

"What do you miss?"

"This. Sitting here. With you. No expectations, just , us." I squeezed her shoulder closer to me for a second before releasing her after shoving Sarah from my mind. She had no place in this time with my mother. Renee's face turned towards me as she too retracted her arm.

"Bella…" She looked regretful but hesitant.

"Don't worry about it Mom. It's just good to be home. I think I need to go check on Edward now since we made it up the stairs in one piece." She gave me a small nod and I left her sitting on my bed.

I slid through the throng of women standing outside the bathroom door and prayed Edward would hear my knock over the noise. No such luck.

"Edward? It's me." I tried again as I rapped my fingers against the door jam.

The door swung open and he pulled me inside before abruptly shutting the door again. His face was starting to swell, there were faint black eyes beginning to form, and there was dried blood under his nose. The effect had his eyes glowing emerald.

"Oh Edward! I am so sorry!" I grabbed a wash cloth out of the linen closet and ran it under warm water. "Just sit on the toilet and I'll help clean you up." Gently my fingers probed his face. He winced slightly as they danced over the bridge of his sore nose so I stopped. "Can you ever forgive me? I am so sorry." Deliberately I ran a hand through his hair as I washed the blood off his face trying to distract him from the discomfort.

"What took you so long?" He asked with soulful eyes. My chest clenched in pity.

"There is a horde of worried women out there who seem to think they know how to fix you. They wouldn't let me through." He nodded once and winced again as my hand pushed on his face.

"I don't think it's broken but I bet I will have two shiners in the morning." Tentatively Edward squeezed his nose to check for breaks.

"I am sorry Edward."

"I know. I forgive you. I should have known that some type of disaster/accident was eminent since you were involved." He entwined our fingers of my free hand as I cleaned the last of the blood from his face.

"Would you like me to get you some ice? You can lie down on my old bed while I chase away the worried posse outside." I stroked his cheek and gave a soft smile. I was still waiting for him to get angry.

"Ok, that sounds good. When is dinner being served anyway? I must prepare myself for the onslaught."

"I'm not sure but I can go ask Renee." We stood and I exited the bathroom first. I left the dirty wash cloth in the sink to clean. "Ladies please; I assure you he is fine. He just needs some quiet now since he has quite a headache so if you will please follow me down the stairs so he can rest." I made a sweeping gesture with my arms and they slowly moved away. "My door is the second one on the left hun, I'll be back soon." I stood on my tip toes to peck Edward's cheek before heading after the mob. A few ladies tried to turn back but continued their decent after a look from me.

I made my way into the kitchen and filled a plastic bag with some ice and grabbed a dish towel. I nervously glanced over my shoulder as I worked hoping James would not come through the door. With medical supplies in hand I tried to sneak back up the stairs but I was seen by the guests milling around the living room before I could make my escape.

"Bella! Bella! You MUST be here for the toast!" Sarah's friend Daphney called above the heads between us gesturing for me to enter the group. I sighed and put the ice and towel on a stair before turning around. Daphney handed me a glass with some unknown, most likely alcoholic, beverage. The whispering around us seemed to be pointed towards the hearth so I tried to see over the people around me.

Phil's voice rose above the clatter before it calmed. A few people shifted allowing me a view. Sarah and James stood next to Phil at the hearth. James had his arm around Sarah's shoulder while his other hand was interlaced with hers. Her eyes were bright with excitement as everyone watched.

"As you all know, these two kids are getting married on Sunday." Phil gestured with his glass of champagne and smiled warmly at his daughter. I felt a pang in my chest as I missed Charlie. "And I could not be happier for them. To see how they have grown to love one another makes me feel like I am not losing my daughter, but gaining a son. Let's hear it for the soon-to-be's!" He raised his glass and I thought I saw a faint gleam of tears in his eyes.

"Here here!" everyone responded raising their glasses. I twitched slightly when James bent to kiss Sarah's awaiting lips. Even if I no longer had feelings for him, the feeling of betrayal would not die. I knocked back all the contents of my glass and smiled at Daphney. She had turned away and was chatting happily about the upcoming wedding so I took my time to escape up the stairs.

I carefully scooped up the ice and towel as I climbed back up the stairs. As I neared my old room I could hear faint voices coming from within. Quietly I moved to listen closer.

"… If you hurt my daughter there will be hell to pay. I don't know who you are, but she has been through enough. If I hear that you have made her cry even once I will make your life a living hell." I felt my eyebrows raise as Renee's voice drifted in to the hallway with more menace then I had ever heard her use.

"Mrs. MacDonald, I don't know how to make you trust me, but if I ever hurt your daughter you must understand that I couldn't live with myself. I just hope you can come to believe me." The velvet of Edward's voice sent a thrill down my spine and a smile to my face. To stop their conversation from progressing I lightly knocked on the door.

"Knock knock." I peeked my head around to see Edward holding the back of a chair with Renee still sitting on my bed.

"Hey Sweetie. I was just getting to know your guy." Renee smiled innocently as if she hadn't just threatened him. I glanced at Edward and his face was neutral except for the exhaustion around his eyes.

"Ok, well Phil just gave a toast to Sarah and James and I bet the mother of the bride is needed." I smiled trying to not act as if she was dismissed from my company. She nodded and stood from the edge of my bed. As she crossed the room she gave Edward a look but stopped in front of me. She kissed my cheek lightly and patted my hair before finally exiting. Edward gave me a wary look and lay down on my bed. He looked strange sprawled out on my childhood comforter with a pink bunny next to his head.

He sighed and sank deeper into my sheets. I handed him the bag of ice and towel for him to arrange himself. He tentatively touched it to his nose and settled back down. I stretched out next to him and gently ran my fingers through his hair trying to will away the tension in his face. He looked so much younger with his eyes closed I couldn't help but sigh at his beauty. His hair felt like silk in my hands. My fingers began to massage his scalp of their own accord and I could hear him rumble faintly with pleasure.

"So are you going to tell me why our luggage is in here?" He asked as my nails lightly scrapped his skin. My face flushed when I realized that I forgot to tell Edward about our lodging situation.

"Um, so about that…" I bit my lip trying to think of an eloquent way of saying 'We're staying with my parents'. He opened one emerald eye and looked at me before sighing.

"So I guess I can call the hotel and cancel our reservation." His hand dipped into his pocket fishing for his cell phone. Flipping it open his apt fingers called the hotel. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I called for a reservation tonight? Well I am sorry to inform you but my flight has been delayed so I will not be arriving in Phoenix until tomorrow." He nodded at the invisible speaker. "So the room will still be there tomorrow? Excellent. Thank you very much. Goodbye."

"You're keeping the room?"

"Just in case. I would hate to lose it and not have a place to stay." He laced the fingers of his right hand with mine and brought my fingertips to his lips. He placed a kiss on each end before nipping lightly.

"Why would we not have a place to stay? I highly doubt my mother would throw us out." I felt my face flush as his teeth tugged at my skin.

"Well in case we need to be elsewhere. Don't worry Bella, it's just a precaution." He gently sucked on the end of my pinky and my breath hitched. "Besides. I have a bet to win." I pursed my lips but smirked. If he thought playful kisses would have me in a puddle of need that easily he didn't know what he was up against.

I rose to my knees and straddled his hips as he continued working on my fingers. I ground my pelvis on his once. Twice. Little Eddy was out to play. I smirked and circled my hips over him. His left hand held mine captive as his right removed the ice from his face. The exhaustion from before all but disappeared from view while his eyes glowed a soft green.

Slowly I wove the fingers of both our hands together and pulled his arms above his head. He could have easily stopped me but he did not put up a fight. Leaning forward I nipped at his jaw line and dragged my teeth to the shell of his ear.

"So what does the hotel room have to do with my winning this bet?" I huskily whispered as my nose skimmed his flesh. When I had moved up to speak in his ear our torsos were pushed together. My nipples hardened as they felt the heat through my clothes and I could feel the rumble of his chest. His hands moved up and cupped my ass pulled my pelvis hard into his.

"Because I would hate for your family to know that you're a screamer." With that he flipped us over and assaulted my mouth. I was surrounded by him. His scent and his body bombarded me. The velvet of his tongue dueled with mine. His hands ran up and down my sides setting off small explosions in their wake. "What do you want Bella?" He whispered as his thumb traced the outline of my panties.

I almost let him win, but that would have been too easy. I didn't respond. I let him continue his assault on my mouth but I stopped participating in the removal of his or my clothing. I laughed when he realized I was onto him.

"Edward, you didn't honestly think it would be that easy?" I chuckled again kissing him one final time before slithering from his embrace. He turned on his side to watch me.

"I hoped, but alas, I should not have gotten my hopes up." He feigned sorrow. I rolled my eyes and moved over to my closet. I began to unpack clothing while he watched me. As he watched me work an idea formed and a telltale smirk appeared on my face.

"You know Edward. It is a bit stuffy downstairs with all those people." I ran my hands through my hair and let it cascade down my back as my arms reached above my head. Edward's eyes were glued to my form. "I think I might make myself a bit more comfortable." I smiled wickedly before tugging my panties down my legs underneath my skirt.

His face didn't change but his breathing came more often and whistled slightly from his clamped lips when I tossed the discarded piece of cloth into my closet.

"So are you ready to go down to dinner? I am starving." I smiled brightly as I walked from the room.

I did not hear him, but I could feel Edward's warmth behind me as we descended the stairs.

"Dinner is served!" Renee chirped happily as she gestured to the dining room table. All the guests filtered into the room. Edward sat to my right and coincidently James and Sara sat directly across from us; James in front of me, Sara in front of Edward. Phil took one end with Renee took the other and the meal was begun. Cheerful chatter twittered across the table as people talk about the Wedding.

I could feel Edward's hand on my knee and my face flushed. My eyes immediately glance up to find James staring intently at my face. My stomach rolled with his attention and I felt dirty. Edward's hand seemed foreign so I wrap my own hands around it and remove its grip on my leg before crossing my knees tightly. Edward glanced at me strangely but nodded when he noticed James.

"So Bella, how have you been?" James' deep voice reverberated in my very soul. It was what first attracted me to him in the first place.

"I've been well. And you?" I noted that it did not have an ounce of the effect it once had.

"You know, just keeping myself busy. Dad's got a new pet project up his sleeve he wants me to take over." He smiled as if I would be proud to hear about his father's favoritism. I pursed my lips and glanced at James' father who was talking to Phil. He seemed rodent like to me and I fought back a shiver at the faint family resemblance. I was once attracted to that.

"That's nice. So you continued with your Bachelor's in Business then?" I took a sip of my ice water trying to fight the dry mouth that was setting in.

"That's right." He beamed that I remembered. "You majored in English correct?"

"Journalism actually. I work for the Seattle Sun Times now." There was pride in my voice even if it was not for his benefit. Edward smiled at me softly and took a bite of the catered meal.

"So Edward what do you do?" Sarah asked cocking her head to the side slightly and batting her eyelashes. I mentally rolled my eyes at her but waited for Edward's answer.

We hadn't discussed whether or not to tell people who he was or not so it was going to be an impromptu conversation. Mark, Charlotte's husband, seemed to recognize him but I hoped Edward's fame would go unnoticed.

"Well I went to medical school to follow after my father as a surgeon, but I haven't chosen a hospital I like quite yet. I have a few hobbies that seem to be panning out nicely to so I don't feel too pressured in making a decision." He smiled politely.

"Wow, a doctor? That must rake in the dough." Her eyes sparkled with interest. I felt a growl form in the back of my throat but I decided to sip my water instead of releasing it. A growl is not really an ice breaker.

"As I said I haven't pursued that quite yet," Edward corrected tightly.

"Well I am studying graphic design. I want to design video games or animated movies once I graduate." Sarah smiled winningly. I noticed the faint hint of defense in her voice, as if she was mocked for her choice of major.

"That's fantastic Sarah. I remember how much you liked to draw when we were younger. I'm glad you found something you really enjoy." The words slipped from my mouth before they could be biased with old anger or prejudices, and they were completely truthful. Sarah turned her gaze to me and really looked at me for the first time since I had come through the door. Her mouth quirked in a half smile of thought before James spoke again.

"So how long have the two of you been together?" I watched his chicken roll around in his mouth as he spoke. Bile threatened my mouth but I held it back.

"About three months now." Edward answered for me. He retrieved my hand and intertwined our fingers on the table for them to see. I smiled at him weakly and gripped his hand tighter. The hurt of losing the only sibling I had ever had was creeping back slowly and I realized how much I missed her. Or at least the prospect of her.

"How did you meet?" Sarah addressed the question to me as she stopped openly flirting with Edward. I saw the sister I had hoped for in her vaguely. We had never been close but I had wanted to be at first.

"At a Benefit." I could feel my mouth form a faint smile as I recalled sprawling on the floor. If Emmett were here he would insist and reliving the whole event to the entire table.

"What kind of Benefit?" James seemed to be growing agitated that I wasn't fawning over him.

"Sports Benefit, it was for my job. My boss is Edward's soon to be sister-in-law so I ended up meeting a good chunk of his family that night."

"Oh, how many siblings do you have?" Sarah just seemed curious now. A few people around us stopped to listen to our conversation.

"I have one sister, and one brother."

"What do they do?"

"Alice is a journalist like Bella, but she writes in the fashion column while Emmett is a football player."

"Does Alice work at the same paper as you Bells?"

"Yeah, she's one of the first people I met actually."

"What football team does your brother play for?" James sneered as if it was an easy thing to accomplish.

"The Seattle Seahawks." Edward answered after clearing his throat softly. The entire table was listening to us now.

"What's his full name?" James prodded. I felt my face blush as I raked my brain to stop the inevitable.

"Emmett Cullen, number 15, blocker." Edward replied curtly. The tight set of his jaw was the only sign of his irritation.

"Hey that's where I know you from! You're Edward Cullen, the quarter back!" Mark hollered from the end of the table and everyone erupted into giggles and chatter. As the volume grew my anger grew as well. Only my family seemed capable of dragging such emotions from me. If not rage, then sorrow. There was no in-between.

A chorus of "Can we have your autographs?" pushed me over the limit. I stood so quickly that my chair clattered backwards.

"Enough! He has barely had a moment of quiet since we got here. We are here for another two days. I'm sure that Edward would be fine with giving autographs or what have you, but now is not the appropriate time to ask. We were having a nice dinner, and I believe we should continue doing so and then perhaps after we are done eating such things can be addressed." With that I knelt to straighten my chair before walking into the kitchen.

I stood in front of the kitchen sink staring into the dried grass that was once our old backyard. I placed my hands on the counter and hung my head slightly letting the anger flow out of my body. Grabbing a glass I poured three fingers of whiskey from the bottle in the cabinet before knocking it back. The burn helped dissipate any remaining anger before I returned to the dining room.

It was quiet when I entered but once I was seated conversations started back up again. Mark was chatting with Edward about his favorite plays while everyone else talked about how amazing it was that I had a famous boyfriend. Rolling my eyes for real this time I met Sarah's gaze from across the table. She smiled at me tentatively and I returned the gestured before eating again.

* * *

Dinner moved slowly and the horde of women was back when Edward finished eating. Everyone moved back to the living room to mingle before dissipating for the night. It was all around uneventful after my outburst, which was a good thing in my book.

Renee pecked me on the cheek when she was going up to bed.

"Goodnight my little hellion. Who know you had it in you?" She mused as she climbed the stairs. Phil ruffled my hair silently before following her. James and Sarah left for their apartment leaving Edward and I sitting in the living room alone. The swelling in his nose had gone down considerably but his black eyes had darkened.

"Would you like some more ice for your face before we head up? I'm bushed." I commented and I curled into his shoulder. His arm came around me easily.

"That would probably be a good idea. I don't want to resemble Quasimodo to much tomorrow." He winced touching his nose. "But I'm not sure how to keep the ice on my face while I sleep." My brow furrowed and I stood. He followed me back into the kitchen, being extra careful of the door.

In the freezer there was a face mask just like I remembered. I smiled at seeing it. The first time Renee had worn it was the night our neighbor's house caught fire. She was standing outside with everyone else for three hours before she realized it was still on her face.

"This might work." I held it up for Edward. He pursed his lips but didn't disagree. We both changed into our pajamas and climbed into the bed, Edward wearing his mask. I had thought he was asleep with my head resting against his chest so his words startled me.

"You were magnificent tonight, thank you." His arm tightened around me slightly. I smiled and drifted into a dreamless sleep after mumbling.

"You're welcome."


	40. The Ants Go Marching

Sunlight streamed into my bedroom and I felt time warp as I took in my old possessions. My doll house still sat on its stand untouched by the years. My hand thrown pots still sat uneven and lopsided on my shelf. This room was the childhood I left behind.

Slowly the day before came back to me as surely as Edward's arm around my waist tightened. Stretching I looked at him. He was still wearing that ridiculous mask and I felt my mouth quirk into a grin. The thought of snapping a picture danced in my head, but the inevitability of it winding up on the internet stopped me. Instead I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

His lips melded to mine even in his sleep. I was hoping to keep it light, but the fact that we were still waging war had my blood pumping. I had never considered myself reliant on sex in the past, but perhaps the person who came up with the old adage about there never being too much of a good thing had never had sex with Edward Cullen. Actually I sincerely hope whoever came up with that saying had never had sex with Edward. All I did know was that I was hooked and I could not get enough of such an amazing thing.

Since we had been together there were only rare days when we did not drink each other in so this wager would truly test both of our control. When Edward's tongue traced my lips softly I knew he was no longer sleeping. I gripped his bottom lip in my teeth until his eyes opened lazily before I released it and licked the wound.

"Good morning." His voice was husky with pent up desire and sleep and I felt myself almost purr in response.

"Good morning. How does your face feel?" I shifted up in the bed as he carefully removed the mask. His nose was faintly yellow but his eyes were purple. It was not as bad as I was expecting, but it did not look pleasant.

"How does it look?" Edward tentatively touched his face wincing slightly.

"Purple but it isn't to swollen."

"It's a good thing I'm hard headed or I would never survive a relationship with you." His eyes drifted closed for a second but I could see him peeking at me from under his lashes. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"And it's a good thing you aren't horny, because I would hate to have to shut you down." Smiling sweetly I slid from the bed. He chuckled and rose to.

"So what's in store today?" I watched his chest muscles ripple as he stretched his arms over his head. My fingers itched to scratch down his Pecs and over his tight abs but then my last threat would be null and void. Shaking my head I tried to remember the itinerary for the day.

"I know the rehearsal dinner is tonight, but other than that I'm not really sure." I had only glanced at the intricate list Renee had sent out after I RSVPed. Edward nodded as he opened his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a nice sweater. I stared at my bag trying to decide what to wear. I was now the girl with the famous boyfriend and I did not want to over or under dress for whatever Renee had planned. Frowning I decided to eat breakfast in a pair of jeans like Edward after a quick shower.

French toast simmered in the pan as Phil flipped the crisping bacon. I was relieved to see that he was the one cooking, not Renee. I did not know if I was capable of eating her food anymore, my stomach had been desensitized by edible nourishment these last few years.

"Good morning you two, did you sleep well?" Phil grinned at us before flipping the eggy bread.

"Yeah. It's rather strange being in my old bed again." I shrugged and perched on a stool at the island or 'breakfast nook' as Renee insisted on calling it. "Do you need any help Phil?" My fingers twisted my damp hair into a messy bun before snaring it with a hair elastic.

"Will you set the table Bells?" Phil asked nicely as he flipped the bread once more. My feet carried me to the correct cabinet and my memory set the table. Napkin, fork, plate, knife, spoon. Some things never change. Renee entered as Phil flipped the bread onto the plates. "Perfect timing." He grinned at her. Her returning smile awed me.

Renee and Phil were so happy together. It made my heart ache to know that Charlie could not make her this happy, but it was a truth I had accepted long ago. Renee stretched on tippy toes to plant a kiss on Phil's waiting lips and I smiled at them.

"Good morning everyone!" She trilled once she finished greeting her husband. Edward stepped up behind me as his arms snaked around my waist. The heat of his chest made my heart tighten as I watched the happy couple. That could be us one day.

The thought froze me for a moment. Normally the thought of marriage would throw me into a fit, but to see Renee and Phil so happy made me yearn for that companionship despite the constraints. Everyone took their seats once breakfast was on the table.

"Did you two sleep well?" Renee inquired as Phil liberally applied maple syrup and butter to the heap of carbohydrates in front of him. Her eyes smiled so I could not tell if she was asking simply or implying a double entendre.

"As good as to be expected with this one jabbering away in her sleep," Edward replied as his skilled fingers cut his food precisely. It is a good thing his medical training was not going unused I mused to myself. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I slept fine and I think that's all that matters." Smiling sweetly I took a bite of bacon. The crunch was satisfying and made my point.

"Are you not even curious about what you said then?" He quirked a brow and sipped his coffee. Sighing I took the bait.

"Ok so what did I say?" I pinned Edward with my gaze.

"Apparently Muffles wanted to come to the tea party, but Reginald did not want him to attend." He kept his face free of emotion but I saw the laughter dancing in his eyes. "So who are Muffles and Reginald?"

"Muffles was my stuffed elephant. He was not good at sharing and was a bit of a glutton so he was rarely invited to the tea parties. Reginald was my pink bunny, and the Mayor of Swanville, in charge of the invite list. Tea parties were purely an A-list event." Phil chortled into his coffee as he stifled a laugh. He was not around then for the worst of my games. Thankfully I had grown out of it by the time he walked into their lives.

"So what about Nathaniel? Who was he?" My cheeks flooded with heat as I remembered him and Edward became more interested instantly from my reaction. More from surprise that I could forget someone who had once been the sun to my earth had me blushing.

"Um…" I stuffed food in my mouth trying to come up with a good lie. Phil was all out laughing now and Renee smiled at her own memory.

"Nathaniel was the little boy who lived next door. He was our Bella's first boyfriend." She smiled over her coffee cup at me. I swallowed the ball of toast in my mouth and took a long drink of my juice.

"Yeah, he, uh, moved away when we reached middle school."

"Now Bella, Edward deserves to hear the whole story." Phil chimed in with an Emmett-esque grin on his face. It is strange that I surround myself with people who love to embarrass me.

"What's the whole story?" If the blood had dissipated from my face at all it had returned full blast now as I remembered my crass move.

"Well I was too misguided by Disney movies to realize it wasn't true love until the damage was done. So I, um, handcuffed him to my arm in the second grade and shoved the tip of a pencil in the holes for the release so it couldn't be unlocked to prove we were meant to be." My fork dragged absently across my plate leaving trails in the syrup that would slowly close once the prong had passed by.

"So what happened?" Edward directed the question to Renee this time.

"They were cuffed together for 26 hours before anyone could find chain cutters and Bella had to wear the bracelet for a week beyond that before we could find a tool specialized enough to get between the metal and her skin without causing her harm."

"He didn't talk to me after that point. I was heartbroken at the time, but then I saw him picking his nose in the fifth grade and I moved on to better things."

_"You're a stupid girl Bella! Why would you do that? I can't pee with you in here?!" Nate rattled and ranted as we stood in my kitchen. My eyes just watched his dimple flicker with life as his face moved. It was just too cute. _

_"Why can't you just pee? Boys do it in the woods all the time." I rolled my eyes at his attempt at evading me. He huffed and his cheeks flushed with frustration._

_"But you're a GIRL with GIRLIE THINGS. I don't want to be chain to YOU." Instead of being sad or hurt I felt my anger spike. My chubby little fist connected with his adorable upturned nose before I knew what I was doing. His eyes filled with tears and I knew mine were shooting sparks._

_"Here Nate, I know what we can do," Renee took his hand in hers and led him towards the bathroom wiping the snotty tears from his face._

"Do you still have that picture Mom?" I smiled slightly at the memory.

"I sure do, hold on a second." Renee bustled off to find the old photo from her intricate file system known as a pile.

"So if I don't share my graham crackers you'll handcuff us together?" Edward stated seriously as if he needed to worry about it in the future.

"Only if you catch my fancy, I was born for BDSM from a young age." I gesticulated dramatically and Phil laughed out loud again at my intended joke. Edward's eyes just took on a slight predatory look under his smile that had my stomach clenching with want. It reminded me of the last time we used handcuffs…

"Here we are!" Renee glided back into the room holding the photo. It depicted an intricate blanket system that created a small enclosed area around the toilet in our downstairs bathroom so Nate couldn't be seen as he did his business. I stood with my free hand on my hip waiting, my other arm stretched out through the crease in the blanket to allow Nate a small margin of space. Renee's laughing face was reflected in the mirror as she captured such a Kodak moment.

I was actually chuckling at the memory now that it was so far removed from my life. It was quite a humorous situation.

"Oh Bella, I thought I had done something horribly wrong. As if I taught you that the only way to keep a man was to cuff him to an inanimate object or yourself." Renee laughed openly now before everyone calmed down.

"So what's going on today?" I asked her.

"Did you not keep your itinerary Bella?" Renee tried to hold an angry face but it would not stick.

"I kept it. In its envelope, in my desk at home." Renee just rolled her eyes.

"Well since you aren't in the wedding party, you only really need to attend the rehearsal, dinner, and bachelorette party. Most of your day is free to do with as you please." There was a pang in my chest that I was not close enough to Sarah to warrant a place in her wedding but I was also grateful since I was not exactly happy for the couple. "Why don't you take Edward sightseeing?"

"Sure. I could do that." I smiled thinking about driving that beautiful car even if it was highly unlikely that Edward would let me drive.

"Ok, well you kids run along. I'll clean up after breakfast." Renee smiled cheerily again.

"So what time is the rehearsal?" She shook her head slightly 'tsking' under her breath.

"5:00 pm."

"Gotcha." I stood and Edward followed me back up the stairs. I knew exactly where I wanted to take Edward first.

* * *

"I still don't understand why I can't drive." I complained as he pulled away from the curb. There was a picnic basket tucked into the back seat along with a blanket for us to sit on when we got hungry so we didn't have to search for a cafe. I had changed out of my sweater into a ¾ sleeve deep v-neck shirt to allow my skin to breath. It was rare in Washington to get such a warm day so late in the year, but here it was warm almost year round. Edward had changed into a t-shirt as well displaying the wonderful muscles on his arms.

"Because." His eyes and bruises were hidden under his aviators but I knew he was laughing at me.

"Because why. You have no good reason. I'm the one that use to live around here and you don't even know where we are going." My lips pulled into a pout as he accelerated around a turn. This car screamed power and I desperately wanted to try it. His lips tilted into his sexy crooked grin and I felt my stomach clench once more. How he could have me quivering just with a smirk was beyond me.

"I have better hand-eye coordination and I would know where we were going if you would just tell me." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms under my breasts.

"Nice try hot shot."

"Ok, how about this? You tell me where we are going and I will let you drive back." Pursing my lips I tried to gauge whether or not he was being serious. There was no sign of dishonesty so I consented.

"Fine. We're going to the Desert Botanical Garden."

"They have gardens in the desert?"

"It's mostly really cool cactus and grasses. There are a few hot houses around that have more exotic plants but with such an arid atmosphere we can't grow too many diverse plant species with the lack of moisture."

"So I'm assuming you have been there before? You seem to have you facts straight."

"I haven't been since I was small but it was one of my favorite places to visit." I shrugged and sank back into my seat. We fell into an easy silence as Edward navigated us to our location. Without realizing it my eyes had slipped closed and my mind fell into a lucid dream. I thought about Edward's lips this morning and of the possibilities of what would have happened if we were not at my mother's house.

"Bella," his voice was husky as it pulled me from my deep thoughts. My eyes slid open and I stretched in my seat noticing about ten minutes had passed in a flash.

"Are we almost there then?" I asked assuming he woke me to tell me of our arrival.

"Not yet, but if we are to stay on the road you should stop making those noises." His knuckles strained white as he gripped the steering wheel and his jaw was set. Amusement flickered and I crossed my legs slowly.

"What kind of noises was I making?" My brow tilted in question as I stretched again seeing the cords in his neck tighten. This time I lifted my arms above my head to cause the fabric of my shirt to pull tight across my chest. Edward's nostrils flared and I knew he was watching me from the corner of his eye. I hid my smirk with my arm as I arched my back forward and my nails raked the ceiling.

"My name a few times and there was definite panting and whimpers," he replied still gripping the wheel tightly but attempting mockery.

"Hmmm, that's not ringing any bells." My fingers trailed down the sides of my torso on the decent back to my lap, but they didn't stop there. My right hand traced my stomach where the waist band of my jeans ended while the other slid back up into my hair. "Wow this Phoenix heat is really getting to me. I must have lost my immunity to it." Tugging slowly I pulled the edge of my shirt up and continued to run my fingers along my skin allowing Edward flashes of my stomach.

Edward's jaw was clenched so tightly I was waiting to hear the crack of his molars.

"Let me help you cool down then." His voice was deep and husky as his hand shot out to flip on the A/C a little higher. The new rush of cool air caressed the flesh of my stomach causing goose bumps to erupt along my skin.

"That's better." I grinned as my hand traveled up to cup my own breast. The new temperature had my nipples hard and asking for attention so the moan that slid past my lips was involuntary once my finger tips grazed the sensitive peaks. I arched my back again as I tweaked myself. "Oh I remember now, this is what my dream was about." My own voice was deep and husky now as I watched Edward watch me.

My left hand moved under my shirt as well to replace my right hand on my breasts as the right traveled farther south.

"The only difference was that it was your hands touching me, not mine. Don't you want to touch me Edward? I love the feel of your hands on me." I sighed as my hand slid under the fabric of my jeans. He was fully erect and straining against his pants as my cries coincided with the movements of my hands when I glanced at him through heavily lidded eyes.

He did not respond verbally. Instead he pulled off the road into our destination's parking lot before growling menacingly. My spine tingled as I felt his hot gaze through his sunglasses. His hands moved quickly unfastening his seatbelt before he unsnapped mine. Before I knew it he grabbed my hips pulling me into his lap rubbing his erection against my ass.

The steering wheel bit into my back as I rocked against him. He pulled my hand from my pants and slowly brought it to his face. My eyes widened as he took the moist digits between his lips. His tongue cleaned my skin as my hips moved against him a little harder. I shifted so I was straddling him and moved my lips to the junction of his shoulder and neck.

I bit the skin there as his mouth still pulled at my fingers and his other hand explored the skin of my back under my shirt. Tugging, my hand was released so it could curl into his hair pulling his lips to mine. We fought for dominance as we ravaged each other's mouths. The pent up energy from the last few days was driving my need up a wall and I needed a release.

Edward's hands slid into my jeans to cup my ass to grind my pelvis against his a little harder until we both got to rambunctious. His elbow hit the car horn drawing the attention of everyone in the parking lot to our seating arrangement. My head jerked back in time to see a line of elementary school children march by in a line as they continued their field trip while peering into our window at us. We even got a few waves.

Face flushed I shifted back into my own seat trying to get a hold in myself. Edward ran his hands through his hair trying to calm the disarray but to little avail. His breath still came in small bursts and I knew he was not as calm as he pretended since Little Eddie was still awake.

The small victory towards our tempting each other was bittersweet now that I still had no release. It was just as much a punishment to me as it was to him. Showing herculean strength Edward climbed from the car and came around to open my door. I smiled at him trying to dampen the need to taint this public place with screams of pleasure but I knew he saw through me.

He reached into the back seat removing the picnic basket. Originally he wanted to carry it but I just rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I think the blanket might help more with your, situation, than a basket full of food. We can switch later I promise." His cheeks flushed ever so slightly as I reminded him of his boner but he didn't argue as I handed him the blanket. He folded it over his arm like a waiter before offering me his other forearm. Some people might think he was being chivalrous, because he was, but it was also a safety procedure we were after all surrounded by a lot of rocks and tripping hazards.

Mothers clutching their children eyed Edward appreciatively and I just laughed.

"So, why do you like this place so much?" Edward asked once we began our stroll through the exhibits.

"I think it's because it's so unlikely. Who would think that such a beautiful place could flourish in such a dry barren place?" Edward smiled softly bringing my knuckled to his lips.

"Who indeed?" His lips sent a flash of heat to my face and I prayed people just thought I had a horrible sun burn.

* * *

We ate our lunch in the picnic area under the shade of a cactus, there was no grass, but the blanket protected us from rocks. I thought while I ate my chicken salad sandwich and Edward did the same. A wasp buzzed quietly a few yards from our position and I watched it sting a grub and drag the carcass towards a hole in the ground. Ants marched back and forth from the trashcan to their colonies as I watched.

"Do you have any other places you would like to go Bella?" Edward inquired as we packed up and headed back to the car hand in hand. It had been a relaxing visit since it was not too hectic and I just liked to spend time with Edward.

"What time is it?" Edward pulled his pocket watch that I gave him for his birthday from his pocket and flipped open the face. I smiled just seeing it.

"Just after one."

"I'm not sure what to do. There are a few things around, but mostly everything is just tourist stuff that no one else would ever do."

"So you wouldn't mind if I decided out next destination?" I shrugged.

"That should be fine. Where did you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Was all he would say.

We pulled into a small parking lot after a short drive but there was no indicating sign as to where we were. Edward climbed from the car and helped me from my side.

"Where are we?" He just smiled and ushered me towards the small hut sitting on the cracked pavement. To my surprise the inside was air conditioned allowing my pores to relax if only for a moment.

"Mister Cullen, it is nice to finally meet you in person!" A rotund Hispanic man reached across the faded Formica countertop to shake Edward's hand. "I am Paulo, we spoke on the phone."

"Is everything in order then?"

"Si. Come right this way." He waved us towards a slanted doorway that led to a tunnel under the parking lot. My brows furrowed at the creepy doorway.

"What's down there?" The path we were supposed to follow was dark and ominous. I could see myself tripping down those stairs.

"The way to your surprise. I promise I won't let you fall. Don't worry." Edward went down the stairs first so I could grip his shoulders for stability. The hallways lengthened once it flattened out. I ran my hand along the cool stone wall as we walked so I didn't lose my Barings. I could only see the faint shine of Edward's hair in front of me as we moved.

After what seemed like days the path sloped up again and a light could be seen under a door, a mechanical sound reverberated across the hard surfaces as we moved closer to the exit. Finally the door opened and shed the light into our eyes. It took me a minute to readjust to the sun but when I did my mouth dropped open.

"You didn't."

"I did." Edward led me towards the helicopter and we ducked to avoid the wind surging over our heads. The door slammed shut behind us and my eyes wouldn't stop moving. Edward chartered a helicopter for us.

"Hi, I'm Ted. I'm your guide for today. This is my copilot Ben. Just sit in your seats, buckle your safety belts and we will be on our way." The driver swiveled around to wink at me while his copilot flipped various switches. My seat belt stuck in place and I gripped the seat as we took off. I had a feeling being in a helicopter didn't 'even out' the same way a plane did since we were not going to fly about the turbulence.

"Are you going to be ok Bella?" Edward asked cupping my cheek with concern. I took a deep choking breath and tried to smile.

"Peachy." Ted pointed out the major skyscrapers as we swooped over the city oblivious to my green face. Edward barely glanced out the window trying to help me and the thought that he was missing what he paid so much money for force me to swallow the bile rising in my throat and forcibly turn my head to look out the window to my right.

Once we were flying over desert instead of cars and people my stomach calmed down a bit. My fingernails gripped the edge of the window and I stretched to see all the amazing rock formations. Edward smiled at me and I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder.

"This is amazing Edward." He went to kiss my awaiting lips when Ted interrupted us.

"So is it your birthday or something pretty lady?" He gave me a wry smirk. Ben rolled his eyes so powerfully his head moved.

"No, just in town for my sister's wedding," I volunteered trying to be friendly to the guy holding my life and Edward's in his hands.

"Would you like to try driving a little?" Ted leaned back exposing all the knobs and gauges on the dashboard and I felt my previous sickness return.

"No, I think I will sit here, with my seat beat fastened and my tray table in the upright position." I smiled weakly.

"Suit yourself. We'll be there soon."

"Where?" My curiosity was still raging despite my discomfort.

"Be patient." Edward hushed shoot Ted a glance that plainly said 'Tell her and die'. Ted's perfect tan dulled a little under Edward's gaze but he didn't argue.

"So the Indians used to call this area…" He began his tour guide spiel again. Then, up ahead, the earth seemed to open up.

"Edward, what do you suppose that is?" I whispered in awe so Ted wouldn't hear me. Edward craned his neck trying to get a good look and smiled.

"That's the edge of the world." My face made him chuckle. I thought we would turn allowing me a better view of the ravine coming up, but I nearly screamed when Ted took the Helicopter into it. One second we were horizontal, the next we angled down causing my body to pull against the restraint. Instinctually my hand shot out and grabbed Edward's, for if I was to die now I wanted to know he was with me.

"Below is the Colorado river. It is rather low right now since it is the end of the summer months and the ice melt waters have completely subsided." I could pick out little ant sized people at the edge of the ravine and some were even venturing down the dangerous path to the bottom. The different colored sedimentation gleamed in the sun as Ted's prattle caught my interest.

"Would you like me to take your picture or something?" Ben spoke for the first time.

"I didn't bring my camera." I frowned thinking about all the memories I would not be able to describe to people of our trip.

"Here." Edward handed Ben his cell phone. Ben fumbled with the buttons a bit but figured out the mechanism quickly. I shifted towards Edward so the view of the ravine was visible behind us and we both smiled. There was a faint 'click' sound signaling the photo so I shifted back to my seat. Ben handed Edward his phone back.

"Do you think we could take a few pictures of this place with your camera? I forgot to bring mine."

"Absolutely." He handed me the slim device and I scrolled through his other pictures. The picture Ben had just taken stole my breath. I was beaming like a little kid in a candy store while Edward smiled at me, not the camera with a brilliant view behind us. There was such deep emotion in his expression I felt guilty for looking at him and it juxtaposed beautifully with the scenery.

I snapped a few more photos of the landscape and the beautiful water below. A timer signifying a low fuel cell went off and Ted proceeded to fly the helicopter back towards the landing pad.

"So I hope you guys enjoyed the Grand Canyon. Very few people get to see it from the air these days."

"I also hope you enjoyed your tour." Ben said after Ted but he actually sounded sincere. I had adjusted to the movements of the helicopter so I no longer felt motion sick. As a result a genuine smile broke across my face.

"That was fantastic thank you very much." The helicopter touched ground and Edward thanked our drivers as well before helping me out.

I grabbed Edward around the waist once we were outside the small hut and walking to the car. My face pressed against his back as my fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. He smelled faintly spicy and like his cologne. He stopped moving and turned in my arms until my face was pressed to his chest instead. His arms came around me too. I felt his lips in my hair and the restrained heat from before simmered under the surface.

I kissed his chest and slowly mad my way to his mouth. Our lips met sweetly before I pulled away.

"Thank you Edward." He removed his sunglasses for the first time that day and his eyes sparkled.

"Anything for you." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed them softly. I returned his smile before kissing him once more.

"We should probably go back and get ready for the rehearsal dinner." Edward rolled his eyes pinched the bridge of his nose without thinking. The move made him cringe.

"Back to the madhouse we go then. Your chariot a waits." He held the keys out, dangling from his finger. I beamed at him before snatching the keys to the Tesla and skipped to the car. This was going to be fun.


	41. Rehearsal Dinner and Epiphany

The ride was everything I had hoped it would be. The car was an extension of my body as I sped down the streets of Phoenix. I took a few detours just to have longer behind the wheel but Edward didn't seem to mind.

We rode with the windows open and the radio on. The wind whipped through Edward's hair like a caress and his Aviators reflected the sunshine back at the outside world. The sun was just starting to set in the west and I felt happier than I thought I would considering I was home for my sister and ex's wedding. Edward seemed to have that effect on my life, turning bad into good.

I was singing along with Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal rather terribly when I felt Edward's hand on my knee. The gentle happiness of the day evaporated immediately and transformed into heat. One of us needed to give in soon or I would spontaneously combust.

Edward cursed and removed his hand just as suddenly. I could see that he was ready again from the corner of my eye and I felt my mouth water at the prospect.

"This is ridiculous. You would think we were hormonal teenagers that we can't even go two days without having sex," Edward muttered under his breath. His fingers pulled into a fist as if he couldn't trust himself not to touch me again.

"If you're having such a hard time, why don't you just end this and give in." My voice was husky with need but I refused to be the one to yield. He was silent. His response came in the movement of his hand as it slid up my inner thigh of my jeans. My teeth caught my bottom lip as I forced myself to concentrate on the road.

His breath fanned over my cheek as his mouth moved closer to my ear.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to ask me something Bella?" His hand stopped at the crease of my pants and trailed along the seam. My arms started to shake slightly as I forced my hips not to move closer to his probing fingers.

"There are lots of things I want to ask you but none pertaining to the placement of your fingers." I felt delicious energy slide up my limbs to the very tips of my fingers and toes.

"Are you sure?" He moved his thumb in a circle over my clit and my hips involuntarily jerked forward. How he knew exactly where it was was surprising, another miracle lay at the feet of a sex god.

"Positive. Why do you stay with me for instance?" My hips jumped again when he stopped his ministrations silently begging for more friction. There was a deep crease in his brow over his sunglasses leading to my mirror image reflected back at me. Biting my bottom lip again I looked back at the road so we wouldn't crash.

"Why wouldn't I stay with you?" Edward seemed honestly baffled by my question since it came out of the blue. I worried my lip back in forth until I faintly tasted blood. If I won this bet that was the question I wanted him to answer truthfully.

"Never mind," I muttered as I pulled up in front of the house. Phil and Renee were bustling back and forth trying to get ready for the dinner.

"Bella hurry up! You'll be late for dinner!" Renee exclaimed as she hopped across the foray on one foot pulling on her shoe. I huffed and climbed the stairs with Edward close behind. I unpacked my outfit for the dinner and moved to the bathroom to do my make-up while Edward dressed in a suit in my room.

Swinging my hair up into a twist to keep it off my neck didn't take long so Edward and I were both ready in no time at all. We waited patiently next to Phil in the front hall as Renee ran around the first floor like a chicken with its head cut off trying to think of anything she had forgotten. Phil sighed and glanced at his watch again.

"Sweetheart, we need to leave. I think you got everything and if not I'm sure it is not the end of the world." Renee set her purse down on the entryway table and began to rummage through it looking for God knows what. I pictured Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins super imposed over the image as half of her body disappeared into the bag.

"Phil, this night needs to be perfect just like this weekend needs to be perfect. I don't want to be the reason that it isn't perfect ruining my baby girls wedding. So you can hold your horses and wait for me to check everything at least one more time," she snapped with her head practically inside the leather sack. I tried to suppress a small cringe and giggle since Renee was always so free spirited and calm in the past but she shot me a look that shut me up. I turned the hurt at Sarah marrying first into a soft smile and put my hand on Renee's shoulder trying to emanate calm.

"Mom, take a deep breath. It is going to be ok. You have done a wonderful job so far so stop worrying. We need to leave for dinner now or the only thing that won't be perfect is our punctuality." My quiet tone seemed to suck the urgency right out of her and a few tears popped out.

"My baby's getting married," her lower lip trembled as she sagged against me in defeat. My arm was around her shoulders keeping her from sinking to the floor. Phil stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands. He smiled gently as well with love in his gaze.

"Isn't this a good thing love? She's happy so we're happy right? That's all that matters. But we need to go to the restaurant now or we will be late." Renee nodded dumbly and I handed her off to Phil. He guided her to their black Land Rover while Edward and I climbed in back together.

It wasn't a long drive to the restaurant so we actually ended up getting there on time. It seemed the majority of our party was loitering outside waiting for us to arrive. Renee kissed Charlotte's cheek all smiles once she emerged from the car and the valet drove it off to some undisclosed location. Mark smiled at Edward and flashed a Seahawks hat he seemed to have smuggled under his suit coat when no one was looking. The rest of our party was wandering around waiting for Sarah and James to arrive. Of course they seemed to be fashionable late as usual.

"Where are those kids? I even told them our reservation was a half hour earlier than the actual time so they would show up on time," Phil's brow was furrowed glancing at his watch for the millionth time as we stood there for another ten minutes.

"Sir, if the majority of your party is present may I suggest that you sit so the food can be prepared? We do have other customers and it is getting a bit crowded out here not to mention we don't want to overwhelm the kitchen staff." The maitre d' gestured for us to follow a waitress to a large table in the back corner.

"Bella, here, take my cell phone and please go outside to call your sister. I'm starting to get worried." Renee handed me her phone but plastered on a fake smile when a family member came up to us. Edward cocked a brow and I gestured for him to come with me as everyone else moved farther inside. Smiling politely he ducked away from Mark and we exited the restaurant together.

"What's going on?" He asked once we were in the relative quiet of the parking lot.

"Renee wants me to call Sarah to make sure everything is ok." He nodded and leaned against the side of the building. The over head light cast a golden sheen to his hair and I stared at him openly with the phone limp in my hand. I thought about licking every available inch of skin and letting him do the same to me. He peeked at me while inspecting his perfectly polished shoe.

"Bella are you going to call your sister or stare at me all night?" His tone was light but I could tell he was still thinking about our previous conversation without added heat that had dogged us all day. I flipped the phone open and scrolled for Sarah's name after shaking the thought of parking lot sex from my mind. She answered right before it went to voice mail.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Hey Sarah it's Bella. I'm calling from Mom's phone to figure out where you and James are. Everyone's here at the restaurant except you guys." There was some white noise and a swear heard from the background.

"Bella, sorry about that. James and I are on our way. We just had a few… complications… we should arrive in about ten minutes. Ok?"

"Alright. Is everything ok with you?"

"Yeah, bye Bella see you soon." I pursed my lips but clicked the phone shut at her dismissal.

"Was anything wrong?" Edward stood straight and brought my knuckles to his lips absentmindedly as we made our way back inside.

"I couldn't tell." Renee was searching the crowd for my face as we walked through the front doors so I smoothed my features out so as not to alarm her.

"Is she coming?" Phil asked once Edward and I squished into chairs around the crowded table.

"Yeah, they are on the way. She said they just had a few complications but would be here in ten minutes or so." Relief washed over Renee's face and her smile became genuine.

"Thank you Bella." I handed her back her phone as she was sucked into the conversation next to her. Edward and I had to share a menu since there were so many of us at the table and a shortage of the laminated gold but I didn't mind.

"What do you think you want?" I whispered out the side of my mouth as if it was a secret.

"I was thinking the lemon zest salmon. You?" He gave me a bemused look.

"Chicken Marsala." The restaurant seemed rather hushed around us except for our party but I didn't dwell on the thought long as my stomach growled. It had been a long time since our picnic in the garden.

"So Bella, what do you like most about being a journalist?" Charlotte inquired after folding her menu and her hands atop it.

"Well I like getting answers to questions most people wouldn't think to ask I guess. It has always been a hobby." I shrugged awkwardly.

"So is that how you met Edward then?" She shifted so her slightly pudgy face was leaning into her manicured hand.

"Yes actually it is. I was doing a piece on the whole Seahawks team, but I didn't meet Edward until his family introduced me to him at a Sports Benefit that night." I shrugged again feeling slightly flushed that so many eyes had turned to listen to me talk. That was when Sarah and James finally entered.

"Hello everyone sorry we're late." Sarah smiled sheepishly but James just smirked at the upturned faces of concern. It was sad to say but the only available seats were to my right so that is where they ended up sitting. I was hoping Sarah would choose to sit next to me but James pulled out the farther chair for her.

"Is everything alright dear? Did something happen?" Renee asked as she sipped her water, her wide child-like eyes looking for some type of damage. Sarah daintily lowered herself into the chair and James slid in next to me. I had to re-swallow bile that rose in my throat at his close proximity. The smell of sex clung to him but I doubt anyone else could smell it. I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"We were just having some car trouble is all," James smiled at Renee and she blushed slightly from his charm. I guess that's where I get it from.

"But everything is alright now?" Phil asked handing Sarah his menu since he was finished with it.

"Yup, everything is right as rain." James' eyes peeked at me from beneath his lashes. I tried to scoot my chair closer to Edward but there was no room to move. Edward finally glanced up from the menu to see who had sat next to me when I bumped him. His chest rumbled a bit but he didn't speak his displeasure at James position.

Dinner continued with small conversations and I noticed the quiet around us again. I looked over my shoulder at the other patrons and was caught by a camera flash. I had to blink away the spots in front of my eyes before I saw a teenage girl stowing a digital camera. There was a lit cake across the way from her so my nerves calmed quickly. She was probably just taking a picture of her family to commemorate a celebration. I really need to stop reading spy novels; I was too paranoid for my own good.

James elbow kept grazing my arm as he ate causing me to jump a little at each contact. Edward would glance at me each time but he continued his conversation with Mark since I didn't seem to be in major distress. He and Mark seemed to be getting along well with the love of sports in common. I rolled my eyes at the irony. This had always been my problem with family gatherings. Even among family I did not fit in a conversation niche so I sat quietly while I ate. Even when I bring someone with me they fit in better than I do with my own family.

"So Bella," James turned towards me slightly. I cringed and wished to take back my earlier thought. I would rather sit in silence than talk to James. "Tell me about what's been happening in your life these last few years in Seattle." His hazel eyes sparkled at me and I tried to remember the boy I had fallen in love with. I hadn't given him my virginity since that went to a boy in high school, but he was the first boy I gave my heart to. It was before I knew better than to become completely emotionally invested with anyone. That thought clanged in my subconscious when I thought about Edward. They were not even remotely the same but I couldn't help comparing them.

"Well a lot of things James. Although nothing that you would be to interested in," I replied when I realized I was quiet for too long. "My memories don't have pictures for you to look at." I smiled sweetly and batted my lashes for his benefit. James' smile tightened a bit at my remark. So he still had a temper.

"Oh I doubt that. You know, I was in Seattle a few months ago and I think I remember reading something about you." A vindictive glint complimented the cruel slant of his lips as my hands became clammy and caused my fork to jump on my plate like a telegraph to abort a mission.

"Are you sure it wasn't an article written by me? Surely that is much more likely," my voice sounded breathy to my own ears. I never was a good liar.

"Nonsense. It was about you getting it on with some millionaire Russian guy," his volume increased that Renee glanced over curiously. And again attention seemed to be solely on James and my conversation.

"That was a miss print." There wasn't enough force behind my denial to convince him to stop talking spiking my anxiety further. Surely my own family wouldn't believe that I was a gold digger just going through celebrities? Or that I was a whore just looking for a paycheck?

"Well the accompanying pictures seemed to say otherwise. You seemed to be quite familiar with him and his tonsils at the time." He chuckled at his own joke but other people were shifting uncomfortably at the crude subject matter. I glanced face to face looking for someone who was not swayed by the mental picture James was drawing and found it in an unlikely place.

"Oh shut it James. Obviously they aren't together now so I don't see what that has to do with anything," Sarah said loudly breaking the spell. I struggled to swallow but felt relieved none the less.

"I second that motion," Edward said looking directly at James. He seemed to shrink back in his chair slightly under Edward's gaze and did drop the subject.

* * *

Despite Sarah putting a stop to the conversation I heard people whispering about me as we all moved to the exit once we were finished eating. There were a few more camera flashes but I didn't think anything of it until Edward grabbed my hand a little too hard.

Pandemonium seemed to cause everyone to start jostling and shoving each other as we all tried to leave at once. A shove from behind ripped my hand from Edward's and I sprawled on the floor under stomping feet. I was dazed and confused. Was there a fire? A robber? Why was this mob of people freaking out?

My fingers kept getting stepped on as I tried to get up. A kick to the ribs had me giving up and scooting to hide next to the hostess stand instead of fighting in the open. Camera flashes continued blinding me as I looked for any familiar faces. It seemed as if as soon as Edward and I were out of the eating area the entire restaurant had swarmed us. Shit. That must be it. The only thing that could cause a horde like this was paparazzi showing up.

I reached up and gripped the top of the stand for support as I levered myself off the ground. My dress was slightly torn up my thigh when I went sprawling and my hair was down around my face since my clip had gone missing. I stretched onto my tippy toes looking for Edward and I thought I saw a flash of bronze hair outside. Keeping my feet slightly apart for stability I worked my way through the crowd. Most of my family was standing along the curb posing for pictures and answering questions but I still didn't see Edward.

Sarah shot me a bitter look as James smiled for the cameras.

"And how do you know Bella Swan?" a reporter shouted at him even though they were mere inches apart.

"I am her ex-boyfriend," he replied with a wink.

"And you are?" the reporter continued when Sarah didn't move away from them.

"I'm her step sister." She flashed an insincere smile at the camera before trying to pull James away.

"And my fiancé." James interjected smiling again for the cameras stopping any forward motion.

"Her ex-boyfriend is marrying her sister? Jeez this shit writes itself." I heard the man mutter and snap a few more shots of the 'happy couple'. They noticed me over their shoulder and became a feeding frenzy once more.

"Bella! Bella! Where's Edward? How do you feel about your sister stealing the love of your life? Bella!" They all shouted at once bombarding me with sensory overload. I couldn't keep my face neutral and I saw no escape from the mob.

"What are you talking about?" I stuttered and stumbled dizzy from the flashes. I felt a strong arm come around my shoulder and I grabbed the jacket attached for stability as I was slapped in the face with vertigo.

"Back off I said! We are trying to go home." Phil yelled at the people in our way as he guided me to the car much like what he did for Renee earlier. I smiled up at him thankfully and sighed in relief when the tinted door swung shut behind me.

"Bella! What is going on? Why are all those people chasing after you?" Renee swiveled around in her seat.

"That would be my fault actually." Edward sat to my left and stared out the window as if it held the secrets of the world and only he could see them. Renee didn't seem to know how to ask him questions so she turned back and had a hushed conversation with Phil as he drove. We left the yelling reporters behind and eventually the car was dead silent with just the sound of road between us.

* * *

Edward and I said a rushed goodnight to Renee and Phil before retiring upstairs. I didn't think I could handle any more curious glances or pregnant sighs from Renee. Phil had succeeded in keeping her at bay but I knew I would get an earful tomorrow.

Edward had been silent since the car ride but I still didn't want to try and defuse the situation and fail miserably. We entered my room and I immediately sat to take off my shoes. Edward did the same along with his jacket, shirt, and pants. When he had finish he just stood and looked out my window in his boxers.

We had neglected to turn on any lights in the room when we entered so he stood in shadow. I could only see his silhouette from the street lights behind him. He looked like a Greek god carved in onyx the way the light accented his muscles. The steady rise and fall of his chest was all that moved showing he was in fact flesh. A car drove by lighting up his face momentarily but his emotion was lost to me.

"I'm going to take a shower." He walked out of the room. I watched the muscles bunch and release in his back as he left but didn't reply. Where had he gone when I needed him tonight? I wasn't angry but I seemed to be in a confused bubble. Edward had left me in the mess as he escaped. Of course that is what I would have expected him to do and told him to do if possible, but he actually did it.

I stood and pulled off my ruined dress. The tear had traveled so now everyone could see London, France, and my black lace under pants. I glanced down at my matching panty set that would have put a chink in Edward's armor but I was not in the mood to seduce him any longer. I removed the bra and panties but did not clothe myself immediately. I stared out the same window Edward seemed enthralled with and sighed. I pulled a pair of shorts and a tank top on before crawling on top of my bed when the sound of water rushed through the pipes in my wall.

Should I wait up for him to come out of the shower to talk, or should I just go to sleep? He had put some much time, effort, and money into our tour of the Grand Canyon today I didn't want to end the night on such a sour note. I decided to wait for him. I snuggled a little deeper into the covers and watched the clock tick the minutes away.

* * *

I woke up when I felt the bed move. Over and hour had passed and Edward was just coming to bed. His hair was not longer wet and I watched him pull off a pair of sweat pants he hadn't been wearing before.

"Edward?" my voice sounded small even to my own ears and I yawned. He knelt next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Go back to sleep Bella." I started to drift off immediately as he hummed our song in my ear.

I woke again when I reached for him in my sleep to find the bed next to me empty. My eyes felt gritty with exhaustion but I forced them open anyway. Edward was standing looking out the window again. Instead of speaking I quietly slipped from the bed and crossed to him. I let my hands slid up his back and ended up wrapped them around his tight stomach. I rested my cheek against his right shoulder blade and just took a deep breath.

"Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk to clear my head. Nothing to worry about. Go back to bed." His hand said a different story by closing over my clasped fingers. I couldn't let go if I had wanted to.

"That's not what I meant." I shifted my face so my nose rested along his spine. His skin smelled like heaven. I planted a kiss on the soft skin and waited. His breath was ragged for a few breaths but it evened out when he saw I wouldn't rush him. My thumb unconsciously twitched back and forth over his belly button and I felt the muscles quiver.

"I lost you." His voice sounded surprised that he was speaking aloud. I thought he wasn't going to continue but he did eventually. "I was holding onto you but your hand slipped through my fingers," a labored breath. "I tried to find you but everyone kept rushing towards me, touching me, pushing me, until I was outside. Phil found me in the mayhem and stuffed me into the car before going back for you." His hand released mine to pound a fist against the wall. "It should have been me looking for you, but all I kept thinking was that I didn't want to do it again." He leaned his face against the cool glass bending his back towards me.

"Edward, I understand. It would have been worse if you were the one pushing everyone aside. The paparazzi would dub you some aggressive stereotype that you would never live down." I kissed him again. "I don't blame you at all, you did the right thing."

"I didn't want you to be another Tanya." He whispered and his breath fogged the window pane.

"How could you think that?" My nails bit into his skin when my fist clenched.

"She loved the cameras. I was worried I would see you posing or actually answering their preposterous questions for once and you wouldn't be as perfect as I thought you were."

"Edward," I begin as I lifted my face from his back and released his stomach. He didn't turn right away so I gently touched his shoulder until I could see his face. His eyes looked ashamed. "I'm not Tanya, but I'm not perfect either. You need to stop putting me on a pedestal." As I said it something snapped in my chest. Isn't that exactly what I had been doing with Edward? In my mind he was too good to be true, the perfect man for any girl. But he was not perfect and I am no longer a girl. "You need to accept my flaws just like I need to accept yours. This won't work if we pretend nothing is wrong." I was mostly talking to myself but he was listening with rapt attention.

"Bella you have never given me reason to think that you have flaws." He looked almost worshipful and I felt my face flush.

"Don't be stupid Edward. I am horribly unorganized, I'm a procrastinator, and I know I talk in my sleep practically every night. Not to mention I'm a coward and don't even fit in with my own family. Just like you are a neat freak, need to be in control, and have a problem with authority figures." My revelation was like a cool breeze on a hot summer's night. "We aren't perfect, we're human." I smiled brightly at him before jumping into his arms and kissing him soundly as the pressure that had been building released.

"Bella what are you doing?" He tried to hold me back so he could talk but I wouldn't stop squirming. "Aren't you angry with me?"

"No, I'm not angry; I'm in love with you." He froze long enough for me to knock him onto my bed. He looked bewildered enough that I stopped once I straddled his waist and actually looked at his face. Blood rushed to my cheeks when I realized what I had said and my eyes widened. "Edward, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that. Shit! I'm sorry." I went to climb off of him but his hands planted themselves on my hips holding me in place. I covered my face with my hands so I wouldn't see his rejection.

"Say it again."

"What?" My fingers spread so I could peek through and his eyes flashed open and bore into my very soul.

"Say it again. Please." He sat up so I was just sitting in his lap but we were face to face. I worried my lip for a second with my teeth trying to decide if he was kidding.

"I love you." I tentatively cupped his face with my hands and combed my fingers through his hair when he didn't waver. His chest rumbled my favorite sound as I wrapped strands in my grasp.

"Again." I saw his teeth flash in the dark for the instant before they latched onto my throat in a painful yet exhilarating bite/kiss.

"I love you." I moaned as he moved down my throat to the nape of my neck where he bit me again a little harder. No doubt it would bruise.

"Again." His hands pulled my tank top over my head displacing my hands and splayed his own across my back.

"I love you." I scratched my nails along his neck to capture his face. "Edward Cullen I love you." I spoke to him with our eyes locked together. His hands ripped off my shorts and his pants seem to disintegrate. With all the teasing we had done today neither of us was up for anymore foreplay. He thrust into me to the hilt with his first stroke and gasped. My head fell back with a moan as I felt him touch my very soul.

He took this as invitation to bite my neck again, but softer. His thumb circled my clit throwing me into orgasm within the first three strokes. His other hand guided my hips as they lifted and took him faster and faster. He stood with an arm around my waist so we never came apart and switched our positions. He laid me on the bed and took me deep, hard and fast. I couldn't stop the moans emanating from my vocal chords since they no longer seemed to be attached to my body.

He hit my g spot once, twice, and I came for the fifth time and brought him with me. He collapsed over me, muscles quivering with fatigue.

"I love you Bella Swan." He whispered in my ear and kissed the spot where he bit me. I smiled and drifted back into blissful sleep.

We both woke in the wee hours and made love again, but this time soft, slow, and blissfully beautiful with the sun peeking through my window.

**A/N It's been a long time, but I guess it's safe to say, I'm back.**


	42. Mine

There was a daisy on the pillow next to my face when I woke up the next… morning? Afternoon? I moaned and reached for the clock. _1:25 PM_. My head flopped back on the pillow and I arched my back slightly, feeling for kinks. It cracked audibly and I felt a rush of blood to my head. I hadn't slept this late since college, and that was usually after a night of outrageous binge drinking and questionable decisions. But I would prefer a night like last night to that option any day. Edward Cullen loves me, the thought made my toes curl in satisfaction and awe.

I stumbled into the bathroom to brush my teeth and saw myself for the first time. My hair was a rat's nest of knots, I had smudges under my eyes from not removing my make-up before falling asleep, but the biggest differences to my everyday appearance were the smile on my face that just wouldn't seem to go away and the identifiable bite mark on the nape of my neck. I couldn't suppress the girlish squeal before it came out of my mouth but I was too happy to be embarrassed. I scrubbed my face and teeth before attacking my hair with a brush. Showering helped get out any remaining knots and the hot water relaxed my aching muscles. Good sex always left you sore in the morning.

I floated back to my room and pulled on the first clothes my hands touched. My destroyed shorts were in tatters on the floor and I debated with myself about throwing them away. I decided to stuff them into a side pocket in my bag instead; this might be a memory to be cherished later on.

There was someone moving around downstairs and a delicious aroma wafted to me down the hall. My stomach growled and I was lured to the kitchen soon after. Renee was at the oven taking out a batch of blueberry muffins. They smelled wonderful but the fact that Renee made them cut back the urge to actually put one in my mouth.

"Oh there you are lazy bones. I was starting to think Edward murdered you and left the body for me to find," she smiled and I laughed at the strangeness of her comment.

"Right Mom, because that is the way to commit a murder; in my house, in my bed, in the room we are sharing, he would never be suspected." She turned slightly pink at my comment.

"About that Bells," she bit her lip just like I did when trying to think of how to word something I know the recipient wouldn't like. I didn't want her to continue because it was obviously going to be embarrassing but she was hell bent on finishing her thought. "Phil and I heard some, um," she coughed and averted her gaze before continuing, "things… last night. Perhaps you two could be a bit… quieter… next time?" She looked puzzled as if she should forbid me from having sex with my boyfriend ever again and slightly bothered that we were so loud to begin with.

"I'm sorry Mom; we won't wake you up again." I opened the fridge and the cool air calmed the blood in my face. Grabbing the orange juice and cream cheese I went in search of a bagel to toast.

"Aren't you going to have one of Phil's muffins?" she asked surprised holding the tin out for me to take one. Relief flooded me that she was not the baker, just the woman charged with removing them from the oven once the all knowing timer had gone off.

"Phil baked them right? You just took them out of the oven?"

"Yes, he doesn't let me bake/cook/ or touch anything in the kitchen anymore since I've nearly burnt it down and/or poisoned him on numerous occasions."

"Alright." I traded the cream cheese for margarine and pulled a hot muffin from the pan. It is surprising it took him this long to ban her from the kitchen since they had been married for quite a while now. The muffins were delicious and I smiled at my mother as she ate one too. "So where are the men folk?"

"They went golfing this morning and haven't gotten back yet. I was surprised Edward went without you actually. You would think he was scared of our family the way he sticks to you like white on rice." She laughed again. I gulped thinking of the advice I gave him before we ever entered the house Thursday night, '_Don't let them corner you'._

"Yeah, that's preposterous." My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I gasped as usual in shock.

"Are you ok Bella? Do I need me to do the Heimlich? I took a class!" Renee propelled herself from her chair and had me around the middle before I could swallow the piece of muffin in my mouth. She jerked her clenched hands against my diaphragm hard enough to expel the food from my mouth. "There you are, I just saved your life," she strut back to her chair and pat me on the shoulder. "Do be more careful sweetheart." I just nodded and didn't tell her she wasted perfectly good muffin. Discreetly I flipped open my phone to see who sent me a message. It was from Alice.

_Hey, I miss you! When are you coming home? I made Maurice a wardrobe that he wants to show off xoxo_. I smiled picturing Maurice in a stylish tie accompanied by a fedora before responding.

_We are flying home tomorrow night. I'm surprised he hasn't killed you in your sleep yet ily____._

"So what do we have planned for today?" I asked snapping my phone closed. Tonight was the bachelorette party and I was not especially looking forward to it. With friends it was one thing, but without Edward I was going to flounder at small talk.

"Not much. I was just going to garden and do some errands. Would you like to join me?" If my options were join Renee or sit by myself in the house the answer was clear.

"Yeah I guess I can come. I need to find a present for Edward's sister anyway; she is babysitting my cat while we're away." I added 'and Charlie' in my head but I didn't want to upset Renee or ruin the light mood.

"Alright." We finished our muffins and collected our purses before getting into Renee's car.

I was surprised she hadn't commented on the events at the restaurant yet but her finger drumming on the steering wheel showed she was thinking about something. Self consciously I rubbed the spot on my nape where Edward marked me and was glad that the neck of my shirt hid it. That would be awkward to explain after she heard us last night.

"Is there something you want to ask me Mom?" I figured it was easier to get the ball rolling. Her brown eyes glanced at me before shooting back to the road in front of us knitting her brow.

"So," pregnant pause, "what was going on with all the cameras and yelling people last night?" These last few weeks of silence with Edward had lulled me into a false sense of security. I had not expected the paparazzi to pop out of nowhere and ruin the evening but Renee must have been even more unnerved. The first time the paparazzi harasses you seems to be the hardest.

"That was the paparazzi."

"Why were they chasing after Edward and you?" I rubbed the back of my neck trying to ward off the beginnings of a headache, commonly known as the paparazzi migraine from hell.

"Well, Edward is a celebrity in Seattle since he plays for the Seahawks, and he's one of America's hottest bachelors so they like to keep tabs on him I guess. Someone must have tipped them off to our location last night so they showed up looking for a story." I shrugged nonchalantly hoping Renee wouldn't notice how much the scene had bothered me.

"He isn't a bachelor if he's with you so why do they still dog him?"

"Well it's complicated," my hands fluttered around helplessly since there was no gesticulation in the world that could make this easier to explain. "He is such a 'hot commodity' they want to know all about me too since we are together. They want to know how a normal girl like me could bag two of the hottest men around with seemingly nothing special about me. That's why they are so adamant about asking us questions. No one knows anything about Edward and my relationship in the social networks yet so they want details. How we met, why he likes me, why we're together, and basically anything else they can get their claws into. That kind of information would have tabloids and ratings climbing the charts even if they are untrue. We've been hunkered down to avoid this kind of attention for a while now and it seems they haven't forgotten about us." Her fingers tapped the leather a few more times.

"Who was the other 'hot bachelor' you were seen with?" I sighed. I had honestly hoped she would not have noticed that part of my explanation.

"He was a Russian man by the name of Mikhail Strauss and not only is he a renowned ladies man but he is a vodka tycoon to boot. I met him at a restaurant one day and we went on a few dates. Nothing too special but the paparazzi caught us together on two different occasions." Oh yeah, and he was pretty attached when I cut him out of my life entirely and those occasions were rather steamy.

"Isabella, I would expect you to be more careful." It was a rare moment where Renee tried to be motherly but she could still pull it off with a tone like that.

"Literally Mom, it was blown out of proportion by the press trying to make the story seem like bigger gossip than it actually was." She just pursed her lips and we rode in silence for a minute or two.

"So how do we keep them out of your sister's wedding?" That had me stumped. With James playing into their greedy hands he added gasoline to the fire. If they thought there was going to be a fight between my sister and I over a guy who wasn't Edward they would be following close behind to catch the carnage on film.

"I'm not sure. We'll figure something out."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent planning hypothetical situations of escape if the press got into the Wedding somehow. Eventually Renee and I were just laughing and trying to decide the best place for a helicopter pad and spare parachutes to fit under the tables at the reception. Once we made it back from returning a few dresses she hadn't liked to the department store and I found an adorable silk scarf for Alice we parted ways. She went out into the garden to weed and fret about her flowers while I went upstairs to read.

The pleasure of sitting and just reading a book quietly in the house was strangely surreal. I couldn't remember the last time I just sat and read for the pleasure of it. Usually I was rereading articles or doing some type of research on who is up and coming. Edward and I hadn't made an appearance at one of Aro's parties since his yacht so I really should have been working. Yet here in the relative quiet of this house I felt at ease. As if impending deadlines were not looming over my head.

I must have dozed off at some point because I woke to pressure on my lips. My lids slid open to see two beautiful emerald orbs smiling at me. My hands circled his neck of their own accord pulling him from his kneeling position next to me to practically on top of me.

"What a lovely way to wake up from a nap." I kissed him again slowly loving the feel of his lips on mine.

"A pleasure I was not expecting to give since you were sleeping when I left this morning." He grinned at me between kisses. His hands traveled to the hem of my shirt pulling it up over my head barely breaking our embrace. His eyes traveled over my body but stopped when he saw the mark he left on my nape. A worry line creased his forehead but he did not speak. Instead he leaned forward and kissed the purple flesh gently. "I was too rough with you." He started to pull away. My hands captured his shirt not allowing him to move farther.

"And what makes you think I didn't enjoy every moment of it?" Pulling his collar to the side I nibbled at his neck in the mirror place he had bitten me. "Would it make you feel better if I marked you as well?" I bit a little harder and laved the skin with the tip of my tongue but not enough to leave evidence. He didn't respond in words but I took the deep rumble in his chest as a 'yes'. I bit harder as his hand slid down my stomach and started to unbutton my shorts.

We were interrupted when we heard Phil's voice on the other side of my door.

"Hey you kids coming down for supper? It's quesadillas and I promise Renee did not help at all!" He laughed and knocked lightly as if he didn't want to open the door. Considering what they had heard last night I didn't blame him.

"Yeah we'll be right there Phil." I called out and Edward's head slumped to my shoulder and his fingers stopped trying to open my pants. I felt the hot breath of his sigh on my skin but didn't comment. Instead I pushed on his shoulders until he flipped over onto his back. Something occurred to me that might cheer Edward up. "You know, we never did finish our bet." I smirked coyly as I pulled my shirt back on. It was a bit wrinkly now from being in a ball on the floor but I wasn't worried about it.

"Are you sure about that Miss Swan? Because I distinctly remember some canoodling occurring in the wee hours this morning and last night if I recall correctly." His eyes were shut with his fingers laced atop his chest but I caught a flash of green as he peeked at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Now Edward the rules were whoever asks for sex first correct? And last night there was no asking, it just happened." His teeth flashed but for he hopped up off the bed.

"If someone had asked, nonverbally of course, it was definitely you." He whispered in my ear as I led him down the stairs. I scoffed.

"Mr. Cullen that is complete and utter bullshit, I did no such thing. If I remember correctly it was you who literally tore my clothes from my body." He gave me a doubtful look but we had entered the dining room at this point so we stopped that train of conversation.

"Did you have a nice nap Bella?" Renee asked as she slipped the hot food onto her plate. There were steak and chicken quesadillas both with wild rice, corn, cheese, and peppers just the way I liked them.

"It was restful. I miss just sitting, reading a book, or taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon. It was a very nice treat." I blew eagerly on the cheese dripping from the edges hoping it wouldn't scald my mouth. "How was golfing for you men? Dangerous? Daring?" I munched waiting for an answer.

"Well Edward here came in second to me; James and his father are absolutely terrible at the game so they were no competition. We had to give them a steep handicap just to make it sporting really. Mark opted to sit in the bar and drink instead of actually playing with us so I can't really comment on his golf skills. But I did promise not to Charlotte so you two should pretend I didn't say anything about it."

"Phillip, if you didn't want me to tell your sister that her husband spent all afternoon getting drunk instead of bonding then you would not have just told us at family dinner just that." Renee raised her eyebrows and sipped a glass of iced tea. Phil looked sheepish but she had caught him red handed.

"Just leave my name out of it when you tell her ok? Maybe Mark will think Edward ratted him out and maybe stop the hero worship." Phil shot Edward a grin.

"Oh, and lose my biggest fan? Fat chance there Phil, if Mark asks me I couldn't possibly lie, I'm telling on you like the fifth grader that I am. The fat lady has sung."

"Just so long as it isn't Bella." Phil winked at me and I nearly choked on my beverage. Renee glanced at me scrutinizing me. I knew he was talking about my horrible singing skills but I did not appreciate being likely to an obese lady.

"Bella, didn't we learn once today that we need to chew our food completely? I won't always be here to give you the Heimlich if you keep choking. Slow down." It was Edward's turn to nearly spit out his tea and I had to hide my snicker.

"Yes Mom, I know. I would have died long ago without you but I believe Phil just called me fat." I sent him a withering glance and he pretended to shrink back in fear of my wrath. She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm but didn't comment.

"So what are you wearing to the bachelorette party Bella?" She asked smiling again as the meal wound down. I sighed having forgotten completely that I was expected to go out with Sarah and her barely twenty-one year old friends for a night on the town. Plans of dragging Edward back upstairs and making him beg me to take him shriveled and were replaced with screaming drunken girls and terrible karaoke. I shuddered at the thought.

"I hadn't really thought about it actually."

"So Edward what are you going to wear to James' Bachelor party?" Phil propped his face in his hand doing his Renee impersonation. She proceeded to slap his shoulder but he just batted his lashes at her in response. I laughed at the spectacle.

"Well Phil, does it honestly matter? The guy barely knows me and I was quite surprised to be invited in the first place. I thought I would be having a nice quiet evening here with Bella." Renee and Phil shared a look that had my face flaming that Edward just ignored. "But if Bella is deserting me I guess I should go and help celebrate James' last night of bachelorhood."

Edward and I washed the dishes since Phil made dinner. It ended up that I washed and Edward dried. We were surprisingly efficient considering our 'accidental' touching fight. As he dried I immediately needed something out of the drawer adjacent to his crotch and he would need something between my legs as I scrubbed the sauté pan. The thought of going to separate parties sounded good and bad to me by the time we made it upstairs to get ready.

I wanted to take Edward now, but first he had to beg for it. I dressed more for his benefit than any desire to look good tonight. I wore a light blue spring dress (because fall in Phoenix is the equivalent of spring anywhere else, except perhaps the Arctic) that stopped mid-thigh. It had a fold collar and a princess bust but wasn't outrageously revealing. He didn't stop watching me as I pulled it over a matching light blue panty set.

He pulled on a coal gray polo and faded jeans and looked like a male model. Those jeans were soft from age and hugged his ass causing saliva to pool in my mouth. My eye twitched thinking about all the girls who would be throwing themselves at him this evening. He had a mirroring grimace, presumably thinking about the men who would flirt with me. I walked a hand up his arm, over his glorious bicep and rested it were I left my mark on his delta muscle. The neck of my dress covered mine just like the collar of his did the same.

I rose on my toes to give him a searing kiss.

"I love you and you better not let any skanks touch this," I grabbed his ass with both my hands and squeezed. "It is mine after all and I don't share well." I occurred to be that this was the first major social outing we were making apart from each other. Hopefully this possessive urge died down a bit. He smirked and cupped my ass with his palms as well. It made my calves quiver with anticipation.

"And I love you so you better keep your pepper spray in your hand because I will rip the arms off anyone who touches this, since it is mine. I don't share. Period." I grinned as a shiver ran up my spine and kissed him one final time. His eyes sparkled as we walked hand and hand down the stairs to our various destinations.

**A/N I know it's a bit fluffy but I didn't have time to go into th parties as well. Next time. Off to Maine for the weekend won't be back until next week sometime.**


End file.
